In Aeternum
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: AU. Princess!Orihime x Demon!Ulquiorra. ¿Qué pasa cuando la inocencia de una pequeña la lleva a adentrarse en aquello que está prohibido desde épocas remotas? ¿Cómo afectará el hacerlo el resto de su vida, así como el destino del reino que debe gobernar? Y además, ¿qué secretos esperan en la sombra la luz que solo la verdad puede traer...?
1. Minima de malis

**Hola, ¿qué tal? c: Esta es mi primera historia Ulquihime, y espero que les guste. Es un AU con montón de latinismos -idioma que_ estoy_ por empezar a estudiar, así que sean pacientes si me equivoco-, romance, drama, etc.**

**Aviso que será una historia tierna a veces, pero también esperen mucha sangre y quizás muerte y cosas feas :c (Tampoco me gusta, pero mis niños, o mejor dicho, los de Tite Kubo -pero de quienes me apropio en esta historia-, cobran vida sin que una pueda frenarlos).**

**Soy fanática de los fics que incluyen música, así que esta canción irá bien con el primer capítulo: _L'Absente_, de Yann Tiersen. No es para _todo_ lo que he escrito aquí, pero sí ciertas partes que podrán reconocer a la perfección. ¡Puedo imaginar perfectamente a Orihime en el comienzo de su aventura con esta música de fondo! ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?**

**Sin mucho más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo :3 ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: MINIMA DE MALIS**

Los moribundos rayos solares pintaban las praderas con esmero. Trazos aquí, sombras allá.

La pequeña no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al pensar en el sabor que tendrían aquellos haces de luz. Sí, sabor. ¿Acaso alguien los había degustado alguna vez? No que ella supiese.

Y por eso, deseaba ser la primera en hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola ahora a las espesas nubes que absorbían los rayos restantes como esponjas doradas.

Pensó que, quizás, fuese mejor bañar nubes en rayos de sol y así ingerirlas.

No obstante, había un problema fundamental respecto a sus ideas: ¿cómo alcanzaría semejantes alturas?

Una leve mueca de descontento turbó la infantil boquita.

Al instante, una regla de madera golpeó el pupitre, rozando las níveas manitas que se apuraron en emprender la retirada, los ojos plateados fijos en el mueble.

La risa que se escuchó desconcertó a la niña.

—Deberías prestar más atención, jovencita —el tono, sin embargo, no era de reproche exactamente: tenía más bien que ver con una juguetona satisfacción.

¿Satisfacción respecto a qué? Con aquella extraña tutora, era difícil distinguir; por algo los súbditos del palacio se apartaban de ella. Rumores circulaban desde siempre respecto a sus poderes mágicos. Su aspecto daba pie a los mismos, y la mujer no desmentía ni afirmaba nada con sus ambiguas respuestas.

«¡Tu color de cabello es muy raro! ¿Por qué lo tienes así?», era una pregunta frecuente de parte de los niños. Y ella replicaba que se había quedado dormida bajo una parra en su niñez, sin notar la lluvia que empezaba a caer y que, habiendo despojado a las uvas de su tono liláceo, se lo otorgaba a ella, que retozaba incluso en su sueño.

«Por eso es que tengo este color de cabello, por traviesa», o eso decía.

Así era Yoruichi. Yoruichi, la misma que dictaba la clase era la que ahora se sentaba sobre el pupitre de forma despreocupada.

Y así, la pequeña Orihime la quería.

—Sueñas despierta nuevamente, Hime —según ella le había dicho, «Hime» significaba «Princesa» en una antigua lengua que se hablaba en un país maravilloso del que solo había escuchado historias—. Necesitas tener los pies un poquito más en la tierra si esperas gobernarnos algún día —dijo ella, aunque por la inflexión de su voz, a Orihime le parecía que estaba algo desencantada respecto a tener que requerirle más realismo.

O tal vez era únicamente la nostalgia que empañaba sus ojos dorados mientras sus finos dedos jugueteaban con las hebras del cabello naranja de la joven princesa.

Con Yoruichi, ese tipo de percepciones sinestésicas era corriente: uno podía escuchar mariposas en su voz, y ver el aroma de las uvas en su cabello.

O eso pensaba la niña.

—No entiendo por qué —fue su simple respuesta—. Todos ustedes parecen tan seguros de que voy a gobernar algún día… Pero el rey es Sora, no yo.

Orihime supo sin siquiera tener que mirar a los ojos de su tutora que su mirada se había suavizado. Es más; como lo sabía a la perfección, no pudo sino apartar la vista, fijándola nuevamente en el paisaje que se apreciaba a través de los grandes ventanales de la sala de estudios del palacio.

No era ningún secreto que un espíritu maligno se había adueñado del cuerpo del joven rey meses atrás, dañando de forma irreparable su salud.

En caso de sobrevivir —y no había augurios favorables al respecto—, era más que posible que su capacidad física y mental se viese disminuida de tal forma que le fuese imposible gobernar.

—Tomemos un descanso —así era la mujer, cambiando de tema cuando le convenía—. Necesito estirarme un poco.

Y bajando de la mesa con un hábil salto, se desperezó. No tardó en salir por la puerta del estudio, en lo que a Orihime le pareció una fuga demasiado obvia.

La mozuela dio un suspiro, y se levantó con cuidado. Sus ojos examinaron lacónicamente el estudio: muebles antiguos, armaduras aún más antiguas, mapas, globos terráqueos. Todos objetos tan ostentosos, y tan…

… tan _sinsentido_.

¿Qué caso tenía ser dueña de todos esos objetos tan costosos si iba a disfrutar de ellos sola?

_Desearía que Sora se curase ya…_

En elucubraciones similares se perdía su cabecita, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Por ella ingresó uno de los guardias que velaba personal y exclusivamente por el bienestar y seguridad del monarca.

— ¡Princesa, disculpe usted mi atrevimiento, pero… su hermano…!

A Orihime le bastó oír la voz del soldado para comprender que era uno de _esos_ momentos.

—Gracias por avisar, Kensei —musitó la princesita con serenidad, sus profundos ojos deteniendo cualquier intento del soldado por finiquitar la oración—. Iré a verlo inmediatamente.

Y aunque avanzó con tranquilidad hasta la puerta, echó a correr apenas sus piecitos se posaron sobre el helado mármol del suelo del pasillo.

* * *

—Ori… hime…

La voz era un resuello, y recordaba a la pequeña a lo que queda de una prenda deshilachándose. Su hermano era un verdadero tejido hecho restos de torzales inservibles, desperdigadas a lo largo de aquella cama con dosel.

—Hermano —ella estaba por encima de la alarma que suscitaba la deteriorada condición física del rey; no iba a complicarse por cosas que no podía cambiar, ni a regalarle miradas de preocupación en los pocos momentos de lucidez que el joven le robaba a su enfermedad.

Sencillamente estrechó entre sus manos la que el monarca le ofrecía, intentando no mirarla demasiado; la vista de aquella piel casi traslúcida que dejaba ver el contorno de los huesos de una forma que no podía considerarse como saludable ni por asomo era más de lo que la niña podía soportar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos labios resecos y temblorosos.

—Escúchame… atentamente —las palabras suponían un esfuerzo sobrehumano a Sora, mas su hermana comprendió al instante que justamente por eso no podría atreverse a pedirle que callase y conservase energías—. Cuando llegue el momento… Recibirás… una caja. En esa caja… está mi último regalo… para ti.

«Último». Esa palabra lo decía todo. Las lágrimas empezaron a reclamar la visión de Orihime.

_ Qué egoísta eres, hermano. ¿El último regalo que me haces? Apenas tengo nueve años. ¡Qué egoísta, qué avaro, qué desconsiderado para con tu hermanita!_

La única forma de seguir era mintiéndose. Avaricia, eso era. Desconsideración.

Hasta crueldad.

Pero no… no… La plata líquida se derramó sobre el atardecer ya lejano, el crepúsculo que se aproximaba indefectiblemente y saludaba desde el tenue rumor del bosque lejano.

—Me iré… pronto —el susurro fue como un grito que rompió los tímpanos de la princesa—. Y te… tocará a ti… gobernar.

—Sora…

Orihime nunca se dirigía a él por su nombre. Al hacerlo, buscaba frenarlo. Suplicarle por piedad. No quería sentir ese malestar horrible en el pecho, como si algo se rompiese.

—Orihime, está bien…

La frase la tomó desprevenida, fijándose en la expresión absurda de su hermano: temblaba como un condenado, y aun a las puertas de la muerte se las arreglaba para esbozar una sonrisa.

—Serás… la mejor reina de todas.

Orihime tuvo la certeza de que la mano que acarició la frente de su hermano en aquel instante era invisible.

Pero por la expresión de Sora, supo que la caricia era agradable, un descanso para alguien que con apenas veinticuatro años había sufrido las penurias de un siglo entero.

Aliviada por esa certeza, sus labios besaron la misma frente que otra acariciase.

* * *

_No._

La palabra era lo único que se alojaba en su mente.

Los pasos que daba eran rápidos, no, más que rápidos: eran el viento mismo.

O eso le parecía a ella, porque cuando era viento, no lloraba.

O no sentía que lloraba: el reguero de lágrimas sobre el pasto en la oscuridad era casi imposible de distinguir, después de todo.

Sus piernas no parecían proveerle de la velocidad que ella quería. La velocidad necesaria para explorar aquel vasto terreno iluminado levemente por la luz de luna que cantaba canciones de cuna a sus hijos, e iba tan concentrada que no sentía los jadeos ni los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Ni siquiera el dolor de sus pantorrillas que le imploraban que se detuviese.

Era de esperarse que el desolador paisaje no perdonase a la intrusa, y Orihime fuese a encontrar su razón para detenerse en la raíz de un árbol que causó su desequilibrio y posterior caída.

Instantes luego, se enderezó lo suficiente para sentarse. Escrutó sus manos en busca de heridas —pues había aterrizado sobre ellas— e hizo lo mismo con sus piernas bajo el vestido. Habiendo comprobado que nada le había ocurrido, se levantó, y observó la luna llena sobre su cabeza. Algunas hojas le tapaban la visión, y fue así que se encontró en el bosque cercano al palacio.

Le habían advertido que no fuese allí sin compañía, ¡ni hablar de la hora que era!

Pero para la princesa tal cosa como el tiempo ya no existía. Había existido, sí, y ella había reconocido su importancia en aquel mundo donde su hermano aún vivía y le exigía ser puntual con la hora del té.

Empero, la situación actual difería enormemente de la de antaño.

_No pienses._

La pequeña sacudió la cabeza, como limpiando su mente de cualquier pensamiento malo, y reemprendió el viaje.

¿Viaje adónde? Adonde fuese. Al mar, a las montañas, al corazón mismo del centro de la Tierra.

Adonde fuese.

Mas lejos de cualquier dolor.

No tuvo que caminar mucho cuando divisó algo extraño.

En realidad, Orihime no era una niña traviesa. No era aventurera, y prefería seguir las estrictas órdenes de sus mayores.

Sin embargo, estaba destrozada. Y al estar destrozada no deseaba otra cosa sino encontrar sosiego para su mente, aunque debiese asumir riesgos al respecto.

Es por ello que se quedó mirando en silencio la estatua en medio del bosque.

Se le hacía familiar, y no sabía por qué. ¿Quizás en algún paseo Sora la habría traído hasta aquel claro…?

Nuevamente fue necesario cerrar los ojos y menear la cabeza.

_No recuerdo nada_, concluyó rápidamente con tal de no adentrarse más en pensamientos dolorosos.

Abrió los ojos, y recorrió con ellos la estatua. Podía apreciarla a medias en aquella penumbra, y se prometió volver cuando fuese de mañana.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. A plena luz de día, seguramente aquella mujer arrodillada, con sus manos extendidas como para recibir algo, fuese menos bella.

Durante la noche, todo toma siempre un color mágico. O así pensaba Orihime. Pero el día… ¡Oh, el día no hacía más que romper corazones y arrebatar sueños!

Reprimiendo un suspiro, se acercó aún más al ídolo de piedra. Notó entonces un cuadrado de metal a los pies de la estatua, fijo en el pedestal rectangular que era la base.

En su calidad de princesa, la pequeña era más que culta. Había aprendido a leer y escribir desde edades tempranas, y era fluente en varios idiomas. Aun así, le faltaba demasiado por aprender. Y eso se hizo evidente al observar aquellas letras puestas en un orden que no había visto nunca antes.

Frunció el entrecejo. Sus manos trazaron los contornos algo borroneados del grabado.

—_Exegi_…

Pronunciaba con lentitud, sin saber, en realidad, si los sonidos que articulaba eran correctos, pues no conocía aquel idioma.

—… _monumentum_…

Palabra por palabra. Ella podía. Ella sabía que podía.

—… _aere_…

Solo una más. Una.

—… _perennius_.

Orihime supo al instante que había pronunciado bien las palabras. Solo lo supo. Una íntima convicción inundó su alma al respecto, y estuvo segura.

Finalmente, repitió la frase. Cada palabra nueva era un tesoro.

—«_Exegi monumentum aere perennius»._

En aquel instante, un desgarrador aullido se escuchó. El sonido traspasaba la piel, y parecía viajar en las venas, invadiendo cada rincón del cuerpo de la niña.

Aterrorizada, se tapó las orejas y se arrodilló en el pasto, temblando como una hoja. ¿Qué había sido aquello? No era un aullido humano, pero jamás había oído animal alguno que fuese capaz de semejante muestra de desespero.

«_Desesperación_».

Esa palabra.

Al fin, al fin la había alcanzado. Había acariciado la frente de Orihime como su hermana mayor lo hiciese con la de Sora. La había seguido hasta allí, había corrido por las praderas y hasta había puesto aquella raíz en el camino para detenerla.

Y al fin la alcanzaba.

Las lágrimas se hicieron sentir. ¿Qué enemigo era aquel, que sin materializarse podía robarle su dignidad y su mismísimo deseo de vivir?

Horrible.

Nefasto.

¿Por qué ocurría todo aquello?

Orihime deseó con fuerzas que un agujero se abriese en la tierra y la tragase, se la llevase lejos, lejos de toda responsabilidad y recordatorio de su nombre, sus afectos, su destino tantas veces discutido.

Y cuando volteó, buscando abrigo bajo la sombra de aquella protectora inmóvil que era la estatua, vio materializado su deseo a los pies de la misma.

No había escuchado nada más que el lastimero quejido de alguien, no había prestado atención. Al parecer, parte de su temblor se debía de igual manera a aquel hueco que se había abierto en medio del claro, a la sombra de la estatua.

En otra situación, hubiese estado asustada. Sin embargo, estaba cansada, y las lágrimas habían dejado su rostro pegajoso. Lo único que deseaba era dejar caer los párpados; pese a ello, una parte suya comprendía la imposibilidad de dormirse sin romper en llanto una, dos, tres veces más.

Hasta que la desesperación se hubiese tragado por completo a la esperanza, y la dejase con un vacío que le permitiese dormir.

Y la única manera de contrarrestar esto —porque Orihime estaba al tanto de que eso hubiese querido Sora— era entretenerse, no dormir.

Dormiría cuando el sol iluminase la mañana. No ahora.

_No ahora._

Y aferrando con sus dedos el dobladillo de su vestido naranja, se acercó al agujero.

Su vista alcanzaba a distinguir cinco o seis escalones de piedra, enmohecidos. Más abajo, no sabía con qué se encontraría.

_Peor que esto no puede ser._

No sabía qué ocurría, pues ella no era así. Nunca lo había sido. Y a pesar de todo, quería ser valiente ahora.

Era como si toda la tensión acumulada desde que su hermano se enfermase hubiese desencadenado en un estado de adrenalina constante que había dejado a un lado su capacidad de realizar juicios de valor y hubiese tomado las riendas de su cuerpo.

Ahora, era como una autómata, y lo único que deseaba era no pensar en nada.

Reflexionando al respecto, dio el primer paso. La piedra parecía segura; no cedió en ningún momento bajo su peso, ni amagó a desmoronarse.

Dio el siguiente paso.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Y fue descendiendo.

Cuando llegó al último escalón que iluminaba la luz lunar, dudó. Más allá le era imposible vislumbrar siquiera algo, y el fuerte olor del polvo y la humedad le hacía arrugar su nariz.

¿En serio iba a hacer esto?

Recordó su idea de ser una autómata, alguien sin sentimientos, alguien que solo deseaba realizar algo con el mero fin de no pensar.

La idea era infantil, por supuesto, mas Orihime se aferraba a ella como el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba.

Aquella resolución le permitió dar el siguiente paso. Suspiró, y siguió avanzando, siempre hacia abajo. Notaba las paredes a sus costados, mas no deseaba tocarlas —le repugnaba la sola idea, reacción esperada de una chiquilla que por un simple impulso se hubiese embarcado en aquella aventura— por lo que su velocidad se veía disminuida en gran medida al asegurarse de no perder el equilibrio con cada movimiento. Más aún ahora que su visibilidad era nula.

Y de pronto, la luz retornó.

La niña frunció el entrecejo. Fue capaz de advertir los peldaños siguientes gracias a un tenue resplandor que parecía parpadear levemente. Esto era de esperarse; la iluminación debía basarse en el fuego, ya que el alumbrado a base de electricidad se había instalado apenas unos años atrás, y la pequeña dudaba seriamente que aquel escondrijo estuviese actualizado en cuanto a avances tecnológicos.

No mucho después, Orihime divisó el pie de la escalera. A juzgar por el aspecto del mismo, que acababa en un umbral, una puerta había existido hacía mucho tiempo allí. Posteriores análisis resultaron en el hallazgo de un marco de madera que efectivamente confirmaba sus sospechas.

Y cuando su frente estuvo a un nivel inferior respecto al dintel, pudo ver la fuente de luz que tanto la había ayudado: una sola antorcha llameante.

Empero, esta visión la turbó enormemente por unos instantes: el fuego que iluminaba la habitación era de un color único. Era azul… ¿O quizás verde? Una mezcla de ambos, al menos.

Tragó saliva, y dudó por un instante. ¿Iba a seguir con aquella excursión…? ¿No sería mejor, al menos, dar media vuelta y retornar ya de mañana?

Porque… si había fuego… ¿Quién lo había encendido? Tal vez era la casa de alguien, y ella había invadido propiedad ajena… ¿Volver a la mañana siguiente y tocar la puerta no sería una mejor idea, considerando la situación? (Por supuesto, ella no consideraba que se encontraba aún en territorio del palacio real, su distracción algo que cabía esperar de alguien de su edad).

Se mordió el labio, dudando.

Decidió que sí, que volvería a la mañana siguiente.

Suspiró, y sin siquiera haber llegado al final de las gradas, dio la vuelta.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

En un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la vista de la rata más gorda y horrible que había contemplado jamás. Soltó un alarido, e intentando retroceder, olvidó el lugar donde se encontraba y tropezó con uno de los escalones. Seguidamente, rodó los últimos cinco o seis hasta que fue a parar cual bolsa de papas tras el marco de la puerta, casi debajo de la antorcha.

Se irguió con rapidez, lista para huir en la dirección que fuese necesaria; y no obstante, cuando volvió a mirar hacia la escalera, la rata ya había desaparecido.

Recién entonces Orihime fue consciente del temblor que aquejaba su cuerpo, así como que tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Intentó calmarse, y dando un resoplido, examinó su vestido.

Bien, la segunda caída del día le había granjeado más manchas que nunca, y la pestilencia del moho parecía adherirse también a ella a nivel personal a partir de ahora.

_No volveré jamás a este lugar_, se dijo, mirando ahora en dirección a la tea.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué la había sorprendido el color del fuego. Los circos ambulantes que a veces pasaban por el pueblo solían llevar a cabo espectáculos con malabares, trucos de magia y cosas por el estilo, y eran perfectamente capaces de encender hachas de todos los colores.

Una sonrisita curvó sus labios ante el pensamiento. No había nada que temer, ni nada sorprendente por aquí. Era una simple sala abandonada, posiblemente el escondite de alguien. Desde muy niña, le habían dicho que en la oscuridad se ocultaban temibles seres, capaces de robarse su mismísima alma de así quererlo, mas también le habían inculcado un gran respeto por todos los seres de luz.

_Si necesita luz en su vida, no es un monstruo_, le había asegurado Sora.

Una mueca espontánea reemplazó su sonrisa, y por hacer algo, giró en seco, buscando distraerse. Su mandíbula colgó a causa de la sorpresa ante lo que veía: una amplia sala en forma de rectángulo con montones de estantes llenos de libros.

Esto no hacía más que darle más crédito a su teoría: ¿qué clase de ser malévolo necesitaría luz _y_ libros en su vida?

_La gente es mala porque no sabe_, decía siempre su hermano. Y según él, la gente no sabía porque no leía. Ergo, alguien tan preocupado por la lectura debía saber, y, siguiendo aquella lógica, no podía ser malo.

Complacida por su razonamiento, Orihime asintió para sí misma, algo más animada al pensar que quien sea que viviese allí debía ser buena persona.

No se movió por unos minutos, analizando el meticuloso orden de la sala. Todos los libros estaban perfectamente alineados, y podía contar tres hileras compuestas de tres estantes cada una en el centro de la sala. Y había que sumarle, claro, dos filas de cuatro estantes cada una que recubrían las dos paredes paralelas a los libreros del centro de la habitación.

La princesa reparó en aquel momento en que había otra fuente de iluminación tras las ringleras de estantes, en la pared análoga a donde se hallaba la antorcha. Con base en el color homogéneo de la iluminación del otro extremo del cuarto, se trataba de aquel mismo fuego verde-azulado.

Decidió explorar a fondo, y con pasos comedidos —pero no asustados—, se dirigió al otro extremo de la cámara.

Analizó correctamente el lugar donde se encontraba: las paredes estaban recubiertas por un empapelado que se había desgastado enormemente, trozos del mismo colgando o llenos de moho; el techo estaba hecho de piedra simple, y era como si nadie se hubiese molestado en siquiera intentar adornarlo. Y por otro lado, el piso, pese a estar rayado y lleno de polvo, estaba bastante logrado en cuanto a ornamentación. Orihime no poseía los parámetros necesarios como para juzgar correctamente ni la antigüedad, ni la practicidad o estética de la sala, pero en general, la halló bastante útil y confortable.

Esto incluía a los libros, que parecían olvidados, pues una gruesa capa de polvo los cubría de cabo a rabo. Esto le daba a la pequeña algo de pena. A su corta edad, no había leído demasiado, pero sabía que para su hermano los libros eran un placer y tesoro personal. Verlos en aquel deplorable estado a causa del tiempo le causaba algo de pena, al menos si consideraba que no parecía haber nadie alrededor como para disfrutar de los mundos encantados que los mamotretos ofrecían humildemente entre sus páginas.

Era como un pequeño rincón apartado del mundo exterior. Un lugar olvidado por Dios, y desconocido por los monarcas.

Ella misma, princesa y próximamente reina —y _no_, no iba a detenerse a pensar en ello— dudaba de su autoridad en aquel recóndito, minúsculo santuario en el medio de ningún lugar.

En esto pensaba cuando finalmente se encontró bajo la otra antorcha, la cual iluminaba su parte de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, había una tercera tea que ardía de forma idéntica.

Aunque no fue eso lo que llamó su atención.

No.

Lo que verdaderamente ocupó su mente en aquel instante era una enorme, implacable incógnita: ¿_adónde_ daba la inmensa puerta de hierro que estaba entre las dos hachas recién descubiertas?

_¿Y cómo abrirla?_

Orihime contempló la puerta en silencio, y frunció el entrecejo.

Había llegado ya tan lejos, ¿qué más podría salirle al paso? ¿Otra rata? Hizo un puchero al pensarlo; la idea no era muy atractiva, mas su curiosidad le estaba robando protagonismo a su sentido común desde hacía rato.

Miró en derredor, buscando algún indicio de qué hacer ahora para llevar a cabo su cometido. Al no tener éxito y volver a fijar la mirada en la puerta, notó una inscripción en la parte superior de la misma, grabada de manera similar a la de la estatua.

_Si digo en voz alta lo que hay ahí, tal vez pueda abrirla_.

No era mala idea: si había ocurrido una vez, ¿por qué no dos? Pero aún debía resolver el dilema de cómo alcanzar a ver lo que fuese que se leía allá arriba. No era baja para su edad, pero le faltaba mucho por crecer como para poder ver lo que allí decía. Al menos teniendo en cuenta que debía estar a una distancia relativamente corta para ser capaz de distinguir las oxidadas palabras en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Sus dientes hincaron la carne de su labio mientras la mozuela cavilaba. Se giró sobre sí misma, y prestó atención a cada detalle de la habitación. Una silla, ¿ni siquiera eso había…? No.

Inspiró hondamente, y se aproximó al estante más cercano. En el anaquel más próximo al piso se apreciaba una colección de gruesos libracos. Con cuidado, Orihime sacó uno. Las partículas de polvo la entretuvieron unos instantes —le hacían cosquillas en la nariz—, mas prontamente se encaminó a colocar el mamotreto frente a la puerta, acostándolo.

Era un plan arriesgado considerando su obvia torpeza —Yoruichi decía que cuando había nacido se había deslizado accidentalmente desde los brazos de Sora al suelo, causando un perjuicio irreparable en su cabeza que, al menos, había llevado a su hermano a quererla más de lo que se esperase del simple lazo fraternal—, pero era el único que se le ocurría.

Cuatro gordos libros calculó necesarios para elevarse a la altura necesaria.

Con cuidado, se situó sobre los mismos, y prestó atención a la inscripción ahora mucho más cerca que antes. Aun a centímetros de la misma, le era casi imposible ver, por lo que recurrió a sus dedos.

Seguramente podría distinguir letra por letra si iba lentamente.

Lo primero que trazó era una larga línea unida a otra. Ambas surgían de un punto en común. Debía ser una «v».

Siguiente: un círculo. «O» de «Orihime».

Dos líneas cruzándose en un punto en el centro. Definitivamente era una «x».

Un espacio. Orihime ya tenía su primera palabra.

—_Vox_… —el volumen que utilizaba era comparable al crepitar de las llamas de las teas.

Pero había que continuar.

La mitad de una «o». Una «c», por lo tanto.

Una línea vertical larga, esbelta, con otra horizontal a modo de base. Una «l».

Dos líneas unidas formando un ángulo agudo, una barra uniendo a ambas. Dudó un instante, pero resolvió que se trataba de una «a».

La siguiente letra fue algo complicada, requirió algo más de paciencia. Eran dos montañas, dos «v» invertidas. «M», claro, eso era.

Nuevamente una «a», ya la reconocía.

A continuación, estuvo a punto de creer que era una «m», pero advirtió que estaba confundiéndola con una «n».

Ahora una barra horizontal sobre una vertical. «T» de «Toushiro», el pequeño bebé recién nacido del cocinero real que tenía un color de cabello bastante raro.

Barra vertical sola. «I» de «Ichigo», su mejor amigo desde la infancia, uno de los siete herederos de las familias reales de Karakura.

Una curva sinuosa, era una… Una «S».

_Sora._

Orihime cerró los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué debía pensar en él a cada instante, por qué sus pensamientos iban sin que pudiese evitarlo a acariciar aquella herida recién infligida en ella?

_Sigue._

Inhaló hondamente, y enjugándose las lágrimas —lo que ensució su cara al mezclarse con ellas el polvo que se le había pegado a causa de los libros—, formó en su mente la segunda palabra.

—_Clamantis_…

Orihime reflexionó durante unos instantes. «_Vox_» sonaba muy parecido a «voz». Y «_clamantis_» a «clamar».

En la estatua, solo había entendido una palabra, por asociación de ideas: «_monumentum_». Y porque sí, tenía sentido que en una escultura alguien hubiese escrito «monumento».

Entonces, por lo que sabía, la inscripción en la puerta decía algo sobre «una voz clamando». Y no le reconfortaba mucho el recordar el alarido.

Pero ya estaba a medio camino, ¿no? Luego de haberse tropezado mil veces, haber leído palabras en un idioma desconocido, llevarse un susto de muerte por aquel grito, internarse en las profundidades de un lugar apartado de la mano de Dios, volver a espantarse por una rata que al parecer podía hacer trucos de magia como para esfumarse de la nada y casi intoxicarse con el polvillo de aquellos libros que nadie quería, sobre los cuales ahora se balanceaba, no le daban ganas de echar todo por tierra.

Tragó saliva, y juntando coraje, prosiguió.

Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron el siguiente signo.

«I» de nuevo. Y también una «n». El reconocer ambos caracteres al toque hizo feliz a la princesa.

—_In —_es decir «en», si las conjeturas de la pelirroja eran acertadas.

Espacio, y a seguir…

De vuelta «T».

Ahora venía algo así como un peine de tres dientes, una «e».

«N» de «Nanao», la tutora que reemplazaba a Yoruichi cada vez que la mujer desaparecía —algo bastante frecuente—.

Delineó otra «e», y seguidamente una «b» de «Byakuya», una de las familias reales.

Sintió una línea de la que surgía un círculo, apoyándose luego en una barra en diagonal. «R» de «Rangiku», la sastra real.

Una nueva «I»; «Inoue», la familia real que actualmente tenía el poder, la suya.

Y finalmente una «S», la inicial del tutor de su mejor amigo.

—_Tenebris_…

No le gustaba aquella palabra. Sabía que había una que se le asemejaba en su idioma, únicamente no recordaba cuál. Ni qué significaba. Empero, tenía la certeza de que no era algo ameno.

Y sin embargo, ¡estaba tan cerca…! Recordó las palabras en su cabeza. Pasó los dedos una última vez por encima de las letras, solo para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto, y recitó, con sus manos tapando las orejas para anticipar cualquier «sorpresa»:

—«_Vox clamantis in tenebris»._

Esta vez, no fue un grito lo que se oyó, sino un potente chirrido que hizo tambalear a Orihime. Comprendió que la puerta se estaba abriendo justo antes de caer de espaldas contra la fría piedra del piso.

Emitió un inaudible quejido, y abrió los ojos —instintivamente los había cerrado—, encontrándose con los libros despatarrados por el suelo, un reguero de los mismos que no llegaba a adentrarse en la profunda oscuridad que yacía ahora frente a ella.

Aguardando.

Preguntándole si deseaba perderse allí para siempre, o retornar a su hogar y lidiar con sus obligaciones.

Y aquella Orihime rota, que tan valiente había sido, optó por la única opción que consideró viable en su situación.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se levantó, se sacudió la que esperaba fuese la última vez en el día, y dio el primer paso hacia un destino incierto.

* * *

—Oh, oh, parece que el momento ha llegado —murmuró él, una sonrisa juguetona en los labios mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de copa que amenazaba con volar lejos de él.

La gata a sus pies simplemente siguió presionando con la pata la cabeza del roedor que había cazado anteriormente, notablemente tensa. O eso indicaba el rabo que oscilaba suavemente en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Hay ciertas cosas en las que no podemos interferir —musitó él, resistiendo el deseo de tomar a la minina en sus brazos y hacerle carantoñas; sabía que no sería lo apropiado.

Minutos pasaron antes de que la gata voltease hacia él.

Sus resplandecientes ojos parecían, como siempre, ser una mezcla de miel con hojas silvestres, los caprichos del destino en su máximo exponente.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? c: A mí me costó un poquitín escribir sobre los personajes habiendo tenido que crear _yo_ el mundo en el que están, pero para mejor comprensión, explicaré que es algo así como un reino ficticio -Karakura, duh- a finales del siglo XIX, o algo así. **

**¡Ah, y una cosita más! Todo lo que esté en Latín se puede traducir fácilmente con Google, pero el significado en la historia de cada frase será revelado más adelante (excepto, claro, por el título de los capítulos, que es más o menos obvio).**

******Perdonen una vez más si me equivoco o contradigo, y ¡háganmelo saber! Dejen review por favor, me harían muy feliz :3**

**-Pequeña.**


	2. Fiat lux

**Hola :D Yo de vuelta (?) Creo que me maté escribiendo esto, y ya puedo descansar en paz ;_; -mentira, tengo que escribir el siguiente capítulo-. En fin, en este capítulo por fin nuestra futura parejita feliz (?) se conoce. Traté de mantener a los personajes IC, aunque cuesta escribirlos cuando aún no son... pues... como son en realidad (?) En fin, la canción para este capítulo es_ She has no time,_ de Keane c: **

**Aviso que la parte de Ulquiorra fue extremadamente complicada, pero hice lo mejor que pude ;w; Y si me salió bien, agradezcan a mi papá que me ayudó a tener una crisis emocional al momento de escribir esto :'D Luego me dicen qué tal con mi "nihilismo" c:**

**Y ahora, ¡a nuestra historia!**

**(Todo esto es de Tite Kubo y ya saben).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: FIAT LUX**

De todas las opciones que Orihime había barajado, había elegido la que se constituía en el menor de los males. O eso se repetía a sí misma a la par que se adentraba en aquella lobreguez.

Se preguntó, por un instante, si la desesperación sabía dónde se hallaba ahora.

Oh, ¡ingenua, ingenua Orihime…! ¿Cómo podría ella estar al tanto de que se había internado en el corazón mismo de la desesperación…?

¿Cómo distinguir, acaso, aquello que le esperaba en aquella negrura?

Porque _algo_ esperaba.

Un repentino roce distrajo a la princesa. Se detuvo en seco, y con cuidado, deslizó la mano por su nuca.

Nada.

Pero ella podría haber jurado sentir algo. ¿O tal vez alguien…?

Inspiró algo más de aire mientras daba un paso hacia delante para distraerse. Aquel completo silencio, la frialdad de la celda y la pesadez del aire dentro debían estar destrozando sus sentidos.

_Celda._

Eso parecía, al menos. Con aquella puerta tan pesada, protegida por lo que parecía… _magia_. O era eso, o un complicado mecanismo de trampas, igual que las pirámides de los faraones.

El color abandonó su rostro ante aquella hipótesis. Orihime ya era una niña grande, sabía que la magia no existía… Empero, un conjunto de trampas pensadas para detener el avance de eventuales ladrones era algo mucho más razonable. ¿Y si se encontraba con arenas movedizas, losetas flojas que cedían para llevarla al vacío, incluso serpientes aquí…? Una rata era una cosa, pero ¿una serpiente?

—Odio las serpientes —el susurro se le escapó, y al instante se cubrió la boca con la mano.

¿En serio? ¿Iba a ponerse a hablar sola allí? Deseó golpearse la frente con la mano, mas únicamente armaría un escándalo aún mayor. Todo el mundo le había advertido que el hablar sola —aparte de hacerla ver como una idiota— le traería problemas mayores algún día.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podría hacer si era su naturaleza soñadora la que la arrastraba a aquellos patrones de conducta tan indeseables? Torpeza, falta de seriedad… Aunque todos en el reino la alababan por su carácter tranquilo y afable, los líos que estas virtudes le evitaban volvían triplicados a causa de su ineptitud.

Dio otro paso, comprendiendo que estaba dando rienda suelta a su imaginación, y lo único que conseguiría era quedarse estática, donde sería una presa más fácil para ratas, serpientes y escarabajos.

_¿Escarabajos…? Claro, en el Antiguo Egipto también los hay, son horribles, y…_

Entornó los ojos. Ahí iba de nuevo. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, y reemprendió la lenta marcha hacia adelante, como una especie de procesión unipersonal forzada.

Así fue que, tras solo tres pasos, logró divisar una silueta. Confundida, aguzó los ojos. Era algo extraño lo que veía, algo blanco… Justamente por su color le era posible distinguir vagamente aquel objeto.

Se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, sin despegar los pies de la baldosa de piedra sobre la que se encontraba actualmente.

No podía ver bien, así que se propuso estirar las manos y palpar lo que hubiese adelante. Sus dedos se estiraron a la par que sus brazos iban hacia delante, listos para tocar…

Repentinamente, dos orbes amarillos, con finas ranuras como las pupilas de un reptil, fijaron la vista en ella.

Orihime iba a decir algo. Sabía que debía hacerlo, aunque fuese solo para explicar su comportamiento, cuando nuevamente sintió algo rozarla, esta vez a la altura del occipucio.

Volteó el rostro por instinto, y aquella visión la aterrorizó: era una serpiente, enorme, negra, peluda, la peor de todas, que la miraba erguida, como si hubiese decidido que desease ser una cobra y amenazarla desde arriba.

Un infernal chillido se abrió paso por su garganta hasta dejarse oír desde su boca:

— ¡UNA SERPIENTE, AH!

El terror que la invadió fue tan grande que maquinalmente su cuerpo deseó apartarse, con lo que terminó chocando con aquel objeto desconocido frente a ella, sus manos aferrándose a algo suave y frío, su rostro siguiéndole prontamente.

— ¡Serpiente, serpiente, serpiente, Dios, no, serpiente, no…! —farfullaba desesperada, incapaz de mirar. Y aunque fuese capaz, las lágrimas habrían empañado tanto su visión que sería algo fútil en su estado actual.

Tantas vicisitudes en un día la habían dejado agotada, como si la adrenalina no sirviese para otra cosa que para acelerar los latidos de su ya exhausto corazón y dejarla tiritando a merced de aquel peligroso depredador.

Era el fin. Lo sabía, aquella víbora —porque _tenía_ que ser venenosa— la mordería y la condenaría a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, llena de agonía, peor aún que la de su hermano, en aquella celda fría, llena de ratas que posteriormente vendrían a comerse sus ojos y sus labios y roerían las uñas de sus dedos y la dejarían como un cadáver olvidado de un lugar olvidado en el que…

_Un momento._

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Tres segundos, al menos. Cinco. Ocho. Diez. Doce…

Intentando calmar su respiración, y sin despegarse de la suave superficie a la que sus manos la asían, la pequeña giró levemente la cara. Fue menester que enjugase sus lágrimas con al menos un movimiento de una de sus manos, parpadeando repetidas veces e intentando fijar la vista.

La serpiente no la había atacado. Es más: no era una serpiente.

Era algo así como una soga. Sí, una soga: negra, cubierta de pelos, que yacía inmóvil a una distancia prudencial de ella. Ahora podía notarlo mejor, utilizando la luz fuera de la celda como aliado y no como gatillo para su desmedida imaginación.

_¿Qué es eso?_, se preguntó. Lentamente se puso de pie, observando a lo que antaño se le presentase como un reptil. Llevó sus manos a las rodillas, limpiándolas sin percatarse de sus acciones; había terminado apoyándolas en el suelo tras aquel sobresalto, con lo que se habían ensuciado.

Aprovechó aquel breve lapso de tiempo para recobrar el aliento del todo, recordando entonces aquellos ojos en lo oscuro.

Fijó su vista nuevamente en el objeto blanco, y se quedó sorprendida de lo que vio: era una máscara. Sí, una máscara. Hecha de alguna sustancia blanca, con dos largos cuernos que apuntaban a lo alto. Le hacía pensar en el cráneo de algún dinosaurio o animal muy grande. Recorrió con la mirada la misma, reparando en las dos aberturas que ahora no eran más que círculos apenas distinguibles en la sombra.

Debajo de ellos, sin embargo, dos rayas verdes se abrían paso. Parecían…

—Lágrimas —susurró, llevando las manos a trazar los senderos color jade, notando ahora que aquel material blanco era hueso, lo que daba más énfasis a su teoría del cráneo de algún animal—. Pareciera que estás…

Súbitamente, dos brillantes orbes volvieron a mirarla. No obstante, esta vez, no eran ya aquel amarillo malévolo, sino dos relucientes esmeraldas.

—… llorando —terminó la frase, estupefacta.

Esos ojos la fascinaban. ¿Cómo podían ser tan bellos…? Aquel color no lo había visto nunca antes, en nadie. Únicamente en Toushiro había notado un matiz similar, mas los de aquel extraño en la oscuridad eran infinitamente más hermosos con su verde puro.

La niña advirtió que aquel ser la miraba con curiosidad, y aunque estaba algo nerviosa por no saber qué o quién era, no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa.

—Lamento haberte despertado —murmuró.

La criatura no emitió sonido alguno, mas sus ojos bajaron del rostro de la pequeña hasta sus brazos, su mirada posándose finalmente en una de las manos que aún asían su… ¿cara? «Máscara» sería más aproximado.

—Hum, perdón, no quise molestar… —apartó las manos con rapidez, y retrocedió un paso—. Es solo que… nunca había visto a nadie como tú.

Ahora que se encontraba a una distancia mayor, le seguía siendo imposible distinguir a la criatura en cuestión —aparte de su rostro, claro—.

_ O lo que fuese._

Orihime deliberó unos instantes el mejor curso de acción a seguir, y prontamente dijo:

— ¡Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo!

Y sin más preámbulo, salió de la celda, sorteando con un ágil brinco la soga frente a ella —ya luego tendría que fijarse mejor para saber de qué se trataba, a pesar de que, aparentemente, aquella criatura tampoco deseaba herirla—.

Con gran esfuerzo, llevó dos de los libros que anteriormente había utilizado para abrir la puerta hacia un costado, volviendo a treparse a los mismos para así alcanzar una de las antorchas. Una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos, se aseguró de que no se le deslizaría de manera alguna, y que era perfectamente capaz de manejar aquella llama.

_No lo arruines ahora, Orihime_, se animó ella misma, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una mano. Lo que casi causa que se le cayese la tea de la otra, situación que salvó con sus rápidos reflejos que hacían gala de aparecer una vez al mes.

La princesa bajó con delicadeza de los libros, y se internó lentamente en la mazmorra. La principal causa de su paso pausado era su propia torpeza, mas supuso que no estaba de más ser precavida con aquella criatura.

Al instante, sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella.

—Quiero verte —no sabía si entendería, pero no perdía nada por tratar. Además, acompañó su explicación de una dócil sonrisa.

Cuando no halló señal alguna de incomodidad por parte de su compañía, Orihime se aproximó con cautela.

En cuestión de instantes el fuego iluminó el cuerpo frente a ella. La mozuela recordó justo a tiempo que era de mala educación contemplar a alguien con cara de completo asombro.

No obstante, ¿cómo evitarlo, cuando aquel ser parecía originario de otro mundo? La máscara de hueso daba paso a un cuello y tórax de apariencia humana, la cual continuaba hasta aproximadamente la cintura, donde una espesa capa de pelos pasaba a recubrir su bajo vientre, continuando hasta sus pies, los cuales poseían dedos finos, afilados. Orihime notó también que aquella «soga» era en realidad un largo, _larguísimo_ rabo abrigado por los mismos pelos que las piernas de la criatura, el cual acababa en una maraña de los mismos. Advirtió, asimismo, que sus brazos contaban con apariencia humana hasta cerca de diez centímetros por encima del codo; seguidamente, cobraban el mismo aspecto de sus extremidades inferiores, acabando en dedos curvados como garras. Sus muñecas estaban apresadas en dos grilletes fijos en la pared.

Transitó el cuerpo ajeno con la mirada por completo, empezando de vuelta, y reparando ahora en una extensa melena que desaparecía tras su espalda. Y siguiendo aquella cabellera descubrió lo que más le asombró.

— ¡Tienes alas! —no pudo contener la emoción en su voz—. ¿Es decir que puedes volar…? —Orihime miró a la criatura esperando una respuesta, mas esta solo devolvió su mirada con una imposible de descifrar.

Contrariada, la joven recordó las lágrimas en su rostro.

—O quizás… ¿no puedes volar porque estás triste? —conjeturó.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—Oh. _Oh _—con la mano libre, ocultó sus facciones—. Lo siento. Soy idiota, ¿verdad? Digo, estás _atrapado_ aquí… Por eso no vuelas.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna, la pequeña apartó la mano, y buscó algún indicio de comprensión en el verdor de sus ojos. No había nada que negase o refutase aquella idea. Empero, antes recordaba haber vislumbrado algo semejante a curiosidad en ellos.

_Tal vez me entiende, pero quiere hacerme creer que no_, pensó.

Aunque había otra teoría bastante factible que se hacía evidente ante el desgano de su mirada.

_O directamente no le importa lo que piense._

La moza, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo pucheros.

—Volveré pronto —musitó al final, dirigiéndose a la criatura; una parte de ella esperaba que dijese algo en respuesta, mas supo al instante que no sería así—. Te liberaré, de alguna manera, lo prometo. Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, ¿eh?

Sus ojos acariciaron una última vez los grilletes que apresaban a su reciente descubrimiento antes de volver sobre sus pasos y salir corriendo.

En la celda, un par de ojos esmeralda la miraban marchar con displicencia.

Si tan solo la pequeña hubiese _comprendido_, si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de imaginar una milésima parte del vacío de sus palabras para con alguien que yacía en la oscuridad desde una eternidad atrás a causa de promesas rotas.

La criatura atisbó el resplandor que llegaba desde la sala principal.

Al menos aquella extraña había traído algo de luz con ella…

* * *

— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?!

Orihime luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos —su reacción instintiva cuando la reprendían de manera tan dura era dejar caer los párpados, y habiendo sido Sora el único que la comprendía, sabía que no tendría tanta suerte con Yoruichi—, intentando no pensar en que todo el palacio se habría enterado a estas alturas de su aventura. Si no por el simple chismerío, por la voz de su tutora retumbando desde el salón de música, adonde la llevaba siempre que deseaba regañarla.

—L-lo siento… —farfulló, notando que las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, girando el rostro hacia el antiguo piano de cola, por hacer algo; dudaba, sin embargo, que el instrumento pudiese emitir sonidos tan potentes como Yoruichi—. No quería…

Bien, ¿cuál sería su excusa? ¿«No quería aceptar que mi hermano ha muerto, por lo que huí»? Además, ¿huir de qué? Pues… de Yoruichi. De Yoruichi, quien la obligaría a cumplir con sus obligaciones reales.

—Ey, ey, no hace falta que seas tan dura con Hime, Yoruichi. Además, ¡estás haciendo enojar a Juliette!

Una sonrisa. Orihime pensaba que era sorprendente cómo las sonrisas podían seguir existiendo luego de la muerte de Sora. Y seguía pensando eso mientras tanto ella como Yoruichi fijaban sus ojos en el hombre rubio que las miraba a ambas con una expresión divertida.

—Kisuke —bufó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y fijando la vista en Orihime, como contemplando sus opciones. Por último, decidió despedirla—: Orihime, ve a tu cuarto. Pídele a Isane —hablaba de una de las criadas— que te prepare un baño caliente. Mañana debes estar en pie desde muy temprano, ¿entendido?

La princesa asintió concienzudamente antes de regalarle una suave sonrisa al músico de la corte y retirarse.

Cuando ambos se encontraron solos, Yoruichi lo miró desafiante.

— ¿Lo dices _en serio_?

— ¡Por supuesto! —el músico se llevó una mano al corazón como si la mujer estuviese acusándolo de haber revelado un secreto de vida o muerte—. ¡Juliette es muy, muy sensible…!

Yoruichi alzó la mirada al techo, y aflojó los hombros.

—No me refiero al estúpido piano del cual te enamoraste…

La sonrisa en el rostro ajeno flaqueó unos instantes, aunque volvió a surgir al instante siguiente.

—Claro, claro —cabeceó, situándose al lado de la joven, colocando una mano sobre su espalda al tiempo que indicaba con la otra un asiento cercano a los amplios ventanales—, ¿por qué no te pones cómoda…? Será más ameno platicar así, ¿o no, señorita Yoruichi?

Era curiosa la forma en la que Kisuke la trataba con la misma formalidad con la que se dirigía a las demás damas de la alta sociedad considerando el hecho de que habían sido amigos desde siempre. Ella suponía que era su manera de mantener la distancia con todos. Kisuke Urahara no era mala persona, y confiaba en ella, sí; sin embargo, su naturaleza pícara le obligaba a mostrarse siempre precavido, con una o dos rutas de escape aparte de las que ella pudiese conocer.

Era uno de los contras de la vida que había elegido. De la vida que ella compartía con él, pese a que ambos lidiaban con ella de maneras distintas.

Una vez que hubo tomado asiento, indicó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza a su amigo que esperaba una explicación. Este suspiró, rascándose la nuca como si con ello ganase tiempo.

—Creo que… no es acertado reprenderla.

Como vio la mirada decidida de su amiga, y su boca que se abría rápidamente para contradecirlo, le indicó con ambas manos que aguardase.

—A lo que me refiero —agregó entonces— es que no es acertado _intervenir_… Esto es, _aún_, claro está. Además, la chiquilla acaba de perder a su hermano, ¿sabes? Eso no es fácil de asimilar…

Frente a él, Yoruichi analizaba las alternativas cuidadosamente.

—Creo que está haciendo un estupendo trabajo asimilándolo —replicó con sorna—. Y creo, también, que si la reprendiese lo suficiente, ella no iría nuevamente a…

— ¿A qué? ¿A encontrarse con _él_?

Un leve estremecimiento cimbró el cuerpo de la mujer. Kisuke supo perfectamente que aquella reacción no se debía a ningún tipo de temor.

—Me niego a…

— ¿A considerarlo un ser humano? —la interrumpió su amigo—. ¿Un ser pensante y racional, como tú y yo? Oh, pero señorita Yoruichi, él _era_ un ser humano…

—Y el solo pensarlo me repugna —masculló ella por lo bajo, sin siquiera tratar de sostener la mirada del pianista.

—Oh, pero los juicios de valor no son lo nuestro, estimada amiga mía —para dar énfasis a este afirmación, movía su dedo índice al tiempo que emitía suaves sonidos de succión con la lengua—. Eso es cosa de…

—_Sí_, ya sé de quién —oh, ahí estaban nuevamente; los ojos fieros, salvajes de Yoruichi; Kisuke sentía como una especie de debilidad arañando las paredes internas de su pecho cada vez que ella lo miraba así.

Tal vez por eso mantenía siempre una barrera de innecesaria formalidad entre los dos.

—De cualquier manera —el rubio deseaba simplemente acabar con aquella discusión—, _él_ tendrá la última palabra.

Y aunque Yoruichi opinaba que eso era lo más preocupante de todo el asunto, sabía que era mejor no desafiar a los suyos.

* * *

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Según Yoruichi le había enseñado, los segundos tenían una duración isócrona.

Entonces, ¿por qué cada segundo que tomaba el echar una nueva capa de tierra sobre aquella cajita de madera le parecía interminable, eterno?

Debía ser una medida nueva de tiempo. Ya se imaginaba ella que, de no estar destinada a gobernar, enseñaría en diversas escuelas el significado _real _del tiempo.

Algo así como: «Niños, cada segundo dura…». Bien, no sabía _cuánto_ duraba cada segundo, así que… «Dura el tiempo que tarda una pelota arrojada desde una altura de tantos centímetros en tocar el suelo. Pero eso no es todo, niños: hay segundos-lágrima, también, y segundos-tierra-cayendo-en-el-ataúd-de-tu-hermano- mayor».

Sí, tenía sentido. Posiblemente ella estaba llevando a cabo un trascendental descubrimiento del cual no estaba al corriente.

_Estarías orgulloso de mí, Sora_, se dijo, aferrando en sus puños la tela de su vestido negro.

* * *

_ Tiempo._

Añares atrás, esa palabra todavía tenía significado. Había relojes de diversos tamaños y estilos destinados a medirlo.

Relojes que le permitían a él saber si llegaba tarde o temprano a destino.

Cuando aún tenía destinos a los cuales llegar.

En la oscuridad, la palabra «tiempo» no existía. Era más de lo mismo, y no le era posible hallar una correlación que le satisficiese respecto a sus respiraciones y él.

Pero bueno, aquella palabrita no estaba hecha para ser medida por respiraciones.

Era para gente con algo que hacer, personas a las que ver, obligaciones que cumplir.

Gente que contaba con la posibilidad de ser feliz antes de que la manecilla del reloj indicase el final de _todo _—que en realidad no era más que el final de cada uno—.

Él, en cambio, estaba atrapado allí. En lo obscuro. Porque no tenía reloj, y aunque lo tuviese, sería un despropósito en las tinieblas.

E impensadamente, su letargo en las profundidades de aquel foso se vio interrumpido. _Algo_ había cambiado. Lo supo al instante, al sentir aquella espada hundirse en sus entrañas. Era un mecanismo sencillo, mas efectivo empleado con los prisioneros que representaban un peligro sustancial en tiempos antiguos: apenas alguien abriese la puerta al claustro donde el infeliz estaba confinado, una espada daba cuenta de sus vísceras con tanto acierto que era capaz de robarle un alarido de dolor a cualquiera. Y si no fuese así en su caso, la magia blanca con la que el sable había sido imbuido era suficiente para lograr su meta.

Así fue como emitió su primer sonido en siglos. Quizá milenios.

No obstante, el artilugio lo había subestimado; estaba muy por encima de ese nivel mágico. Eso le fue evidente cuando el arma dejó de moverse, y su cuerpo se regeneró en torno a ella. Si fuese a realizar algún movimiento, eso sería preocupante: el sable lo heriría nuevamente de manera insoportable.

Empero, ¿para qué iba a moverse?

¿Para recibir a quien sea que viniese? Porque _alguien_ venía. Los pasos eran demasiado pesados para ser los de alguna rata, así que aquel vocablo era el acertado para definir a su «visitante».

Irónico, porque de todas las personas, ¿quién desearía visitarlo a _él_?

Siglos atrás habían acordado que se le despojaba de su humanidad para siempre. Indefectible, irrefutablemente. Al momento de oír la sentencia, él había sentido deseos de echarse a reír frente a sus jueces.

_ «¿Me despojáis, _decís_, de mi humanidad? Vosotros, simples mortales no podríais hacer eso con la última escoria de la _humanidad_ de la que habláis, ¿y pretendéis hacerlo conmigo? Pues bien, que quede claro que vuestro servidor ya no cuenta con semejante virtud, de todas maneras. Pero no porque vosotros me la arrebatéis, sino porque yo mismo la cedo. O mejor dicho: porque _yo_ mismo la he perdido»._

Del recuerdo, lo que más le llamaba la atención no era el mensaje en sí, sino aquel deseo de reír que había sentido. Era una risa sardónica, hecha para molestar. El último derecho del perdedor.

Y ahora, ya ni siquiera eso quedaba. ¿Reír? Aquel verbo era un extraño, desconocido hace millones de respiraciones. No era imposible que hubiese incluso olvidado cómo _hablar_.

Él no lo necesitaba. No lo había hecho nunca. Consideraba el hablar solo una técnica para combatir la locura, y sin embargo, su mente no era humana como para sucumbir ante tal afrenta intelectiva.

De pronto, oyó un punzante chillido.

Reconoció el tono agudo como propio de una fémina.

Ahora la idea le resultaba más que extraña. ¿Una mujer, descendiendo hasta aquel calabozo?

_Casi_ hilarante.

Hasta que llegó a su mente la memoria de aquella mujer-gato. ¿Era ella…? Frunció el entrecejo, rechazando aquella posibilidad instantáneamente. La mujer-gato era mucho más valiente; no hubiese gritado ante nada. Lo había sido cuando lo había entregado a sus verdugos, lo había sido cuando había leído los cargos contra él. Y era valiente, tan, _tan_ valiente, que no lo había _escuchado_. No, ¡y cuando tenía tanto para decir…!

Pero ahora los pasos estaban _más_ cerca. Reconoció el ruido acelerado de una respiración irregular del otro lado de la puerta, así como identificó el sonido de pesados libros siendo arrastrado hacia la puerta.

Aquello lo desconcertó. ¿Con qué fin…? ¿Y aquellas palabras que recitaba una voz apenas audible?

No hubieron transcurrido diez segundos cuando sintió el hierro moverse, un fina línea de luz saludando la pared a su derecha, colándose por el pequeño espacio que se iba haciendo mayor. Una luz que de no ser él quien era, habría bastado para cegarlo.

El instinto empezó a gritarle.

_Peligro._

Y esta faceta de su naturaleza era la que despreciaba vehementemente. ¿No estaba, acaso, por encima de los humanos? ¿Por qué, entonces, seguía el instinto tomando las riendas de su autocontrol?

Cerró los ojos, y bajó la cabeza. _Necesitaba_ recuperar el autodominio…

No se percató de la intrusa, ni de sus avances hacia su persona hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaba principalmente concentrado en no estrangularla con su solo rabo, como había hecho con tantos enemigos… Es más, ¡ella no advertía el peligro en el que estaba, su espalda tan vulnerable…!

Se dio cuenta de una repentina calidez en el ambiente. Ese tipo de calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de los seres vivos. Y cuando abrió los ojos, su instinto gritándole que desgarrase a la amenaza hasta que quedase reducida a meros trozos de carne, se encontró con dos grandes ojos grises.

Como los de _ella_.

Eso lo congeló ipso facto, aunque su cola llegó a rozar a la husmeadora. Ella no lucía atemorizada por su mirada —eso era una novedad digna de mención, considerando sus anteriores encuentros con seres humanos—, mas entró en un estado de histeria crónico ante el roce, y relacionó al mismo con una serpiente.

Incluso lanzó gritos de terror al respecto, y se hizo un ovillo contra su pecho, colocando sus manos sobre el mismo. Esto le hizo recuperar el control; la sorpresa y la curiosidad sobrepasaban su instintiva defensa, así como su cuerpo admitía, apaciguado, el nulo peligro que representaba la pequeña visitante.

La dejó temblar, alejando su rabo de ella, preguntándose cómo no se había herido con la espada que lo había empalado minutos atrás, y cayó en la cuenta de que el artilugio no había podido atravesarlo del todo a causa de la fuerte resistencia que su piel presentaba, con lo que se había detenido a mitad de la faena.

Esto no eliminaba el hecho de que de tratar de moverse sus órganos internos volverían a pagar el pato.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado cuando la pequeña intrusa se apartó levemente, pese a que no se atrevió a mirarla. Estaba consciente de que ella lo estaba escudriñando; escudriñando aquella máscara que ahora era su rostro.

—Lágrimas —su voz era baja, y distinguió una leve presión en el hueso; no podía _sentirlo_ directamente, por lo que no era capaz de identificar la textura de su piel—. Pareciera que estás… llorando.

Ya a mitad de su frase, él había abierto los ojos. La había mirado, y había sopesado las razones por la que su soledad se había visto rota. ¿Qué hacía allí ella? ¿Era, acaso, una simple casualidad? ¿Una niña extraviada? No parecía mayor de diez años…

Ella pareció comprender los enigmas que surcaban su mente, y curvó los labios en una sonrisa algo avergonzada. ¿Avergonzada de qué? No había hecho nada malo…

—Lamento haberte despertado.

Se preguntó por un instante si sería acertado decir algo en respuesta. Luego optó por no hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Además, las palabras eran tan engañosas y simples… ¿Qué razón tenía para comentar algo? Prefería el silencio a trivialidades semejantes.

Y con el silencio como aliado, examinó a la niña: una complexión algo grande para su edad, vestido naranja lleno de tierra —apuntaba a que en verdad había llegado hasta allí por error—, hebras pelirrojas apostadas en los delicados hombros —supuso que asimismo en su espalda— y orbes de mercurio. Su rostro era primoroso en general, una diminuta nariz cuestionando levemente la armonía del mismo. Le pareció apreciar algunas pecas en sus mejillas.

Su mirada paseó por los diminutos bracitos, terminando en los finos dedos que acariciaban su máscara.

Al instante siguiente, una disculpa había surgido de los labios ajenos, y la husmeadora se hallaba a un paso más lejos de él.

«_Nunca había visto a nadie como tú»._

Lo dijo tan bajo que de ser humano, habría pensado que imaginaba cosas. Pero no, eso no podía ser: ella era la única que posiblemente había dicho algo, y ya había descartado la posibilidad de pérdida de juicio de su parte. Además, él _sabía _que no mentía. Maldición, si había una verdad en la que él pudiese creer era aquella.

La moza le rogó que esperase, y él reflexionó acerca de esto: no era como que pensase marcharse… ¿O tal vez lo decía como sinónimo de «no voy a dejarte solo»? Ilusa. Él estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, y en la más absoluta oscuridad, encima. ¿Qué significado tenían sus palabras?

Intentó ver lo que ella hacía fuera de la habitación, mas se había apartado de su campo de visual. Fue consciente hasta el instante en que apiló los libros a un costado de la puerta, y se preguntó si sus planes eran pronunciar el mismo hechizo con que lo habían encerrado, y así confinarlo de vuelta a su prisión.

No le importó, la verdad. Si lo hacía, le devolvería la paz de lo oscuro; la certeza infranqueable de que no había allí nada que temer, y nada que perder.

No obstante, allí estaba ella, de vuelta: acudía a él sujetando con manos trémulas una tea. Se preguntó si ella estaba consciente de su miedo, cuando reparó en su vista fija en el fuego: ¿conque era eso…? Es decir, la niña no estaba asustada de _él_, sino de dejar caer su única fuente de luz.

—Quiero verte.

A pesar de que la afirmación era coherente con sus acciones si tenía en cuenta que ella no contaba con ojos como los suyos que todo lo veían, la mirada ajena no se enfocaba completamente en él, sino que retornaba al inconstante fuego. Le lanzó una sonrisa como para convencerlo de la veracidad de sus planes.

Poco después, su cuerpo se iluminó. Él no se alteró. Pero ella…

Ella era otra historia.

Su rostro se había demudado, y él creyó que _este_ era el momento.

_El momento cuando corres._

Pasaron los segundos. Ella examinaba su cuerpo con una expresión que fluctuaba entre el asombro y la curiosidad. Eso estaba mal, a su parecer. ¿Y el miedo? ¿Dónde estaba aquel propulsor de malentendidos, pero a la vez, salvador de vidas?

Cuando su boca se abrió para enunciar una frase, la misma se presentó como inesperada ante él. ¿Alas? ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba?

¿Y a qué venía su comentario sobre la tristeza? Tal sentimiento le era ajeno. Desconocido. Él comprobaba una vez más el nivel de alienación total al que se había entregado.

Al no obtener respuesta, ella había optado por darse una ella misma. Él no precisó mirar sus muñecas para entender sus ideas. En especial cuando los ojos de la chiquilla volvían a fijarse en los suyos. ¿Era consciente ella de las muecas tan… _curiosas _que adornaban su rostro?

_Curiosas._

En el fondo de su ser, él imaginó que existía una palabra mejor para definir la impresión que sus facciones contraídas de aquella manera causaban en su persona.

Solo que no la encontraba.

La niña volvió a interrumpir su divague mental anunciándole su partida mediante una promesa que suponía una mentira. ¿Volver? Sí, claro. ¿Y… liberarlo? ¿Para qué? No había sentido, no había razón. Y aparte, ¿qué importaban a él las promesas que ella hiciera? _Todos_ los humanos rompían sus promesas. Fuesen niños, adultos, ancianos… Todos. ¿Y ella pretendía que él le creyese?

Su mirada y su tono de voz, empero, eran de una guisa tal, que él consideró factible la idea de _creerle_… si se diese el remoto, _absurdo_ milagro de que aún le importase en algo el obtener su libertad.

Precipitadamente se quedó solo.

_ De nuevo._

Pero tenía luz. Era más una penumbra, en realidad, pues la iluminación provenía de la habitación próxima; sin embargo, el sencillo hecho de que ahora tenía algo en qué fijar la vista estaba ahí.

La luz intermitente causada por las llamas —la pequeña se había tomado la molestia de retornar el hacha a su lugar— era un espectáculo comparado con las ocasionales filtraciones de agua en su celda: cada tanto parecían desatarse tormentas que acarreaban consigo gotas que llegaban hasta él, y estas se constituían en la mayor fuente de distracción a la que podía aspirar. Esto, claro, cuando la tempestad en cuestión era de una intensidad insólita.

¿Cuántas veces parpadeó la luz? Era imposible contar por la velocidad con la que se sucedían los intervalos de sombra y luz. Una medida de tiempo menos fiable que las respiraciones, por lo tanto.

Entonces, ¿para qué cambiar la costumbre? En realidad, solía perder la cuenta de las veces que el aire se deslizaba hacia sus pulmones, pero algo en los eventos ocurridos le hizo recapacitar.

Así que contó.

Veinticuatro mil setecientas cincuenta y dos respiraciones más tarde, oyó pisadas provenientes de la escalera que no podía ver —mas de la cual conocía la ubicación—: la mansedad y ligereza de las mismas le permitieron saber al instante de quién se trataba. Qué curioso en verdad que ahora percibiese sus pasos más leves, con un desenfado con el que veinticuatro mil setecientas cincuenta y siete respiraciones atrás no había contado.

—Volví —la pequeña se puso a la vista poco después, y él reparó en que vestía de negro.

En una mano traía un libro, y en la otra, algo parecido a un candelabro de hierro con una abertura extremadamente ancha. Ella sonrió débilmente, de seguro llegando a la errónea conclusión de que había captado su interés.

—Perdón si estoy algo rara ahora, el entierro de mi hermano fue esta mañana —a él le dio la impresión de que la niña procuraba excusar su falta de vivacidad—. Costó… un poco despedirme de él.

Ahora que lo decía, su semblante estaba nublado por una lobreguez que no se debía a la oscuridad circundante, y su capacidad visual —muy por encima de los límites humanos— le permitía divisar sin ningún problema las enormes ojeras, así como el tono encarnado de sus globos oculares.

¿Así que tal cosa como la pérdida de un ser querido seguía existiendo en el mundo de arriba? Bien, era algo lógico: no por su confinamiento las cosas más elementales del ciclo natural irían a cambiar. Solo que no había hecho mucho caso de esa certeza que se basaba en el nacimiento y la muerte desde que él mismo fuese relegado del espacio entrambos.

—Así que traje mi libro favorito para distraerme —anunció ella repentinamente (o así lo halló él), mostrándole el ejemplar a la luz de una de las antorchas de la sala exterior, la cual al parecer él no había advertido que ella había traído a causa de su distracción; ahora entendía el porqué del candelabro—. Dime, ¿te gustaría que te leyese?

Ella lo miró expectante. ¿Quería una contestación, acaso? No iba a obtenerla. A él le daba perfectamente igual si ella deseaba o no leer.

Así como le daría perfectamente igual si ella no estuviese allí.

Así como le daría perfectamente igual, incluso, si fuese ella la que descansase ahora en el ataúd y no su hermano.

Este pensamiento lo halló razonable. Incluso si ella iba y venía a voluntad entre el animado mundo de arriba y la tumba que era su prisión, ¿qué detenía a este ciclo nomotético de reclamar su vida? Un día podría apresurarse en demasía, tropezar y caer por las escaleras, desnucarse, y ese sería el fin.

De acuerdo, eso posiblemente no pasase del todo desapercibido: su olfato estaba muy desarrollado, y un cuerpo putrefacto a unos metros sería una tortura por dos semanas.

_Dos semanas._

¿A cuántas respiraciones equivaldrían dos semanas…?

Un suspiro intervino en el caos mental al que se había entregado. Parpadeó, mirando a la pequeña.

—No sé muy bien de qué hablarte —eso era notorio, incluso sin aquella confesión—, así que traje un libro para leerte… Es mi libro favorito, y quiero leértelo.

La pelirroja no despegó su mirada de sus rodillas —¿cuándo se había sentado?—, en las cuales hundía, de igual manera, su nariz.

— ¿Puedo… leerte? —insistió.

Él se cuestionó internamente cómo ella había resuelto que era capaz de entenderla. De todas formas se mantuvo en silencio.

Ella levantó los ojos y los unió a los suyos por un momento. Terminó por apartar la mirada, y acomodarse mejor en el piso. Tomó el mamotreto que había dejado a unos centímetros a un costado, y lo hojeó con cuidado. Él no pasó por alto el empeño con que parecía acariciar a cada página.

_No mentía respecto a su libro favorito._

Está bien, pero ¿había necesidad de mentir? ¿Qué de trascendente había en tener un favorito en alguna categoría, de cualquier manera…?

—Este cuento se llama «El ruiseñor y la rosa» —le avisó ella—. Es de un escritor bastante… peculiar. Es un irlandés, y aunque todos dicen que es muy excéntrico, yo creo que actúa como actúa porque es un genio.

Él escuchaba en silencio. ¿Ah, sí? Debería juzgar el mismo la _genialidad_ de este hombre.

La niña empezó entonces el relato. Era sobre un estudiante enamorado de la hija de un profesor suyo, y su necesidad de conseguir una rosa para ofrendarle y convencerla así de acudir al baile que celebraba el príncipe junto a él. Un ruiseñor que cantaba en el jardín del estudiante tomó parte en la causa, y luego de mucho buscar, uno de los rosales le advirtió que obtendría una rosa roja solo a un precio muy macabro.

—«Si necesitas una rosa roja, dijo el rosal, tienes que hacerla con notas de música al claro de luna y teñirla con sangre de tu propio corazón. Cantarás para mí con el pecho apoyado en mis espinas. Cantarás para mí durante toda la noche y las espinas te atravesarán el corazón: la sangre de tu vida correrá por mis venas y se convertirá en sangre mía».

La historia seguía, cobrando vida en la voz de su lectora. Y el desenlace fue más que inesperado.

Finalmente cerrando el libro, la moza buscó sus ojos.

— ¿Te… gustó la historia?

La pregunta no era sincera. ¿Cómo iba a serlo, si sus labios temblaban sobremanera y los sollozos que subían por su pecho pugnaban por quebrarla?

—Lo siento —bajó la cabeza, y respiró hondamente; intentaba tragarse las lágrimas, él supuso—. Sora… solía leerme esta historia —¿así que su llanto no se debía al sentimentalismo exagerado del relato? Vaya sorpresa.

De seguro aquel tal Sora era su hermano. Tenía sentido.

— ¿Sabes? Aquí abajo… el tiempo parece no existir.

Si él hubiese dicho que no se había sorprendido ante sus palabras, estaría mintiendo. ¿En verdad ella coincidía con él a ese respecto?

—Allá arriba, tengo responsabilidades. Más de las que puedo contarte, pero las tengo —un sollozo muerto en su pecho; la chiquilla era más fuerte de lo pensado—. Y no quiero ocupar mi mente en eso. No quiero pensar. Solo quiero llorar por la muerte de mi hermano, y no debería. No debería, pero soy… débil.

Él tenía sus dudas ante aquella afirmación. ¿Que no era fuerte? Si el entierro de su hermano había sido esta mañana» —aferrándose a la noción de tiempo que ella le había ofrecido—, eso significaba que llevaba muerto al menos un día antes.

¿Y qué había hecho ella aquel día antes? Ir a explorar, encontrarse con una prisión subterránea y un desconocido con un cráneo por rostro, encadenado, al cual había optado por hablar y hacer promesas —promesas que no cumpliría, pero promesas al fin—, y retornar sin falta al día siguiente para leerle un cuento.

¿Y se decía _débil_? Buen chiste.

Súbitamente, la pequeña se irguió. Él la miró, mas no dejó escapar palabra alguna. ¿Con qué fin? No era su problema.

—Mejor me voy —un largo suspiro a modo de represa del cataclismo que se avecinaba en sus ojos acuosos—. No quiero que me reprendan también hoy por llegar tarde a casa.

Recogió el ejemplar de _El Fantasma de Canterville y otros cuentos_ según leyó él en la portada, y dio media vuelta.

Sin embargo, no se movió. Él se preguntó qué ocurría, cuando ella se giró con lentitud en su dirección, y con pasos que era evidente que luchaba por despojar de inestabilidad, se dirigió hacia él.

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros, mas sus ojos plateados estaban fijos en el grillete que aprisionaba su muñeca derecha.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez más—. Te prometí algo, y no pude cumplir… No sé cómo cumplir con esto; sencillamente no sé. Perdón.

Elemental. Promesas rotas. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar él? Bueno, no era ninguna desilusión… Humanos, después de todo.

Y sin embargo, algo en su interior pareció decirle que ella era _diferente_. Que una chiquilla que dejaba caer al suelo su libro favorito con un fuerte estrépito y tomaba su mano entre las suyas, para enseguida posar sus labios sobre el dorso de la misma, _debía_ ser distinta a todos los humanos de arriba.

—Volveré.

El susurro se perdió en el aire, y tan imprevistamente como había llegado, ella se hubo ido: el libro con ella, aunque el fuego permaneció en la celda, alumbrándola.

El aire quedó impregnado de algo raro, como si su ausencia fuese algo nuevo. Él necesitó mover sus dedos, sentirlos. Oh, demonios, ¿eran aquellos sus dedos…?

Los observó. Eran garras en una mano cubierta de pelos: no, no eran dedos.

Dedos eran los de ella, que habían palpado su máscara y ahora su mano.

«_Volveré»._

¿Sería aquella otra promesa rota…?

Porque si lo era…

Si lo era…

Ella había traído luz, pensaba él, pero en realidad, habría de traer incluso más en el lapso de veinticuatro mil setecientas setenta y tres respiraciones.

Su regalo inicial había sido la penumbra.

Ahora le otorgaba la luz: todavía una sombra de la luna y el sol, pero más que aquella amarga media luz.

Sin saber por qué, a la par que se dejaba envolver por el resplandor que el fuego ofrecía, espantando las tinieblas circundantes, una parte de él —la más censurable y estúpida desde su punto de vista— _deseó_ creerle.

Aunque estuviese mintiendo, o fuese a romper su juramento.

Aquella parte de él _eligió_ creer en ella.

* * *

**¿QUÉ TAL? c: Bueno, ¡déjenme review y me cuentan su opinión! **

**Y notas adicionales: "Juliette" es el nombre del piano de un amigo mío, que coincide con Urahara en el color de cabello -no en mucho más-, y no me pude resistir (?)  
Y traté de no spoilear -demasiado- el cuento de Wilde c: Él es uno de mis escritores favoritos, ¡no pude resistirme! Espero que les den ganas de leerlo ahora también.**

**Con esto, me despido :'D ¡Por favor déjenme revieeeeeew! *suplica*.**


	3. Infandum, regina, iubes renovare dolorem

**¡Hola, mis querid s lectores! :D ¡Aquí les traigo el último capítulo escrito! Y vengo a pegarles con una salchicha a todos los que leen mi historia pero no me dicen nada. Y _sé que lo hacen, ffnet te informa eso_. No sean malotes y déjenme review :'c ¿Quieren que me quede sin ganas de escribir y eso...? PLZ, hasta como anon pueden :c ¡Siempre respondo, encima! -ok, no como anon, así no puedo-.  
WAIT, EN REALIDAD...**

**_Luna-Angie: Gracias, gracias :D ¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado! También adoro los idiomas, y sí, ídem, el latín siempre me ha gustado, y recién ahora tengo la oportunidad de estudiarlo -no, todavía no empecé, pero adelantemos una historia con el mismo para festejar (?)-. ¡Espero tus reviews!  
_**

**_Sele: Tu review me hizo feliz principalmente porque noto que logré transmitir al menos en parte mi idea de los personajes en el siglo XIX. ¡O sea que el esfuerzo que pongo en los paisajes y demás vale la pena! :D Seguiré haciéndolo, ¡y por favor, seguí leyendo!  
_Y al resto ya le respondí por MP (?)**

**Una pista respecto al título: traductor google no les ayudará esta vez (?) Pero Google estándar sí c: ¡Investiguen!  
PD: YA TENGO MI DICCIONARIO DE LATÍN, I'M SO HAPPY :'D **

**CANCIÓN PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO: _If only_ de KT Tunstall c: Aunque también les vendría bien _The day before the day_, de Dido. Si quieren llorar y eso, digo (?) -porlamúsica,queminiveldeescrituranodaparaeso-.**

_**Todo esto es de Tite Kubo and you know it (?)**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: INFANDUM, REGINA, IUBES RENOVARE DOLOREM**

Orihime yacía en su vasta cama con la vista clavada en el techo. La habitación iba quedando a oscuras lentamente, el ocaso implacable.

Eran apenas las siete de la noche, y ella ya se encontraba vestida como para dormir. Estaba muerta de cansancio: el funeral, y luego el haberse mostrado así frente a la criatura de la mazmorra…

Una súbita sensación de vergüenza la embargó, provocando que girase sobre sí misma y estampase el rostro contra su confortable almohada.

_¿Por qué hice eso?_

La pregunta no estaba bien formulada: sabía _por qué_ lo había hecho —se sentía devastada, y el cuento, lejos de darle la impresión de que Sora aún vivía, la había hecho sentir peor—, mas se reprochaba internamente el haberse mostrado tan débil y patética frente a un extraño.

Además, de seguro lo había molestado: ¿quién demonios querría a una desconocida llorona a la que consolar? Ciertamente que él no la había confortado, y justamente por eso su teoría de que lo había importunado se solidificaba.

Y como si no fuese suficiente, había roto su promesa, y había ido a besar su mano. Apostaba que de no estar encadenado, él la habría apartado, la habría _dañado _por su atrevimiento.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, sencillamente le nació hacerlo.

No era ningún secreto que la pequeña princesa era dueña de un alma compasiva: su hermano se lo había dicho cientos de veces. Desde muy pequeña había adoptado la costumbre de amparar a animales heridos en el palacio; animales de los cuales no se separaba hasta curarlos del todo. Se desvelaba por las criaturillas, hasta que estas se encontrasen en condiciones de regresar a su hábitat natural.

Pero aquella criatura distaba mucho de un animal común y corriente.

Tenía el cuerpo de un ser humano, ¿no? Al menos en parte… Y algo le decía que podía entenderla. No parecía ser capaz de hablar, pues ya habría respondido a algunos de sus intentos de entablar conversación. Descartaba igualmente que se tratase de una barrera idiomática, puesto que recordaba claramente que cuando invitados de otros reinos visitaban el palacio, los mismos —en caso de no comprender el idioma local— se esmeraban en hacerse entender mediante señas, o incluso buscando palabras en su lengua natal que fuesen similares a las que su hermano conocía.

_Generalmente no había necesidad para ello, claro. Sora sabía hablar tantos idiomas…_

La pequeña suspiró. Era tan enorme el vacío que él dejaba… En su vida, sí, pero también en el palacio y en el reino. ¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora, sabiendo que almorzaría sola? Naturalmente que en los últimos tiempos de su enfermedad, el monarca no había sido capaz de dejar el lecho, por lo que ella acudía a hacerle compañía cada mediodía.

¿Y ahora?

_¿Cómo se vive sin Sora?_

En pensamientos similares su mente se perdía, cuando sus oídos advirtieron suaves golpes en la madera de la puerta. Le gustaba ese sonido, era como si sonase distinto por el simple hecho de que su puerta estaba hecha de madera de nogal, no de roble como el resto del palacio.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Soy yo, princesa —la voz algo juguetona le hizo sonreír.

Aquel hombre siempre había sido de su agrado, aunque, al igual que respecto a Yoruichi, los pobladores opinasen que ocultaba algo.

La niña corrió a abrir la puerta, recibiendo al pianista con una sonrisa.

— ¡Señor Urahara!

Él le correspondió con una igual.

— ¡Pero si mi pequeña Hime ya parece lista para dormir! ¿Acaso es un mal momento? —ladeó su cabeza, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en la mitad de una.

Orihime siempre había considerado a aquel hombre encantador. Sora le había dicho hacía bastante tiempo que era «un rompecorazones». Ella no comprendía bien qué significaba esa palabra, mas suponía que era algo así como alguien muy malo —en verdad, ¡romper corazones no podía ser bueno!—, lo que la confundía: ¿cómo su hermano afirmaría riendo que el rubio en cuestión disfrutaba destrozando órganos vitales? Qué extraña situación.

—Para nada —le contradijo ella, sonriente—. Es muy temprano para dormir, de todas maneras. ¡Pase, pase!

Apenas él hubo ingresado al cuarto, ella fue dando brincos hasta la cama. Urahara no pudo menos que recalcar mentalmente lo peculiar que era esa niña: no daba indicios de verse demasiado afectada por la muerte del joven rey. Era evidente que no pasaba desapercibida, sin embargo; probablemente era solo la emoción que provocaba su desmesurado cariño hacia su persona lo que causaba esta alegría en cuanto a su visita se refería.

El hombre tomó asiento sobre el colchón, junto a ella, y cayendo en la cuenta de la vestimenta de la niña, hizo una pequeña observación:

—Mira, mira, Hime: yo sé que me quieres mucho, y yo también te quiero mucho a ti. Pero la próxima vez, espero que te vistas apropiadamente antes de recibir a un hombre en tu cuarto. No, _es más_: no deberías recibir hombres en tu cuarto.

La mozuela hizo un puchero fingido.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Sora me decía lo mismo… —su semblante se turbó durante un momento, evidenciando su sufrimiento. _Ah, entonces sí te duele, ¿eh, pequeña Hime?_, no pudo evitar pensar Urahara, su expresión suavizándose—: Pero, bueno, ¡es usted! ¡Usted es mi amigo! —le aseguró ella, recuperando sus energías.

—Bueno… supongo que es aún razonable a tu edad —reflexionó, rascándose la barbilla con el índice—. La regla será la siguiente: no puedes recibir _hombres_ en tu cuarto vestida así. A nadie, ni siquiera a mí a partir de ahora. Pero puedes recibir a tus amigos con la indumentaria adecuada… _hasta que cumplas trece años_, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Ella cabeceó exageradamente para expresar su agrado con aquella idea. Sabía que él era muy permisivo, pues Yoruichi posiblemente habría pateado a cualquiera que desease colarse en sus aposentos. Incluso a Urahara. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse…

— ¿Y la señorita Yoruichi? —Urahara tenía que admitir que le ponía algo celoso que a Yoruichi la llamase por su nombre de pila, pese a mantener las formalidades.

—No sé, posiblemente esté espantando a los caballos del establo, algo así.

Orihime se echó a reír ante aquella afirmación. ¡La idea era sumamente simpática! Se imaginó a su tutora con sus pantalones negros —porque ella casi nunca usaba vestido, y llamaba «troglo…» algo a quien sea que se quejase al respecto— y su extraño abrigo de color naranja corriendo detrás de los corceles, amonestándolos por no haberse comido la avena o algo por el estilo.

Urahara esperó pacientemente a que las risas cesasen para ocuparse del asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí.

—Bueno, bueno, Hime, seguramente te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí. Y pensarás, seguramente, que debe ser algo importante ya que no puede esperar al día siguiente. Y déjame decirte que no te estarías equivocando, querida mía.

La princesa analizó palabra por palabra lo que el recién llegado decía. Sus ojos grises se fijaban en los verdes, y por un instante recordó a la criatura en el calabozo a causa de los mismos: eran diferentes, sí, _muy diferentes_, mas la asociación de ideas había hecho su parte.

¿Y si… Urahara venía a reprenderla por sus escapadas? No deseaba molestar ni a él ni a Yoruichi, pero no había mentido cuando afirmaba que en aquel rincón de Karakura aliviaba sus destrozados nervios a causa de la aparente inexistencia del tiempo.

Sin importar lo que él fuese a decirle, o lo que ella fuese a prometer, Orihime tenía la certeza de que regresaría a aquel santuario sin importar qué.

Y aunque ella no estuviese al tanto de este hecho, Urahara también estaba seguro de ello.

Y a causa de ello, el rubio ni tocó el tema. No, era un asunto muy distinto el que lo traía hoy al cuarto de la futura reina.

—Orihime —el que la llamase así al proseguir y el que tomase sus manitos con las suyas eran obvios indicadores de que el tema era más que serio—, esto es algo de lo que posiblemente no deseas hablar, pero a cuyo respecto necesitamos conversar…

»Hime… es sobre la ceremonia de sucesión…

Ah, así que no se trataba de sus escapadas.

Esto era mil veces peor.

—No.

La palabrita con la que ayer corriese por las praderas de Karakura aún la acompañaba, y había decidido hacer acto de presencia. «Te ayudaré a escapar de la desesperación una vez más», parecía decirle. «Esta vez, si haces lo que te digo, no nos alcanzará…»

—Hime…

—_No_.

Urahara suspiró. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo pensado.

—Mira, Hime…

«Repíteme. Repíteme otra vez. No dejes que te alcance, ¡no dejes que nos alcance!».

— ¡NO! —se apartó de golpe, soltando las manos de Urahara. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro—. ¡NO! ¡No quiero, no quiero hablar de eso, no soy la reina, Sora es el rey, NO!

El pianista era un músico. Y ser músico implicaba conocer a la perfección qué arreglos hacer a las piezas musicales cuando las mismas no iban según lo esperado. En resumidas cuentas —y aunque no quisiese admitirlo—, esto significaba «saber qué tecla tocar».

—Bien, Hime —repetía su nombre como un método lento y suave para lograr serenarla—, no hablaremos de eso. No. Tranquila. Pero hay algo que quiero darte. ¿Me lo permites? Luego te dejaré en paz; lo juro.

No era necesario que él la tratase como un animal asustado desde su punto de vista, mas la chiquilla no podía contemplarse a sí misma en su estado actual: acurrucada entre las sábanas, su rostro rojo a causa de las lágrimas y pesados sollozos haciéndose sentir en el fondo de su pecho.

—De… acuerdo —para no pronunciar las palabras entrecortadamente necesitó hacer una pausa entre ambas.

Urahara premió su buena voluntad con una sonrisa. Él comprendía que ella estaba siendo fuerte de la mejor forma que sabía: se tragaba todo, lo soportaba todo, pretendía que nada había ocurrido…, y terminaba por quebrarse cuando el meollo de la cuestión entraba en juego.

Abriendo su saco, el rubio retiró una diminuta cajita. La naturaleza soñadora de Orihime le instó a pensar durante un segundo en una proposición de matrimonio por la forma de la misma, así como la vestimenta del pianista.

—Toma —extendió su mano, invitándola a tomar el objeto—. Es de parte de Sora.

Orihime agradeció que no citase textualmente a su hermano. Nada de «el último regalo que te prometió él». Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sujetó el minúsculo rectángulo negro, procediendo seguidamente a abrirlo.

En su interior, le esperaba un par de horquillas azules en forma de flor. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y Urahara comprendió que necesitaba algo de espacio… y tiempo.

Levantándose de la cama, despeinó suavemente los mechones pelirrojos, y murmuró:

—Como prometí, me marcho. Cuídate, Hime. Y ya sabes… La señorita Yoruichi y yo estamos para lo que necesites.

Ella lo ignoró. Escuchó la puerta cerrándose, igual que el sonido de las pisadas desaparecer en la lejanía.

Pero ahora mismo eran más importantes aquellas minúsculas pincitas.

Eran de parte de Sora.

Casi tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada al pensar que, de estar con vida, ella habría rechazado el regalo por considerarlo demasiado infantil.

Y ahora, era lo más preciado que pudiese existir para ella.

¿Cómo iba a vivir sin su hermano…? Tal vez no fuese necesario hacerlo.

Llevaría una parte de él con ella siempre, resolvió, apretando las horquillas contra su pecho.

* * *

Era tan pequeña, tan bajita… Tanto que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo cuando estaba sentada en la silla principal del palco de la familia Inoue.

Orihime sabía que no estaba hecha para esto. Lo había sabido desde niña, desde que había elegido los bosques por encima de las lecciones.

Y él también lo sabía, porque no había quien la conociese mejor.

Habían sido amigos desde que ella dijese su primera palabra, desde que él se perdiese completamente en su risa como de cascabeles.

Él era su caballero; ella, su princesa.

Así que Ichigo no podía evitar pensar que había algo de trágico en aquel día soleado, un día primaveral como cualquier otro, en el que ella dejaría de ser una princesa para convertirse en reina.

_ Reina._

Incluso a él —aunque no fuese a admitirlo— el título le aterrorizaba.

¿Era ahora Orihime la encargada de tomar las decisiones en el reino? Pero si apenas hacía unos meses se había molestado porque él le había ganado una carrera haciendo trampa…

Sus ojos miel escrutaron el resto de la Sala de Juicios, buscando distraerse: este consistía en un enorme recinto con una bóveda en forma de cúpula en lo alto; cada familia de nobles contaba con un palco semicircular en el que había siete asientos, el más ostentoso siempre reservado para el cabeza de familia. El palacio había sido pensado de tal manera que ninguna familia noble fuese capaz de establecer contacto físico con las seis restantes —¿quién desearía algo tan peligroso luego de las varias Defenestraciones de Praga?—, un palco al norte, y los restantes ocupando el noreste, el este, el sudeste, el sudoeste, el oeste, y el noroeste del salón, formando un círculo casi perfecto: así, la única entrada a cada balcón era una larga escalera que surgía del piso debajo de los mismos, donde se encontraban dos mesas. Estas dos mesas eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, puesto que la más pequeña, denominada «Menos», servía para rubricar las resoluciones reales; la otra, —cuyo nombre, «Grande», le hacía honor— estaba destinada a suntuosos banquetes, puesto que la tradición dictaba que luego de disertar y llegar a un acuerdo en lo concerniente a los problemas tratados, las siete familias se regocijasen en el comer y el beber y así olvidasen cualquier posible rencor suscitado en los encendidos debates que hubiesen tomado lugar escaleras arriba.

Ichigo halló toda esta conocida infraestructura aburrida, por lo que examinó a los presentes: su padre y él se encontraban en el palco noreste; en el este, se hallaban los Arisawa y su hija marimacha Tatsuki; en el sudeste, los Yasutora —porque Chad era el heredero, aunque fuese su abuelo Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa el actual cabeza de familia—; en el sudoeste se apreciaba a los Ishida — Ryuuken y su engreído hijo Uryuu—; y finalmente, en el palco oeste, se veía a los Byakuya —Ichigo había instaurado la costumbre de denominarlos a sus espaldas por el nombre de su heredero principal, puesto que consideraba el apellido verdadero demasiado estúpido como para nobles de tan alta alcurnia—, presentes Ginrei Kuchiki y una pequeña de cabello negro a la que no conocía —mas imaginó que se trataba de la menor de la dinastía, quien había cumplido recientemente los cinco años, edad mínima reglamentaria para asistir a los eventos de las altas esferas—.

_Y como siempre, la séptima familia brilla por su ausencia._

Frunciéndole el ceño al palco noroeste, Ichigo cuestionó cómo era posible que una familia real fuese desconocida a las demás. Según le habían explicado, los miembros de esta vivían en un palacio ubicado «al borde del mismísimo Tiempo» —qué demonios significaba eso, él lo ignoraba—, y eran los encargados de velar por el inalterable equilibrio entre todos los mundos existentes.

Lo que al príncipe Kurosaki le parecía una tremenda falacia, una historia para niños antes de dormir, y todos sabían que a los diez años uno ya era mucho más adulto que, por ejemplo, a los cinco.

Y sin embargo, su padre lo miraba de forma condescendiente cada vez que él expresaba sus objeciones al respecto, y le aseguraba: «Pronto entenderás» o bien «Tal vez los únicos que puedan percibir la magnitud del poder de la séptima familia son aquellos que están en ella».

Iba a tocar nuevamente el tema —el heredero de la familia Kurosaki era conocido por su terqueza— cuando una sonora tos llamó su atención.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al palco norte, contemplando al pianista de la familia Inoue, quien estaba de pie a la derecha del asiento de Orihime. Según su padre le había explicado a Ichigo, aquel hombre, de nombre Kisuke Urahara, era mucho más que lo que aparentaba. Lo mismo le había asegurado respecto a Yoruichi Shiouin, la mujer que se encontraba a la izquierda del asiento real en donde la nerviosa princesa presionaba con fuerza sus manos, como no queriendo desairar el honor con que se la envestía.

—Muchas gracias por su presencia, Honorables Justos —«Honorables Justos» eran los términos con que se nombrara a los representantes de las distintas familias, aunque fuese más común el vocablo «Justo»— y Futuros Justos —eso iba para todos los demás, los herederos que aún no tenían ni voto ni voz, reducidos a meros espectadores en el Parlamento; con «Futuro» era suficiente para referirse al papel que desempeñaban—. Como sabréis —qué cosa más molesta era tener que utilizar la Lengua Formal, siendo que la coloquial era mil veces más práctica—, se encuentra ante vosotros la princesa Orihime Inoue. Ante el deceso del rey Sora, hemos hallado oportuno…

Ichigo no pasó por alto el pequeño estremecimiento que se deslizó por el cuerpo de su amiga. Estaba muy seguro de que la sola mención del fallecimiento de su hermano le brindaba escalofríos.

—… y es por esto que os hemos convocado aquí hoy, con el fin de realizar la ceremonia de coronación con la aprobación de las siete familias reales.

No hubo transcurrido un segundo del discurso, cuando una potente voz se hizo oír.

— ¡No me hagáis reír!

Todas las miradas se cernieron sobre el representante de la familia Kuchiki, quien se encontraba de pie.

— ¿Me decís —agregó— que una _Futura_ tomará el lugar de su hermano, y se erigirá en la máxima gobernante del Reino de Karakura? ¡Ya fuimos bastante permisivos respecto a la coronación del rey Sora cuando sus padres fallecieron! ¿Un muchacho de dieciocho años reinando? ¡Inaudito! ¡Y sin embargo, lo permitimos, porque era el turno de la familia Inoue! Pero ¿una niña de nueve años? ¡Atroz! ¡Estaríamos poniendo el reino en manos inexpertas que de seguro lo arrastrarán a su destrucción!

El joven Kurosaki sabía que el anciano tenía razón. Sabía que sus palabras no carecían de sensatez, y no obstante, no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Paseó la mirada por los balcones, midiendo la reacción de cada uno de los presentes: los Yasutora, así como Uryuu y Byakuya, guardaban silencio, inexpresivos; Ryuuken Ishida asentía casi imperceptiblemente, coincidiendo con Ginrei —quien al igual que Ichigo, juzgaba la acogida que habían tenido sus palabras—; la joven heredera de los Kuchiki, por otro lado, lucía algo incómoda por tan crudas palabras; los Arisawa ofrendaban miradas condescendientes a Orihime, mientras que Tatsuki, Ichigo mismo, su padre y la tutora de la princesa arrugaron el ceño.

Urahara, en cambio, tenía una mirada impasible: como si la posibilidad de este desenlace no escapase a sus consideraciones.

—Bueno, bueno —el pianista bajó levemente la mirada, agitando con suavidad las manos en el aire, como intentando calmar al noble—, ciertamente que no es algo común el coronar a una princesa tan joven, pero no lo calificaría de _atroz_ exactamente…

— ¿De qué hablas? —el viejo Kuchiki tuteaba a todos, pese a no utilizar la lengua coloquial—. ¡Por supuesto que es atroz! ¡De solo pensar que la tierra que han de heredar los descendientes de las siete familias estará a merced de una chiquilla con falta de educación y experiencia…!

—Ey, ey, ey, Ginrei, espera un momento: francamente _espero _de todo corazón que no estés insinuando que el reino estaría mejor en manos de tu nieto; ese impulsivo muchacho _sí _que traería la perdición al mismo.

El viejo Kuchiki y su heredero demostraron un asombroso parentesco al entornar los ojos y acribillar con la mirada a la impetuosa mujer que se había atrevido a desafiarlos. Ichigo tuvo que contener la sonrisa que casi surgió de sus labios.

_Para que aprendas, viejo._

—Jamás he dicho tal cosa —fue sin embargo la respuesta del anciano, el joven girando ipso facto la cabeza en su dirección, más que sorprendido—. A Byakuya le falta mucho por aprender, en especial a no ceder ante sus pasiones.

— ¡Abuelo…!

—Silencio.

Una simple palabra de su abuelo, y el primogénito de la familia había callado, apretando los puños. Empero, pocos instantes después, realizó una tentativa de defensa:

—Abuelo, ¡te aseguro que…!

Esta vez el sonido del bastón contra las baldosas de mármol fue implacable. El adolescente bajó la cabeza, y el viejo se arregló el sombrero, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ichigo pensó que con su actitud, el muchacho no había hecho más que probar el punto de Ginrei.

—No estoy diciendo que el trono deba ser para ninguno de los herederos del linaje Kuchiki —el tono del aristócrata se había suavizado, y el príncipe Kurosaki conjeturó que posiblemente era un hombre honrado, solo que exageradamente estricto—. No obstante, considero acertado el delegar el poder a alguien más; alguien que se presente como una buena opción para ser un guía. Mantengo mi opinión firme respecto a Sora: no estaba preparado, y muchas cosas pudo haberlas hecho mejor. Su hermana menor se me presenta como una opción aún más disparatada…

El pelirrojo observó a su amiga, quien lucía a punto de llorar. Su cabeza gacha le causó una repentina oleada de furia. Decidió que esto no podía continuar. No, había que ponerle un fin, y ya mismo… Así que abrió la boca y…

… no pudo evitar que alguien se le adelantase.

— ¡Ah, estoy completamente en desacuerdo contigo, Ginrei!

Una vez más, Yoruichi se apropiaba de toda la atención.

— ¿Acaso una niña es nuestra mejor opción? —el anciano extendió sus brazos, pretendiendo abarcar a todos los presentes—. ¿No nos encontramos en una sala llena de personas capacitadas para el puesto?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kuchiki —anunció Ryuuken, tomando (no tan) por sorpresa a todos, enderezándose las gafas con el dedo corazón—. La princesa Inoue no se encuentra lista para semejante tarea.

— ¡Pero dejen por lo menos hablar a Yoruichi! —intervino el líder de los Arisawa, indignado—. ¡Tenía un punto, estoy seguro!

La mujer sonrió de forma felina, y asintió sabihondamente, colocando ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Nada más iba a recordarle a nuestro estimado Ginrei —ladeó la cabeza como de forma condescendiente hacia el susodicho— que no siempre la _aparente_ mejor opción _es_ la mejor opción en realidad.

Un par de finas cejas blancas se juntaron al arrugar el viejo la frente.

—Digo, no creo que a nadie le sea posible olvidar a nuestra última «mejor opción» —el tono de Yoruichi era más que sugestivo, y aunque la tensión se sentía en el aire, Urahara permanecía concentrado en los diseños de la cúpula, como si supiese qué límites su compañera era capaz de cruzar y cuáles no—. ¿Recordáis? ¡Oh, qué prometedor hombre era aquel…! ¡Docto en Artes y Letras, así también en Música y Política!

El pianista se cubrió la boca con la mano, bajando la mirada, como si desease reír. Yoruichi no ocultaba su sonrisa tentona.

— ¡Qué lástima que Kouga no hubiese sido lo esperado…! ¿No es así, Kisuke?

—Oh, claro que sí, señorita Yoruichi —y el rubio se quitó el sombrero de copa como manera de mostrar respeto, sujetándolo entre sus manos y lanzando al aire un teatral suspiro—. Qué hombre, qué maneras, qué anhelos depositados en vanos en un…

— ¡Traidor!

Y así, Yoruichi finalizó su acusación, cruzándose de brazos a la par que su compañero devolvía el sombrero a su sitio, como si hubiesen estado representando una obra y el telón hubiese bajado.

Toda la sala se sumió en un sepulcral silencio.

— ¿Quién demonios es Kouga…?

El golpe de Isshin Kurosaki que fue a dar contra la cabeza de Ichigo envió a este último al suelo.

— ¡EY, PAPÁ, YO SOLO…!

Un nuevo pisotón del hombre en su espalda lo mantuvo con el rostro estampado contra el mármol.

Como toda la atención se había centrado ahora en Isshin, este no tuvo mejor idea que encogerse de hombros y replicar con un tono distendido, rascándose la nuca y fijando la vista en la cúpula igual que lo hiciese Urahara:

— ¿Qué esperáis de mí? El pianista y la mujer están en lo cierto.

Les lanzó una mirada a los mismos como para asegurarles que estaba de su lado, y ambos se limitaron a asentir ligeramente.

Ahora, la atención se concentraba una vez más en el viejo Ginrei Kuchiki.

—Tenéis razón —admitió—, pero ¿qué pruebas ofrecéis para convencerme… no, para _convencernos_ de que esta niña tiene en verdad madera de reina?

— ¿En serio, viejo? —bufó la tutora de la futura reina—. ¡Dame una razón para decir que no posee madera de reina! Es la hermana de Sora, y toleró… —lanzó una rápida mirada en dirección a su pupila antes de proseguir—. Toleró los abusos de sus padres. ¿Me obligarás a contar en voz alta penuria tras penuria? Creo que ella se merece más. Y por «más», me refiero al trono. Ahora, si esto no fuese suficiente… —Yoruichi retiró un pergamino del interior de su chaleco, extendiéndolo—, el mismísimo rey Sora requirió que su hermana ascendiese como reina.

—De acuerdo —Ginrei asintió—. Ella terminará el periodo que correspondía a la familia Inoue. _Pero_ tengo una condición —apoyando ambas manos en su bastón, miró a sus iguales—: ella reinará por diez años…

—Doce —replicó Yoruichi.

—Once —contraatacó el anciano, molesto por su interrupción—. Once años a partir del día de la coronación. Y al undécimo año, deberá contraer matrimonio con alguno de los herederos de las otras familias.

Un murmullo se elevó en la sala. Isshin al fin dejó en libertad a su hijo, quien miró estupefacto al viejo. Este solo levantó una mano, solicitando silencio. Cuando lo obtuvo, prosiguió:

—Mi petición puede parecer insólita —_Más como «desquiciada» diría yo_, halló el joven Kurosaki_—_, mas no lo es si consideramos los antecedentes familiares. Somos las siete familias reales, y _no_ menos, porque todo el poder y la responsabilidad del bienestar del reino de Karakura recaen en nosotros. ¿Es acaso fuera de lugar exigir que esta potestad inherente a la sangre real se mantenga dentro del círculo que la misma trazó?

—Una vez más, coincido —anunció el líder Ishida, arreglándose el saco—. Parte de reinar sabiamente es prever incluso lo imprevisto. Lo «imprevisto» sería que el poder saliese de esta órbita a la que lo hemos confinado _no_ en nuestro beneficio, sino en el de todo ser vivo de Karakura.

Ichigo observó a todos. Por sus expresiones, notaba que comprendían la lógica tras tales afirmaciones, mas también percibió una renuencia a aceptarla.

—Ey, Ishida —Isshin lo llamó, su cabeza ladeada, sus hombros flojos—, todo esto me parece muy duro —el heredero Kurosaki comprendió que no decía lo que pensaba, que Orihime era apenas una niña, por miedo a embarrar la recién resuelta situación respecto a su posición en el trono—. Todos nosotros —y señaló a cada uno de los presentes— nos casamos _por amor_ —la mueca en el Rostro de Ryuuken mostró qué opinaba acerca de esta idea—. No, en verdad, perdóname el insulto a tu pragmatismo, pero así fue. ¿Por qué deberíamos condenar a nuestra futura reina a tan horrible cadalso como lo es un matrimonio sin amor?

Los Arisawa y los Yasutora cabecearon en muestra de apoyo respecto a aquella argumentación.

—Considero, Kurosaki —objetó Ryuuken—, que es prioritario el bienestar del reino de Karakura, incluso en detrimento del «amor» del que hablas.

Ichigo no podía creer aquello. Aquel hombre tiraba por la borda todas sus creencias. ¿No era el amor lo más importante? ¿Más que el oro, más que el poder? Bueno, no sabía que significaba «detrimento», pero algo malo debía ser a juzgar por la expresión de todos…

—Es solo que no me parece justo…

—Tampoco es justo que tantos reyes se sucedan en la casa Inoue —le recordó Ginrei—. Los nobles de la familia Inoue fallecieron trágicamente, así es, por lo que cuando llegó el turno de la misma de reinar, permitimos que su primogénito portase el Cetro de la Justicia. Y sin embargo, seis años después, como no se han cumplido ni por asomo los cincuenta que le corresponden a esta dinastía, cedemos el poder a esta pequeña. ¿No es justo que, en vista de que respetamos su derecho al poder, ella respete el nuestro? Solo estoy requiriendo garantías de que nuestro juicio en este asunto nos ha guiado a tomar la decisión correcta.

—Cabe destacar que no hablamos de simple egoísmo; hablamos de la mejor decisión que podemos tomar respecto al bien común —Ryuuken no tardó en secundar al viejo Kuchiki.

Isshin decidió que lo mejor era callar. Ichigo iba a insistir, ¿cómo permitía que le hiciesen eso a su amiga? Fijó la mirada en su tutora y el pianista, a punto de suplicarles que dijesen algo, cuando la mujer habló:

—Bien. Aceptamos tus condiciones, Ginrei.

La pequeña Orihime la miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como un venadillo acorralado, y esta idea era respaldada al estar todos los Justos y Futuros de pie —los ánimos se habían caldeado demasiado rápido si esto era algún indicador—, únicamente ella sentada. El heredero Kurosaki no lo recordaba demasiado bien, pero estaba seguro de que la junta había empezado con todos en sus asientos…

—En tal caso, no tengo nada que objetar: ratifico la moción.

Uno tras otro, los demás líderes repitieron aquellas tres palabras que Ginrei había pronunciado el primero: «Ratifico la moción».

Ichigo sentía que lo único que deseaba ratificar era su determinación a no vomitar a causa de los retortijones que la frustración le ocasionaba en el estómago.

* * *

Todos y cada uno de los representantes de las familias se hallaban sentados a la mesa Menos.

Kazuo Arisawa, Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa, Ginrei Kuchiki, Isshin Kurosaki, Ryuuken Ishida y Orihime Inoue.

Una tras otra, sus firmas fueron estampadas en el documento real que proclamaba las condiciones del reinado de Orihime: gobernaría hasta cumplidos los veinte años, cuando contraería matrimonio con uno de los herederos de las familias, y así proseguiría su mandato por tiempo indefinido.

Cuando llegó el turno de la pequeña, su mano temblaba tanto que apenas podía sostener la pluma. ¡Ni que decir cuando estuvo empapada en tinta!

No obstante, apenas iba a trazar su firma —la había practicado un día antes sin cesar— las puertas del salón se abrieron estrepitosamente.

Todos los Futuros se sobresaltaron, mas ninguno de los Justos se alteró.

Incluso hicieron comentarios al respecto.

—Ya se estaban tardando —murmuró Isshin, algo fastidiado por no poder acabar con todo el protocolo de una buena vez.

—En mis tiempos, la puntualidad era más importante —Ginrei era simpatizante del fastidio de Isshin.

Orihime no comprendió de qué hablaban, pues no había visto a nadie entrar, cuando notó algo negro en el aire que parecía flotar —¿o volar?— en su dirección.

Una vez que se hubo acercado, la niña cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de una mariposa negra, aunque en la parte final de sus alas traseras se apreciaba un brillante color que no lograba decidir si era rosa o rojo.

El insecto avanzó hasta estar frente a ella, descendiendo y posando sus patas sobre el pergamino. Un cegador resplandor azul que obligó a Orihime a cerrar los ojos se hizo presente en ese instante; al levantar los párpados, la mariposa no estaba, mas se podía distinguir un garabato bastante curioso en el papel.

—Es la firma de la séptima familia —Orihime miró al padre de Ichigo, quien le sonrió—. Ellos también están de acuerdo con que seas nuestra nueva reina, Hime.

Una temblorosa sonrisa curvó los labios femeninos. Ah, cómo le gustaba cuando el padre de su mejor amigo hablaba… Ella lo veía a él como una especie de tío bromista, y admiraba la manera en que ponía a las personas por encima de las cosas.

No como el señor Ishida o el señor Kuchiki.

La fingida tos de este último la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

—L-lo siento…

Y trazó su firma sobre el pliego.

* * *

El banquete fue breve y liviano comparándolo con ocasiones anteriores. En la cabecera que antaño ocupase Sora, ahora estaba Orihime. Y en el otro extremo se encontraba Ginrei, como siguiendo un orden respecto a las edades.

La joven princesa —próximamente reina— caviló unos instantes acerca de lo que se le venía encima: ella sabía que no estaba lista para todo esto.

Empero, se lo debía a su hermano.

Sus manos palparon en silencio los broches. Ah, cómo le habría gustado haberse impuesto a los demás… Pero Yoruichi siempre estaba allí para salvarla.

Y pese a que en parte el saber que ella vendría siempre a su rescate la reconfortaba, también la hacía sentir como una inútil. ¿Qué acaso no sabían que ella podía defenderse sola…?

No había planeado ni por un instante dejar que manchasen el nombre de Sora.

Inhaló hondamente, observando a Ichigo y a Uryuu competir por un trozo de bistec bastante jugoso.

_Ichigo._

Aunque lo quería, no ignoraba que se trataba de uno de ellos.

Uno de los que pensaba que ella era una inútil.

* * *

En el salón principal, todo era solemne. Completo silencio, y todos los patricios en derredor. Ella deseaba que acabase pronto, así le soltarían el ajustado corsé que no la dejaba ni respirar. Además, el rojo no era su color: no, a ella le gustaban los colores alegres, como el naranja y el verde, pero esos no eran colores de vestidos de futuras reinas.

De pronto, las trompetas se hicieron oír. Orihime se mantuvo sentada; estaba al tanto de lo que se esperaba de ella.

Urahara se ubicó detrás de su asiento, y se dispuso a recitar los juramentos que ella habría de repetir, o bien, a los cuales debía responder.

Finalmente, llegó la última pregunta:

— ¿Aceptáis, mi señora, ser la soberana de esta tierra por los próximos cincuenta años establecidos en el tratado del Tiempo?

—Lo acepto.

—Habiendo aceptado, ¿juráis, de igual manera, que os mantendréis fiel a lo que el Cetro de la Justicia representa en el Glorioso Reino de Karakura?

—Lo juro.

Al menos su voz ya no se esfumaba; permanecía, y escuchaba a sus deseos.

—En tal caso, yo, por el poder que me han investido las leyes ancestrales, os nombro reina de Karakura, y proclamo vuestro nombre a los siete solares del reino.

Y con cuidado, depositó la reluciente corona en su cabecita.

Yoruichi se acercó instantes después —qué raro era verla con aquel vestido negro—, ofrendándole de rodillas el Cetro de la Justicia, el bastón dorado que tantas veces había visto portar a Sora.

Orihime sonrió, y lo tomó de sus manos. Seguidamente, mirando a todos y cada uno de los nobles, declaró:

—No temáis, nobles de las siete familias: gobernaré con la justicia como mi cetro, la paz como mi corona y la sensatez como mi túnica. Es la promesa que os hago hoy y siempre.

La pequeña no era la más experimentad en estas cuestiones, mas halló que la acogida que dieron los nobles a su mandato fue bastante justo.

En especial cuando se trataba de alguien que había tenido que hurgar entre libros de caballería para encontrar una frase que pudiese satisfacer las expectativas ajenas.

* * *

—Ah, y he aquí que pensé que no lo notarías… —suspiró ella, contemplando al joven heredero de los Kurosaki besar la mano de la nueva reina, acompañándola seguidamente junto con Kisuke al balcón real que daba a la plaza central de la ciudad; los plebeyos estarían esperando para saludar a Su Alteza.

—En tal caso creo que no soy el único que ha envejecido —el anciano se arregló su bufanda, la cual portaba siempre sin importar la estación del año.

Yoruichi esbozó una sonrisa algo apática. No quería sonreír, y eso se notaba. ¿Cómo iba a querer hacerlo cuando sabía que el tiempo de su viejo amigo se acercaba a su fin…?

—Creo que sabes el porqué de mi petición —recalcó él.

_Para ser alguien tan obstinado, aparenta una serenidad casi enfermiza._

Buscó algo que hacer por ignorar su pregunta. Por un instante consideró el observar los largos cortinales rojos que impedían que el ardiente sol primaveral se colase en el palacio.

—Yoruichi…

—Bien, Ginrei —aceptó al fin, mirándolo renuentemente—. Tenemos planes para la… reina. O mejor dicho, el Consejo tiene planes.

El líder Kuchiki enarcó las cejas.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Yamamoto planea algo para ella?

—Sí, solo que este plan en cuestión es ignorado tanto por Kisuke como por mí.

El anciano asintió, fijando la vista en su nieto, que mantenía asida de la mano a su hermana menor.

—Supongo que ciertas cosas deben permanecer secretas hasta que maduren —murmuró de forma ausente—; de lo contrario, no darían resultado.

La tutora de la ahora reina estuvo a punto de cuestionarle acerca de su frase, cuando el noble se atusó el bigote, fijando la vista en la espalda de la joven reina.

—Quizá Byakuya siga aquí para ver cómo se concreta el plan de tu señor…

* * *

_Sora._

Él había sido su razón de vivir. Ella comprendía eso, lo asimilaba.

Él había trazado el camino que ella habría de recorrer a partir de ahora con pies descalzos, inexpertos, a sabiendas de que muchos cuchillos esperaban para clavarles los pies.

Ella sabía que sangraría, que lloraría, y que a veces ni siquiera el vulgar alivio de las lágrimas le sería concedido: ¿una reina llorando? ¡Inadmisible! Debería educarse en el fino arte de romperse por dentro, igual que todo rey o reina que se preciase de serlo.

_¿Acaso Sora también lloraba?_

Un repentino sentimiento de culpa se arremolinó en su garganta. ¿Y si ella había pasado por alto su llanto…?

Meneó la cabeza, comprendiendo que lamentarse era en vano. Ahora estaría bien, de todas maneras.

Porque estaba en camino a su lugar sin tiempo.

Era una noche sin luna, así que el escondite subterráneo se le presentaba como más iluminado que el exterior, de lejos.

Orihime avanzó sin miedo; cada vez ingresaba con menos aspavientos, con menos drama. Tomó la tea sin problema alguno —ya había dejado los libros que hacían las veces de escalera en el lugar donde los necesitaba— e ingresó a la celda, candelabro en mano, libro bajo el brazo.

Allí, su descubrimiento la esperaba.

Yacía en la misma posición de siempre, sus ojos opacos.

—Buenas noches.

Ah, aquel verde que poco a poco se le iba haciendo familiar… Orihime sonrió débilmente, y tomó asiento frente a él, regocijándose en el hecho de que al menos era capaz de obtener su mirada, si no las respuestas que deseaba.

—Hoy traje algo distinto para ti…

_To a stranger._

_ Passing stranger! You do not know how longingly I look upon you, _

_ You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me as of a dream,)_

_ I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,_

_ All is recall'd as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,_

_ You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me,_

_ I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not your only nor left my body mine only,_

_ You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands, in return,_

_ I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone,_

_ I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again,_

_ I am to see to it that I do not lose you._

Él solo la observó en el más completo mutismo. Orihime se esperaba aquella reacción, mas eligió engañarse pensando que él no tenía oportunidad ante sus múltiples conocimientos idiomáticos, por lo que complementó su papel de lectora volviéndose asimismo la traductora de aquellos escritos.

Y mientras recitaba palabra por palabra, un diminuto, minúsculo sentimiento se abrió paso.

¿Y si obtenía una nueva razón para vivir?

Las últimas palabras de la poesía flotaban aún en el aire cuando ella levantó la vista y la fijó en el prisionero.

Aquella criatura… ¿qué era? Había notado que no necesitaba alimentarse, y tampoco ignoraba las antorchas inextinguibles. Pero bueno, luego de la mariposa de antes, nada era demasiado extraño.

¿O sí?

¿Sería extraño que tomase como protegido a aquel ser? La reina meditó al respecto. Un índice sobre los labios, y ojos curiosos que examinaban la celda.

Aquel lugar era ajeno al tiempo, y lo sabía. Era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. ¿No sería este razonamiento suficiente para proteger este lugar con su vida…?

Miró al frente.

_Y eso te incluye a ti._

Él era su descubrimiento. Ella lo había encontrado. Ella había mantenido su existencia en secreto.

Por un instante, Orihime se sintió egoísta. Egoísta porque deseaba que él fuese su secreto. Su exclusivo secreto.

Había soportado todas las humillaciones.

Que la nombrasen reina a su corta edad —y había accedido por Sora—.

Que humillasen el nombre de Sora —y lo había tolerado porque Yoruichi había sabido cómo salvar la situación—.

Que todos la tratasen como una inútil que necesitaba que la defendiesen de todo y todos —y no lo había retrucado porque el momento para hacerlo se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—.

Entonces, ¿estaba mal que por una vez _ella_ quisiese tomar a alguien bajo su protección? ¿Que ella quisiese ser la heroína, la altruista doncella que salvase a alguien?

—Dime tu nombre.

Ingenua Orihime. Él no le había dicho nada antaño, y no lo haría ahora.

—Por favor…

Se levantó de su sitio, y se acercó a él. Estaba a centímetros de su rostro, parada entre sus piernas abiertas.

Y aun así solo el eco de sus palabras le respondía.

—Mira, necesito tu nombre porque…

_Quiero tomarte bajo mi protección._

Y entonces, reparó en una placa de metal a pocos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de la criatura; tanto así que probablemente no la hubiese advertido antes porque la misma se entrometiese en su visión. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Orihime retrocedió, y, tomando el hacha, la acercó con cuidado al rectángulo dorado.

—Ulquiorra… Cifer.

Bajando la vista, buscó alguna señal de reconocimiento en los ojos esmeraldas.

Como era de esperarse, no halló ninguna.

Después de todo, la reina ignoraba que aquel nombre había sido tachado de los libros de historia, y sumido en una oscuridad aún mayor que la de su dueño.

La oscuridad del olvido.

* * *

**Bueno, resulta que también tengo una fijación con Whitman. La traducción es como sigue:**

_**A un desconocido**_

_**¡Desconocido que pasas! No sabes con cuánto ardor te contemplo,  
Debes ser el que busco, o la que busco (esto me viene como en sueños),  
Seguramente he vivido contigo en alguna parte una vida de gozo,  
Todo se evoca al deslizarnos el uno cerca del otro, fluidos, afectuosos, castos, maduros,  
Tú creciste conmigo, fuiste un muchacho conmigo o una muchacha conmigo,  
He comido contigo y he dormido contigo, tu cuerpo ha dejado de ser sólo tuyo y ha impedido que mi cuerpo sea sólo mío,  
Tú me das el placer de tus ojos, de tu rostro, de tu carne, al pasar; tú me tocas la barba, el pecho, las manos, en cambio,  
No me propongo hablarte; me propongo pensar en ti cuando estoy sentado solo o me despierto solo en la noche,  
Me propongo esperar; no dudo que te volveré a encontrar,  
Debo cuidar de no perderte.**_

_****_**Espero que disfrutasen el cap., y el leve, levísimo (?) Ichihime c: -no, no se preocupen, la historia es Ulquihime sí o sí, no se alteren-. Y díganme, ¿qué les parecieron los personajes? ¿Los caractericé bien? -traté muchísimo, en serio-. ¡Déjenme review! :C Escribo con amor para ustedes, ¡denme amor también! ¡Díganme qué piensan, critiquen, lo que sea!  
Me despido, ¡hasta la próxima! :D  
PD: Sí, noté el error con llamar "Byakuya" a los "Kuchiki" -no sé qué mierda me pasó-, así que decidí hacer un chiste de ello (?) Ichigo, mi héroe (?)  
Hasta la próxima c:  
-Pequeña.  
(y no, no en todos los caps. recuerdo poner mi nombre).**


	4. A fronte praecipitium, a tergo lupi

**Hi c: ¿Así que no me quieren dejar review? OK, TOMEN, LLOREN CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, DALE. Se lo ganaron :I *les pega con una sartén a todos menos a sus lectoras fieles*. MENTIRA DÉJENME REVIEW LAS AMO ;_;  
Me imagino que ustedes se saltan siempre esta parte, pero VAYAN AL FINAL QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS IMPORTANTES PARA LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR. Gracias c:  
¡Ah! Gracias especiales a Megami Mars, que recomendó mi fic en su página Ulquihime. FUI TAN FELIZ POR ESO.  
Guest (?): Eh... Gracias (?) Sí, uso mucho "empero". Me gusta esa palabra c:  
PD: PRIMERA CLASE DE LATÍN HOY, FUE GENIAL.  
Música para este cap: _All the same_, de Sick Puppies c: ¿No les parece que Ulquiorra le grita esto a Orihime~? La música se la debo a _Princess Kitty1, _una autora genial que usó la misma en uno de sus geniales fics. Si saben inglés, lean sus historias :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: A FRONTE PRAECIPITIUM, A TERGO LUPI**

Ichigo observaba las manecillas del reloj. Dios, ¿cuándo serían las cuatro?

—No porque las mire así irán más rápido, amo Ichigo.

El joven miró a su tutor con cara de hastío.

—Tengo algo que hacer, ¿sabes? Y no tengo todo el día…

—Oh, la manera en la que los seres humanos manejan el tiempo es bastante curiosa —el hombre le sirvió una taza de té a su pupilo, análoga a la suya, sonriendo afablemente—. ¿No me acompañará?

— ¡Pero…!

—Amo Ichigo —replicó él, sin siquiera mirarlo, posando la tetera nuevamente en la mesa—, no veo por qué está tan apresurado. Y eso me preocupa —los ojos detrás de aquellos gruesos cristales centellearon—. ¿No honraría estos últimos cinco minutos de su tiempo con este humilde servidor contándole qué planea?

El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Lo hacía o no? Su tutor parecía un hombre bastante tranquilo… ¿Qué tendría de malo?

—Quiero hablar con Inoue.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—Vaya. ¿Y qué asuntos tiene usted para tratar con Su Alteza Real?

—Es… sobre mañana.

—Ya veo —asintió, tomando un poco de su té—. Beba usted también, amo. Después de todo, he de decirle que sus planes son algo… descabellados. ¿Dónde iría usted a encontrar a la reina Inoue si no en su palacio? Y verla antes de tiempo está expresamente prohibido, así que debería ser un encuentro clandestino…

— ¡Eso no es ningún problema! —Ichigo sonrió, más que pagado de sí mismo—. Verás, conozco este lugar secreto al que Inoue suele ir… Es un lugar de locos, un pasadizo debajo de una estatua. Nunca entré, pero la he visto salir de allí un par de veces. Si voy hasta allí, de seguro me la encontraré.

Las expresión de su interlocutor no se alteró en lo más mínimo.

—Ya veo… Pero verá, amo: yo no voy a dejarlo ir.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. La voz ajena había tenido un tinte… oscuro que no le había gustado nada.

—No puedo dejar que alguien lo descubra y arruine el tratado por el que tanto peleó su padre, ¿comprende? —se explayó cuando Ichigo no dijo nada.

— ¡Pero…!

Con levantar un solo índice, su maestro lo silenció.

—Sea paciente. Le aseguro que nada bueno le espera si va ahora junto a la reina Inoue. Solo logrará ofenderla, y que ella lo rechace.

Las mejillas del príncipe se tiñeron de rojo, y el hombre le obsequió una gentil sonrisa.

—No soy tonto, amo. Soy todo, menos tonto.

— ¡M-malinterpretas las cosas! ¡Yo la admiro mucho, y…!

—Una razón incluso más convincente para quedarse —asintió, una media sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Qué no sabe que no hay nada más alejado de la comprensión que la admiración? Con su actitud, solo sería una carga para Su Alteza.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, mas finalmente tomó asiento.

Su tutor, después de todo, tenía más experiencia en la vida.

Y claro, era un hombre confiable que solo deseaba su bien.

* * *

—Ulquiorra, ¿te gustó lo que te leí hoy, o no?

Todavía no entendía cómo ella había concluido que aquel era su nombre: Podría significar cualquier otra cosa: una clave, un hechizo, el nombre de un prisionero anterior a él…

— ¡Ey, Ulquiorra, hazme caso!

Y tampoco terminaba de comprender cómo había logrado que él se identificase con el mismo lo suficiente para buscar su mirada cuando ella pronunciase aquella palabra.

Sin embargo, para ella tenía perfecto sentido.

Tanto sentido como su negativa a aceptar que él se guardase las respuestas para sí.

Su incapacidad para advertir —¿era en verdad tan difícil?— que él no tenía nada que pudiese ofrecerle, ni siquiera palabras, cuando ella nombraba el sol, la lluvia, las nubes, se le presentaba como indescifrable.

La joven suspiró, jugando con su cabello por hacer algo.

—Este cuento me rompió el corazón la primera vez que lo leí, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Pensar que hace tanto que leo para ti, y nunca llegué a narrarte esta historia…

Él solo la observó. Y ella le sonrió, como si hubiese dicho algo demasiado difícil de comprender para él. Bajando la vista al libro, repitió la parte que más le gustaba del cuento:

—«Cuando estaba yo vivo y tenía un corazón de hombre, no sabía lo que eran las lágrimas porque vivía en el Palacio de la Despreocupación, en el que no se permite la entrada al dolor. Durante el día jugaba con mis compañeros en el jardín y por la noche bailaba en el gran salón. Alrededor del jardín se alzaba una muralla altísima, pero nunca me preocupó lo que había detrás de ella, pues todo cuanto me rodeaba era hermosísimo. Mis cortesanos me llamaban el Príncipe Feliz y, realmente, era yo feliz, si es que el placer es la felicidad. Así viví y así morí y ahora que estoy muerto me han elevado tanto, que puedo ver todas las fealdades y todas las miserias de mi ciudad, y aunque mi corazón sea de plomo, no me queda más recurso que llorar».

_Corazón._

Otra vez aquella palabra. ¿Qué se supone que significaba? A él le parecía idiota, una mentira, algo que los seres humanos habían inventado para sentirse mejor. ¿No se les hacía más fácil vivir si imaginaban que sus congéneres y ellos mismos contaban con aquel órgano como guía?

Había probado como inexistente el corazón en un sentido espiritual hacía demasiado tiempo.

Además, de ser necesario algún mecanismo de defensa, ¿por qué no la nada? Nada que perder. Nada que ganar.

Solo la solitaria, y hasta reconfortante oscuridad.

—He estado pensando… que quizás yo te moleste —la mujer había hablado nuevamente.

Luego de tanto tiempo, tal conclusión le parecía algo tardía. Hoy se cumplían, después de todo, noventa y cuatro millones seiscientas ocho mil respiraciones. No había vuelto a perder la cuenta desde que la había conocido.

— ¿Te gustaría que me fuera, y nunca más vuelva? —le preguntó ella.

Él estaba al tanto de que no lo hacía únicamente por obtener una respuesta de su parte, sino que en verdad le preocupaba el incomodarlo. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que él estaba por encima de reconcomios de esa guisa? Si ella estaba ahí, era lo mismo que el que no estuviese.

Así había sido siempre.

Aunque era cierto que sus lecturas diarias y su compañía se habían vuelto una costumbre, su percepción hacia ella no iba más allá del tratamiento que pudiese recibir un mueble: una especie de cariño y algo de pena en caso de ser necesario deshacerse del mismo.

Ella suspiró.

—Mañana se decidirá mi futuro. Y cuando se decida, posiblemente me marche de aquí, y nunca más pueda venir a verte.

_Que así sea._

Estaba acostumbrado a las pérdidas. ¿Perder a aquella joven que había visto crecer? Ah, no podría calificarlo de ameno, mas no se opondría, de ser necesario. Eso sí: al menos se merecía una última mirada…

Ojos plateados, cabello naranja más largo que el primer día en que ella se había mostrado ante él. Su cuerpo ya no era plano como antaño, pues su complexión física levemente mayor al promedio había florecido en curvas que el sexo masculino —él estaba seguro— hallaba apetecibles. Su nariz seguía siendo diminuta en comparación al resto de su semblante, pero al igual que en épocas pasadas, le daba un aspecto delicado y hasta tierno.

Ulquiorra se preguntó si «tierno» era la palabra que buscaba para describir sus mohines hacía añares.

Ah, fútil intentar dilucidarlo, si ella decía que se marchaba…

_Orihime._

Ese era su nombre. Recordaba que ella lo había mencionado alguna vez luego de llamarlo a él «Ulquiorra».

Orihime se levantó de pronto, esbozando una suave sonrisa. Él podía notar que la había herido, y se cuestionó la salud mental de la chica como para permitir que alguien como él la hiriese.

La gran mayoría de sus acciones habían sido valientes, sí, mas gran parte de ellas también pecaban de estúpidas. ¿Por qué se esforzaba? No había sacado el más mínimo provecho de toda la situación. Nunca. No había hablado una sola vez, no le había enseñado nada, y únicamente era una pérdida completa de tiempo para la muchacha.

Y sin embargo…

—Es tarde —la joven se irguió, su mirada yendo hacia la puerta de la mazmorra. Seguidamente lo miró, regalándole una sonrisa cansada—. No sé si nos veamos de nuevo, pero… fue lindo leer para ti, Ulquiorra. Eres un magnífico oyente.

Él pensó por un momento que pudo haberle dicho algo.

Lo que fuese.

Quizás agradecerle por el nombre.

Porque se había acostumbrado, y en el fondo de su persona, había empezado a identificarse con él.

Empero, Orihime ya se había marchado.

Y Ulquiorra no fue capaz de desmenuzar el nudo en su garganta a tiempo para evitarlo.

* * *

— ¿Qué hice?

Era una idiota. Ella no podía. Estaba tan claro como aquella noche estrellada que no podía. ¿A quién había engañado…?

Sin Sora, era una inútil. Inútil desde siempre. ¡Ni siquiera había podido cumplir su promesa de liberar a Ulquiorra…! Había intentando utilizar todo tipo de martillos, hasta un hacha. Todo había sido en vano.

Porque Orihime Inoue era una inútil.

Tan inútil que estaba tirando la decisión más importante de su vida por la ventana.

Sintió un ardor en el pecho, y deseó estar con Ulquiorra. En su santuario. Sabía que los almohadones que había llevado seguían allí. Sabía que Ulquiorra estaría aún encadenado en aquella celda, impasible.

A su lado, Urahara parloteaba animadamente sobre la nueva melodía que le había sonsacado a su adorada Juliette, ignorando el conflicto interior de la reina.

Ella levantó la mirada, observando a las familias frente a sí. Tanto había cambiado en diez años…

Ginrei y Joaquín de la Rosa ya no estaban. Era de esperarse.

En su lugar, se hallaban sus nietos.

Los demás Justos seguían más o menos igual, aunque respecto a los Futuros se podía decir que habían crecido bastante: las hermanas menores de Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin, llevaban ya cinco años en sociedad, y demostraban ser perfectos opuestos. Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana menor de Byakuya, se llevaba bastante bien con ambas, aunque tenía frecuentes altercados con un Ichigo más que pagado de sí mismo. Uryuu, Byakuya y Chad seguían con su respectiva frialdad, aunque el primero fuese un poco más sociable que los otros dos.

La soberana suspiró. Tan rápido había llegado este día…

— ¿Estás lista, Hime? —la mirada compasiva de Yoruichi le informó que ella comprendía su desasosiego debido a su corazón de mujer.

La aludida no respondió, concentrándose aún en los presentes: todos charlaban, socializando a su manera —incluso el bloque de hielo del grupo podía ser sociable cuando así fuese requerido—. Conocía sus opciones: Ichigo, Byakuya, Chad y Uryuu.

Y era bastante obvia cuál sería su decisión…

Un sonrojo trepó a sus mejillas. Desde que llegase a la adolescencia había sentido algo más que amistad por Ichigo. Le gustaba observarlo cuando se batía en duelo con los demás herederos, y le gustaba conversar con él. Le parecía varonil, y, aunque algo distraído e impulsivo, un hombre ejemplar.

_Ya es un hombre_, se dijo con nostalgia. Y observando sus propios brazos apoyados en el trono, siguiendo con la mirada el resto de su cuerpo, recordó que ella, asimismo, era ya una mujer. Sus piernas, después de todo, ya no colgaban del asiento.

Y aunque estaba al tanto de que sentía algo más por Ichigo, aunque era plenamente consciente de que ya tenía elegido a aquel que reinaría junto a ella, un inmenso desespero acometía a sus pensamientos.

Tenía apenas diecinueve años. A los veinte, debía estar casada.

Un temblor acarició su piel al asimilar aquello. ¿Ella, que amaba tanto revolcarse en el pasto y tejer coronas de flores, cuya mayor felicidad era leer libros para un desconocido en la penumbra de una mazmorra, con hijos a los cuales criar, educar, a la par que dirigía el reino?

No había sido tarea fácil hasta ahora. Y las cosas se pondrían aún peor.

No estaba lista. Le habían impuesto la corona, y ahora deseaban imponerle el anillo.

Y Orihime estaba agotada, exhausta de tantas imposiciones.

Ichigo le gustaba, sí, pero ¿era acaso amor aquel sentimiento? Lo dudaba. ¿Y si fuese a enamorarse de alguien en cinco años? ¿En diez? Pero ya estaría casada con el príncipe Kurosaki; ya estaría cuidando de sus hijos.

Y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Sin preámbulo, se puso de pie.

— ¿Hime…?

Ignoró a Yoruichi, y bajó del trono. Fue directo hasta Ichigo, porque él era el más cercano a la puerta. Se puso de puntitas, así sus labios alcanzarían su destino.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Tan rauda como sus palabras, la reina se había marchado por las grandes puertas, corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando sus zapatos atrás con tal de lograr su cometido.

_ «No me busquen»._

* * *

—Hmpf —la risita llamó la atención de todos. Era inédito, después de todo, el ver a Byakuya sonreír, aunque la sonrisa fuese sardónica—. Después de todo, mi abuelo tenía razón, y la chiquilla no sirve para gobernar.

Antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo, Ichigo estaba frente a él, y su puño iba dirigido a su rostro. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, no contó con los rápidos reflejos del Justo, quien no solo esquivó su golpe, sino que atrapó su muñeca, torciéndola.

Con un poco de forcejeo, Ichigo logró soltarse, el precio a pagar siendo un dolor bastante concentrado en la muñeca, mas ya estaba listo para enfrentarse a aquel engreído al que nadie soportaba.

— ¡Kurosaki, no creo que esto sea…! —Uryuu estuvo pronto a su lado con la intención de detenerlo, ganándose un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo sin mayor daño; notando que nadie intervenía, interrogó—: ¡¿Es que nadie va a detenerlos?!

Ni siquiera Isshin parecía tener la intención de evitar que su hijo le rompiese la nariz a un importante Justo. Sus hijas simplemente observaban atónitas a su hermano: una parecía sorprendida, y la otra, además de sorprendida, parecía querer llorar.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Se lo merece, por imbécil! —exclamó sin embargo Tatsuki, Uryuu acudiendo ahora a su lado en aras de intentar, por lo menos, que no echase más leña al fuego—. ¡Adelante, Ichigo! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para decir eso de Hime?! ¡Ella se ha esforzado tanto…! ¡No, Uryuu, cállate, ese idiota de Byakuya se lo merece!

— ¡Arisawa, cálmate! —Uryuu intentaba darle un tono imperativo a su voz, sin mucho éxito, y sus manos no parecían decidirse entre tocar o simplemente mantener la distancia con la princesa.

El silencio de Ryuuken y los Arisawa, sin embargo, se debía a su aprobación a las palabras del joven Kuchiki, quien acababa de recibir un golpe en el estómago.

Irónicamente, la pelea se detuvo cuando una ráfaga negra se interpuso entre ambos. Ichigo bajó el puño, al igual que Byakuya.

— ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano, Ichigo!

El pelirrojo fulminó a la muchacha con la mirada.

—Rukia, _muévete_.

—_No_.

—Este perro tiene razón —dijo detrás de ella su hermano mayor—. Esta no es tu pelea, Rukia. _Apártate._

El comando de su hermano mayor, su figura a seguir, era más difícil de ignorar. Así que lo miró por encima del hombro, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. No quería llevarle la contraria, mas no veía opción alguna.

—Hermano… te lastimarán. Basta.

—Muévete.

Y la chica sacudió la cabeza. Byakuya frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo osaba oponerse a sus órdenes? Iba a hacerla moverse por la fuerza, cuando una mano estuvo sobre su brazo.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente.

Las respiraciones contenidas se aliviaron: todos habían descartado la intervención de Isshin como algo posible, mas el hecho de que estuviese ocurriendo era un gran alivio.

— ¡Papá…!

—Ichigo, es suficiente —la sonrisa de su padre no contenía reproche alguno—. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible si vamos a salir en busca de Hime.

Ante esto, el Justo Kuchiki se sacudió su brazo de encima.

—Id vosotros. Yo no deseo involucrarme con una reina que no asume sus deberes —ahora su mirada se posó en Ichigo—, ni con un cavernícola que no sabe controlar sus acciones. Rukia, ven.

— ¡¿Qué dijis…?! —Isshin silenció con una severa mirada a su hijo—. ¡Papá, está insultando a…!

—Ichigo —al igual que Ginrei hiciese diez años atrás, la voz de Isshin fue suficiente para controlar a su primogénito.

Mientras tanto, la muchacha respiraba aliviada de que la pelea hubiese terminado. Lanzándole al heredero Kurosaki una mirada más que triste, dio media vuelta y siguió a Byakuya fuera del recinto.

Ya luego lidiaría con cualquiera fuese el castigo que su hermano le impusiese.

* * *

Como tantos años atrás, se sentía el viento.

Y una vez más, huía de la desesperación.

Solo que ahora tenía un destino.

Tenía un _refugio_.

_Ulquiorra._

Era factible que fuese la vanidad lo que la impulsaba a sentirse cómoda junto a él: la vanidad de considerarse su protectora, aunque no hubiese hecho más que leer para él día tras día. Una simple ilusión que había alimentado desde su infancia.

Y luego, había caído en la cuenta de que era una mentira. Que quería estar con Ulquiorra porque era el único que no le nada órdenes, que no opinaba sobre su vida.

Era el único que la escuchaba. Porque ella tenía la certeza de que la escuchaba.

Pese a que no tenía conocimiento de que ella era la soberana de Karakura, eso no hacía diferencia alguna: Orihime presentía que todo caería en el mismo círculo de apatía en el que él parecía mantener el mundo que le rodeaba.

Y aunque ella era consciente de que no significaba nada para él, él sí significaba mucho para ella…

Un pensamiento luego, la situación había cambiado radicalmente.

Todo había ocurrido en un santiamén, y Orihime se halló en el suelo, su rostro contra la hierba.

Al intentar erguirse, un dolor agudo le traspasó el tobillo. Pensó que se habría golpeado con algo, por lo que doblándose sobre sí misma, aún recostada en el pasto, examinó el maléolo: el calcetín que lo cubría estaba rasgado, y manchado con el temido líquido rojo que la luz lunar le permitía divisar.

Su estómago pareció dar una vuelta completa, y Orihime decidió que necesitaba examinar mejor la herida. Luchó, por lo tanto, por bajar el calcetín, un marcado rictus abriéndose paso en sus facciones cuando la tela rozó la carne.

Y allí se apreciaban dos enormes arañazos, enormes líneas en la epidermis.

Pensó en pedir ayuda. Mas el dolor era insoportable, ¿y tendría que caminar de vuelta adonde la esperaban todos aquellos que la habían arrastrado a huir raudamente de su propio hogar…?

Empero, todas estas preocupaciones se vieron opacadas cuando se percató de la sombra que estaba siendo proyectada sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué…?

Levantó la vista, solo para encontrarse con la criatura más horrenda que había visto jamás: una máscara de hueso con enormes dientes, y un cuerpo abominable que se asemejaba al resultado aproximado de mezclar un hombre con una serpiente. A los costados, la criatura tenía enormes garras, y Orihime pudo apreciar que una de ellas estaba bañada en algún líquido que no alcanzaba a distinguir…

… mas no era necesario hacerlo para saber que se trataba de su propia _sangre_.

La mandíbula de la reina fue presa de un temblor compulsivo, y no obstante, aquellos brillantes ojos rojos clavados en ella le impedían razonar lo suficiente como para tomar un curso de acción.

Estaba en _shock._

_¡Corre!_, la voz en su cabeza la apremiaba. _Va a matarte, VA A MATARTE, ORIHIME, VA A MATARTE._

Logró reaccionar justo a tiempo, esquivando apenas el brazo de la criatura que iba dirigido hacia ella. Rodando fuera de su alcance, de un salto se enderezó y echó a correr.

_Al refugio._

Era fácil olvidar el dolor con tamaña cantidad de adrenalina en la sangre.

Corrió y corrió, oyendo a la criatura detrás de sí: su avance rastrero por la hierba, su respiración ronca, un hondo gruñido que provenía desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Cada tanto le parecía sentir sus afiladas garras rozando sus piernas, aunque se percataba de que únicamente era su miedo, pues le llevaba bastante ventaja.

Y cuando vio la estatua, no pudo evitar sonreír, lágrimas de alivio acudiendo a su rostro. Pronto estaría a salvo. De su familia, y del monstruo. De todos. De la desesperación.

A salvo con Ulquiorra…

Todos sus sueños perecieron, sin embargo, al instante en que sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, incapaces de moverse. Su cuerpo perdió el balance y se inclinó hacia delante: iba a estrellarse contra la tierra, y la criatura daría buena cuenta de su carne.

Cerró los ojos.

Pero el golpe no llegó.

Al levantar los párpados, advirtió que estaba suspendida en el aire, y que era incapaz de mover piernas y brazos. Al instante siguiente, un dolor horrible le dio a entender que estaba atrapada.

El monstruo la había inmovilizado con su cola serpentina, y la había hecho girar de tal forma que ambos se hallasen frente a frente.

—Te… tengo —la voz era casi tan aterradora como su dueño.

Las lágrimas ahora eran de desesperación. La reina y toda la fachada de dulce fortaleza se venía abajo.

Diez años había soportado, pero aquí no había ni súbditos ni familias reales.

Ni siquiera Ulquiorra.

Y la estatua… Perfectamente consciente de que se encontraba detrás de sí, su mente recreó la imagen a la perfección: arrodillada, sus manos extendidas. Orihime la halló bonita, y se preguntó si le harían una igual ahora que iba a morir.

Le hubiese gustado haber dejado un testamento que mandase construir una réplica para Ulquiorra, una que pudiese hacerle compañía cuando ella ya no estuviese para leerle.

Era triste aquella resignación: no deseaba darse por vencida, anhelaba ardientemente tener los medios para encarar a aquel ser. Su miedo radicaba en la imposibilidad de que esto se concretase, su certeza de que su vida llegaba a su fin ya que no había forma alguna de defenderse.

Si tan solo contase con una, la que fuese…

_¿La que fuese?_

Una súbita oleada de fe la invadió. Tenía fe, creía. ¿Qué le había dicho alguna vez su hermano…? «Cree, Orihime. Cuando no te quede nada, cree». Bien, creía. Y sabía que no era un sentimiento impulsado por la desesperación, sino una honda verdad que emanaba de los rincones más alejados de su corazón.

Su fe se fundaba en que ya no tenía nada que perder, y por lo tanto, debía esperar lo mejor a ciegas.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante estas nuevas sensaciones. La criatura la acercaba a su boca, iba a devorarla, pero ella sonreía. El resplandor dorado que la envolvía era demasiado acogedor…

El monstruo la dejó caer soltando un fuerte alarido, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. La reina se golpeó levemente al darse contra el suelo, mas nuevamente la adrenalina hizo su parte y no sintió gran cosa.

Sus ojos grises buscaron la malévola mirada carmesí.

Sus manos fueron por instinto a sus horquillas, de las cuales aparentemente provenía la luz que había repelido a la criatura.

_Gracias, Sora._

Frunciendo el ceño, hizo frente a su rival.

—Déjame en paz.

El monstruo la miró, y seguidamente bramó con todas sus fuerzas. Era un sonido espeluznante que podría haberla dejado sorda. Ni un segundo después, embestía contra ella.

Maquinalmente, Orihime alzó sus manos a modo de defensa, y ¡cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el mismo resplandor dorado surgía de sí y hacía las veces de escudo!

No obstante, no pudo resistir mucho: tres golpes, y su resistencia empezó a agrietarse. Dos más y se hubo fragmentado en mil pedazos.

La fuerza del próximo golpe la envió dos metros atrás, aunque no tardó en enderezarse. No se desesperó, pues comprendía que su poder era nuevo y desconocido, y muchos intentos más llevaría el controlarlo.

Ahora que la criatura volvía a arremeter en su dirección, la reina esquivó el ataque, mas activó su escudo de tal manera que su adversario no pudiese tocarle un solo cabello.

Al parecer, iba a ganar esta batalla. De alguna manera. Ya podía defenderse, y apostaba que habría alguna manera de atacar…

En el ataque venidero utilizó una vez más su escudo dorado, aunque esta vez, el monstruo calculó cómo llegar hasta ella, y siendo más rápido que los cansados reflejos de Orihime, logró arañar su espalda con sus largas garras.

El dolor se robó la concentración de la pelirroja, que cayó de rodillas, sus manos yendo a la tela rasgada en su espalda. No tuvo siquiera fuerzas para gritar, un grito ahogado en su garganta.

Levantó la mirada, observando a la inmensa abominación frente a sí.

Ahora sí iba a morir.

Pero este pensamiento no vino acompañado de la conocida desesperación, sino de una sencilla aceptación.

Había luchado, y se había probado a sí misma de lo que era capaz. Lastimosamente, no había tenido la experiencia suficiente para hacer frente a este enemigo, el cual mantenía en alto las zarpas con las que acabaría su vida.

En sus últimos instantes, Orihime sonrió a su asesino, fijando la vista en los cabellos que su parte «humana» —si así podía llamársele— poseía.

—Sora —musitó, aunque fuese por morir con el nombre de un ser amado en los labios.

No se esperó la reacción de la criatura, la cual quedó congelada ante sus palabras.

—Ori… hime…

Los ojos de la reina, así como su boca, quedaron abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Su nombre? ¿Aquel monstruo estaba pronunciando su nombre?

—Her… mana…

Un estremecimiento la traspasó como una corriente eléctrica. ¿Acaso aquel monstruo…? Su cabello… su aparente humanidad pasada…

—Sora, ¿eres…?

Un zarpazo que la hizo caer al suelo de espaldas la interrumpió. Siseó de dolor, llevando una mano al hombro afectado. El golpe había sido más suave de lo esperado, como si la acción reciente fuese… medida en algún grado. Aún la había herido de gravedad, ciertamente, mas comparado con los arañazos en su espalda no había sido nada.

Y le sorprendió la tardanza en cuanto a propinar el golpe de gracia se refería.

Observando a su contrario, notó que parecía mantener una lucha aparte de la que sostuviese consigo; una interna. Se retorcía, aullaba de pura agonía, y su cola se agitaba en múltiples direcciones.

Orihime llegó a la conclusión más inverosímil que de no haber sido reina de Karakura y presenciado el vuelo de la mariposa emisaria de la séptima familia, la prisión de Ulquiorra y las llamas inextinguibles, jamás se le habría pasado por la mente.

Aquel ser era su hermano.

Aquel ser despojado de su dignidad, honor, incluso mente, era sangre de su sangre, su adorado Sora.

El sentido protector afloró en ella, y deseó aliviar su sufrimiento.

— ¡Déjame… ayudarte! —su propio padecimiento le impedía hablar con la soltura que desease, como si su agotado cuerpo no pudiese siquiera pronunciar las palabras necesarias.

Y todo ello era en sumo grado frustrante.

Empero, el mensaje había llegado al destinatario.

— ¡Tarde…! —gimió—. ¡Tarde, tarde, no puedes…! ¡Es… tarde! ¡Tarde… dame tu… corazón, Orihime!

_Gustosamente._

En realidad, la reina era valiente. Más que valiente. Y su valentía radicaba en su bondad: la misma bondad que la había impulsado a brindar luz a un desconocido, la misma bondad que la había hecho seguir vacilante los pasos de un camino para el cual no estaba preparada, la misma bondad que la había guiado a aceptar funestas condiciones por el bien de su pueblo, era la misma bondad que la llevaba irremediablemente a sacrificar todo lo que poseía por amor.

Por última vez, la garra estuvo en el aire.

Orihime comprendió que este era el fin. El fin de todo. Absolutamente todo. No más esperanza quedaba, nadie vendría a salvarla.

Es más: no deseaba que nadie viniese. Al fin le sería otorgado el descanso, y no estaba en sus planes el que sus amigos saliesen heridos por una decisión que ella ya había tomado.

A veces estaba bien ser egoísta, ¿no?

Por un instante, pensó en Ulquiorra. Oh, lo dejaba atrás… Sin decir adiós, sin previo aviso. De seguro él habría esperado que fuese a despedirse, al menos.

A dar la cara por el juramento que había roto.

Al final, no había podido liberarlo, ni podría hacerlo ya.

—Lo siento —musitó.

El zarpazo destinado a acabar con su vida fue como una saeta, mas Orihime lo presenció todo como si el paso del tiempo fuese reducido a la décima parte de su medida real.

La garra no alcanzó a tocarla, porque se estrelló contra algo más.

Un sonoro crujido pareció despertar a la reina, quien observaba atónita a la silueta que se había interpuesto entre ambos.

Alas negras, la piel nívea y el vello cubriendo todas las partes más vulnerables, incluida la cola. En las muñecas, aún los grilletes, las cadenas colgando. En el medio de su espalda baja, una enorme herida como de espada. El largo cabello azabache parecía dar un brinco detrás de sí a causa del movimiento de su dueño.

Cuando Sora retrocedió, sorprendido por su nuevo contrincante, Orihime pudo observar con incluso más detenimiento a su salvador.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mismo se abalanzó sobre Sora, un solo golpe con sus garras extendidas siendo suficiente para atravesar la coraza de hueso. Al hacerlo, el rostro amado quedó descubierto, y los orbes nuevamente plateados se fijaron en su hermana.

— ¡NO! —Orihime se enderezó lo suficiente como para sentarse indeliberadamente, solo para después curvarse sobre sí misma, aunque ni un solo segundo despegó la vista del semblante de su hermano—. ¡SORA, NO!

Y vio lo más inesperado de todo.

Una sonrisa en los labios ajenos.

Y al instante siguiente, las mismas garras que habían perforado su máscara acudían a sus entrañas.

Apenas si hubo sangre. Una vez que el cuerpo de Sora comprendió que no le sería posible seguir existiendo, se vaporizó como por arte de magia.

Como si nunca hubiese existido.

En el césped, trozos de algo blanco yacían. Orihime comprendió que eran restos de huesos, la que fuese la máscara de Sora; los mismos no tardaron en esfumarse.

No obstante, aún quedaban otros fragmentos distintos. Huesos, sí, pero ¿por qué no se habían esfumado junto con su dueño?

La pelirroja lo comprendió al instante en que su salvador, ya en tierra, volteó.

Su corazón pareció dejar de latir por un momento, aquellos ojos ambarinos que había observado únicamente una vez en su vida, enmarcados por globos oculares de un color negro. En un santiamén, abandonaron aquel tono como de miel y aquel negro noche para convertirse en un tono acorde a los árboles que circundaban a ambos, el blanco rodeando los iris.

— ¿Ulquiorra…?

Orihime no podía dejar de observar sus ojos, y él parecía compartir esta fascinación. Sin embargo, sus manos fueron a los grilletes que aún quedaban, rompiéndolos sin el más leve forcejeo. Ni siquiera necesitó apartar la vista para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Él siempre había sido capaz de liberarse por sí solo.

Únicamente que no estaba entre sus deseos el hacerlo.

Orihime se sintió engañada, pero ya tendría tiempo luego para analizar sus sentimientos.

Ahora solo deseaba contemplar su rostro.

Era fino, varonil, y las mismas marcas de llanto de la máscara se mantenían, aunque ahora eran negras y más concentradas. Parecía como si se hubiesen colado por la máscara de antaño hasta su piel, sobre la que gotearon y borronearon tinta para darle aquella tonalidad oscura. Su tez era igual que la de su cuerpo, un semblante blanquecino como la leche que hacía de fondo perfecto para aquella boca algo severa.

Su cabello oscuro, del que había visto muy poco, iba hasta la mitad de su espalda, casi llegando a su cintura.

La reina se vio obligada a bajar la mirada, observando nuevamente los pedazos blancos a los pies del recién llegado.

Allí estaban sus cuernos, también, y todo lo que hubiese estado antes fijo contra su cara.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bello?

Tan bello y a la vez… tan cruel.

—Mataste a Sora —resolló, fijando la vista en la ajena—. Asesinaste… a mi hermano. Ulquiorra, ¿qué hiciste?

Él solo la miró, inexpresivo.

— ¡Era mi hermano! —prosiguió—. ¡Me reconoció, e iba…!

Ni siquiera aquello le sonsacaba. Una respuesta, una mísera respuesta era todo lo que pedía… ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ Todas las preguntas parecían taladrar su cráneo, y no se veía capaz de asir ninguna aunque fuese para aliviar el horrible dolor de cabeza.

Se llevó los dedos a las sienes, intentando calmarse. Frente a ella, Ulquiorra decidió cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Qué…? —le cuestionó Orihime, aún de rodillas—. ¿No comprendes… que aquel era mi hermano? Puedes decir lo que quieras. Sé lo que dirás. Era un monstruo, ¿no? Eso dirás. ¡Pero era mi hermano! ¡Lo sentía aquí! —se golpeó el pecho con la mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior por unos instantes, intentando no sucumbir ante el pugnante llanto—. ¡Lo sentía en mi…!

— ¿… _corazón_?

Todas las defensas de Orihime cayeron a sus pies. Su voz. Su voz era tan… profunda. Perfecta. No comprendía cómo habría podido esperar algo distinto de Ulquiorra.

No ahora que sus facciones ya no eran desconocidas a sus ojos.

Las facciones del hombre para el que había leído.

—Es esa la palabra que ibas a utilizar, ¿o me equivoco?

Orihime luchó por ponerse de pie, y así poder encararlo. Notó que era al menos media cabeza más baja que él.

—Ustedes, humanos, dicen esa palabra tan descuidadamente —la muchacha no mostró el más leve indicio de temor, aunque apretó la mano contra su pecho de manera defensiva—; como si fuera algo que puedes sostener en la palma de tu mano. Mis ojos lo ven todo. No hay nada que escape a su visión. Me he dado cuenta de eso a lo largo de mis luchas.

La joven no le respondió. Solo lo miró, suplicante. Como si Ulquiorra tuviese una daga con la que estuviese a punto de asesinarla.

Y la situación no fue tan distinta cuando aquellas mismas garras que habían dado muerte a su hermano se encontraron a centímetros de su pecho. Un ligero sentimiento de anhelo se agitó en lo profundo de Orihime: tan cerca, pero a la vez, no la tocaba. No sentía calor emanando de él, sino la vaga sensación de la cercanía de su piel, aunque esto fuese imposible.

— ¿Qué es un corazón? ¿Podría verlo si rasgo tu pecho? —cuestionó él, no amenazando, sino con verdadera duda. Seguidamente, su mano fue al puente de su nariz, a la altura de sus ojos—. ¿Podría verlo si abro tu cabeza?

Sus ojos eran témpanos de hielo que llevaron a Orihime a hacer gala de la reacción obvia que cualquiera hubiese esperado de una muchacha destrozada por la pérdida de su hermano a manos de una persona que había creído conocer, y que no hacía más que cuestionarla sobre asuntos absurdos.

* * *

Ulquiorra parpadeó una vez, sin comprender lo que había ocurrido. Al instante siguiente, sintió el leve dolor del golpe. Pero no llevó la mano a su mejilla; así de minúsculo era lo que sentía. Sencillamente giró el rostro, y contempló a la mujer que le había propinado aquella bofetada.

Su pecho se agitaba, y sus ojos le reclamaban con furia sus palabras.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Solo estaba expresando su punto de vista, intentando sacar a la mujer de sus creencias erradas.

No obstante, no hizo nada por defenderse: era inteligente en demasía para hacer una escena frente a un tercero.

Solo abrió las alas, y flexionando las piernas, estuvo en el aire al instante siguiente.

Tres segundos luego, ya estaba a veinte metros.

Cincuenta.

Cien.

La medianoche le facilitó el salir del campo de visión de Orihime, perdiéndose en el espeso follaje del bosque.

* * *

— ¡Inoue!

La reina giró el rostro, observando al joven que tan bien conocía correr hacia ella. Al instante, sus brazos la envolvieron, dándole el calor que su cuerpo parecía haber perdido. Curioso en verdad como su hermano vuelto de la tumba como un horrible monstruo la había hecho entrar en calor, y las simples palabras de Ulquiorra la habían dejado petrificada.

No obstante, no quería pensar en él ahora. Devolvió el abrazo a Ichigo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

— ¡Lo vi todo! ¿Te hizo daño? ¡Maldito demonio…!

—N-no, no me hizo daño, solo…

—Si no te hizo daño, todo está… —el príncipe reparó entonces en la piel desnuda bajo sus dedos, y el líquido viscoso que se había pegado a los mismos—. ¡Inoue, dijiste que no te dañó!

El cerebro de la reina tardó dos segundos en procesar la información: Ichigo en realidad no había visto nada. Solo la parte final.

No había visto a Sora.

_Sora…_

Su cuerpo no resistió más, y colapsó ipso facto.

— ¡Inoue…!

La voz de su mejor amigo se hacía lejana. Más, más lejana… Como cuando eran niños y ella se quedaba rezagada en las carreras.

Así de lejos sintió a Ichigo en aquel instante.

* * *

Todos estaban expectantes. Los rostros no mostraban signo alguno de impaciencia, sin embargo: únicamente Tatsuki lucía preocupada.

Al fin, la puerta se abrió. Urahara se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Yoruichi, quien acababa de salir de la habitación de la soberana.

—Ya está bien —avisó con calma, aunque parecía dirigirse solo a su amigo—. Tuvimos suerte de que Ichigo haya llegado justo a tiempo para espantar al oso.

Un masivo suspiro de alivio se escuchó de parte de los Kurosaki y los Arisawa; Chad, Uryuu y Ryuuken permanecieron inexpresivos.

— ¿Y qué haremos entonces con la elección del rey?

Ryuuken no se quedaría sin tocar el tema, era obvio. Yoruichi frunció el entrecejo.

—Orihime acaba de ser atacada, ¿y a ti te preocupa el trono?

Él sencillamente se arregló las gafas.

—El tratado real es el tratado real por algo.

—Yo tengo la respuesta a eso —replicó el joven Kurosaki, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Ichigo? —la otrora tutora de Orihime se cruzó de brazos.

Ichigo odiaba mentir. Su política era siempre ser sincero, y sin embargo, aquel demonio lo había obligado a inventarse el cuento del oso.

Por el bien de Inoue, diría incluso más mentiras.

—Le pedí que se casase conmigo —la mirada de Yoruichi se clavó en Ichigo—. Ella aceptó.

* * *

Miró con curiosidad al grupo que conformaban las familias reales frente al cuarto de la reina. Ichigo había mentido sobre algo, podía decirlo por su expresión contrariada más allá del simple pesar por las heridas de su amiga.

_Ah, la ingenuidad juvenil._

Ciertamente que el muchacho era demasiado impulsivo. Se preguntó si el príncipe tendría la fuerza necesaria para compartir la aventura que su congénere estaba por atravesar.

Pero bueno, ya otra débil basura le había probado aquel día que incluso insectos tan despreciables como los humanos podían ser de provecho.

_ «No me puedes hacer esto»._

Él solo había sonreído, observando aquellos ojos grises.

_«Disculpe usted, pero creo que se ha confundido: no está ya en posición de mandar a nadie. Menos a mí»._

_ «No te lo estoy mandando, ¡te lo estoy suplicando!». _

La voz se había ido volviendo más y más inquieta, sonidos como de hojas secas siendo pisadas escuchándose.

Él no había podido evitar el ramalazo de satisfacción que corrió por sus venas al saberse con tanto poder sobre el que otrora fuese rey de Karakura.

_ «Vas a cumplir tu misión, y la vas a cumplir excelentemente bien. Ahora, vete. Tráeme el cuerpo de la reina»._

El grotesco vestigio de ser humano había obedecido como una marioneta a un titiritero.

Recordando aquellos eventos, su mirada vagó hasta el pianista de la corte, cuyo semblante lucía bastante calmo en comparación a sus charlatanes acompañantes.

En su opinión, el rubio estaba por encima, incluso, de su compañera. Su inteligencia era demasiada, y comprendió que sería mejor marcharse.

Su puesta en escena habría de llegar, sí, magnánima como él mismo, pero eso sería más adelante.

Por ahora, no consentiría en la intromisión de nadie.

Menos del único rival digno que poseía.

Volteó para dirigirse a los aposentos que le habían asignado como huésped de los Inoue, cuando sintió una manito tirar de su levita.

—Ey, Aizen, ¿no vas a quedarte a celebrar con nosotros…? ¡Ichigo se casa!

El tutor de los Kurosaki se acomodó las gafas, y poniéndose a la altura de la menor de la familia, le acarició la cabeza con gentileza.

—No, ama Yuzu. Tengo asuntos que atender. Pero mándele mis felicitaciones a su hermano: estoy seguro de que será más que feliz reinando al lado de Su Alteza Real.

Fue la primera y última vez que Sousuke Aizen tuvo para sí la sonrisa sincera de alguien.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? c: ¿Les gustó, o sufrieron demasiado? Porque Orihime... ;n; Sniff.  
Y mucho todavía va a sufrir :3  
Aclaración:  
Habrán notado que en mis descripciones de Ulquiorra nunca mencioné su hueco. Así es señoritas, no lo tiene en este AU. No sé, se me cantó porque no lo tuviese e_e Y cuando se rompió su máscara, ahí fueron, también, sus cuernos -busquen una imagen de Ulquiorra Hollow y la tendrán clara-.  
****No importa, Ulquiorra es Ulquiorra (?)****  
Bueno, déjenme review y les daré lemon... c: (a ver si esta táctica sÍ funciona con ustedes).  
PERO ES TRISTE TENER QUE ROGAR, DÉJENME REVIEWS :'c QUIERO SU AMOR, POR ESO LES ESCRIBO HISTORIAS TAN KAWAII (?), DÉJENME REVIEEEEEEEEWS.  
-Pequeña Saltamontes.**


	5. Agnosco veteris vestigia flamea

**Hola c: *les da el cap*. Pero antes, tengo que agradecerles porque ¡AHORA SÍ ME DEJAN REVIEWS! :'D Gracias a toda la gente que lo hizo, ¡me hacen sentir importante y buena escritora! (?) Doy lo mejor de mí, y espero no decepcionarlos (demasiado).  
Y en respuesta a Guest (?): ¡Gracias! Claro, claro que seguiré adelante :D Y sí, habrá lemon -ajá, todas ya lo saben, habrá lemon... más tarde-.  
Canción para este cap -creo que todas ignoran esto, pero en serio, sería genial que escuchasen las canciones que les digo mientras leen los caps. que les digo: _Lufia 2 OST - Iris; The Mistery Lady (orchestral)_. Búsquenla así en youtube, y es lo. mejor.  
Bueno, luego me dicen qué piensan c: ¡Saludos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: ****AGNOSCO VETERIS VESTIGIA FLAMEA**

La taza se hizo añicos contra la pared, lo que causó que el té que aún había albergado ensuciase el fino empapelado rojo.

— ¡Estoy HARTA de tantos secretos!

Regresando la cabeza a su sitio —la había ladeado para evitar el proyectil—, Urahara dio un suspiro. Escudriñó los daños por encima del hombro, y meneó la cabeza, los ojos cerrados.

—Eso va a dejar manchas.

Y llevó su propia taza de té a los labios.

Yoruichi lanzó una mirada que podría haber roto el recipiente ajeno por su intensidad.

Al notar esto, el pianista puso una cara contradictoria y atrajo la taza de rayas verdes y blancas hacia sí con un gesto inocente.

—Ya rompiste la tuya, señorita Yoruichi; no pretendas hacer pagar a la mía también.

Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus manos, la mujer bufó.

—Tu taza se puede ir al demonio, Kisuke.

— ¡Oh, qué ruda! —replicó al instante él, sin dejar de disfrutar del humeante té.

— ¡Kisuke!

—Bien, bien —agitando suavemente una mano en el aire, le indicó que la escuchaba—. Dime.

—Creo que es obvio que Ichigo oculta algo —observó a su amigo posar el pocillo en la mesa al afirmar con convicción—: Y creo que no fue un oso lo que atacó a Orihime…

—… sino Ulquiorra, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —finiquitó por ella—. Claro, esa impronta de poder demoníaco es inconfundible.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos; era visible la tensión que la aquejaba. Urahara estaba al tanto de que esto ocurría debido al gran cariño que su amiga sentía por la reina.

—Bueno, señorita Yoruichi, debes recordar que pese a que tenemos buenas cartas, no somos los señores del póquer aquí —apuntó el pianista—. Hay que dar tiempo a las piezas de Ajedrez para que asuman sus roles. Y son dos juegos distintos, pero nadie dijo que no se pudiesen mezclar.

Su interlocutora desvió la vista hacia la ventana, ignorando el vano intento del rubio por animarla.

—Orihime no es un simple peón…

—Yo la compararía más con la Dama, ciertamente…

La morena acribilló a su compañía con la vista. Él levantó ambas manos, como diciendo «sin ánimo de ofender»; seguidamente la dejó continuar.

—Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, Kisuke.

Urahara se rascó la cabeza a la par que hacía un puchero. Luego de unos instantes de deliberación, se encogió de hombros:

—Supongo que una intervención superficial no haría daño a nadie…

El chirrido ocasionado por la silla al rayar el suelo debido a la brusquedad del movimiento al que era sometida le arrancó una mueca al pobre hombre.

—Kisuke —levantó la vista, pues Yoruichi se encontraba ya de pie, una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro—, no estaba pidiéndote permiso.

Él sonrió afablemente.

—Por supuesto que no.

_Por supuesto que no._

Dio otro sorbo al té al tiempo que la observaba marchar.

_No obstante, me avisaste._

* * *

Una rosa roja.

Otra.

_El ruiseñor._

Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión.

No tenía fuerzas para moverse de la cama e intentar fijar la vista en otro objeto que pudiese procurarle una distracción.

Normalmente, Orihime observaba el techo y se perdía en aquel mundo rosa y rojo que Sora había encargado pintar para ella cuando se sentía mal.

_Sora._

Pero ¿qué hacer cuando se encontraba devastada?

Ningún mundo de color rosa le brindaría alivio en la situación actual.

Había lidiado con la muerte de Sora _una vez_.

Había hecho a Ulquiorra y su santuario su razón de vivir en aras de lograrlo.

Había salido adelante, aun con todo el peso extra de la corona sobre la cabeza.

Era adorada en su reino, un ejemplo para todos.

Y de un momento a otro, sus malas decisiones la habían arrastrado a perder a su hermano de vuelta a manos de su «protegido», así como a convertirse en una carga a causa de sus heridas y su cobardía.

Dios, ¿por qué no podía ser más como Sora?

Quería escabullirse bajo las sábanas y olvidar todo, mas sabía que sería imposible.

Al instante, vino a su mente su santuario. _Allí_. Allí necesitaba estar.

_¿Cómo pude creer en esa mentira?_

Y aun ahora su lado racional luchaba con sus impulsos.

_No debo ir allí._

Un repentino crujido la distrajo. Mirando de soslayo hacia la ventana, observó que un pajarillo de un vibrante color azul se había posado en la rama del sauce llorón. Esta sola visión hubiese bastado para arrancarle una sonrisa en otro momento, mas en su estado actual dudaba que incluso una colección entera de libros de Wilde nuevos la animase.

No cuando todos los mundos de fantasía que utilizaba a modo de refugio eran ahora frecuentados por el asesino de su hermano.

El solo movimiento de fijar la vista fuera del inmenso ventanal le recordaba todo lo acontecido al escocerle las heridas de forma horrible.

Un golpe de nudillos la sacó durante unos instantes de su ensueño. Había despertado hacía bastante tiempo, mas sus ojos estaban de todas formas fijos en la madera de la puerta cuando respondió:

—Adelante.

Su visitante entró con cuidado de no hacer mucho barullo, y Orihime sintió ganas de sonreír, mas no lo hizo: así de cansada se encontraba.

—Ey —pero Tatsuki sí sonreía—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí y acudía a ocupar la silla al lado de la cama de la reina, esta deliberó al respecto. Las heridas le escocían y le causaban un dolor horrible, mas no deseaba decir algo que luego pudiese ser utilizado en su contra en caso de realizarse acusaciones falsas. Además, ¿cómo explicar que acababa de perder a su hermano por segunda vez? ¿Y a manos de quién? Explicaciones físico-psicológicas de su estado le costarían bastantes. Así que decidió que una media verdad bastaría:

—Cansada…

—Es de esperarse… Hum, Ichigo nos dijo lo del oso. Realmente nos diste un gran susto allá abajo.

La pelirroja tuvo que refrenar su cara para no mostrar sorpresa. ¿Así que esa era la mentira que su amigo había soltado? Se lo agradeció internamente. No quería empezar una especie de cacería detrás de Ulquiorra.

—Sin embargo, eso ya pasó, y el doctor Tessai aseguró que son heridas superficiales —la muchacha tomó entre sus manos la de su amiga para reconfortarla—. Deberías estar más que feliz ahora.

—Sí, fui realmente afortunada por salvarme…

—Hum, sí, eso también, pero ¡me refiero a los preparativos para la boda, Orihime! ¿No estás emocionada? Pensar que vas a casarte…

Tatsuki estaba tan ocupada emocionándose ella misma con la idea de su mejor amiga frente al altar, que no advirtió el color blanquecino y enfermizo que se apoderó del semblante ajeno.

Cierto, quedaba el asunto de la boda.

_Y por el tono de Tatsuki, todo parece resuelto_, eso la asustaba. _Intentaré preguntarle qué pasa…_

—Eh, sí, la boda —asintió con sus mermadas fuerzas—. ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

— ¡Ichigo nos lo dijo! —y estrujó la mano de Orihime con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria; esta última agradeció la ausencia de heridas en la zona—. Dime, ¿cómo se te declaró? ¿Se postró en una rodilla, cómo fue? Juro que no veo al idiota de Ichigo siendo romántico… Y justo cuando ocurrió lo del oso… No entiendo bien, Orihime. ¿Fue antes, después…? Porque él no salió herido… Ese Ichigo… Más vale que no te haya abandonado allí, o algo por el estilo —frunció el entrecejo.

La soberana sintió hervir su sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía Ichigo a mentir de forma tan descarada? Ella no había aceptado nada, ¡y ninguna declaración había sido hecha, siquiera!

Empero, optó por no hacer un escándalo en su estado de convalecencia.

—Sinceramente, no recuerdo bien —musitó—. Me gustaría ver a Ichigo, por cierto —pidió con una sonrisa, sus dedos acariciando el dorso de la mano de Tatsuki.

La pelinegra lució algo desilusionada.

—Ya veo, pero él no se encuentra aquí… Todos se han marchado, solo estamos mis padres y yo. Pronto debo irme, solo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien.

La joven reina cabeceó.

—Me encuentro bien —le sonrió sin fuerzas—. Sin embargo, deseo seguir durmiendo, ya que no puedo hablar con Ichigo… Por favor, no te molestes, Tatsuki…

Advirtió por la mirada de su amiga que sí se había molestado, mas supuso que ella comprendía su cansancio y que malinterpretaría su deseo de hablar con su mejor amigo; de seguro pensaría que era el amor lo que la llevaba a actuar así.

—En tal caso, me marcho —acarició los suaves cabellos de la reina—. Adiós, Orihime. Nos vemos pronto. Tenemos que hablar de vestidos, y esas cosas que odio para la boda —bufó, señalando su indumentaria de un rojo algo más gastado de lo recomendable—: mamá me está persiguiendo porque toda mi ropa se encuentra así de gastada, y yo carezco de ánimos para comprar nuevos. Como sea, que descanses…

Se levantó al fin, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Sí, Tatsuki, nos vemos…

Una sonrisa más, y se encontró sola.

Sola como para dejar su rostro adoptar la expresión desolada de antaño.

Al parecer, las cosas irían de mal en peor. Tenía demasiados asuntos de los cuales preocuparse, y raramente, no ocupaba el primer lugar en la lista el supuesto compromiso con su mejor amigo, sino todo lo respecto a Ulquiorra.

_Y al mismo tiempo, no quiero pensar…_

Cerró los ojos, el sueño llevándosela nuevamente en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Medianoche de nuevo. ¿En verdad iba a acostumbrarse a esto? Al aire libre…

Yacía sobre su espalda, su mirada perdida en la vasta inmensidad del cielo estrellado.

Era irónico como ahora lo disfrutaba incluso más que antes. La mujer le había mostrado la constelación de Virgo en un libro, y le había enseñado el nombre de algunas de las estrellas. Allí estaba Espiga, por ejemplo. Vindemiatrix y Minelava también. Ella le había explicado sobre las mismas de paso, y su memoria superior le había permitido retener la información.

Ulquiorra consideró la posibilidad de haber olvidado su propio nombre. Inhaló hondamente, disfrutando del placer que era el aire fresco de nuevo en sus pulmones, y se enderezó.

Un vago recuerdo paseaba por su mente, pidiéndole atención, y decidió concedérsela: era un lugar repetido infinitas veces en su cerebro, desde siempre.

Pero ¿qué había allí, en aquel sitio?

Como no tenía nada que hacer, se dispuso a averiguarlo, por lo que se enderezó y, echándole una última mirada a Espiga, levantó el vuelo.

Sobrevoló el bosque, y admiró en la lejanía un amplio palacio que parecía querer ocultar un pueblecillo de su visión.

No obstante, no le prestó mucha atención: su destino era otro.

Siguió surcando los cielos, disfrutando del aire helado de tales altitudes. El vuelo a ras que había realizado al salvar a la mujer no había sido nada, así como tampoco lo había sido su retirada.

No, _esto _era volar.

Escuchó una procesión de chillidos a varios metros de él, y al bajar la mirada, divisó una bandada de murciélagos que al parecer acababa de salir de su caverna. Su interés pasó enseguida, por lo que dejó a los animales atrás, y retomó la altura que había perdido en su distracción.

En unos minutos, divisó el lago que buscaba, detrás de un pueblo bastante oscuro, y empezó el descenso: en cuestión de instantes posó los pies en la tierra colindante al mismo, su mirada escrutando su entorno. Plegó sus alas, pues la corta distancia entre él y su destino se debía sortear caminando.

En el transcurso del mismo, encontró algo que llamó su atención yaciendo en el suelo, debajo de un enorme sauce llorón: un arma. Parecía una escopeta de caza, mas apenas se asimilaba a las que Ulquiorra había visto en su vida —algo con bastante sentido dándose el hecho de que escapaba a su conocimiento cuánto tiempo había pasado recluido en aquella celda—, y despedía un fuerte olor a pólvora; se había disparado recientemente. Un potente aroma a sangre lo llevó a advertir el líquido carmesí que había creado un camino hasta la casa.

_Humanos_, pensó con desdén, pues no era sangre humana, sino de algún animal.

Avanzó hasta la inestable casucha hecha de piedra que se encontraba allí, e ingresó a la misma con cautela. Pese a que no era un lugar muy grande, aún alguien podría esconderse allí, y el ser lastimado no estaba entre sus planes.

Un gruñido le permitió saber que no había tomado precauciones innecesarias.

Detrás de las viejas tablas que antaño fuesen una cama, un puma lo había divisado, y no había perdido tiempo en adoptar una posición defensiva.

Ulquiorra se dispuso a avanzar: no había forma de que el enorme felino se le impusiese, únicamente su presencia bastaría para provocar su huida.

Dio un paso, esperando que eso bastase. Mas el imponente animal únicamente soltó un rugido. Esto lo desconcertó. ¿Por qué no se alejaba?

En aquel momento reparó en una bola de pelos a los pies de la criatura.

_¿Un cachorro?_

Esto sí que sería molesto. ¿Cómo los sacaría de allí si no podía utilizar el miedo como arma? Lo pensó por unos instantes, y fue una vez que vio la herida en la pata de la madre que cayó en la cuenta.

Habían sido perseguidos. Acorralados allí. Quizás ella había alcanzado a herir de gravedad a alguno de los cazadores, lo que había provocado su retirada momentánea.

_No, no había rastro alguno de sangre humana._

No obstante, lo importante ahora era su situación actual: ¿qué sería de ellos? Ulquiorra dudó, y finalmente su rabo fue a enroscarse en el cuerpo del felino, sin tocar su herida, quien luchó por liberarse, propinándole arañazos a diestra y siniestra.

Una mueca fue toda la reacción que obtuvo mientras su captor la presionaba contra el piso de madera y acudía junto al gatito que maullaba desesperadamente. Tomándolo en sus brazos, ignoró las protestas de su madre, y emprendió el camino fuera de aquellos aposentos.

Una vez afuera, dejó al cachorro libre, y, situando a la madre a su lado, la liberó.

La enorme gata le gruñó por última vez a modo de amenaza, y tomó a su cachorro con las fauces, marchándose…

… justo en dirección al pueblo que había encontrado antes.

De seguro iban a matarla.

Oh, pero no solo la _matarían_.

Ulquiorra sabía cómo sería: la perseguirían con antorchas, escopetas, lanzas, lo que tuviesen a mano. La cercarían, y no habría tal cosa como misericordia para cada centímetro de piel que pudiesen atravesar, mutilar, arrancar.

¿Y el cachorro? El juguete excéntrico de algún riquillo que terminaría dando cuenta de su vida apenas creciese en tamaño suficiente para constituirse en un buen abrigo de piel para alguna desinteresada prometida.

Así sería, porque en aquel mismo pueblo, él había vivido el destino de la gata.

_Y fue aquí mismo donde los convirtieron en juguetes…_

Sin embargo, él podía evitarlo. Extendió las alas, y sobrepasó en un santiamén a la felina, aterrizando frente a ella. Instintivamente, el animal soltó a su cachorro y mostró los dientes.

Él no tuvo más opción que avanzar de forma amenazadora, su rabo en alto, y soltar un fuerte grito que asustó a la gata, quien se apresuró en huir cargando una vez más en su boca a su bebé.

Ulquiorra volvió a su aspecto inexpresivo, y miró por encima del hombro la villa que podía divisar desde aquel lugar.

_Humanos_, se dijo. _No se merecen nada._

* * *

—Hime.

La pelirroja observó a su vieja tutora ingresar al cuarto portando un libro, y sonrió apenada. Yoruichi debía estar molesta con ella.

¿Cómo no estarlo luego de que había rehuido sus deberes?

Solo podía pensar en la tremenda reprimenda que se le venía encima como razón para que ella se encontrase en su cuarto pasada la medianoche. Bien, a soportarlo: de todas maneras no había podido dormir.

No podría dormir en mucho tiempo, lo sabía.

—Hola, señorita Yoruichi —se sentía una niñata cuando hablaba con la mujer—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Cruzándose de brazos, la morena enarcó una ceja. El grueso volumen parecía no pesar nada por la facilidad con la que lo sostenía en una mano.

—Hime, creo que es obvio que el que estés convaleciente me preocupa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansada…

— ¿Te duele todo, aún?

Negó con la cabeza aunque esto suponía mentirle a su visitante.

—Hmpf —aquel bufido escéptico le dejó claro que no había tenido éxito. Yoruichi se acercó, y ocupó la silla que antaño utilizase Tatsuki, depositando el libraco sobre el secreter más cercano—. Quiero saber qué pasó aquel día. No te he interrogado al respecto, pero nos diste un susto de muerte.

Orihime abrió la boca para hablar, mas fue detenida por una mano sobre su cara.

—La verdad, Hime. Quiero la absoluta verdad. Nada de osos falsos ni otras mentiras.

La muchacha lo sabía. Sabía que no podía andar con juegos cuando se trataba de aquella mujer que era mucho más que una institutriz común y corriente.

Iba a buscar las palabras, a mentir, a decir lo que fuese necesario, mas sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales se deslizaron hasta la curtida mano sobre su rostro.

Yoruichi dio un suspiro, y la apartó, sintiéndose mal consigo misma. A sabiendas de que la reina no se encontraba aún recuperada, murmuró:

—Lo siento, Hime. A veces olvido que tú no eres Ginrei, y que no necesito modos tan rudos como la mayéutica para contigo. Voy a hablarte de mujer a mujer, y espero que me escuches.

Enjugándose las lágrimas, la pelirroja asintió.

—Escucharé.

Dando nuevamente un hondo suspiro, Yoruichi se explicó:

—Hace años… que sé de tus aventuras en el bosque.

La rigidez en el cuerpo ajeno era notoria, mas la morena prosiguió:

—Sé de tu primera noche allí; fue la noche en que Sora se marchó.

Yoruichi sabía que estaba lastimando a Orihime. Lo sabía, y sin embargo, hallaba su dolor carente de importancia; esto lo hacía por su bien, y eso era irrefutable.

—Sé de las palabras que pronunciaste, y quiero que sepas que tú, Hime, eres mucho más que una simple reina.

La muchacha buscó los ojos miel. Estos buscaron los suyos.

—Pero… soy cobarde… y… débil… —la voz debía abrirse paso a través de los sollozos—. Por eso… por eso huí.

—Huiste —y las manos ajenas tomaron su rostro, obligándola a mantener la mirada— porque te impusieron algo horrible. Pero debe ser soportado por el bien del reino, ¿lo comprendes?

Orihime movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo con bastante fuerza.

—Ahora, sé lo que piensas: no me escucharás, e irás corriendo apenas puedas a buscar a Ulquiorra.

La muchacha sintió el mundo ponerse de cabeza: _su nombre_, el que su nombre escapase de labios ajenos era muy distinto a simplemente ser informada del conocimiento del mismo por parte de otra persona.

—Él es malvado, Orihime. Grábatelo en la cabeza —los dedos aferraron con más fuerza sus mejillas, como para probar este punto—. Va a lastimarte, y a lastimarnos a todos. Así de retorcido es él. Ya ves lo que te hizo (porque sé que fue él), y ahora sabes de lo que es capaz. ¿Crees que no lo hará de vuelta? Porque lo hará, Hime. Mil y una veces. Ya lo hizo en el pasado, y no dudará en repetirlo. Y si sabe quién eres…

Un temblor brutal tomó el comando de su cuerpo, y sentía que una fiebre horrible la aquejaba. Deseaba que Yoruichi callase, y abrazarla al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me crees, Orihime?

La reina bajó la cabeza.

_No puedo._

Aún después de todo lo que había visto, aún después de que ella misma lo había visto asesinar a su hermano…

_No puedo._

—Entonces, seré más clara —a la pelirroja le pareció que su interlocutora había leído su mente, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de haber respondido sin notarlo.

Dejando la silla, Yoruichi volvió a tomar el libro que había traído consigo, y se lo ofreció a la soberana.

—Ahí lo tienes. Si me necesitas, llámame —y con un tono amargo, agregó—: No es precisamente lectura ligera para relajar la mente de una joven convaleciente…

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado, Orihime examinó de cerca el material: era un grueso libro, con una tapa dura y negra bastante gastada y cuya cualidad macilenta en sus hojas se apreciaba sin ser necesario el abrirlo.

Con letras de oro apenas visibles, la cubierta anunciaba:

«Crónicas de la Batalla de las Mil Sombras en Karakura».

* * *

No había caso.

Ulquiorra había revisado rincón por rincón la casucha, mas no había encontrado nada que gatillase sus memorias: restos de paja que parecían haber sido alguna especie de cama hacía muchísimo, y unas cuantas redes de pesca rotas, inservibles; no mucho más.

Sí, recordaba el juicio y el castigo.

Así como su condena.

Esas eran las cicatrices, las memorias que solo dolían si las tocaba; por lo que las evitaba.

No, era su vida antes lo que deseaba rememorar.

¿Quién era él? ¿Era su nombre, en verdad, «Ulquiorra»? Si lo pensaba, en el juicio lo habían llamado de aquella guisa, mas se encontraba tan ajeno a todo… Tan ajeno a su propia identidad. Los principios de la alienación que habían desembocado en su «yo» actual.

Se dio por vencido, y salió de la casa. Nada de bien le haría permanecer tan cercano a aquel pueblo. Los cazadores aún podían volver, y él realmente no deseaba tener que matar a nadie ahora mismo, algo bastante factible si acudían a su mente las imágenes del puma herido.

_Destruyen absolutamente todo._

Él era un claro ejemplo. Había destruido todo a su paso, y lo habían destruido.

Los humanos eran propensos a confundir «muerte» con «destrucción».

Bien podría estar muerto, era preferible a aquella vida: no sabía quién era, solo sabía que toda criatura viviente estaba destinada a odiarlo por siempre por sus crímenes. Esa era la «destrucción», la certeza de que la muerte valía más que su vida.

No tenía nada, ni a nadie.

Un repentino pensamiento brincó en su mente. «Brincó», porque no había verbo que pudiese describir mejor las entradas de aquella joven.

_La mujer._

Ulquiorra se resistía a llamarla por su nombre, seguro de que ella odiaría que lo hiciese a la larga. Algún día, ella descubriría la verdad y lo despreciaría igual que todos. Si es que no lo hacía ya, como aquel golpe le había indicado.

Aceptó en silencio este hecho, y dio una vuelta a la vivienda. En eso estaba cuando divisó un muelle internarse en el lago y enfiló hacia allí.

Por supuesto, caminó sobre el mismo: la madera podrida crujía bajos sus pies, y fue todo un logro que ni una tabla se rompiese a causa de la presión que su cuerpo les infligía.

Llegando al final, Ulquiorra se sentó en la punta misma, sus pies colgando por encima del agua. Debajo de la misma, un montón de peces de colores daban vueltas y vueltas, sus gruesas bocas emergiendo levemente cada tanto para intentar capturar partículas de alimento.

¿Por qué todo se le hacía tan familiar…?

Examinó el lugar, un perfecto paraíso que, increíblemente, estaba tan cerca del pueblo, y aun así se encontraba intacto. Permaneció estático por horas, sencillamente captando detalle tras detalle y almacenándolos en su mente.

Cuando comenzó a clarear, decidió marcharse. No tenía nada que hacer bajo el sol: tenía su propia tumba a la cual retornar.

Como el cadáver que era.

Volviendo a tierra se encontraba, cuando su visión le advirtió de algo destellante en la arena. Bajando del muelle ya en la orilla, se agachó y encontró la fuente de aquel resplandor.

Cubierto por la tierra, y ajeno al parecer al tiempo fuera de esto, se encontraba un reloj de oro.

Era imposible pensar que alguien que lo hubiese visto no lo habría tomado ya, por lo que mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos, Ulquiorra se preguntó la verdadera razón. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por qué los cazadores no habían perseguido al puma hasta su refugio? No había percibido ningún aroma a sangre humana.

Pensamientos similares lo asaltaban, cuando oyó voces. Podría haberlo atribuido a su desarrollado sentido auditivo, mas el silencio matutino facilitaba tanto la tarea que posiblemente cualquier humano habría sido capaz de escuchar lo que él.

Eran dos, un niño y una niña.

— ¡María, basta!

La pequeña solo reía, y Ulquiorra se imaginó que el niño la estaba persiguiendo, puesto que la casucha le tapaba la visual.

— ¡MARÍA!

Y los pasos cesaron. Dos respiraciones jadeantes se escuchaban.

—Solo hasta… aquí —María hablaba—. ¿Creíste que traspasaría los límites, eh? Ja… Sé que no puedo pasar… de este árbol…

Ulquiorra supuso que hablaban del sauce llorón que había visto antaño.

—Más allá está prohibido —el chico le recordó—. No querrías que el demonio reviviese y te devorase, ¿verdad?

— ¡No digas eso! —gimoteó su amiga, afectada—. Ya da demasiado miedo el pensar que un demonio vivió aquí, pero ¡imaginarlo reviviendo es aterrador!

El pequeño soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Tranquila! Solo bromeo… Digo, sí, sabemos que el demonio existió, pero lo encerraron lejos, muy lejos… Donde ya no puede lastimar a nadie. Igual… las maldiciones demoníacas deben tomarse en cuenta, así que nadie debe cruzar la línea que marca este árbol. Nunca lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?

Ulquiorra consideró probable que ella hubiese asentido, puesto que no oyó ninguna respuesta.

—Vamos a casa ahora, ¿sí?

—Está bien…

Y escuchó la hierba moverse mientras ambos se alejaban.

Bien, duda disipada. Él había… ¿maldecido aquel lugar? ¿Cómo, cuándo había ocurrido? Si no lo recordaba, debía haber sido antes de volverse… De volverse…

_De volverme esto._

En su mano aún sostenía el reloj dorado. ¿De quién sería…?

Repentinamente, lo recordó.

Como un tsunami, las memorias se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Ulquiorra, quien no era para nada débil, tuvo que arrodillarse y apretarse la cabeza con las manos.

_No._

Lo veía. Era un hombre alto, fornido, de ojos de amable mirada y cabellos grises. Su piel era de una tonalidad tostada. Siempre olía a agua, a pescado.

Y Ulquiorra lo había _querido_.

¡Y él que pensaba que únicamente _ella_ escapaba a su pasado mortal, que solo _ella_ debía haber sido amada puesto que era la única que trascendía lo suficiente para permanecer aunque fuese como una sombra en su conciencia actual…!

_ —Mira, mira, ¡es así como debes hacerlo!_

_ Ulquiorra lo había observado en silencio. No comprendía cómo demonios Bernard lograba que las redes capturasen peces, y él iba y se enredaba en ellas._

_ Una vez hasta había caído al lago._

_ Bernard solo se reía de él, mas terminó por tomar sus manos entre las suyas, una gran diferencia entre ambas: las de Ulquiorra pequeñas e infantiles, las del hombre, grandes y callosas. _

_ —Así, Ulquiorra, así…_

Parpadeó. Así que ¿en verdad era aquel su nombre? Vaya sorpresa… Pero esta sorpresa se vio opacada por el siguiente recuerdo…

_Era su cumpleaños. Dieciséis años, ahora era un hombre oficialmente._

_ Del otro lado del hogar de piedra que ambos compartían a las orillas del lago, Bernard le sonrió con amabilidad. _

_ —Toma. Es para ti._

_ Y había depositado un reloj en sus manos. Ulquiorra se había sorprendido, y lo había mirado con grandes ojos verdes._

_ — ¡No puedo aceptar esto!_

_ El hombre solo ensanchó la sonrisa._

_ —Es lo segundo más preciado que tengo, chico. Y quiero dártelo a ti._

_ El muchacho tragó saliva, incapaz de comprender cómo él, de todas las personas, se merecía algo así. No había sido más que una carga para Bernard desde pequeño, y aun así…_

_ —Pero… era de tu padre…_

_ —Y se lo estoy dando a mi hijo —revolvió los cabellos del joven de forma juguetona, tranquilizándolo—. ¿No crees que hago bien?_

_ Él solo calló, y bajó la mirada. Sintió algo cálido derramarse de sus ojos._

_ Una fuerte palmada en la espalda lo interrumpió._

_ — ¡Ey, que los hombres no lloran! —rió Bernard, ajustándose los pantalones de lino para después salir de la casa—. Te espero afuera, ¡hoy hará un día precioso! Perfecto para atiborrarnos de pescado y armar una fiesta, ¿no te parece?_

_ Sin más, se marchó._

_ Ulquiorra solo se quedó allí, contemplando el reloj de oro. Se suponía que un pescador no podría poseer jamás tesoro semejante, y sin embargo, él estaba al tanto que hacía mucho tiempo la familia de Bernard había pertenecido a una clase social acomodada, y aquel era el único recuerdo que le quedaba, no solo de sus pasadas glorias, sino también de su familia._

_ Fue entonces cuando algo le llamó la atención. Levantándose con rapidez, corrió afuera de la casucha, dirigiéndose al muelle, donde Bernard se encontraba colocando las redes dentro del bote._

_ — ¡Ey, Bernard! —gritó a la par que sentía que sus pies descalzos se llenaban de barro; increíblemente, era un día más que cálido para ser diciembre, por lo que no sintió frío al hacerlo—. ¡Tengo una pregunta!_

_ — ¡Adelante, chico! —exclamó en respuesta el pescador._

_ — ¡Si el reloj es lo segundo más preciado que tienes —se explicó, subiendo a bordo junto al hombre—, ¿qué es lo primero?!_

_ El viejo solo sonrió, y lo miró de una forma rara. _

_ —Adivina._

No.

Era demasiado. Ulquiorra desplegó las alas, y echó a volar.

Se alejó.

Más y más.

De la casa, del muelle.

Porque todos eran testigos de que Ulquiorra Cifer, alguna vez, había _amado_.

Y el amor era algo que no existía.

Algo que no podía existir en su universo.

No podía permitirse amar.

Ni a Bernard, ni a _ella_.

Y nuevamente, un recuerdo en su mente. Cercano esta vez. De él en la oscuridad, contado respiraciones.

_—Ya vine, Ulquiorra._

Aterrizó con rapidez, quedando postrado frente a la estatua. Aquella estatua…

Su mirada se paseó por las facciones de la mujer que había amado.

— _¿Qué debería leerte hoy…?_

Intentando librarse de sus recuerdos, de huir a su mazmorra, de la cual jamás debería haber salido, Ulquiorra luchó por levantarse.

El dolor en su pecho era demasiado. Como si algo batallase por liberarse, y él ya no pudiese contenerlo.

Temblaba, su cuerpo entero se agitaba. Bernard era una cosa, y aquella mujer otra.

Pero… pero aquella _chiquilla_, aquella _niñata_ que había ido a meterse en su vida sin la menor advertencia.

Demasiado.

No lo toleraría, ¡no lo permitiría!

Bajó las escaleras con la rapidez de un relámpago, su reloj siempre en mano.

Iba a encerrarse en su celda, iba a luchar por tirar de aquella puerta mágica que había sido su única prisión y a aislarse por el resto de su vida.

_Resto._

Idiota, ¡idiota! No había ninguna vida para comenzar. Solo una línea de tiempo, como un libro de historia: personajes muertos, y viejas páginas que ya nadie leía, porque nada cambiaba, ni cambiaría jamás.

Y a eso se limitaría.

Avanzó entre los estantes, un milagro que no echase ninguno con su exaltación nerviosa. La oleada de emociones era excesiva, ¡iba a ahogarlo!

Y cuando al fin llegó a la puerta, la sorpresa se sumó a su sufrimiento y su ira.

Allí estaba.

La causa de su enojo, de su frustración. Si no fuese por ella, no estaría libre. Si no fuese por ella, no habría recordado a Bernard.

¿Cómo se atrevía, cómo…?

Era una basura. Una basura como todos los humanos que lo habían obligado a amarlos para luego destrozar su vida con su ausencia.

Y parte de su plan de hacerse amar debía ser aquel, yacer pacíficamente con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín, con aquel rostro angelical al alcance de la mano. Sus vestimentas eran más que ligeras, nada más que un camisón blanco. Probablemente eran los largos mechones pelirrojos los que evitaban que se viese a través del mismo.

Ella dormía, sí.

Y Ulquiorra se alegró de que así fuese.

No habría podido soportar el gris de sus ojos clavándose en los suyos.

* * *

**Ok, sean felices (?) ¡Espero sus reviews! :D -notengograncosaquedecir, OTP forever- (?)**


	6. Ex umbra, in solem

**¿Quiéeeeeen es la que les trae updates jugosos apenas tres días luego del último capítulo? Yo soy, yo soy~ B) No sé, che, me inspiré para este cap (?) Luego me dicen su opinión c: ¡Presten atención a todo, A. TODO!  
Hum, y una cosilla: quería advertirles... Al comienzo de la historia, dije que habría sangre y sufrimiento y más. _No bromeo_. No ahora, pero en serio gente, voy a romperles los huesos a todos los personajes y echarlos en una licuadora (?) Ok, no, pero el dolor emocional será algo así e_e Así que, tengan en mente eso, y prepárense.  
Música para este cap: _Catalyst_, de Anna Nalick, si quieren saber por qué Orihime sigue junto a Ulquiorra c:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: EX UMBRA IN SOLEM**

_ Déjame, permíteme contarte una historia. _

_ Donde los hilos del tiempo se entrelazan, allí empieza este relato._

_ Del valor y su opuesto; de la verdad y su enemiga._

_ Quizás algún día fue humano, quizás no._

_ Quizás tomó la fruta del Árbol del Tiempo por necesidad, o quizás por codicia._

_ Lo cierto es que halló su castigo donde menos lo esperaba._

_ «Tú y tu prole ya no son bienvenidos», habló la voz. «Marchaos, iros, lejos, al borde del Tiempo mismo. ¡Recuerda lo que has olvidado, y que en tanto que no lo hagas, todo ser que venga de ti sufra por tu falta!»._

_ La voz era magnánima, omnipotente. ¿Cómo negar a los Grandes Seis su orden? ¿Cómo cargar con el peso de la culpa sobre su espalda? _

_ «He cometido un error», había alegado el infausto. «Lo he cometido, y lo acepto. Pero ¡no hagáis pagar a mi amada por mis pecados! ¡Ni a mis hijos, que son todo lo que tengo! Que la ira se cierna sobre mí, en mi cuerpo y en mi alma por igual, pero no en ellos. ¡Déjenlos morir en la tierra que los vio nacer! ¡Dejen que la Tierra los acoja en su seno como ya nunca me acogerá a mí!»._

_ Y los Grandes Seis, en su generosidad, lo hallaron justo._

_ «Tú, tú irás más allá», le habían dicho. «Tú irás más allá del tiempo, tú irás. Tu familia retozará en el sol, mas tú te retorcerás en las sombras. ¡Que no sepan de ti, que ningún ser vivo pose sus ojos sobre ti; eres indigno de que las bestias mastiquen tu carne, indigno de compartir el cielo con las aves!»_

_ Avanza, avanza, huye de los guardianes._

_ Avanza, muchacho, ya has deshonrado a tu familia: no te resta nada más sino avanzar._

_ ¡Los guardianes, oh, los guardianes…! Tu deber es evitarlos, y que tu sombra no asome por donde sus pies pisan._

_ ¡Que no te vean!_

_ ¡Que no oigan siquiera tu respiración, ni tus lamentos en la lejanía!_

_ Si lo hiciesen, tu vida llegaría a su fin._

_ A su fin, y la maldición se bañaría en sangre más joven que la tuya._

_ Y tu nombre, ¡que tu nombre sea olvidado! Si alguien ha de referirse a ti, que se te llame «El que llora», pues ¡nada más que un destino de lágrimas y desolación te aguarda!_

* * *

Las notas se repetían lacónicamente. Una lúgubre melodía, y Yoruichi sentía su cuerpo temblar de rabia.

—No deberías dejar que te afecte.

—Como si pudiese.

Una tormenta se avecinaba. Eso era obvio. Las nubes se habían ido apilando, y ya relámpagos podían vislumbrarse en la lejanía. El cuarto, sumido en una oscuridad anormal para ser temprano por la mañana, era iluminado por sus repentinos destellos.

Urahara lo ignoraba, y cerraba los ojos: sus manos conocían de memoria las teclas, las notas, los acordes… Todo estaba en su cabeza.

—Ciertamente, quizás me precipité…

—Obviaría el «quizás» de esa oración —repuso Urahara con una sonrisa, sus largos dedos no olvidando un solo instante su labor.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendo! —la exaltación de Yoruichi había coincidido con un relámpago cortamente seguido por un trueno—. ¡Le puse la verdad a disposición, le mostré quién era Ulquiorra, y…!

Silencio a excepción de la melodía.

— ¿Y?

—Y aun así… fue junto a él.

La mujer apoyó ambas manos contra el cristal de la ventana, y Urahara se vio en la necesidad de detener el canto de Juliette.

—Creo que obvias algo más que tu precipitación en este asunto, señorita Yoruichi —murmuró él, colocándose mejor el sombrero.

Ella lo miró de aquella manera gatuna, con los ojos entornados y llenos de desconfianza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡«A qué»! Bueno, a lo más elemental en todo este asunto… Aquello que los obliga a mostrarse curiosos el uno del otro, aquello que los ha separado desde siempre, y que se presente ahora como el único lazo más o menos tangible que los ata.

Yoruichi seguía mirándolo. Ya de pie, Urahara cortaba la distancia entre ambos. Sus pies eran ágiles, y parecía bailar un vals cuyo ritmo únicamente su mente de músico oía mientras se aproximaba a la mujer.

—No te atreverías a…

—Oh, Yoruichi —se quitó el sombrero teatralmente, ladeando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa juguetona; él _nunca_ la llamaba así—, ¿es tan difícil de creer?

La mujer se percató, entonces, en el siguiente haz de luz —aunque no gracias a este—, que Urahara estaba empapado. De los pies a la cabeza, y su respiración era irregular.

Y su frente…

Su frente se sentía fría contra la suya.

No era un abrazo, ni un beso, ni ninguna de aquellas muestras de afecto humanas.

A él le bastaba con apoyar su frente contra la de ella, y a ella le bastaba oponerse, impedir que su cuerpo cayese inerte al vacío, respiraciones sincronizadas.

—El corazón, Yoruichi —la mano de él hizo un pequeño baile frente al pecho de ella, dudando si hacía lo correcto. Finalmente, solo dos dedos acariciaron con suavidad la piel desnuda del escote—. Es lo único que puede unir a la gente de esta manera.

Y por un momento, Yoruichi consideró que Urahara estaba hablando en serio.

* * *

Orihime dormía. Dormía y soñaba… Soñaba sobre el libro, sobre Ulquiorra y su pasado confuso.

¿Quién habría de imaginar lo que iría a leer allí?

Al fin, el apellido de la séptima familia. La familia maldita.

Cifer.

_Y no es más que un villano, oh, ¡un mozo entre mil otros!, quien habría de arrebatar la maldición y abrazarla con su vida entera._

Había asesinado al portador actual de la maldición. Incluso más, había asesinado a toda la familia Cifer, y había insistido en llevar el apellido como propio.

Las palabras del Gran Guardián del Tiempo se hacían eco en su subconsciente.

«_¡Conserva el nombre de tu casa, muchacho, pues es ya como si fueses su heredero! ¡Indigno de llamarte a ti mismo un Cifer, te has robado el linaje! ¡La maldición ha de pesar en ti, a partir de ahora! ¡Y tu nombre, tu nombre será Ulquiorra, puesto que ahora eres el maldito! ¡Tu sed de sangre no conoce límites, y el mundo de los muertos guardarás con ella!»._

Y el Gran Guardián eligió a sus dos mejores lacayos, y los hizo encerrar a aquel hombre en lo profundo de una tumba donde nadie jamás habría de encontrarlo.

_ «¡Encima de su tumba, encima de su tumba escúlpanla! ¡A ella, quien fue engañada por el demonio! ¡A ella, quien era luz, y cuya vida fue arrebatada por las sombras! ¡La esperanza del mundo está muerta; y aun muerta yace por encima de la oscuridad! ¡Únicamente ella puede liberarlo, únicamente ella puede deshacer su encierro! ¡Y no lo hará, porque él la ha asesinado!»._

Y finalmente, el Gran Guardián anunció:

«_Yo, yo ocuparé el lugar. Seré la cabeza de la séptima familia, y protegeré el Tiempo como debió hacerse antes. ¡El equilibrio necesita a las siete familias y su poder! ¡Enciérrenme, pues, en el palacio, y no me dejen salir! ¡Desde allí gobernaré, y mis sirvientes ocuparán mi lugar en las praderas terrenales!_».

Y así, en aquel castillo lleno de muerte y sangre, el viejo Yamamoto se encerró.

Porque el mundo necesitaba a la séptima familia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, y lo observó a unos metros de ella. Como un león reposando, pero siempre alerta, estaba acostado boca abajo, sus brazos cruzados permitiéndole apoyar el mentón, sus alas plegadas, y su rabo pegado a un costado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella, y la observaban con severidad, como si Orihime fuese una visitante indeseada.

La muchacha tragó saliva, y luchó por enderezarse. Leves muecas de dolor acudieron a su rostro, mas Ulquiorra no intentó hacer o decir nada al respecto. Sentándose al fin sobre el mullido cojín rosa —uno de los tantos que había dejado allí a lo largo de sus escapadas—, observó al demonio.

Era imposible seguir negándolo: Ulquiorra era un demonio. Su apariencia, su comportamiento, todo lo gritaba. ¡Y el libro lo había confirmado!

—Hola.

La voz de la reina era débil, insegura.

La criatura calló, atravesándola con su mirada. Orihime se sintió algo consciente de sí misma y de sus ropajes ligeros: había huido sin pensarlo del palacio a la madrugada, ignorando sus heridas que le suplicaban que descansase.

—Hum… Ya sé que puedes hablar, así que… dime algo, por favor.

Siempre decía cosas que pecaban de estúpidas, y lo sabía. Pero ¿qué hacer? El demonio la observó calculadoramente, y se enderezó, sentándose; su postura era menos defensiva, mas su rostro se mostraba altivo, levemente ladeado hacia la izquierda. Como si la muchacha fuese a acusarlo de algo en cualquier momento, y él estuviese listo para refutar su argumento.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

El tono amargo de su pregunta hizo temblar a la pelirroja.

—Hum…

No dijo nada más. En verdad, ¡¿cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso?! No era la mejor forma de entablar conversación…

Un súbito estruendo la sobresaltó, y comprendió por la calma de su acompañante que se trataba de un trueno. Sí, eso debía ser: algo natural, pues ya al venir había visto espesas nubes de tormenta en el camino.

—Bueno… —luchó por encontrar las palabras, su vista fija en sus manos—. Quería hablarte… sobre Sora, mi hermano.

* * *

_ Había reflexionado mucho al respecto. Ciertamente que Ulquiorra la había salvado…_

_ Pero ella no deseaba ser salvada._

_ ¡Ni siquiera él había respetado sus deseos! Nunca le había dicho eso, efectivamente, mas suponía que si él hubiese tenido un mínimo de respeto…_

_ Orihime apretó los párpados, obligándose a frenar las lágrimas que formaban fila para aventurarse al exterior._

_ No. Sé racional._

_ Era la reina de Karakura. Era un ser pensante, racional._

_ Ulquiorra no sabía de su decisión. Y la había salvado, sin importar qué._

_ ¿Cómo habría de saber de Sora?_

_ Imposible._

_ Estoy siendo injusta._

_ La joven comprendió, entonces, que su desesperación se debía no solo a la pérdida de su hermano, sino igualmente a su propia debilidad._

_ Ella había deseado morir, y como este lujo no le había sido otorgado, culpaba precisamente a la persona que la había salvado._

_ Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y le fue posible sentir el suave rocío en sus ojos._

_ Un cuchillo sobre la mesa._

_ Aún estaba a tiempo. Si ella deseaba terminar con todo, podría tomarlo y…_

_ Una súbita visión le impidió pensar en ello._

_ Ulquiorra._

_ La pelirroja lo comprendió, entonces._

_ Ulquiorra no le había fallado._

_ Se había vuelto la razón para vivir que tanto ansiaba, y había desempeñado un papel excelente incluso evitando su muerte._

_ Era ella la frágil, la que estaba en falta con él._

_ No era idealizarlo, porque Orihime podía vislumbrar hacia donde iba todo esto: aquel poder no era humano, y aquel porte no pertenecía ni a un ángel ni a un hada. Lo que el libro había confirmado posteriormente._

_ Y no obstante, era su razón para vivir. Sabiendo que contaba con un lugar donde descansar su mente la había mantenido en pie durante diez largos años. Había leído para él, le había mostrado el mundo tal y como ella lo veía._

_ Si hubiese aceptado algún alimento, incluso le habría preparado una de las sopas de carne, pie de manzana, leche y uvas pasas que las cocineras le habían prohibido llevar a cabo._

Tengo que buscarlo. Tengo que decirle…

_ ¿Qué le diría? «Lo siento»._

_ Se mordió el labio inferior. _

_ Debía encontrar palabras más significativas. No grandes, no. _

_ Significativas._

_ El tipo de palabras que Whitman y Wilde utilizaban._

_ Palabras que pudiesen explicar a la perfección su vulnerabilidad en medio de toda su fortaleza, y el irremediable hecho de que él se constituyese en esa precisa vulnerabilidad._

_ Porque ella era fuerte. Más fuerte que ninguna otra reina._

_ Pero él era su punto débil._

_ No lo había visto venir, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde: él se había vuelto su punto débil._

* * *

— ¿Tu hermano?

Ella levantó la vista, y fue testigo del escepticismo de su mirada.

— ¿Hablas de aquel monstruo? ¿Aquella aberración que intentó asesinarte?

Orihime sintió ganas de llorar. Sora no era ninguna aberración: era su hermano adorado, en las buenas, en las malas. Aun entonces, había visto su sonrisa: su sonrisa que era como el cielo mismo.

—No es ninguna aberración…

—Mujer, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —repitió, poniéndose de pie ahora y avanzando hacia ella.

La joven no sabía si huir, levantarse, llorar, suplicar, o todo junto.

— ¿«No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que sigue vivo»? —prosiguió—. Ridículo. No estoy aquí para confortarte (y ciertamente que eres idiota si estás aquí para que te conforte). No te entiendo. Todos mueren. Tu hermano murió. Y los restos de lo que alguna vez fue, volvieron a morir por esta mano —y le acercó sus garras, pero no de forma amenazadora, sino con la palma hacia arriba, como invitándole a palparlas y cerciorarse de aquella verdad—, como tantos otros.

Y guardó silencio. Orihime no pudo evitar hallar irónico el pensamiento de que había deseado tantas veces que Ulquiorra fuese más locuaz —santo cielo, ¡al menos algunas palabras en diez años le hubiese regalado!—, y ahora únicamente deseaba que callase.

Sin embargo, comprendía que aquel ser callado no era el verdadero Ulquiorra. No, este era él: con sus facciones peligrosamente bellas, y su porte inhumano, cuestionando todo como de seguro habría hecho tantas veces mentalmente.

—Sora era mi hermano aún entonces —Orihime no estaba allí para pelear respecto a la humanidad de su hermano, en realidad, sino para explicarle lo que él significaba para ella, aun cuando había hecho lo que había hecho.

Ilusa mozuela, ¿en verdad había creído que él se disculparía al saber que era su hermano a quien había asesinado? Ya antes lo había sabido, y no había dado señal alguna de remordimiento… ¿Cómo había pasado eso por alto? Y aun ahora que él tiraba por la borda sus argumentos, no podía hallar la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y marcharse.

— ¿Tu hermano? —¿era su imaginación, o él parecía molesto pese a su inexpresividad?—. ¿Tu hermano, insistes?

¿Cuándo había cerrado la corta distancia entre ambos? ¿Y cuándo se había levantado ella? Las manos de Ulquiorra fueron al pecho de la pelirroja, quien no atinó siquiera a moverse mientras las afiladas garras rasgaban la tela blanca, dejando al descubierto los vendajes que iban desde el hombro derecho hasta los senos, para luego la diestra reposar sobre los vendajes.

—Tu hermano… —el aliento era cálido, lo que la sorprendió; en la mazmorra donde lo había conocido nunca había sentido nada de semejante calidez—. ¿_Tu propio hermano_ te hizo esto?

Y la otra mano fue por detrás, bajando la tela del camisón y dejando a la intemperie también su espalda herida, únicamente cubierta por vendas. La zurda del demonio se apoyó y paseó sobre las mismas; la diestra permanecía estática, sintiendo los latidos acelerados del corazón humano.

No era una caricia, Orihime estaba al tanto de ello.

Y aun así, sentía deseos de suspirar.

—Era mi hermano incluso entonces —aseguró ella, levantando la vista que había mantenido hasta aquel instante en la clavícula ajena: oh, sus ojos, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan hipnóticos…?

Tan inexpresivo como siempre, el rostro de Ulquiorra no traicionó la más leve emoción a la par que sus manos dejaban el cuerpo ajeno.

—Vete —dijo, apartándose de ella y caminando hacia la celda.

Ella se quedó rígida, atacada por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué…? —giró sobre sí misma justo para ver el rabo del demonio apartando de un solo movimiento todo aquello que ella hubiese traído fuera de la celda: velas, libros, cojines.

Y atestiguó entonces que Ulquiorra cerraba la pesada puerta tras de sí. ¿Era eso seguro? Contenía la magia blanca más poderosa de todas… ¿Lo sellaría de vuelta? Orihime aún no comprendía cómo lo había liberado una vez, ¿podría una segunda?

_Irónico, sí, fui yo quien lo liberó finalmente…_

La puerta chirriaba de una manera tal que parecía competir con los constantes truenos de afuera.

Y Orihime negó rotundamente la sola posibilidad de quedarse a la intemperie en una tormenta como la que oía sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Una vez más, había dejado que la mujer lo alterase sobremanera. Idiota Ulquiorra, ¿qué no aprendía?

_Ahora tendré paz…_

Había tirado con suficiente fuerza. La puerta se cerraría en tres…

Una silueta.

Dos…

Destellos naranjas.

Uno…

Y la mujer estaba frente a él.

El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse fue horroroso, mas ella solo lo miraba, como si el estrépito no hubiese lastimado sus sensibles oídos humanos.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Ulquiorra avanzó hacia su rincón: el mismo rincón donde había sido confinado por cientos de años.

Orihime no se movió; el demonio reparó, entonces, en que ella no podía ver como él.

_Idiota, ¿por qué me siguió?_

Ahora ambos estaban atrapados allí. Pero mientras él no necesitaba sustento alguno, ella precisaba de alimentos. Además, el aire era escaso ahora que la puerta se había cerrado, y probablemente sus incapacitados pulmones no fuesen capaces de captar el oxígeno menester.

En unas horas, probablemente su cuerpo colapsaría.

Una sensación desagradable anidó en su pecho. Recordó tiempo atrás, cuando el pensamiento de ella muriendo no le significaba nada.

Aparentemente, era más tarde de lo que pensaba.

—No veo —la mujer parecía frustrada, y él no iba a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por librarla de aquel sentimiento.

Al notar que no recibiría ayuda ni contestación, la joven se agachó, y empezó a gatear, en busca de algo. El demonio enarcó una ceja, siempre en su sitio.

Minutos después, la mano izquierda de la muchacha encontró algo: una vela, tal y donde la había dejado antes. Sonriente, buscó a su lado: fósforos, sabía que se encontraban allí, y no tardó en dar con ellos. Ulquiorra supuso que habría sido muy difícil deshacerse de todos aquellos objetos con la «limpieza» tan superficial y rápida que efectuase antes.

— ¡Je, lo encontré! —anunció, algo que él consideró un sinsentido.

Segundos después, tuvieron luz. Una leve penumbra parpadeante, mas permitía a la mujer observar a su acompañante.

Y a él ser observado mientras la contemplaba.

Quizás se había pasado… Su camisón ya no podría ser rescatado, y la mayor cobertura que su cuerpo poseía en la parte superior era el resultado de meros vendajes que no ocultaban sus curvas femeninas.

¿Por qué aceptaba mostrarse así frente a él? ¿No sabía que era un hombre? Ahora que tenía su rostro de vuelta… ¿No reparaba en su masculinidad?

¿Tal vez… no lo veía como hombre?

La idea lo molestó, mas terminó por aceptarla como una explicación posible: en su estado actual, era todo menos un hombre.

Y de todas maneras, ¿por qué querría que ella lo viese así? Únicamente deseaba ahorrarse cualquier posible sufrimiento y hacerla comprender su naturaleza demoníaca, hacerla marcharse para siempre.

Ella sonreía, y se iba acercando. Ulquiorra la dejó, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cara. ¿Por qué permitía aquello? Estaba al corriente de que era contraproducente para sus propósitos de atemorizarla y alejarla de sí.

— ¿Qué tiene tu rostro, Ulquiorra? —inquirió, sus dedos hallando la piel de sus mejillas por entre los resquicios de sus propios dígitos—. Estabas como ausente hace un segundo, tocándolo…

No había reparado en que sus pensamientos lo habían distraído tanto como para palpar el objeto de sus elucubraciones. De un empujón, apartó la mano femenina, y ella, con una expresión confundida, la llevó a su pecho.

— ¿Qué suce…?

—Estamos encerrados. ¿Estás consciente de que vas a morir aquí?

Ella caviló un instante, y terminó por encogerse de hombros, con una sonrisa compungida.

—Supongo que… no pensé en eso. Pero no creo morir, creo que ambos saldremos de aquí pronto. Y allí —señaló una grieta entre las piedras, con mucho más moho que otras áreas— luce como que tiene una fuente húmeda cada tanto. ¡Tal vez consiga algo de agua!

Aquella mujer iba a hacer explotar su cabeza. ¿Hablaba _en serio_?

—No hablaba de que fueses a morir de hambre, sed o falta de oxígeno, mujer.

No eran palabras a la ligera. Y ella no podría pasarlas por alto como las anteriores. Sus ojos grises se mostraron alicaídos como prueba fehaciente de la teoría del demonio.

—Me salvaste.

—Y no debí intervenir, reconozco mi error.

Ella buscó sus ojos, y no se podría decir que él le devolvió la mirada, puesto que no la había apartado de ella ni un momento.

—Sé que deseabas morir al lado de aquel ser. Es posible que debieses haber muerto entonces.

—No debí haber muerto entonces.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque tú no querías que muera.

Ulquiorra no tenía que decir ante esto. Su rabo se curvaba como signo de descontento, y Orihime no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Por qué ríes, mujer?

— ¡Tu cola! ¡Es como la de un gatito! ¡Si te molestas, se mueve con más fuerza!

_¿Qué?_

Por primera vez en su vida, Ulquiorra se halló frente a un enigma insondable.

¿Ella podía hacer observaciones de aquella guisa sin temer represalias por su parte? Era valiente. Más que valiente.  
_ Y estúpida, más que estúpida._

—No dirías eso si supieses lo que puedo hacer con ella —su tono era algo engreído; no podía evitarlo, ¡tenía que demostrarle la abismal diferencia entre ambos!

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Podría quebrarte el cuello con ella.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír.

—Eso suena impresionante.

—No trato de impresionarte.

—Bueno, la verdad que tú de por sí eres impresionante, pero más allá de eso, no creo que pudieses sorprenderme más…

Ante la muestra de molestia que era su silencio, ella volvía a sonreír.

—Lo siento. Mas es la verdad. Dime, Ulquiorra, ¿conoces la historia de Pigmalión y Galatea?

No, no la conocía… En su vida anterior, había sido un simple aprendiz de pescador: los libros eran para gente pudiente.

—Te la contaré si cierras los ojos —canturreó la muchacha.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

Ella rió sonoramente.

—Lo sé, lo sé —pero tampoco había dicho que no deseaba que lo hiciese, y la mujer lo sabía—. Bueno… —rememorando la historia, empezó a contarla de forma resumida—. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existía un rey de un país muy lejano que deseaba casarse. Pero verás, él deseaba que su esposa fuese perfecta.

»Buscó y buscó, mas nunca la halló, así que optó por la soltería; en esto, claro, se dedicó a actividades varias, entre ellas la escultura.

»Y ¡oh, qué esculturas! Eran hermosas, tan bellas que inspiraban deseos de abrazarlas.

Ulquiorra dudó que en la historia original se describiese así el efecto que tuviesen las estatuas en la gente.

—Al final, Pigmalión creó una escultura preciosa, sin igual, ¡un verdadero ángel! Se llamaba Galatea, y tan perfecta era, que el rey se enamoró de ella.

»La diosa Afrodita se apiadó del desamor de Pigmalión a causa de Galatea, y en un sueño le permitió juntarse con su amada.

»Cuando despertó de su sueño, Pigmalión se encontró con la mismísima diosa, quien, conmovida por su amor, le concedió la vida a Galatea.

El demonio calló, y su intrépida acompañante volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Qué te pareció la historia?

_Absurda. Las estatuas no cobran vida._

Empero, no respondió.

— ¡A mí me gustó mucho! —rió ella, y súbitamente recuperando la seriedad, musitó—: ¿Sabes, Ulquiorra? Tú eres como Galatea para mí.

La joven estaba nerviosa, lo podía advertir en la forma en la que fijaba la vista en sus inquietos dedos sobre su regazo.

—Eras… de una forma determinada para mí. Yo creía que te hacía un favor leyéndote, creía que te «hacía» como yo quería que fueses. Y técnicamente tiene sentido, puesto que nunca decías nada; podía imaginarme las respuestas que yo quería oír…

Él esperó que ella continuase.

—Sin embargo, estaba equivocada… —suspiró—. Y ahora que «cobraste vida»… eres aún mejor que lo que yo pensaba que eras. Me pregunto —ah, de nuevo aquella expresión distraída y soñadora en sus ojos, su índice contra los labios— si Pigmalión habrá pensado que Galatea era aún mejor que lo que él esperaba…

—Según tu historia —ya no podía permanecer en silencio—, él parece «amarla» —pronunció con absoluto desdén la palabra con la esperanza de que la pelirroja lo advirtiese— únicamente porque ella es como él quiere que sea.

—No es así…

—_Y_ —siseó el demonio— aquello a lo que llamas «amor» es solo una invención de los seres humanos. Es un reflejo para huir del miedo y de la desesperación; un sentimiento como el «amor» no existe en realidad. No es nada más que una estupidez humana.

No mentía: de humano, había amado. Ahora, perdida su humanidad, lo hallaba imposible. ¿Para qué, en tal caso? ¿Para sufrir? Y sin embargo, Aquella mujer lo irritaba enormemente: ¿por qué sonreía de aquella manera? Como si él la estuviese halagando en lugar de cuestionar e insultar todas sus creencias.

— ¿Por qué sonríes, mujer?

—Porque efectivamente, eres mejor de lo que te imaginé.

—Tu imaginación te lleva a conclusiones erróneas…

—Exacto —aceptó ella sin perder la característica sonrisa—, como la conclusión de que nunca me hablarías. Y no hablo siquiera de una conclusión al pensar que, ¡cielos!, me salvaste, Ulquiorra; eso no me lo habría imaginado nunca.

—Qué ridiculez —escupió él, dejando que su rabo formase un semicírculo en torno a su propio cuerpo—. Decir que soy «mejor de lo que esperabas». ¿Quién eres tú para crearte expectativas acerca de mi persona y luego obligarme a cumplirlas? —ahora que lo pensaba, quizás por ello lo habría golpeado; no había cumplido con la imagen mental de la mujer al hacer algo «malo». El pensamiento lo enfureció—. Carece de sentido alguno. Y además, no fui lo que esperabas: asesiné a tu «hermano», ¿no? Si es que esa abominación se merece nombre semejante…

Percibió dolor en la mirada plateada de la joven. ¡Bien, eso intentaba infligirle!

Pero la réplica que recibió se encargó de destrozar toda esperanza de progreso en su cometido.

—Me salvaste.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Tienes ideas erradas de mí. Lo descubrirás en algún momento, y te irás al comprobar que no soy quien crees que soy.

— ¿Irme? ¡Lo dudo! —su risa era un fuerte contraste con el ambiente; incluso con él mismo—. ¡Estamos encerrados en una celda juntos, tú mismo lo dijiste!

— ¿Crees que bromeo, mujer?

La moza calló, y Ulquiorra supo que había acertado en intentar intimidarla acercándose a ella como un animal acechando a su presa, sus alas levemente extendidas dándole un aspecto incluso más peligroso.

—No creo que bromees —contestó ella, fijando sus ojos un poco más abajo que los de él; Ulquiorra notó que los mismos recorrían las marcas de su semblante—. Es solo que… —y soltó una risa distinta a las anteriores; amarga, como un tarro de hiel—. ¡Mataste a mi hermano y aún así sigo aquí!

Ulquiorra no tenía nada que decir a eso. Su voz sonaba derrotada, como si a pesar de sí misma se encontrase junto a él. Estúpidos humanos, ¿quién la obligaba? ¡Si él hasta intentaba echarla!

—Aún así sigo aquí…

Solo la miró con absoluto desprecio, y dando media vuelta, se dirigió al rincón más alejado de ella, doblando las alas y acurrucándose como un animal: así de olvidada estaba su humanidad.

Orihime sonrió por última vez, y musitó antes de acostarse ella misma en el frío suelo:

—Las heridas de espada deben ser horribles, Ulquiorra… Por favor, ya no permitas que te hieran.

Aguardó en silencio hasta que su respiración regular le indicó que ella se había dormido, y apartando levemente las alas, su vista halló al lado de la mujer la espada que le había quemado las entrañas días antes en su frenesí por rescatarla. Por supuesto, aún tenía rastros de sangre coagulada, y su propia herida no había sanado por completo aún: la magia había sido demasiado poderosa.

_Observadora_, pensó, y se preguntó cómo no había advertido su mirada en el arma antes.

Comprendió, amargado, a la par que dejaba caer los párpados, que esto se debía a que no había sido capaz de despegar los ojos del rostro de la mujer un solo instante.

* * *

Casi mediodía, y Orihime aún no retornaba. Yoruichi se estaba impacientando. ¿Y si Ulquiorra le había hecho algo? Oh, cielos, que se _atreviese_…

No comprendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de la reina. ¿Qué no había leído el libre? ¿Qué no lo había entendido…?

_—Yoruichi —la había llamado a secas, ¿es que todos iban a hacerle eso aquel día?—, ¿quién fue ella?_

_ Yoruichi no quería responder, y puso cara de pocos amigos. Y aunque Orihime se mostraba impasible, en sus ojos refulgían miles de preguntas._

_ La institutriz comprendía todo esto. Conocía esa mirada. _

_ Era la misma que ella mostraba cuando se empecinaba con algo._

_ Sin previo aviso, Orihime se había transformado en toda una mujer. Una soberana de hecho y derecho, sí, y no obstante, era mucho más que eso: era fuerte, el valor sacado del aire, de las lágrimas, de la sangre._

_ — ¿Quién fue ella, a la que Ulquiorra amó, Yoruichi? ¿Quién?_

_ Los ojos miel anunciaron incluso antes de dar su respuesta oralmente que la tutora había sido derrotada por su pupila._

_ —Su nombre era Hikari. Hikari Inoue._

_ La joven no dio el más mínimo indicio de sorpresa, miedo, confusión, shock o cualquier cosa que Yoruichi hubiese esperado._

_ —… Y es tu antepasada, Orihime._

* * *

**¡Bueno, díganme si no es esto un avance! Durmieron juntos (?) ¡¿NO QUERÍAN ESO?! Bueno, bueno, ya en serio (?) ¿Qué les pareció? B) ¿Respondí algunas cosas? ¿O dejé más enigmas de los que resolví? DÍGANME QUÉ PIENSAN. Y luego pueden comparar reviews, ¿no les parece interesante saber qué captó cada persona? ¿Y qué pasó con el reloj, ya que estamos? ¡Reviews, gente! Mis lectoras más fieles puede dar testimonio de que doy algunas pistas si es que me escriben (?)**  
**Saludos, y esperen el próximo cap c:**

**-Pequeña (que se acordó de poner su nombre).**

**PD: Gracias a Tite Kubo y/o rumores o lo que sea que dicen que "Ulquiorra", aparte de estar inspirado en el apellido "Urquiola" es un juego de palabras para "El que llora".**


	7. Serva me, servabo te

**Ok, mi número favorito es el "7", así que les traigo un cap que sin editar yo nada tiene 9034 palabras :'D -editando tiene más, obviamente-. Acá tienen más respuestas... y más enigmas, gente (?)  
Y no crean que hago sufrir mucho a Hime :c Ulquiorra va a sufrir tanto como ella u3u Por cierto, tenemos la aparición de algunos invitados especiales~  
Música para el cap:_ Say When_, de The Fray.  
Guest (?): Sí, me esmeré mucho ;w; Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. ¡Espero que este cap también te guste! c:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: SERVA ME, SERVABO TE**

Era una persona honesta. Desde pequeño, lo había sido.

¿En verdad quería tanto a aquella muchacha hasta el punto de mentir por ella?

Ichigo suspiró. Sabía que no había obrado bien, mas no había encontrado mejor salida que aquella: _mentir_.

Sin embargo, estaba al tanto de que no le había dicho nada a Orihime al respecto, y ella podría enojarse enormemente al enterarse y negarlo todo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era, por lo tanto, ir a verla y conversar con ella.

Sí, eso haría; no había tenido noticias de ningún emisario que arribase por parte suya, así que aún tenía esperanzas de que la pelirroja no hubiese arruinado yéndose de la lengua.

Así que aquel día se colocó el abrigo y las botas, la insignia real de la familia Kurosaki en el pecho, y se encaminó al palacio de los Inoue.

Tendría mucho que conversar con ella, mas estaba seguro de que la joven soberana convendría en que su mejor opción era contraer matrimonio con él.

* * *

El chico tiritaba, mas Urahara distinguía, aparte de los estremecimientos, aquellos estertores causados por el frío, y no por el miedo.

De todas maneras, hizo la pregunta necesaria:

— ¿Tienes miedo de mí, Toushiro?

El pequeño miró fijamente al rubio, como si este no le sacase fácilmente dos o tres cabezas.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas?

Las cejas blanquecinas se juntaron. ¿Cómo iba a explicar la causa? ¿Cómo transmitir el sufrimiento en las calurosas noches de verano en la que estremecimientos que sentía que lo llevaban a la hipotermia lo asaltaban? ¿Y aquel instinto que le había asegurado que si encontrase un lugar frío, más frío que el mismo Polo Norte, su dolor cesaría? Luego de que sus padres falleciesen, uno a los pocos meses de su nacimiento; la otra, el invierno pasado a causa de un brote tísico, él no tenía a nadie a quien pudiese confiarle sus preocupaciones tan abiertamente.

¡Apenas si lograba sobrevivir, cumpliendo algunos mandados para los habitantes del palacio, quienes le proveían de trabajo ocasional únicamente debido a la lástima que les inspiraba!

Optó, pues, por el silencio.

Urahara sonrió, y le ofreció la mano. El chico lo miró con el resquemor asediando sus ojos. El pianista comprendió su desconfianza, y, sin perder la sonrisa, guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diez años y once meses.

Urahara asintió lentamente, sopesando la respuesta.

—Creo que ya tienes edad, entonces —sin decir más por unos instantes, se recostó contra el tronco del árbol que les había proveído un resguardo contra la lluvia.

Internamente, el chico se sobresaltó: ¿acaso los ricos no cuidaban mejor sus ropajes…? Él solo vestía harapos, esa era la forma en la que había sido criado, y una leve molestia interior hacía mella en él cuando veía a las clases sociales más altas actuar de forma tan despreocupada.

— ¿Edad para qué? —su voz fue un poco más seca de lo esperado.

—Para que te diga de mi lugar secreto; es un sitio excelente para recuperarse de males como el tuyo —el rubio le guiñó un ojo, y llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicando que estaba por confiarle algo—. Pero será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Toushiro dudó. ¿En verdad quería compartir un secreto con aquel hombre? No obstante, la idea de dejar atrás aquellas sacudidas anormales que lo aquejaban era demasiado tentadora…

—De acuerdo.

Urahara sonrió. Esto iba a ser más que perfecto.

Después de todo,_ él _se lo había pedido.

_ —Vaya, Kisuke, sí que has hecho un magnífico trabajo con nuestra joven soberana… Es más que fuerte._

_ La taimada sonrisa de aquel hombre lo alteraba un poco, mas el rubio comprendía que era parte de una puesta en escena necesaria para la supervivencia._

_ —Oh, ¡pero no pretendo llevarme yo todo el crédito! La señorita Yoruichi ha hecho un magnífico trabajo…_

_ — ¿Shihouin? En tal caso, ¿qué puedo decir? No esperaba menos de ella, no, para nada… —el hombre se arregló el saco de pieles que lo cubría, y Urahara aprovechó el acicalamiento de su interlocutor para quitarse el sombrero y sacudirlo. Aquella astuta sonrisa se hizo presente una vez más—. Alguien se ha dado un baño antes de venir hasta aquí…_

_ El pianista hizo un puchero._

_ —Bueno, no vives precisamente en un lugar accesible, y esas tormentas que colocas en la entrada de tu bosque alterarían a cualquiera…_

_ Él se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón a Urahara._

_ —Ciertamente. Bueno, sobre el asunto de los Inoue, ¿puedo suponer que la muchacha está al tanto de la historia entre Hikari y Ulquiorra?_

_ El rubio se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada hacia el exterior de la cueva, la oscuridad de la madrugada engulléndose todo._

_ —No… Apenas empieza, y me temo que no sabe siquiera el papel que jugó Hikari en todo esto…_

_ Los ojos permanentemente cerrados se entreabrieron, y la sonrisa desapareció._

_ —Kisuke, ella _necesita_ saber._

_ —La verdad es que Yoruichi me está dando algunos problemas con eso…_

_ El hombre cabeceó comprensivamente._

_ —Ya veo… —tomó asiento sobre una roca—. Empero, no te preocupes: yo tomaré cartas en el asunto._

_ El rubio buscó indicios del siguiente curso de acción de su compañero._

_ —Tu única labor será hablar con el chico. Creo que ya pronto será hora… ¿Qué tal se desempeña, eh, Kisuke?_

_ Urahara sonrió._

_ —Es uno de los tuyos. Un prodigio. ¡Ah, si aún recuerdo cuando llegaste por primera vez al Consejo…! Eras apenas un chiquillo, la astucia tu única arma._

_ Esta vez fue el acompañante de Urahara quien hizo un puchero._

_ —Fue bastante cruel de tu parte, Kisuke: mira que empujarme a aquel abismo, donde tuve que usar todos mis poderes para asirme de las rocas y no caer…_

_ El pianista rió al recordar aquel suceso._

_ —Y una vez más, probaste ser un prodigio. Como sea —y dispuesto a enfocarse en el tema principal, añadió—: ¿qué harás respecto a Orihime?_

_ —Oh, le haré una visita —aseguró el hombre, poniéndose de pie y acomodando la piel del zorro plateado que hacía las veces de su vestimenta, retirando del interior de sus pliegues una curiosa cadenilla—. Una visita de la que solo ella sabrá…_

_ Urahara volvió a colocarse el sombrero, satisfecho por aquella respuesta._

_ — ¿Una vez más vagando en sueños? Interesante… Solo no juegues demasiado con las emociones ajenas: eso puede ser muy molesto._

_ El interpelado sonrió, y dijo una mentira:_

_ —Oh, Kisuke, yo _nunca_, nunca juego…_

_ — ¿Qué hay de la cadenilla, entonces? —cuestionó el rubio—. ¿Aún no encontraste a la destinataria?_

_ Un sonoro suspiro se oyó mientras aquellas manos pocas veces visibles debido a las largas mangas que él gustaba de vestir jugueteaban con el collar en cuestión._

_ —A veces pienso que moriré sin encontrarla…_

_ El pianista sonrió empáticamente._

_ —Espero que encuentres a la persona que buscas._

_ —Oh, eso espero yo también… Y debo creer que lo haré algún día, sí, algún día…_

_ Después de todo, no había forma de que algo escapase a la astucia de Gin Ichimaru._

* * *

En lo profundo de la caverna, mientras observaba la claridad aún presente ser disfrazada por espesas nubes de tormenta ajenas a sus poderes, Ichimaru rememoró lo ocurrido horas antes.

_Había acudido al palacio real como dijese que haría, de incógnito gracias a su magia. En el camino, había hallado a su prodigio, lo que le obligó a incrementar su campo mágico en aras de no ser descubierto._

Evitar las complicaciones_, se dijo. Después de todo, la practicidad era su virtud, y la obsesión con esta su defecto._

_ Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, sus precauciones parecieron no haber sido necesarias: el chiquillo estaba ocupado escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto, contemplando a una joven niña como si se tratase de una obra de arte mientras ella no lo advertía, más que concentrada en recolectar rosas. Su corto cabello negro recogido en aquel moño que se encargaba de sujetar una especie de tela que formaba un perfecto pompón en la parte posterior de su cabeza le daba un aire adorable. Tendría doce años, probablemente, y ya llamaba la atención su cuerpo, pese a estar empezando su desarrollo._

_ Oh, claro que Gin la conocía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aquella joven sería indispensable a posteriores planes suyos… _

_ Probablemente su único defecto era su ingenuidad, según palabras del mismo Aizen, quien había rescatado a la pobre huérfana de las calles un lustro atrás, y posteriormente la había confiado a la costurera._

_ Y de aquella misma fuente, estaba al tanto de que varias veces aquel prodigio de cabello blanco, pese a ser menor y más bajo que ella, había debido intervenir cuando algún degenerado intentaba algo más que acciones que denotasen sencilla amabilidad._

_ Esto solía terminar con el hábil Toushiro corriendo entre las calles del mercado local para perderse de fornidos hombres que le doblaban no solo la edad, sino también, posiblemente, la estatura._

_ Aun así, Momo Hinamori fallaba en ver la adoración que él le profesaba, o bien, la maldad de algunas personas._

_ El único alivio del pequeño —conjeturó Ichimaru— debía estar relacionado con que estas ocasiones en las que la chiquilla se metía en problemas eran, en verdad, escasas._

Oh, en dos segundos…

_ El sonoro estrépito del golpe piel contra piel, así como la fuerza del impacto de este en su nuca, provocó el tambaleo y posterior caída del chico sobre la hierba, detrás de su escondite. _

_ — ¡Toushiro, no deberías estar espiando a chicas bonitas mientras trabajan! Además, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde? ¡Falta como media hora para la una de la mañana!_

_ El chico se sonrojó enormemente, y no dudó en levantarse con rapidez y apretar los puños, observando a la recién llegada con pura rabia:_

_ — ¡YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO ESO! S-solo paseaba… ¡Y aparte, ¿qué demonios hacen despiertas a esta hora?! ¡Algo podría ocurrirle a Hinamori aquí afuera!_

_ — ¡Las modistas nunca duermen, Toushiro, deberías saberlo! —a continuación, la mujer, una rubia de sinuosas curvas, abrió enormemente los ojos, y se tapó la boca con la mano—: Uh-uh, _sí_ que lo estabas haciendo; estabas _espiando _a Hinamori…_

_ — ¡QUE NO, MATSUMOTO!_

Matsumoto.

_ Aquel apellido traía algo más que nostalgia a su mente: recuerdos de noches frías, y batallas pasadas. Recuerdos de un hombre y su hija ofreciéndole abrigo pese a sus manos manchadas de sangre…_

_ Aquella mujer, no obstante, debía ser la maestra de Hinamori, según Aizen le había referido. Una molestia al no ser tan estúpida como Hinamori, mas ningún peligro sustancial a sus planes. Después de todo, Rangiku Matsumoto no era ningún prodigio como Toushiro._

_ La discusión continuó, la mujer divertida y el chico alterado, hasta que una sorprendida pequeña se les acercó:_

_ —Hum, señorita Matsumoto, Shiro… Por favor no peleen, en serio…_

_ Ambos se detuvieron, y el pobre chiquillo no atinó a hacer más que observarla boquiabierto y sonrojado a causa de la vergüenza._

_ —Yo… Esto… Hinamori…_

_ —No pasa nada, no pasa nada —lo interrumpió Rangiku, parándose, las manos en la cintura; corto tiempo después, una fue a colarse en los cabellos blanquecinos—. Aquí el pequeño Toushiro aún no sabe que el gritar no lo ayudará a crecer…_

_ — ¡MATSUMOTO!_

_ —Ay, ¿ves? —la mujer lo miró como con lástima, un puchero infantil—. Sigue tratando…_

_ La discusión se reanudó, y Gin notó que la chiquilla deseó encontrar las palabras para detener a sus dos amigos._

_ —Humm… Esto… ¡Rangiku! _

_ Ella le prestó atención, aunque Toushiro seguía intentando separarse del abrazo, su rostro contra los prominentes pechos de la mujer. _

_ —Yo… Ehm… —la aprendiz de costurera dudó, y tras pasear la mirada por la hierba, y posteriormente sus pies, miró a su maestra—. Quería… hablar sobre… Ehm… El vestido. El vestido para cuando… ya sabes… el señor Aizen llegue…_

Oh.

_ La tal Matsumoto sonrió con ternura, y asintió. _

_ —Claro, Hinamori, estarás hermosa. ¡Toda una damita ante los ojos de Aizen, te lo aseguro!_

_ Gin sabía que ella estaba siguiéndole el juego: incluso desde su punto de vista, no parecía posible albergar la sola idea de que un hombre como Aizen, quien en apariencia contaba con treinta o cuarenta años, fuese a posar los ojos románticamente en una preadolescente._

Humanos,_ se dijo. _Bastante acertados en mentir para complacer.

_No pudo darle más forma a su reflexión, ya que repentinamente los ojos de un celeste manchado con ceniza se fijaron en él._

_ Gin sencillamente devolvió la mirada. No podía verlo, después de todo._

_ Dando un suspiro, reanudó la marcha hasta la habitación de la reina: nadie habría de notarlo, no; sus poderes se encontraban por encima de todos aquellos humanos._

_ Si todo iba bien, Urahara estaría distrayendo a Yoruichi, el mayor peligro respecto a sus planes._

_ Y así se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación principal. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, y colocó su mano contra la madera: un poco de magia al aposento bastaría…_

_ — ¿Qué haces?_

_ Gin apartó la mano con delicadeza; después de todo, ya había logrado su cometido._

_ —Oh, así que puedes verme… _

_ La rubia lo miró con desconfianza, cruzándose de brazos; el notorio escote de su vestido se volvió incluso más llamativo._

_ Lástima que Gin Ichimaru no fuese a caer por trucos así._

_ —No es como que seas invisible, señor intruso —el tono de la mujer era serio, sí, pero en el fondo, se notaba un matiz despreocupado; como si buscase tranquilizarse a sí misma haciendo chistes—. Ya antes te vi, pero fingí no hacerlo… Pero como sea —era casi graciosa la forma en la que buscaba imprimirle seriedad a su voz—, ¿qué haces frente al cuarto de Su Alteza?_

_ El hombre sonrió de la única manera en la que había aprendido a hacerlo desde pequeño, cuando observara a los zorros juguetear con sus cachorros._

_ —Nada más soy un enviado especial, y me aseguraba de que la reina disfrutase de un sueño plácido sin precedentes… _

_ Sus calmados pasos acortaron la distancia entre la mujer y él. _

_ — ¿Por qué presiento que estás mintiendo?_

_ Sí, estaba mintiendo: acababa de provocarle horribles pesadillas a la soberana._

Mas esto es necesario para el plan.

_—Señorita, yo no miento…_

_ La sastra entornó los ojos un instante, y al siguiente, le sonrió, relajando su postura a una más desenvuelta._

_ —Los hombres apuestos, después de todo, no deberían mentirles a las chicas lindas._

_A Gin le causaba verdadera gracia aquel razonamiento suyo: ¿acaso pensaba que mediante el sencillo, predecible juego de la seducción lograría obtenerle información, o bien, salvarse de él?_

_ —Coincido —replicó sin embargo él, susurrando en su oído; ella se sobresaltó, puesto que (obviamente) le había sido imposible advertir la velocidad sobrehumana de Ichimaru—; la única opción es, por lo tanto, hacer creer a las chicas lindas que todo es producto de su imaginación, ¿verdad?_

_ Como ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, le fue fácil colocar su índice contra la blanquecina frente: el cuerpo cayó inerte en sus brazos, y Gin no pudo reprimir su típica sonrisa maquiavélica._

_ ¡Qué fácil era disponer de los humanos! ¿Cómo podían estar tan indefensos antes seres como él, como Aizen…? En pensamientos similares se deleitaba, cuando notó algo en el escote de la muchacha. Curioso, llevó la mano a aquella línea entre ambos senos, y tiró de la causa de su curiosidad: una cadenilla plateada._

_ Todo tuvo sentido entonces. Gin no había aprendido de los zorros cómo mostrar una expresión sorprendida, mas su reflejo en los amplios ventanales del pasillo le indicó que hizo un trabajo decente._

_ ¿Así que era e_lla_?_

_ Finalmente, la sonrisa zorruna arruinó la sorpresa._

_ Gin supo que ella lo recordaría al despertar._

_ Y supo que lo buscaría, que se preguntaría su nombre y su procedencia._

_ Y estuvo feliz por aquellas «complicaciones»._

* * *

Había despertado varios minutos atrás. Increíblemente, todavía no tenía hambre, y agradecía internamente por este hecho: si su estómago gruñía, despertaría a Ulquiorra, quien dormía plácidamente a unos metros de ella.

Prestó atención a su cuerpo, atrapado en una forma semi-humana desde años atrás.

¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso…? Un sentimiento convulso de rabia y frustración acudía a ella al rememorar su sueño…

_— ¡A ella, a ella salvadla! ¡Solo eso os pido, solo eso…!_

_ Era imposible imaginar que el inexpresivo Ulquiorra se encontrase suplicando, y por otra persona. Su voz se quebraba, y su cuerpo, encadenado a aquel poste, se retorcía desesperadamente; intentaba liberarse, mas Orihime supuso que aquellas cadenas estarían selladas con magia._

_ Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no encontraban su camino fuera de su boca. ¿Por qué? Ella deseaba estar allí para Ulquiorra, reconfortarlo, llevárselo lejos de todo aquel sufrimiento…_

_ … aunque fuese un _demonio_._

_ — ¡Qué sinsentido! —la potente voz de una de las sombras en los sitiales que rodeaban al condenado se hizo escuchar—. ¿Salvarla? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tú mismo la has asesinado?_

_ — ¡No lo hice, no! ¡Yo la amo, la amo, jamás osaría tocar un solo cabello de su cabez…!_

_ — ¡Silencio, impío! ¡Afronta las consecuencias de tus acciones!_

_ Orihime no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Y empero, era cierto: la que había hablado era nada más y nada menos que Yoruichi._

_ Desde lo alto de su tarima correspondiente, su expresión era huraña y seria, más que nunca. No ayudaba en nada la túnica blanca que ayudaba a complementar la seriedad de su expresión y sus palabras._

_ La joven anheló decir algo, lo que fuese, mas solo fue capaz de llevar las manos a su garganta, intentando deshacer el horrible nudo que se había formado en el interior de aquellas paredes. _

_ Yoruichi, sin embargo, se adelantó a todos; su voz denotaba una mezcla de odio, ira y dolor. Y era perfectamente posible distinguir cuál emoción predominaba mientras se dirigía a Ulquiorra:_

_ —Tú la asesinaste, demonio… Asesinaste… a la única que te tendió la mano. _

_ — ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! —la idea de estar a punto de recibir una sentencia parecía insignificante ante la muerte de «ella» (quienquiera que «ella» fuese), y la muchacha relacionó la situación con su ascenso al trono luego de haber perdido a Sora—. No hay manera…_

_ —Está muerta —la voz de su institutriz sonaba desesperada, desgarrada. La pelirroja deseaba detenerlos, a ella y a Ulquiorra, ahorrarles cualquier dolor—. ¡Está muerta por tu causa!_

_ El demonio se estremeció, y bajó la cabeza. Fue entonces que el presidente de la asamblea allí reunida se puso de pie, emulando a Yoruichi, y habló con una voz que compensaba su falta de claridad con su potencia:_

_ — ¡Conserva el nombre de tu casa, muchacho, pues es ya como si fueses su heredero! ¡Indigno de llamarte a ti mismo un Cifer, te has robado el linaje! ¡La maldición ha de pesar en ti, a partir de ahora! ¡Y tu nombre, tu nombre será Ulquiorra, puesto que ahora eres el maldito! ¡Tu sed de sangre no conoce límites, y el mundo de los muertos guardarás con ella!_

_ » ¡Y tu humanidad! ¡Tu humanidad ya no existe, y el Consejo de Guardianes te despoja de la misma desde hoy en más! ¡Arrástrate como el gusano que eres, y ruega por compasión! ¡Que el espíritu de la mujer que asesinaste tenga piedad de ti!_

_ Su respuesta, Orihime se la sabía de memoria: había recorrido la página con el índice, absorbiendo cada palabra, intentando recrear su voz basándose en lo poco que Ulquiorra le había dicho luego de haber asesinado a Sora:_

_ — ¿Me despojáis, _decís_, de mi humanidad? Vosotros, simples mortales no podríais hacer eso con la última escoria de la _humanidad_ de la que habláis, ¿y pretendéis hacerlo conmigo? Pues bien, que quede claro que vuestro servidor ya no cuenta con semejante virtud, de todas maneras. Pero no porque vosotros me la arrebatéis, sino porque yo mismo la cedo. O mejor dicho: porque _yo_ mismo la he perdido._

_ Aquellas palabras habían dejado desolada a Orihime. Su imaginación no podía siquiera remedar el dolor y el hastío con que habían sido pronunciadas, todo el sufrimiento de Ulquiorra depositado en ellas._

_ Lo había visto quebrarse y rendirse justo frente a ella…_

_ Y finalmente, la sentencia final:_

_ ― ¡Yo, por el poder que me otorga este báculo, te sentencio a un confinamiento eterno!_

Al despertar, supo que lo querría sin importar que hubiese matado a alguien.

No bastaba su simple resolución de disculparse, pues no era sincera: era más que cumplir el simple deber moral lo que la impulsaba ahora.

Deseaba estar a su lado, y evitar que se desgarrase de aquella guisa nuevamente.

No había sitio para Ichigo en sus pensamientos: él era su amigo, y lo amaba profundamente. Pero Ulquiorra…

Ulquiorra la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

Y aquella relación entre dos seres tan distintos, basada en la debilidad y la necesidad, no era posible entre una persona tan perfecta como Ichigo, y una con tantos defectos como ella.

Continuó observando a la criatura que descansaba cercana a ella, iluminado por la vela que había encendido poco después de despertar, reparando luego en que había apartado sus alas del rostro, y que sus ojos verdes la escudriñaban meticulosamente.

—Despertaste —sonrió Orihime.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, lo que llevó a la reina a preguntarse si era posible para un demonio levantarse de malhumor.

—Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí —le recordó ella, enderezándose; su camisón era una vergüenza, y recién ahora caía en la cuenta de ello, por lo que llevó una mano a las vendas que cubrían su pecho—. Hum, disculpa… ¿No tendrías algo para que me ponga…? Oh, no, claro que no, qué idiota soy… —se dijo ella misma instantes luego.

Mientras ella intentaba pensar en algo —y no descartaba que pudiese hallar algo fuera de aquella celda, en la sala principal—, Ulquiorra simplemente volvió a darle la espalda. La soberana hizo un puchero.

— ¡Ey, no me des la espalda!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

— ¡Ey…!

Se acercó a él, y antes de que pudiese siquiera estirar la mano para tocar su hombro, él ya se encontraba frente a sí, su nariz a centímetros de la suya; esta inesperada cercanía tomó por sorpresa a Orihime, quien se quedó congelada en su lugar.

—No tengo deseos de hablar.

Pudo haberle dicho que callase, por lo que quizás —_y solo quizás_, Orihime se dijo— no desease que ella detuviese su aparente monólogo.

—Pero yo quiero hablar contigo…

Ulquiorra la fulminó con la mirada, y seguidamente retrocedió, quedando sentado enfrente.

—Deberías buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

Orihime asintió.

—Creo que eso será bastante fácil, en realidad…

Se levantó y, aproximándose a la puerta y apoyando una mano en la misma, murmuró las palabras en latín cuyo significado Yoruichi le había explicado un largo tiempo atrás:

—«_Vox clamantis in tenebris»._

Esperó que algo ocurriese. Lo que fuese.

En vano.

Se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos, e inhaló profundamente: debía pensar en algo.

Examinó la puerta, y notó un círculo con inscripciones nuevamente en latín. Se leía allí: «_Et_ _lux in tenebris lucet_». Probó con esas palabras también, mas nada ocurrió.

¿Por qué no bastaba aquello para traer la luz que tanto ansiaba para Ulquiorra? ¿Acaso no se lo merecía, luego de tanto dolor?

_Luz._

Sonrió.

Tal vez, eso era lo que necesitaba, desde un principio…

* * *

Inmóvil, Ulquiorra observaba a la mujer devanarse los sesos en busca de una forma para salir de allí.

Admiró su espalda semidesnuda, la cual quedaba a merced de su mirada, y se preguntó si algún hombre la había tocado alguna vez como él lo había hecho.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿A qué venía eso? Él la había tocado para probar un punto, y no había nada de sensual en este acto.

Su sensualidad y sexualidad habían sido olvidadas, al igual que todo lo demás.

Empero, estaba ella tan cerca… Extendió su mano, las garras casi tocando su espalda baja. La mujer no parecía reparar en él, concentrada como estaba en aquella puerta.

Movió sus dedos. No podía aunar fuerzas suficientes como para palpar la tersa piel frente a ellos. Derrotado, bajó la mano, y esperó.

Justo en ese instante, la muchacha volteó.

— ¡Creo que tengo la solución!

Sin decir nada más, se acercó y tomó la vela que había encendido cuando creía que él estaba aún dormido.

Ulquiorra se preguntó cuántas cosas podía ocultar la mujer a su visión. Lo hacía dudar por algunos instantes de su capacidad visual. Luego recordaba que era imposible que la misma le fallase.

La mujer, ajena a sus pensamientos, acercó el candelabro a la inscripción en latín: las letras se iluminaron, y con un descomunal chirrido, la puerta se abrió.

Eufórica, la pelirroja buscó la mirada de Ulquiorra, quien solo la respondió displicentemente.

No podía decirlo, ni osaba siquiera pensarlo, pero una parte suya deseaba que ella no hubiese sido capaz de toparse con el método para escapar de aquella prisión.

Hubiese deseado retenerla allí hasta las últimas consecuencias, y el pensamiento lo asustó: ¿cómo podía siquiera considerar aquella locura? Habría causado la muerte de la mujer, y esto sin contar que no tenía motivo alguno para mantener a una molestia como ella a su lado.

En esto pensaba, cuando notó que ella había estado hablándole.

—… y entonces, como solo hay fuego azul aquí, pensé que las llamas rojas que conseguí a partir de las cerillas que traje podrían causar algún efecto en la puerta, ya que pedía «luz».

Ulquiorra se puso de pie, y se aproximó a la puerta; por supuesto, la joven se molestó cuando la dejaron hablando sola.

— ¡Ey, Ulquiorra…!

Él la ignoró y avanzó hasta el medio de la sala. La mujer lo siguió de cerca, por supuesto, aún quejándose de su mutismo.

Pero él tenía algo en mente: _apartarla_.

Antes se había rendido… momentáneamente. Y se odió a sí mismo por ello, ¿cómo era posible que aquella chiquilla lo hiciese flaquear?

No obstante, esta vez no habría vuelta atrás.

— ¡Oh, mira, olvidé esto aquí…! —la pelirroja se había colocado una túnica verde que había dejado en un rincón tiempo atrás. Mejor aún: no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de hacerla huir semidesnuda—. Creo que me servirá.

—Mujer —llamó entonces.

— ¿Sí…? —su voz sonaba emocionada, como si el que la llamase se constituyese en algo bueno.

Ante la mirada expectante de ella, una de sus manos fue al estante más cercano, retirando un gastado mamotreto.

— ¿Por qué nunca me has leído ninguno de estos libros?

Su voz sonaba peligrosamente seria, y por su hesitación al responder, él advertía que ella se había percatado de ello.

—Porque… no tienen nada escrito, Ulquiorra.

Por supuesto, ella los habría revisado, y se había encontrado con montones y montones de hojas en blanco: él estaba bastante seguro acerca de la curiosidad ajena.

— ¿Y si te mostrase cómo leerlos?

La miró por encima del hombro, y ella tuvo que esforzarse por sonreírle. No entendía hacia dónde aquella plática se dirigía. O bien, de creer que él únicamente deseaba que ella leyese para sí, su tonada afilada la incomodaba.

—Me encantaría leer para ti, Ulquiorra.

La sinceridad en aquellas cálidas palabras casi lo hizo temblar. Odiaba ese poder que ella había ido adquiriendo sobre él.

Debía frenarlo ya.

Aun a costa de su propia cordura.

Extendió el brazo; al final del mismo, el libro.

Ella lo tomó. Dubitativa, abrió el volumen en las primeras páginas.

—Di mi nombre.

La mujer se sobresaltó. Ulquiorra no comprendía su repentino nerviosismo, mas supuso que ella era capaz de percibir lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Di mi nombre, mujer.

Fue ahora él quien se sorprendió ante la completa confianza de aquellos ojos plateados al encontrarse con los suyos.

—_Ulquiorra… Cifer._

Una sombra oscura, más oscura que el abismo que la separaba de él envolvió a la mujer.

Ulquiorra vio sus ojos preguntarle qué ocurría antes de ser tragada por completo por aquella oscuridad.

* * *

Era joven, y ello no le desanimaba: ¿no había Inoue ascendido al trono con apenas nueve años?

Pues bien, ella debía de igual manera tomar responsabilidad.

Incluso cuando le dijesen que nadie podía recibirla.

Al parecer, ni Kisuke Urahara ni Yoruichi Shihouin se encontraban disponibles. Tenían «asuntos importantes que discutir», y haciendo eso se encontraban desde temprano en la mañana, según le habían referido.

Y la reina se encontraba ausente, cosa que no comprendía: ¿qué no debía estar descansando, preocupándose de sanar sus heridas?

De todas formas, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba desde hacía tres horas en la sala del palacio de los Inoue, observando la lluvia caer a través de las inmensas ventanas, y nadie le había concedido siquiera una entrevista.

No era precisamente la persona más paciente, algo que realmente admiraba de su hermano. Lo admiraba tanto…

Pero incluso Byakuya se equivocaba. Sí, se había equivocado: había creado una enorme tensión entre todas las familias con aquel desacertado comentario días atrás.

Ella odiaba la sola idea de cuestionar a su hermano, mas no podía quitarse de la cabeza la resolución de que lo mejor sería disculparse en su nombre.

— ¿Señorita Kuchiki?

Sin moverse de su asiento, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la niña que la sastra local había tomado como aprendiz, quien cargaba una cesta llena de lazos de todos los colores.

— ¡Oh, Momo! —le sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Bien, bien! —saludó ella alegremente—. ¿Y usted? Luce algo… ehm… impaciente.

— ¡Lo estoy en verdad! —con un puchero, Rukia se levantó; con quince años, aquella niñata de doce era más alta que ella, y no era agradable el pensarlo—. ¡Desde las dos que estoy esperando, falta poco para las seis de la tarde, y aún no he podido reunirme con In… Su Alteza!

Sumándole el hecho de que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, y aún nadie se había dignado a prestarle algo de atención, era predecible como resultado el malhumor de la chica.

— ¿Su Alteza? —la pequeña lució confundida unos instantes, mas luego agregó—: Todos preguntan hoy por ella, al parecer…

— ¿Todos?

—Sí, el heredero Kurosaki acaba de pasar por aquí. Cuando le dije que la reina no se encontraba, sencillamente salió corriendo.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Salió corriendo? Momo, por favor dime en qué dirección ese idio… Ichigo se fue.

La niña lucía algo incómoda por la forma tan casual en la que ella se refería a Ichigo, mas ¿qué remedio? Momo no lo había visto ser estúpido tantas veces como ella.

—Se fue por allí —le indicó un amplio pasillo—. Ese pasillo da a las praderas.

¿Praderas? ¿Para qué Ichigo iría allí?

_A menos que supiese del paradero de Inoue._

— ¿Hay algo más aparte de las praderas, Momo?

—Eh, sí —cabeceó en respuesta, pensativa—. No es un bosque demasiado extenso, pero Toushiro y yo nos hemos perdido allí un par de veces. ¡Puede encontrar las mejores setas allí, señori…!

— ¡Gracias, Momo!

—… ta Kuchiki.

La pelinegra no escuchó lo último.

Tenía sus prioridades.

Como alcanzar al idiota de Ichigo para que le indicase dónde se encontraba Inoue.

* * *

Un cuarto completamente blanco. El sonido de un reloj haciéndose presente.

—Ulquiorra Cifer. ¿En verdad ha venido por él?

Orihime se puso de pie rápidamente, y observó a quien había hablado: la imagen la impactó fuertemente; se trataba de un hombre vistiendo una túnica blanca, y aunque su forma era aparentemente humana, su cabeza no era más que un cráneo similar al de un toro, aunque no creía hacedero que dicho animal contase con cuernos tan prominentes.

—Repetiré la pregunta: ¿ha usted en verdad venido por él?

La reina tragó saliva, y acomodándose mejor la prenda verde, asintió.

—Sí.

— ¿Comprende las consecuencias de sus acciones?

La pelirroja dudó.

— ¿Hay… consecuencias?

Se sintió tonta, mas era imposible saber qué pasaba por la mente de aquel ser: en lugar de rostro, contaba con hueso, y a diferencia de Ulquiorra en su momento, este poseía únicamente los huecos donde debiesen estar los ojos.

—Las hay.

— ¿Cuáles son?

—Las consecuencias son decididas por los visitantes —la voz era mecánica—. Si está segura de afrontarlas, por favor, sígame.

No, no estaba segura. Ni en un millón de años estaría segura al tomar una decisión respecto a algo desconocido.

Y no obstante, asintió, y siguió al extraño ser.

Este le indicó una extraña puerta igual de blanca que el resto de la habitación, y seguidamente anunció:

—Condenado número dos millones quinientos veintiocho mil cuatrocientos noventa y dos: Ulquiorra Cifer. Volumen vital número ochenta y cuatro. Por favor, pase.

Orihime hizo lo que la extraña criatura le indicaba: apoyó la mano en el picaporte, y lo giró. Frente a ella, como si se tratase de un mundo distinto, pudo vislumbrar un pueblo en llamas.

Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más, y dio un paso al frente.

Al instante sintió el aire caliente provocado por el fuego. Era de noche, y los varios matices de rojo en la oscuridad eran todo un espectáculo.

Frente a ella, las viviendas iban siendo consumidas, la madera sin tener la más leve posibilidad contra las insaciables llamaradas.

—Por favor, no disturbe el suceso: cualquier alteración en el espacio serviría para probar posibilidades concernientes a «qué hubiese pasado si…», mas usted solo desea conocer el pasado.

La muchacha no había notado que la criatura se encontraba a su lado, ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo recordándole de una forma que en otra ocasión hubiese encontrado hilarante a Nanao.

—Sígame.

Claro que aquel ser no estaba al tanto de ello, así que la pelirroja abrochó mejor su túnica, y caminó detrás de aquel ser, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la puerta detrás de ellos, la cual se iba desvaneciendo en el aire hasta que fue completamente invisible.

No la hizo andar mucho: solo unos pasos antes de detenerse frente a lo que lucía como una caballeriza en un rincón olvidado del pueblo.

La calavera se detuvo a algunos metros de la misma, al lado de una pequeña ventana. Al comprender sus acciones, se acercó sigilosamente con la intención de mirar dentro del establo a través de ella.

—Hikari…

La voz era débil, y se asimilaba a la que en condiciones normales Orihime hubiese pensado que que alguien podría tener luego de un día entero de llanto y sollozos.

Y no obstante, causó que sus piernas flaqueasen y su respiración se agitase.

Frente a ella, en uno de los corrales, como una especie de sonámbulo, tal y como Orihime lo había visto hacía un rato, Ulquiorra extendía las manos hacia una mujer que yacía sobre un colchón de paja.

La mujer a quien Orihime había conocido solo gracias a una estatua.

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ensangrentadas, una visión igual de patética que ella actualmente. Mas esta joven era de una belleza divina, una verdadera princesa; aún con los párpados bajados como telones superaba a las mujeres más hermosas que hubiese visto. La reina se sintió fea frente a ella, con sus delicadas curvas y su cabello de color azabache. Nunca pensó que le sería posible algo así, pues siempre se había considerado bonita.

_ Pero ella es más que bonita._

En silencio, continuó observando; de todas maneras, Ulquiorra estaba demasiado concentrado en su amada para prestarle atención.

Y el pensamiento dolía, sí, y la hacía sentir estúpida al haber ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo…

Empero, ¿qué podía hacer si aquella muchacha se le mostraba como la más bellas de todas? La mujer que tenía a _Ulquiorra_, al inexpresivo Ulquiorra postrado ante sí debía ser realmente la más hermosa…

—Hikari —ah, su voz cargada de emoción, ¡qué no hubiese dado ella por oírla al menos una vez actualmente! ¡Y ya la había oído dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas!—. Hikari, resiste… Él dijo que estarás bien… —soltó una risa turbada, mas Orihime estaba al tanto que se trataba del nerviosismo—. Dijo que valía la pena, que estarás bien… Que tú y Taiyou estarán bien, Hikari…

Probablemente, el ver a Ulquiorra volviéndose loco fuese doloroso…

Sin embargo, Orihime dudaba que existiese algo que significase más sufrimiento para ella que ser testigo de aquella mirada de completo amor dirigida a aquella desconocida, y la mano derecha de Ulquiorra apoyada sobre su vientre hinchado.

Sin previo aviso, el demonio se tensó. La pelirroja se mantuvo estática, rogando porque él no la hubiese sentido.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, demonio!

Era un campesino. Posiblemente el dueño del establo. En sus manos, un rastrillo.

Ulquiorra no le perdonó la vida. Orihime supo que no lo haría desde que vio el color carbón y ámbar de sus ojos. Debajo de los mismos, el reguero de lágrimas se asemejaba al petróleo, y le dio la sensación que de tocarlo sus manos se mancharían.

Oh, pero no le importaría ser manchada. No por él.

¿Qué más daba, si el ver cómo aquel rabo rodeaba el cuello ajeno y lo quebraba sin dificultad alguna no la hacía desear huir despavoridamente?

Así, como si estuviese doblando una hoja de hierba.

Así había asesinado a aquel hombre.

Así había doblegado toda voluntad suya para huir.

No había nada bueno en Ulquiorra. Había habido, tal vez, mas nada de eso quedaba.

_Y aun así me salvó._

Pensó entonces en la mujer que él había amado. ¿El instinto, quizás? El intruso no lucía muy amigable… ¿Ulquiorra había actuado entonces en defensa de Hikari…?

Oh, qué horrible era todo aquello, apoyándose en la racionalidad cuando su esencia se apoyaba en el sentimentalismo. Y sin ir más allá, ¡qué horrible era tener que apoyarse en la racionalidad con un cadáver frente a ella!

Al instante siguiente, una nueva visitante ingresaba a la caballeriza.

— ¡Aléjate de Hikari, monstruo!

Esta vez, Ulquiorra dudó.

—No soy ningún monstruo —masculló.

Su mirada se había clavado, perpleja, en Yoruichi. Como si tratase de comunicarle palabras que su boca se hallaba incapaz de formar.

— ¡MONSTRUO!

Esta vez, la mujer no esperó: vestida tal y como Orihime la veía todos los días, se lanzó a por Ulquiorra. Esto pareció despertar algo en él, pues su respuesta fue bestial, propinando golpes que no alcanzaban a acertarla.

Su antigua tutora era más que ágil: pudo defenderse de los rápidos ataques, y hasta logró soltarse del rabo que la había aprisionado como una anaconda a su presa.

En poco tiempo, la lucha se trasladó fuera del establo.

En aquel estado frenético, Ulquiorra apenas medía sus acciones, y destrozaba todo a su paso en un intento desesperado de atrapar a la hábil peleadora: casas, carruajes, y hasta personas que se involucrasen en la lucha.

Era una masacre.

Una masacre llevada a cabo por el protegido de Orihime.

Para su horror, no se detuvo allí: Ulquiorra provocó sin siquiera notarlo que viviendas aledañas se incendiasen a causa de los ataques que salían de su boca, en un despliegue de poder que ella jamás había sabido que existía.

Entonces, era _él _quien había causado el fuego en primer lugar…

_ «Inoue»._

Con el corazón en la boca, la reina seguía al demonio. La lucha era sangrienta, y ni Yoruichi ni Ulquiorra parecían tener la más mínima intención de dejar vivo a su contendiente. Cómo su vieja institutriz era capaz no solo de mantener la lucha, sino de infligirle daño al demonio, era un conocimiento que escapaba a la comprensión de la joven.

_ «Inoue…»._

Esta vez, el zarpazo que le había propinado a Yoruichi había dejado su pierna derecha malherida. Ciertamente que la lucha había estado pareja, y se notaba el cansancio en Ulquiorra, mas con una pierna inutilizable, ¿qué esperanzas tenía ella?

Yoruichi y Orihime lo sabían. Ulquiorra no parecía encontrarse en un estado en el cual el razonamiento le fuese posible.

Iba a matarla. Dios, iba a matarla. Sí, lo veía en sus ojos: ella había observado todo. Sí, ¡iba a matarla!

— ¡NO!

Su voz pareció detener no solo a Ulquiorra, sino también a Yoruichi. Y su visión periférica le hizo pensar que por un instante había detenido de igual manera a las llamas. O al menos, todo parecía moverse a una velocidad como la de un cuerpo hundiéndose en la inmensidad del océano.

Porque esta sensación _debía_ ser comparable a un cuerpo hundiéndose en la inmensidad del océano.

El níveo rostro giró hacia ella.

_ «¡Inoue…!»._

—Tú.

La soberana hesitó. ¿Le hablaba a ella? Ah, cierto… Él podía verla. Era un escenario de «qué hubiese pasado si…». ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ulquiorra la hubiese conocido entonces? Imposible sin importar cómo se lo mirase, pero, ¿qué hubiese pasado?

Él entornó los ojos. Su racionalidad pareció volver por instantes.

—Tú causaste todo esto.

Orihime no comprendía. ¡Ella ni siquiera había estado viva entonces! Le pareció ver a Yoruichi escrutándola, aquella expresión desconfiada al no saber de quién se trataba. A su lado, Urahara no tenía ojos más que para ella.

Algo raro si se tomaba en cuenta que él siempre estaba atento a todo lo que ocurriese alrededor de sí.

_Pero es él quien habría de salvarla, ya veo._

Y era Ulquiorra quien le competía a ella.

—No, te equivocas…

No dijo nada más. No pudo.

Todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones se había esfumado. Y probablemente también sus huesos, y su sangre, porque se sentía irreal.

¡Dios, seguramente él le habría quitado también el corazón allí mismo!

El rostro de Ulquiorra a centímetros del suyo, su mirada de odio, su respiración quemándole la cara.

_ «¡INOUE!»._

Deseó decir su nombre. Recordó cómo él se lo había pedido. «¿Sabes, Ulquiorra, que me pediste hoy mismo que dijese tu nombre?».

El movimiento del brazo de él retrocediendo al abrirse paso para abandonar su cuerpo, el cuerpo que en poco tiempo sería un simple cadáver, le indujo al sueño.

Sus párpados cayeron como los telones de una tragedia, y el último pensamiento que tuvo fue que tal vez, solo tal vez, Ulquiorra la hallaría más bonita si adoptaba aquella misma pose de ángel de Hikari…

* * *

El sol.

La luz no le llegaba, sino una leve resolana que, si bien le indicaba que la tormenta había finalizado, también le avisaba que el cielo seguía nublado.

Tendida sobre su espalda, en la hierba, veía las nubes con aquel tinte dorado que había amado desde niña. Desde niña, cuando su mayor sueño era alcanzarlas.

Sora solía decir que su cabello era del color de las nubes a modo de broma privada entre ambos, dado que que solía granjearse miradas extrañadas de parte de los que eran ajenos a aquella comparación.

_Aún tengo que investigar qué fue aquella luz dorada…_

No había olvidado aquello, no. Solo lo había relegado al fondo de su mente.

Entre el ataque y la revelación del pasado de Ulquiorra, así como su debilidad en términos generales —suficientemente fuerte para caminar, mas no para correr ni hacer esfuerzos físicos demasiado grandes— no había encontrado tiempo para estar a solas y preguntarse sobre sus horquillas y la magia que contenían.

Oh, pero esto era solo un pensamiento errante… Estaba tan cansada ahora mismo.

¿Acaso estaba muerta?

… Sí.

Ulquiorra la había asesinado, eso había ocurrido.

Yoruichi le había advertido que Ulquiorra la lastimaría, y ella no había escuchado.

Idiota, idiota Orihime.

Se preguntó cómo sería su funeral. ¿Lloraría Ichigo por ella? Eso sería… lindo, suponía. Es decir, no deseaba verlo llorar, mas si lo hacía, podría engañarse en pensar que él la había querido.

Después de todo, ella sentía algo más que amistad por él…

… ¿O no?

Reflexionó asimismo sobre todos sus amigos, sobre toda la gente que la había querido. Y toda la gente a la que ella había querido.

Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Momo, Isane, Kensei, incluso el callado Toushiro y la severa Nanao… Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, ¿tal vez Byakuya?, Uryuu, Chad, Isshin…

_Ulquiorra._

Sus pensamientos seguían guiándola hasta él. ¿Por qué? ¿No bastaba con que asesinase a su hermano y a ella misma, aún en el más allá seguiría teniéndolo en su mente?

Orihime empezaba a sospechar que toda aquella maldición de la que Ulquiorra había sido objeto no solo lo afectaba a él, sino a todos sus allegados.

Y hasta donde sabía, ella era la única.

¿La extrañaría, entonces? ¿Pensaría «oh, no debí haber matado a la mujer, era una buena lectora»? Aquella idea le pareció hilarante. Una reacción impávida era, como mucho, lo mejor que podía esperar de él.

_Desearía que no me hubiese matado_, pensó. _Espero que sepa deshacerse del cuerpo sin que Urahara o Yoruichi lo noten, porque al menos Yoruichi lo atacaría de nuevo…_

Halló todo esto divertido. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan serena? A lo mejor esto era una consecuencia de que, después de Sora, nadie la había marcado realmente. Quería a sus amigos, sí; pero ese cariño no bastaba para sacarla de la progresiva melancolía a la que se había acostumbrado.

_No_, esa no era la palabra.

Ese cariño no bastaba para sacarla de la progresiva melancolía en la que se había _sumido_.

Quizás, si Ulquiorra la hubiese dejado, ella habría podido ayudarlo, también. Un granito de arena, pero algo.

No pretendía erigirse en su salvadora o algo por el estilo. No, claro que no: ella solo deseaba ser la que leyese para él.

Alguna vez, incluso, luego de algún cuento, podría dejarle reposar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, si él quisiese…

Sin embargo, él no había querido.

Por eso la había asesinado.

Por eso…

— ¿Inoue?

Orihime parpadeó. Una, dos, tres veces. ¿Por qué la cara de Ichigo no se quitaba de su visión?

— ¿Kurosaki…?

Él sonrió. Su sonrisa era cálida, como todas las cosas que Ichigo decía o hacía.

— ¡Inoue! ¡Despertaste!

Ella se irguió de sopetón.

— ¡Ey, ey, ey, no tan rápido, Inoue! —colocó una de sus manos sobre su espalda, y la reina se sobresaltó por unos instantes, mas luego recordó con un suspiro que aún vestía su vieja túnica—. ¿Y ese suspiro?

—Nada, nada —le sonrió, exhausta—. Solo… recordé algo.

—Oh. Ya veo —así era Ichigo; él no preguntaba cosas de más a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario—. Entonces, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro —le aseguró—. Solo… uh… creo que… ¿me dormí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Ella sabía dónde estaba. La estatua estaba allí para recordárselo. La estatua de Hikari, oh, Dios, los recuerdos eran tan confusos y recientes…

—Creo que te gusta mucho este claro —Ichigo tenía una expresión que denotaba «esto es problemático, mas, ¿qué se puede hacer?»—. Pero Inoue, no deberías volver aquí.

—Sería bueno ir a casa…

Orihime intentó apresurar la marcha. No sabía dónde estaba Ulquiorra. No obstante, sabía que se encontraba cerca, _debía_ estar cerca.

Poco a poco, las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en su cabeza, y concluyó que había alterado el tiempo-espacio en aquella… ¿visión?, tal y como le había advertido la calavera.

En verdad era una idiota.

Empero, ¿por qué Ulquiorra la había asesinado? En esa época, ella ni siquiera existía…

El libro que Yoruichi le había entregado tenía fecha para todos aquellos acontecimientos: los mismos habían acaecido hacía trescientos cincuenta años.

Hacía trescientos cincuenta años, ella no existía. Solo estaba Hikari. Y si Ulquiorra amaba a Hikari, su antepasada, ¿por qué la odiaba a ella? Porque aquella mirada era de odio… De completo odio…

El hecho de que la hubiese salvado, en lugar de esclarecerse, solo se volvía más y más confuso.

—Inoue, no cambies el tema.

La voz seria de Ichigo la hizo volver a tierra.

—Hum, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Dije que no deberías volver aquí.

Él estaba de cuclillas frente a ella, y la escena le hacía pensar en un padre que reprende a su hijo por alguna travesura.

Pero ella no era su hija.

Abrió la boca para decírselo.

_ «No te incumbe lo que yo haga»._

Palabras que todos y cada uno de sus conocidos se habían ganado a lo largo de su vida.

_ Vamos, Orihime. Díselo._

—… De acuerdo, Kurosaki —bajó la cabeza.

Pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz de Ichigo:

—Estoy feliz de que seas mi amiga, Inoue.

Un repentino silencio tomó lugar. ¿Por qué ninguno hablaba? Ella se sentía humillada, insignificante, y no tenía nada más que decir. Pero ¿él? La joven se imaginaba a su amigo como el típico caballero que se pondría de pie, le ofrecería la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y la acompañaría a su hogar.

¿Por qué no…?

—Inoue —sin previo aviso, dos manos tomaron su rostro, y la invitaron a levantar la mirada; a causa del desconcierto, lo hizo al instante—, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, lo supo por el calor que se hacía presente en las mismas. Aquellos ojos que adoptaban el mismo color oscuro de la miel…

… no se asemejaban en nada a los de Ulquiorra. Ni siquiera a aquellos peligrosos ojos ambarinos.

Ichigo era lo conocido, lo familiar. Lo seguro.

Ulquiorra era como un laberinto, una especie de juego peligroso que la invitaba a perderse en sus confines.

Y los ojos de ambos reflejaban bastante bien esto.

— ¿Sí?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Ella esperó.

—Yo… aquella vez que aquel demonio te atacó… Bueno, tuve que mentir.

Orihime sabía de qué mentira hablaba. Lo sabía. Pero solo pudo pensar en una cosa mientras oía a su amigo hablar.

—Mira, Inoue, tú y yo hemos sido amigos por… Dios, ¡desde siempre! —una risa forzada: esto no era como Ichigo—. Sé que ahora tienes que contraer matrimonio, y creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que Chad es muy callado, Ishida es un sabelotodo insoportable y Byakuya… ¿En verdad tengo que decir algo sobre eso?

»Como sea —prosiguió—, pensé y pensé, y resolví que lo mejor para ti sería casarte conmigo… Así que… ehm… Como estabas inconsciente, y supuse que me elegirías a mí, dije a todos que te propuse matrimonio y tú aceptaste.

»Pero bueno, quiero hacer bien las cosas, así que… —abandonó las mejillas de la soberana, y tomó sus manos—. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Orihime Inoue?

Orihime lo miró largamente.

Toda aquella verborrea había sido intolerable, y sumado el hecho de que Ichigo estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella lo aceptaría, sentía deseos de golpearlo.

¿A causa de qué reaccionaba de aquella guisa? Antes lo quería… ¿Por qué no sentía nada?

Se había sonrojado a causa del nerviosismo en general por el contacto físico, no porque fuese Ichigo. Si Chad o Uryuu la hubiesen tocado de aquella manera, hubiese reaccionado de igual forma.

Y dijo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza en respuesta.

—… _Ulquiorra _no me atacó, Kurosaki.

Las facciones de Ichigo se esmeraron en trazar en cada milímetro de su rostro la perplejidad que las palabras de Orihime le causaron.

— ¿Qué?

—Ulquiorra. No me atacó.

Tomó las manos de su amigo, y las separó de su cara con delicadeza.

—Y… no elegí casarme contigo. No debiste mentir, Kurosaki.

No era un reclamo. Orihime se mantuvo sosegada, y simplemente afirmó cada una de sus palabras.

—… No creo que comprendas lo que estás diciendo, Inoue.

Las cejas de la joven reina se juntaron.

—Comprendo cada palabra, Kurosaki. Estoy diciendo que no elegí casarme contigo, y no me voy a casar contigo.

—Pero, Inoue…

Finalmente, se puso de pie. Miró a Ichigo desde arriba, aferrando su tapado. —No voy a casarme contigo.

Él se puso a su altura, extendiendo los brazos dramáticamente.

— ¡¿Entonces con quién te vas a casar?!

Ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Con nadie.

Él la tomó de los hombros.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso, Inoue, _tienes_ que casarte! ¡Está en el tratado real!

Ella hizo una mueca, y apartó el rostro. Sabía que Ichigo no intentaría nada, mas lo que la repugnaba era su inconmensurable intento de convencerla de algo que le habían impuesto en un tratado más que injusto.

—Kurosaki, suéltame.

— ¡Espera, escúchame un instante…!

— ¡Suéltame! —le rogó, esta vez dirigiéndole la mirada—. ¡Estoy herida, me lastimas!

Pero Ichigo estaba demasiado frenético. No tenía intenciones de herirla, solo deseaba que ella la escuchase. Aquella chica era otra comparada con su sumisa amiga de la infancia.

— ¡Inoue, tienes que casarte, tienes que elegir al próximo rey…!

— ¡ALLÍ TIENES MI CORONA, ENTONCES, VE Y SÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY SI ES LO QUE AMBICIONAS!

Todo se congeló. El heredero Kurosaki aflojó las manos, mas no las retiró de los hombros, sino que las deslizó hasta los brazos contrarios. Cerró los ojos, y en voz queda, replicó:

—No es eso lo que quise decir.

—_Ah_, entonces entiendo… —las lágrimas de rabia estaban por ganarle la batalla a Orihime—… que no es que quieras ser el próximo rey, sino que quieres asegurarte de que el poder _permanezca_ en donde debe estar.

—… También, sí, pero no es solo eso… —Ichigo abrió los ojos—. También me preocupo por ti, Ino…

— ¡Oh, te preocupas por mí! —exclamó ella—. ¡Claro, te preocupas de que no sufra _tanto_ con un maldito arreglo que los Justos hicieron para complacer sus deseos egoístas! ¡No quiero la corona, tómenla, llévensela, no quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca de mí de todas formas!

— ¡Yo no estuve de acuerdo con aquel arreglo, Inoue, y lo sa…!

— ¡LO SÉ! —vociferó ella.

Los sollozos acallaron a Ichigo, quien dejó caer las manos, desesperanzado. No podía contra las lágrimas de su amiga, quien ahora se cubría la cara con las manos, la cabeza gacha.

—Lo sé… L-lo sé… Siempre lo he sabido, Kurosaki.

Y en una muestra de resolución sin preámbulo, levantó la mirada.

—Lo único que me pregunto es… ¿por qué estás de acuerdo _ahora_?

Para esto, Ichigo no tuvo respuesta.

Ni Orihime tuvo nada más que decir.

Y aunque hubiese tenido algo que decir, no tenía sentido.

No cuando Ichigo se alejaba, se hacía pequeño, una hormiga; casi tan insignificante como ella se había sentido momentos antes.

No cuando su fuerte llanto empapaba los hombros desnudos de aquellos brazos que la habían levantando en el aire.

No cuando aquellas manos que tanta destrucción habían traído se deslizaban como una caricia hasta su espalda baja, sujetándola.

Asegurándose de que ella estaba bien, porque estaba con él.

Ni Ichigo, ni los Justos, ni los Futuros, ni Hikari, ni el Ulquiorra del pasado importaban.

Porque apretándola contra sí, decidido a no dejarla caer, estaba el Ulquiorra actual.

Orihime podía ver las nubes por encima del hombro en el cual apoyaba su barbilla, en el espacio entre las amplias alas de Ulquiorra.

Las nubes tenían un color hermoso.

Y Orihime nunca, _nunca_ había estado tan cerca de ellas.

* * *

**Y THE END. Por ahora, claro (?) ¿Les gustó? c: Gente, una petición: ¿me escriben y me dicen de dónde son? Me da curiosidad... Vi gente de mi propio país leyendo esta historia, pero nadie me dice nada, parece :c Y díganme de dónde son, quiero conocerles :D -aparte de sus opiniones sobre la historia, claro-.  
****Y... ¿qué les parece algo de fluff para el siguiente cap? c: Aunque tendrán que ser pacientes, porque parece que tengo una enfermedad incurable que es un drama :c Entre médicos, facultad y tratar de conseguir trabajo, no tengo tiempo casi... Bueno, veremos qué dicen los análisis, y qué pasa con todo eso...  
Pero me encantaría escribir algo de fluff para ser feliz en el siguiente capítulo c: ¿Qué opinan?  
-Pequeña Saltamontes.  
PD: JURO QUE QUIERO RESOLVER ENIGMAS PARA USTEDES... pero no resisto la tentación de dejarles más y más (?)**


	8. Dilige, et quod vis fac

**¿Me extrañaron? c: Yo sí ;_; Pero no pude escribir porque estaba ocupada escribiendo un cuento para un concurso :'D Y bueno, también... estoy algo decepcionada porque no recibí tantos reviews y... no sé, desmotiva, gente (?) Pero mis lectoras fieles siguen ahí, yo sé, yo sé ;w;**

**Ahora, una noticia: para alegría de algunos, y sufrimiento de otros (?), este fic IBA a tener IchiRuki. Pero cambié de opinión c: Voy a meterles pairings crack y no tan cracks (?) EY, tendrán su Ulquihime igual. Y prometo que NADA robará protagonismo a esta pareja. Y ahora, adivina adivinador, ¿con quiénes planeo emparejar a Rukia y a Ichigo? B) Cuando-si descubren, por favor, no hate, gente :'c AMOR, AMOR GENTE, NO ODIO (?)**

**Bueno, canción para este cap: _I'll hold my breath_, de Ellie Goulding c: ¡Veo a Orihime dedicándole esto a Ulquiorra! *-***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII: DILIGE, ET QUOD VIS FAC**

Él no parecía verla. Era como si fuese invisible. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo, como si mirar por suficiente tiempo fuese a traerla de vuelta.

Se mostró entonces, y se aseguró de dar cada paso de tal manera que la hierba crujiendo bajo sus pies anunciase su presencia.

—Ichigo.

Como no le dijese nada, se paró frente a él. Estando él arrodillado, era ella la más alta. Se cruzó de brazos, e intentó nuevamente:

—Ichigo.

No hubo respuesta.

Su puño conectó con la cabeza del Futuro, y este no tardó en aferrarla con ambas manos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Rukia?!

Ella no se explicó. En su lugar, levantó la pierna y le asestó una poderosa patada en el estómago al joven noble.

— ¡Ugh!

El pelirrojo se había inclinado en un ademán protector para con sus entrañas, mas la joven no mostró piedad.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso, bastardo? —cuando nadie los veía, ella solía tratarlo así—. ¿Quieres saber qué pienso?

Él la miró a la par que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

— ¡PIENSO QUE ERES DESPRECIABLE!

Y la nariz de Ichigo se encontró con su puño.

* * *

Dio un paso. Otro pasito más. Temblaba de frío, y sabía que era de esperarse: estaba en un punto demasiado alto.

Frente a él, un castillo se erigía. Lucía abandonado, y de tiempos pasados.

Lástima que Toushiro no fuese de la nobleza, o habría reconocido al instante la fortaleza, protagonista de tantas historias contadas a los niños nacidos en cunas de oro.

Pero él únicamente la ignoró.

No iba en busca de glorias ni riquezas, y de hacerlo, era consciente de que saquear hogares ajenos no era la manera correcta de hacerse con ellas.

No, él era honesto.

Y de todas maneras, buscaba algo mil veces más valioso que las riquezas.

Sí, él buscaba el regalo más preciado del hombre: una buena noche de sueño.

Se había mostrado reluctante a seguir el consejo de Urahara de acudir al lugar que este le había indicado con el fin de frenar sus temblores. Empero, el recordatorio de que habían sido nocturnos y ahora se extendían a casi doce horas diarias lo había empujado a tratar.

No sería fácil, y no se engañaba pensando lo contrario, mas negaba categóricamente la sola posibilidad de sufrir aquellos molestos estremecimientos por el resto de su vida.

Llegó al fin al borde del abismo detrás del castillo, sorprendiéndose de que ningún guardia lo hubiese detenido: era como si no hubiese un alma en el lugar, y, aunque esto lo inquietaba un poco, lo vio como algo favorable a sus planes.

Dirigió la mirada a sus pies descalzos, magullados de tanto caminar. La sangre se había convertido en escarcha, y de alguna extraña forma, la misma había aliviado el dolor.

Hacía frío, sí, mas no lo suficiente para que aquello ocurriese. Además, era como si aquella blanca cobertura se constituyese en un bien para él.

No podía evitar asociarla con sus temblores.

A pesar de todas sus preguntas sin respuesta, no se detuvo. Bajó la mirada al abismo, una espesa niebla daba la impresión de una caída sin fondo alguno. No obstante, Urahara había dicho que allí abajo corría un río.

Y que solo las aguas de aquel río lo curarían.

Tragó saliva, y se preguntó cómo haría para bajar. ¿No había una escalera, algo…?

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

El chico alzó la cabeza, y se encontró con un hombre bastante extraño.

Tenía algo en él que le hacía pensar en Urahara, como si ambos fuesen enigmas vivientes sin mover un dedo para alcanzar su objetivo.

Y sin embargo, la sonrisa de este hombre lo alteraba. Lo hacía desconfiar. Su atuendo le hacía pensar en algún ermitaño, pieles de zorros grises cubriéndolo. Aunque debajo alcanzaba a adivinar algo parecido a una túnica.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Buena pregunta —asintió el hombre, sus manos cubiertas por las largas mangas de su túnica siendo algo más que turbaba a Toushiro: no le gustaba sentirse en desventaja.

Como vio que el hombre no hacía tentativa alguna por responder, insistió:

— ¿Eres un ermitaño, o algo así?

—Oh, ¡y ahora tenemos una buena conjetura! —el hombre parecía deleitarse en sus intentos de recabar información—. ¿Y tu familia, pequeño niño? No me dirás que estás solo aquí…

No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación. Así que contraatacó con otra pregunta:

— ¿Y _tu_ familia? Tú eres el que parece estar solo…

La sonrisa se ensanchó, y Toushiro juró que le parecía oír crujidos mientras esto ocurría, como si la piel facial se estuviese rompiendo al permitirse sonreír.

—Sí y no, pequeño niño. Sí y no. Ya ves, soy un tipo solitario, mas no puedo resistirme al calor familiar… —dando énfasis a sus palabras, acarició con una huesuda mano parte de las pieles que lo vestían—. Después de todo, ellos _solían_ ser mi familia.

Toushiro abrió los ojos como platos, cavilando acerca de sus opciones. Aquel hombre era peligroso, estaba seguro. Ahora, ¿cómo escapar? A sus espaldas se encontraba el precipicio, y el hombre estaba cada vez más cerca; no había perdido un solo instante en acortar el espacio entre ambos.

—Te veo algo contrariado, pequeño —ladeó levemente la cabeza, como si en verdad se preocupase por él—. Hm, y por lo que vi antes, parecías bastante inseguro acerca de qué hacer… ¿Buscas bajar, acaso? ¿Buscas el Río Sincrónico?

Sí. Eso buscaba. Mas no confiaba en aquel hombre, y menos cuando lo tenía a punto de caer de espaldas al vacío.

—He estado allí antes —la sonrisa nuevamente—. Sus aguas curaron a mi cuerpo de todos los males que lo aquejaban. ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo llegar?

Toushiro sacudió la cabeza.

—Me las arreglaré yo solo.

El hombre cabeceó lentamente, como si se resignase a una idea que no fuese de su agrado.

—Una decisión muy valiente. Lástima que la valentía no te alcance para lo que debes hacer en realidad.

Toushiro no comprendía sus palabras. Y tampoco las comprendió cuando el hombre lo aferró de los hombros, y dejó ver sus pupilas de aquel celeste macabro.

Un temblor horrible traspasó al chico, mas estuvo seguro de que no se debía al mal que tantas noches lo mantuviese despierto.

—Déjame ayudarte, pequeño…

Y el hombre ofrendó al vacío el cuerpo de Toushiro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Un suspiro de alivio fue lo primero que captó.

—Estás bien…

Ladeó la cabeza con lentitud. Su pupila aferraba una de sus manos con cariño.

—Por supuesto —entornó los ojos al molestarla un horrible dolor de cabeza—. Ugh, Hinamori, ¿qué ocurrió?

Ella dudó en responder.

—No lo sé, señorita Matsumoto… Kensei te encontró desmayada en el pasillo y te trajo hasta tu cuarto —con un gesto del brazo, indicó el lugar donde se encontraban—. Nos diste un susto tremendo…

Esta vez fue Rangiku quien dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué hora es…?

—Las ocho de la noche. Dormiste durante casi un día entero.

— ¿Y Su Alteza? ¿Se encuentra ella bien?

Momo frunció el ceño.

—Bueno… no sabría decirte…

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

Si era así, y algo grave había acontecido a la soberana, Rangiku no podría dormir en paz. Si hubiese huido de aquel hombre y alertado a alguien… Si tan solo hubiese hecho eso en lugar de intentar jugar con él…

_No me pude resistir_, se dijo.

¿Por qué debía ser tan caprichosa…? Aunque le parecía que había algo más que un simple capricho aquí.

—Bien, el señor Urahara informó a todo el personal del palacio que la reina se marchó temprano esta mañana. Según él, salió a dar un paseo para despejarse, o algo así, y nadie sabe cuándo volverá. También nos pidió encarecidamente que no toquemos el tema con la señorita Shihouin… Al parecer, tuvieron una pelea, o algo así…

Bueno, eso era un alivio. Rangiku sabía que Urahara era de los hombres más sabios —si no _el más _sabio— del reino de Karakura.

Él no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriese a la reina.

* * *

—Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Él miraba por la ventana. Su semblante más que serio.

—Kisuke, en serio…

Terminó por girarse hacia Yoruichi, y sonreírle de forma condescendiente.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, señorita Yoruichi?

—Apartarlo de ella y luego matarlo.

— ¿Y si ninguna de esas opciones fuese acertada?

Urahara no se alteró mientras el escritorio más cercano terminaba patas arriba con un gran estrépito. Y no movió un músculo mientras ella tomaba asiento en una silla cercana y tiraba con fuerzas de su vestido almidonado, rasgando la tela.

Sin embargo, sus cejas sí se juntaron levemente al ver aquella raya algo más clara surcando la piel morena.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres para Hime, Kisuke? ¿_Esto_?

—Por supuesto que no —la voz de Urahara era seria; no podía permanecer impávido ante el dolor de su amiga—. Mas hay algo mucho más profundo que el simple herir o salir herido aquí, señorita Yoruichi… Me gustaría que intentases comprenderlo.

El rostro del pianista había adoptado el de un cachorrito reprendido por su dueño.

—Entonces, explícame —exigió ella.

—No puedo explicar lo que yo mismo no termino de comprender —objetó él.

—En tal caso, dime lo que sepas.

El rubio sopesó aquella petición. ¿En verdad se lo diría? No, no había forma… No ahora. Era horrible ocultarle algo a Yoruichi, mas sería mil veces peor que la verdad saliese a la luz antes de tiempo.

—Bueno, para ponerlo simple… —una media verdad debía bastar—. ¿Qué pasaría si… Orihime y Ulquiorra fuesen como tú y yo?

—No hay forma de que eso…

Él levantó una mano, invitándola a escucharlo. Ella guardó silencio.

— ¿Recuerdas que mencioné que el corazón es el lazo que une a todas las personas?

Ella simplemente continuó observándolo a la par que esperaba la continuación de sus ideas.

— ¿Y si llevásemos dicho lazo un paso más allá y… resultase que es irrompible, eterno, y como una especie de tira elástica; cuanto más tires de él, simplemente será mayor el dolor del impacto al volver a encontrarse?

Yoruichi no lucía feliz con aquella teoría.

—Muy lindo y sentimental, Kisuke —escupió—. Entonces, ¿qué hay de Hikari? ¿No los unía también este lazo, eh? Pero ella terminó _muerta_.

Urahara se sacó el sombrero, y bajó la mirada.

—La respuesta a esa pregunta es tan simple como dolorosa: _no_ —buscó los ojos ambarinos de su compañera—. _No_, señorita Yoruichi, ellos no estaban unidos.

— ¡Tonterías! —bramó la morena, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Ella lo amaba, y él no, por eso la mató! ¡Y no la amaba porque ese monstruo no puede amar, es incapaz de hacerlo…!

Urahara sabía que no podía revelarle la verdad ahora. Porque ella no le creería, y la mirada de incredulidad de Yoruichi hacia él era algo que no podría soportar.

—Es hasta aquí lo que puedo revelarte —aceptó, vencido—, dado que es hasta aquí que mi conocimiento llega —aquello era una mentira—. Pero confía en mí, señorita Yoruichi…

El rubio se colocó nuevamente el sombrero de copa, y avanzó hacia ella, arrodillándose enfrente. Ella no comprendió lo que hacía hasta que llevó sus manos a la tela rota del vestido, levantándola y dejando al descubierto aquella cicatriz.

— ¿Qué ha…?

—Si no tuviese razón para creer todo esto que te expuse antes, ya lo habría _matado _yo mismo.

Yoruichi era una mujer escurridiza como el agua, y, a la vez, dura como una roca.

Empero, no pudo escurrirse de aquellos labios contra su piel, y un sonrojo apenas visible en su tez morena reveló que ni siquiera ella podía ser una roca todo el tiempo.

No frente a aquel hombre que la hacía sentir tan ligera como si estuviese hecha de aire.

* * *

El Futuro no comprendía lo que su congénere decía. ¿Por qué todas aquellas acusaciones?

—Rukia, ¿hablas _en serio_? —poco a poco, el sentido común empezaba a retornar al heredero Kurosaki; poniéndose de pie, encaró a la muchacha—. Inoue es secuestrada por un monstruo, ¿y tu prioridad es golpearme _a mí_? Maldición, Rukia, te pareces mucho más a tu hermano de lo que pudiese considerarse saludab… ¡EY!

Esta vez, había logrado defenderse con los brazos cruzados de la ágil patada de la Futura; era sorprendente su presteza con aquel vestido.

— ¡IDIOTA! —le acusó ella sin perder un segundo—. ¡Inoue no fue secuestrada, estúpido, cabeza hueca! —ahora se quedó rígida, firme, con los brazos a los costados y los puños contraídos—. ¡Ella _quería _ir con él!

La mirada de perplejidad de Ichigo era insultante desde el punto de vista de la más joven de los Kuchiki.

— ¿Por qué querría ser secuestrada?

— ¡No _secuestrada_, quería ir con él! ¡Rayos, ¿qué no escuchas?!

Alzó las manos, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Bueno, bueno, eso… ¿Por qué querría ir con él?

— ¡PORQUE CUALQUIERA QUERRÍA MARCHARSE LEJOS DE TI, BASTARDO EGOÍSTA!

Ichigo permaneció en silencio. Estaba petrificado. No, eso no podía ser… ¿Egoísta? Él solo había hecho lo que consideraba mejor… ¿Era egoísta por intentar salvar a su amiga de la infancia?

Mas Rukia no parecía dispuesta a concederle siquiera el beneficio de la duda.

— ¡Mintiendo, intentando controlar las acciones de Inoue y llamándolo «amistad»…! ¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL!

— ¡Imbécil tú! —objetó al fin Ichigo, con el ánimo ya caldeado por tantas ofensas—. ¡Rukia, eres apenas una chiquilla, no sabes nada de…!

— ¡Sí lo sé! —ella lo interrumpió, tomándolo del cuello del fino traje y obligándolo a inclinarse hasta estar a una altura cercana a la propia—. Tú, por otro lado… ¡No creo que comprendas lo que se siente amar a alguien en secreto por años, alguien tan remotamente lejos de ti que a nadie se le cruza por la mente los sentimientos que pudieses albergar!

El cerebro de Ichigo retomó su trabajo, y los ojos de aquel castaño claro se enfrentaron al azul violáceo de aquellas grandes gemas.

—Rukia… ¿insinúas que Inoue _ama_ a esa… cosa?

Los refinados dedos de la joven se aflojaron, y dejaron en libertad a Ichigo.

—Yo… lo vi todo. Ella… —Rukia tragó saliva, y bajó la cabeza—. Ella lo mira a él… con la misma devoción que…

Al ver que ella no terminaba la idea, el Futuro la apremió:

— ¿_Con la misma devoción que_…?

La heredera buscó las palabras. Las tenía apresadas en la lengua, desconfiando de todo. Ella había tomado el lado de Inoue no solo porque fuese su amiga, sino también porque la admiraba.

Orihime había hecho todo lo que ella hubiese deseado hacer: romper todas y cada una de las reglas.

Irónicamente, el rostro que veía en su mente desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba no le permitiría siquiera intentar semejante hazaña de saber sus intenciones…

— ¡Rukia, responde! —Ichigo había aprendido su lección, y no intentó tocar a la chica para obtener su respuesta, como hiciese con la soberana; no obstante, persistió—: ¿Con la misma devoción que…?

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Con la misma devoción que…

Y un puño volvió a acariciar a Ichigo.

—… ¡con la que digo que la vida privada de los demás no te incumbe!

El pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y retrocedió algunos pasos.

— ¡No había necesidad de que hicieses eso, no la había, pequeña bast…!

—Si yo fuese tú, cerraría inmediatamente la boca, Ichigo Kurosaki.

El interpelado parpadeó confusamente, y, apartando al fin las manos, observó al recién llegado.

Definitivamente, hoy no era su día.

* * *

La Futura observó al recién llegado. Al instante, hizo una reverencia, como tan bien le habían enseñado.

—Hermano.

Byakuya solo asintió, y se arregló la bufanda. Nadie se cuestionaba el que la usase pese al clima cálido que reinaba; era de su abuelo, y el heredero de los Kuchiki la vestía siempre como símbolo de su orgullo.

—Bien, me gustaría saber el motivo de su discusión. ¿Qué sucede con Orihime Inoue?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —la brusca intervención de Ichigo fue recibida con un ceño fruncido por parte del noble—. Inoue es una «reina que no cumple sus deberes» —remedó—, así que no veo qué demonios haces aquí, Byakuya.

El Justo miró al Futuro largamente. En el medio de la distancia que los separaba, la muchacha los observaba más pálida que un fantasma.

—El destino del reino de Karakura _es_ de mi incumbencia, Kurosaki.

— ¿Solo por eso, eh? —Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada—. Porque a un desalmado como tú no le importa nadie más que sí mismo.

—Las reglas existen para ser cumplidas, Kurosaki: me sorprende que tu honorable padre no te haya instruido mejor al respecto. Y no, lamento afirmar que es imposible que me «importe» una soberana egoísta que no piensa en su gente.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua. Rukia podía ver que había comprendido el punto de vista de su hermano, mas su propio orgullo le jugaba en contra.

—Hermano —esta vez fue ella la que habló, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar más desacuerdos—, disculpa mi pregunta, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Si es por mi repentina marcha… Yo avisé que me iba al consejero real…

La mirada gris de Byakuya se posó en su hermana menor mientras esta hablaba.

—Tengo mis motivos —y sin mirar de vuelta a Ichigo, finiquitó—: Hablaremos en privado. Ven conmigo, Rukia.

Se giró, y sin más, se dirigió a un rincón específico del bosque.

A pesar de que Rukia tenía sus reservas respecto a internarse en la maleza cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, caminó detrás del Justo.

No sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de «eres un idiota» a Ichigo.

* * *

_No, definitivamente hoy no es mi día._

Demasiadas cosas extrañas sucedían. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería volver al palacio, avisar a Yoruichi Shihouin y a Kisuke Urahara de lo que había ocurrido…?

Arrugó la nariz, dirigiendo la vista hacia el cielo de cuenta nueva.

¿Por qué no podían ser fáciles las cosas? Inoue y él estaban destinados a casarse, a formar una familia feliz, herederos todos del trono…

Pero _no_.

Ella había sido encantada por un demonio, hechizada por sus peligrosos poderes. Y aunque Rukia insistiese en que se trataba de «amor» o lo que fuese, él sencillamente no podía aceptar aquella idea.

Le repugnaba.

¿Cómo amar a una criatura tan diferente?

—Y para colmo, con todo ese pelo… —sin darse cuenta, se iba adentrando más y más en el bosque—. ¡Demonios, si la cosa en cuestión es una bola de pelos, tiene más que un San Bernardo! ¡¿Cómo a las mujeres les gusta _eso_?!

Bueno, para ser honestos, Inoue nunca había sido de las chicas _normales_. Cuando hablaba de comerse nubes ya era preocupante. Luego, cuando insistía en poner azúcar a algodones que le robaba al médico real, la cosa se ponía más seria.

Pero en verdad, ¿azúcar _y_ alioli sobre algodones?

«No entiendes, Kurosaki: una vez, una gran plaga asoló Egipto, y sumió la ciudad en las sombras. Eran nubes, Kurosaki, ¡nubes! ¡Ellos controlaban las nubes, entonces! Así que si le pongo alioli —que es de origen egipcio— a los algodones, apuesto a que se convertirá en nubes reales».

No era normal, definitivamente.

En todo eso pensaba mientras avanzaba, y no reparó en el sonido de misteriosas pisadas acercándose.

Pero sí reparó en el silbido que la flecha que se incrustó en un tronco aledaño produjo.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! —exigió saber Ichigo, adoptando una posición defensiva al instante.

Vio una silueta acercarse. Seguidamente, un rostro femenino cobró forma frente a él.

—Ah, lo siento… —murmuró la mujer—. Creo que te confundí con un conejo. Aunque estoy segura de que estaba aquí hace apenas un momento…

El pelirrojo no sabía si estaba siendo sarcástica, o si hablaba en serio.

Mas todo aquello quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando la mujer emergió por completo de entre los arbustos que la habían ocultado.

* * *

—Escuché algo bastante curioso, Rukia.

Ella caminaba cabizbaja detrás de él. ¿Quizás había escuchado su confesión a Ichigo…? Tragó saliva. No, no soportaría un interrogatorio… No sería capaz. Huiría antes que admitirlo.

Cuando Byakuya se detuvo repentinamente, Rukia casi colisionó contra él. Comprendió entonces que no había dado signo de haber escuchado a su hermano en ningún momento.

—Ah… ¿En verdad, hermano? ¿Qué has escuchado?

El noble volteó, y su altanera mirada se posó sobre su hermana.

—He escuchado… que se te ha visto vagar en el pueblo, Rukia. Con un plebeyo de cabellos blancos, para ser exactos. ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto?

Sus enormes ojos azules lo miraron.

No había sido lo que pensaba.

No…

… esto era mil veces _peor._

¿Cómo justificarse? Sabía que su hermano jamás le hubiese permitido el contacto con alguien inferior a su clase social fuera de los sirvientes del palacio de los Kuchiki, ¡y ahora se la había visto en compañía de_ él_!

Temerosa, retrocedió un paso y agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Yo…

Sin embargo, la explicación no llegaba.

Tras largos instantes, levantó la vista. Y en lugar de mirar al Justo, sus ojos vagaron a un pequeño círculo blanco metros atrás de su hermano.

Estaba oscuro, pero ella aún podía verlo.

_Un conejo._

Sin pensarlo, salió disparada en su dirección.

* * *

Byakuya apenas pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa ante la escapada de su hermana tras un animalillo salvaje, aunque de todas maneras ella no la habría visto.

— ¡Rukia!

Demasiado tarde; la joven ya se había esfumado detrás de unas verdes matas.

Oh, aquella chiquilla… ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a obligarlo a _levantar la voz_ como un vulgar _campesino_?

Aferró su bufanda, y echó a correr tras la ágil criatura que se le había escapado.

Porque su lugar no era al lado de plebeyos, ni liebres salvajes.

No.

Byakuya sabía muy bien cuál era el lugar de Rukia.

Y al parecer, era necesario que se lo hiciese saber.

* * *

Si su percepción era acertada, comenzaba a hacer algo de frío teniendo en cuenta los estándares humanos. Era de esperarse, puesto que estaba anocheciendo y la lluvia había dejado un agradable frescor que se advertía en el ambiente.

Sin contar que se encontraba a una altura considerable, claro está.

Se preguntó si la mujer tendría frío —él no, desde luego—, y supuso que no, ya que no había dado indicios de ello: se mantenía quieta, y no había dicho una sola palabra desde que él la rescatase de aquella molesta situación en la que se había visto envuelta.

Su cabeza se había acomodado contra su cuello —así como parte de su mejilla—, y sus brazos habían encontrado su lugar bajo los suyos, los antebrazos y ambas manos asidas a sus hombros.

Asimismo, él había mantenido una mano en su espalda baja, y la otra había subido por el delgado cuerpo femenino hasta apoyarse en aquel rincón entre sus omóplatos.

Aquella capa la cubría, así que no podía sentir la piel desnuda como lo hiciese antaño. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo rememorando esa sensación sin particular disgusto.

Aunque, claro, tampoco le disgustaba la situación actual. La mujer parecía confiar completamente en él, por lo que no intentaba aferrarse de más: sus piernas permanecían frente a las suyas, lánguidas. ¿No tenía miedo de caer, acaso…? Curioso. No creía posible que ella volase antes, y menos en semejantes condiciones.

Pero bueno, ¿qué sabía él sobre humanos? Ya no recordaba cómo era ser uno, y quizás desde esa época muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Imperceptiblemente, permitió a su nariz aspirar el olor de sus cabellos: el aroma a una flor cuyo nombre no recordaba inundó sus fosas nasales. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Y al parecer, la muchacha era de buena familia, o eso deducía él gracias a su aroma: según sus recuerdos, no cualquiera podía estar tan limpio como ella. Solo gente pudiente. Además, claro, de lo instruida que ella había probado ser…

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse: aquella mujer, Orihime, ¿_quién era en realidad_?

_Oh_, pero él lo sabía…

_ La había hecho ver de lo que era capaz. Le había mostrado su pasado: a Hikari, y a la destrucción que había provocado buscando protegerla._

_ Ella debía alejarse ahora. Sería obvio que lo haría._

_ La había visto inconsciente, observado cada mueca que había transfigurado su rostro a causa de sucesos acaecidos en territorios oníricos._

_ Se compadeció de su vulnerable naturaleza humana —oh, humanos, ¡tan solo con sueños se los podía ver retorcer!— y la llevó afuera, al abrigo de un árbol cercano._

_ Tuvo la certeza de que era lo último que debía hacer, que ella ya no lo buscaría._

_ Solo que Ulquiorra no contaba con que sería _él_ quien iría a buscarla a _ella_._

_ Una, dos horas había permanecido dormida. Su sentido auditivo estaba más que desarrollado como para permitirle saber qué ocurría en las cercanías de su prisión, aunque esto sucediese en el mundo exterior._

_ Ya la había oído pidiendo ayuda una vez, y había acudido sin siquiera pensarlo._

_ Esta vez, lo que lo había llamado era la voz desconocida de alguien dirigiéndose a la mujer._

_ Su aguzada visión le informó al instante que se trataba de aquel mismo muchacho que había aparecido cuando él la salvase del monstruo que había intentado tomar su vida._

_ No supo por qué acudió. No supo por qué no descubrió su presencia desde el principio, mas la curiosidad triunfó, y deseó oír la conversación entre ambos._

_ En parte, porque quería estar seguro de que sus oídos no lo habían engañado cuando el humano llamó a la mujer «Inoue»._

_ ¿Era aquel su apellido…? Su rostro se desfiguró debido a la sorpresa al oírlo. Permaneció en la escalera, la mirada fija en las grietas que se hacían visibles al costado de los peldaños: no quería ver ni a la mujer, ni al intruso nuevamente. No juntos, por alguna razón, y no ahora._

_ Y ella lo conocía, sí, mas estaba al tanto de ello: no la habría dejado sola con él aquella primera vez de no haber sido así. _

_ Escuchó cada detalle, incluso el suspiro de la mujer. Se preguntó si se debía a su ausencia, y rechazó aquella idea. Máximo, era la frustración por no obtener una respuesta favorable de su parte ante todos sus intentos de acercamiento._

_ ¿Por qué, de todas maneras, insistía en querer acercarse a él?_

_ Incluso entonces… Todos los que lo habían acusado y juzgado conocían la misma versión de la historia que él le había mostrado a ella. ¿Por qué, entonces, no lo acusaba, no lo juzgaba…? Y aunque no lo hiciese —o lo hiciese mas no lo demostrase—, ¿con qué propósito permanecía cerca de sí?_

_ Lo averiguaría después. Ahora estaba concentrado en las palabras del muchacho._

_ Ulquiorra consideraba que la mujer era la única capaz de hacerle sentir emociones tan negativas, mas esta hipótesis quedó descartada cuando afloraron deseos de carbonizar al joven que le ordenaba a ella no acudir de vuelta al claro._

_ De vuelta a _él_._

_ Ella había desviado el tema, y el humano había insistido. Y finalmente, la mujer había accedido._

_ ¡Y él, él la trataba como si fuese su perro…! _

_ Eso le molestaba muchísimo más que el hecho de que él se refiriese a su persona como «el demonio». Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a ello. No esperaba otra cosa. ¿Y que creyese que la había atacado? Bien, otra acusación falsa en su contra. Nada que escapase a sus predicciones._

_ Lo que no esperó, fue encontrar resuelto el misterio de la decisión sobre el destino de la mujer, sobre el cual ella le había hablado de forma vaga y poco concreta: un matrimonio. Oh, ¿por qué los humanos se torturaban a sí mismos con esas cuestiones…? En su momento, él había creído sentir amor, y aquella palabra, «matrimonio», se le había impuesto a sus planes._

_ Hikari no podía estar con él porque debía casarse con otra persona. _

_ Todo porque era de la realeza._

_ Y no obstante, incluso la patética situación de Hikari era un homenaje a su persona considerando lo que aquel joven ponía sobre la mesa: había tomado una decisión por la mujer, ya que esta se encontraba inconsciente. _

_ Cuando la proposición escapó a los labios del tal Kurosaki, Ulquiorra decidió que debía actuar: lo haría callar así tuviese que exterminarlo en aquel mismo instante._

_ Pero fue ella quien silenció la necedad de las palabras ajenas. Su voz era clara, sincera, sin duda alguna._

_ Lo estaba defendiendo. A _él_. A quien había hecho de todo por aterrorizarla._

_ ¡Incluso lo repetía…!_

_ Posteriormente, lo rechazó. Ulquiorra tuvo ganas de sonreír, algo tan ajeno a él como la misma humanidad: aquella era la mujer que él conocía, no la perra sumisa en la que este hombre intentaba convertirla. Aunque dijese que ella no comprendía, ella lo hacía: la mujer era libre, inteligente, y no dependía de un idiota como él._

_ Cuando el idiota en cuestión levantó la voz, brotaron en su ser deseos de intervenir una vez más. Sin embargo, ella se escuchaba sosegada, como si estas reacciones fuesen frecuentes —la idea se le hacía molesta, imaginarse a la mujer siendo constantemente agredida de aquella forma no era de su agrado—. Y así de sosegadamente se defendió._

_ Y Kurosaki dijo entonces algo que trajo luz a sus desordenados pensamientos: «tratado real»._

_ Al parecer, Orihime sí era de la realeza. Un dolor horrible en el pecho le obligó a mostrar una mueca a la pared contigua a la escalera: Orihime Inoue, entonces._

_ Debía ser pariente de Hikari… Mismo apellido, y ambas de la realeza… Debía ser así._

_ Y tamaño descubrimiento se encogía, se hacía minúsculo ante el instinto que le gritaba atacar al joven que, al parecer, ahora había tocado a la mujer sin que esta lo consintiese. _

_ ¿Qué importaba si estaban o no emparentadas…? Incluso si la mujer descendía de Hikari, pues sabía que demasiado tiempo había pasado… El fugaz pensamiento de que podrían compartir lazos de sangre cruzó su mente, y se esfumó tan veloz como había llegado: su hijo, el hijo que había estado en el vientre de Hisaki había muerto._

_ Había afrontado el destino de todos aquellos que se cruzaban con él._

_ Empero, una vez más, ¿qué importaba esto? Ella estaba siendo atacada. De forma poco peligrosa, y por alguien a quien conocía, y a pesar de que su sentido común le decía que esto se trataba de una pelea entre amigos —aquella basura se había referido a la mujer como su «amiga», ¿no?—, los deseos de degollar al joven no habían disminuido ni un poco._

_ ¿Cómo lo harían, si ella le suplicaba por su libertad, encontrándose herida? Recordó la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos… La piel que luego no se había atrevido a tocar. ¿Aquel idiota no comprendía, escapaba a su diminuta mente de insecto el concepto de molestia de parte de alguien? Él cuidaba cada movimiento, cada acercamiento por involuntario que fuese, y aquel humano llevaba a cabo acciones que la incomodaban de la forma más desconsiderada posible._

_ Y él volvía a intentar mandar sobre ella, dándole órdenes… ¿El próximo rey, eso era? En apariencia, la burocracia no había perdido ni un solo lugar en la lista de prioridades humanas._

_ Maldición, sí que eran estúpidos._

_ Y una vez más, la mujer se ubicaba por encima de todas aquellas basuras: estaba arrojando su corona, ofreciéndosela si eso deseaba. Porque ella debía comprender el valor de la libertad. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, luego de que había visto sus cadenas…?_

_ Oía su voz. La oía quebrarse, como cuando se tocaba el tema de su hermano. No iba a aguantar mucho más aquella plática._

_ Así como él tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo._

_ Toda la cháchara que sucedió a la declaración de la mujer carecía de sentido alguno: excusas de parte del joven, descrédito desde el punto de vista de ella._

_ Y en su voz, una acusación. Increíble que acusase a aquel muchacho, y ni una sola palabra hubiese pronunciado en su contra…_

_ Sintió su cuerpo moverse solo._

_ Las posibilidades eran demasiadas._

_ Tal vez… Tal vez ella no lo acusaba porque le temía. Porque sabía que él la encontraría donde fuese, y no tenía lugar adonde huir. _

_ Tal vez estaba aterrorizada, horrorizada hasta el punto de la locura por su culpa._

_ Y era capaz de acusar al tal Kurosaki de forma tan «campante» debido a su confianza en él._

No.

_ No, imposible._

_ Aquella mujer no podía temerle._

_ Pero ¿y si era así?_

_ ¿Y si le temía?_

_ Debía llevársela. Mantenerla para sí, acorralarla, encerrarla, apartarla de aquel mundo humano que se encontraba demasiado mancillado para ella._

_ Aquel mundo humano que la había hecho llorar incontables veces, y lo hacía una vez más. _

_ No dudó ni por un momento de la fortaleza de la chica, y no dudó de su sufrimiento._

_ Ella no había dudado del suyo, después de todo._

_ Quería todo de ella._

_ Sus tenues murmullos en la penumbra, dándole vida a personajes incluso más extraños que él._

_ Sus sonrisas._

_ Sus lágrimas._

_ Incluso sus acusaciones._

_ Quería todo, absolutamente todo para sí._

_ Y por eso avanzaba hacia ella como una ráfaga de viento, como un relámpago._

_ Sus ojos húmedos lo miraron, ausente cualquier sentimiento similar al temor._

_ O eso le pareció a Ulquiorra, y eso quiso creer. _

_ Era risible la manera en la que ella le obligaba a _creer_._

_ Extendió los brazos hacia ella._

_ Y no hubo nada más bello en toda su vida que la visión de los de ella extendiéndose en respuesta hacia él._

_ Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron, no hubo certeza alguna: solo una chispa, un deseo de creer en algo incluso más allá de aquel momento, la más paupérrima esperanza de que no volvería a estar solo._

Volviendo al instante actual, Ulquiorra reflexionó acerca de la languidez de su cuerpo. Su respiración se había hecho lenta y acompasada, y cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer se había dormido.

Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Hasta ese punto iba su desenvoltura a su alrededor?

Con cuidado, la separó levemente de sí; inmediatamente el aire frío ocupó el lugar donde se encontraba antaño la cálida sensación de contacto. Sus manos no intentaron aferrarse de más a sus hombros; por otro lado, por inercia mantuvieron su lugar. Pudiendo separarla, Ulquiorra la sostuvo con delicadeza: no iba a despertarla, solo deseaba examinar su semblante.

Las facciones parecían hechas a mano, y bajo la escasa luz que quedaba, se mostraban aún más perfectas que todos los grados de sombra en los que las había visto con anterioridad. Ulquiorra no podía esperar a ser capaz de admirarlas a plena luz de día: ella sería aún más hermosa entonces. Jamás la había tenido así, tan cerca de él —al menos de forma consciente, puesto que nunca antes le había permitido acercarse tanto—, y se preguntaba cómo había resistido tanto tiempo.

Se percató de los rastros húmedos bajo sus ojos, y, manteniéndola asida con el brazo izquierdo, llevó la diestra a limpiar aquellas lágrimas. Recién entonces advirtió el color rojizo de su cara, y todo aquello que indicaba que se había dormido exhausta de tanto llorar.

Pero lejos de afearla, seguía pareciéndole igual de perfecta. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que las muestras de sentimientos humanos fuesen a afearla a los ojos de alguien que ya había perdido la capacidad de sonreír y llorar?

Seguía considerando cualquier emoción humana una debilidad irremediable del género, y sin embargo, no podía afirmar que las mismas fuesen _feas_.

Aunque todo eso quedaba olvidado. Todo eso había quedado en tierra. Por un rato, se permitió tener a aquella mujer dormida para así. Absorber la visión de los labios que tanto tiempo atrás habían consolado a su piel.

Se prometió que no sería la última vez que los sentiría contra sí.

Satisfecho con aquella resolución, volvió a apegarla a su pecho, y acomodándose, apretó la mejilla contra la ajena: la calidez era reconfortante.

Debajo de ambos, los árboles, los bosques, las praderas y cuantos animales las habitaban corrían lejos, viéndolos pasar.

Ulquiorra había elevado a aquella mujer —y únicamente a ella— a alturas inimaginables, de las cuales no le permitiría descender; a cambio, ella lo había acogido entre sus brazos.

No lo había hecho por miedo a las alturas, sino por convicción propia: de eso estaba seguro.

Y así ella fuese la dueña de una corona, la sangre real de los Inoue, y quién fuese a saber cuántos lujos más, para Ulquiorra no había nada más que sus brazos y el cielo en aquel instante.

En todo eso pensaba, cuando sintió la presión de los dedos ajenos en los hombros.

Ella había despertado.

Y Ulquiorra supo que, sin hablar, se habían puesto de acuerdo en el mismo punto.

Y si hubiese habido una deidad que los mirase, que hubiese seguido de cerca la historia de Ulquiorra y hubiese atestiguado sus sufrimientos, dicha deidad le concedería la posibilidad —_la_ _remota, insana_ _posibilidad_— de que la mujer opinase lo mismo que él en otro punto relacionado al primero.

Era una completa locura, una sandez, una necedad, y sin embargo él deseó ser capaz de leerle la mente, y así comprobar que ella, al igual que él, no solo opinaba que no había nada más que el cielo y los brazos ajenos…

… sino que, además, no había ninguna diferencia entre ambos.

* * *

Pudo haberse preguntado adónde la llevaba Ulquiorra al despertar —puesto que en su estado anterior a aquella merecida siesta no lograba hilar más de dos pensamientos en una procesión lógica—.

¿Quizás al rincón lejano al que había deseado huir poco antes de conocerlo…? ¿Al mar, a las montañas, al corazón mismo del centro de la Tierra, como cuando había intentado escapar de la desesperación…?

Y sin haberlo visto venir, había terminado en los brazos de la desesperación en persona.

Ahora comprendía aquello.

Los sufrimientos de Ulquiorra iban mucho más allá de lo que ella jamás podría siquiera intentar dilucidar.

Pero era un buen intento el permanecer cerca de él, sí. No pensaba volver al palacio; no ahora que sería como arrojarse a las fauces del lobo.

Peligroso como pudiese ser Ulquiorra, la soberana veía en él a una pobre víctima de un mal mucho mayor. ¿Había acaso elegido ser maldito a causa de las acciones de sus ancestros? No.

Ella no sabía toda la historia —era evidente que no— mas no se rendiría a ese respecto.

Quería estar ahí para él. Así como él había estado, y hasta había deseado apartarla.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento. A diferencia de Ichigo, quien había tratado de atarla de por vida a él «por su bien», Ulquiorra había hecho todo lo contrario: le había ofrecido la libertad, prácticamente le había _obligado_ a tomarla.

Y Orihime estaba feliz de que él mismo hubiese recapacitado al respecto.

No hubiese extendido los brazos de no querer marcharse junto a él, y así aquello no fuese evidente para Ulquiorra, para ella sí.

Aunque… cuando él presionó su rostro contra el suyo, la pelirroja consideró la fuerte posibilidad de que él comprendiese su negativa a atenerse a sus «advertencias», si así se les podía llamar.

Al corriente de que nadie más comprendería sus caóticos pensamientos, y posiblemente esto continuase a lo largo de su vida en lo que se tratase de aquel hombre, Orihime simplemente volvió a aferrarse a su compañero de viaje, indicándole que estaba despierta.

Y que estaba con él.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? c: ¿Adivinaron? Di algunas pistas muy sutiles, aunque la parte de Ichigo puede ser algo confusa B) -creo que en serio no di pistas ahí-.**

**Saludos, ¡espero sus reviews! :D **

**-Pequeña.**

**PD: A lo mejor tendrán que esperar un tiempo más por el siguiente cap ;w; Voy a viajar a la feria del libro en Buenos Aires -posiblemente- y entonces estaré sin internet y ustedes sin fic (?) Pero prometo que es una semana, una semana y alguito más. Eso es todo c: ¡Los quiero! ¡Déjenme reviews! *insiste, insiste*(?)**


	9. Cor unum

**Hola c: Al final no viajo :'c Pero miren, aunque lo iba a hacer, les iba a dejar este cap como sorpresa... Pasan muchas cosas acá, y tenemos dos invitados especiales :'D**

**La música para este capítulo es: _Try_, de Pink, si hablamos del punto de vista de Orihime. Para Ulquiorra, tienen _Shattered_, de Trading Yesterday (ese era el nombre del grupo en esa época).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX: COR UNUM**

Sus pies tocaron con ligereza el suelo. En sus brazos, ella no parecía desear apartarse.

— ¿Llegamos? —su voz era suave, ni la más mínima pizca de indecisión o temor presente.

— ¿«Llegar», mujer? —Ulquiorra replicó, soltándola de golpe; ella únicamente se mantuvo erguida—. No hay tal cosa como «llegar» para quien no tiene origen ni destino.

Y sobrepasándola con facilidad, se dirigió hacia la casucha que siglos atrás fuese su hogar.

Oyó los pasos de la mujer siguiéndolo en silencio. Ulquiorra estaba complacido de que así fuese, aunque no se creía capaz de encontrar dentro de sí la estabilidad y desenvoltura necesarias para no soltar comentarios afilados como el anterior.

Sabía que los humanos solían suavizar las cosas a la hora de comunicarse unos con otros, mentir incluso…

Pero él no podía. Menos estando tan asustado como lo estaba: de la mujer, de lo efímero de su existencia, de aquellas palabras que su sola imagen mental de ella parecía susurrarle en la oscuridad de ideas que no podía albergar al ser una carcasa viviente.

De _todo_ lo que pudiese llevársela lejos de él.

Un inesperado gruñido detuvo sus pensamientos. Girándose, se percató de que la mujer se hallaba en una posición extraña: la cabeza algo gacha, y ambas manos sobre su estómago.

—Creo… que tengo algo de hambre, ja.

Ulquiorra enarcó una ceja, sin comprender su expresión apenada. ¿Qué había de raro en ello? Era humana, necesitaba alimentarse.

— ¡No te preocupes, vi un pueblo al otro lado de la colina! —señaló al sauce—. ¡Apuesto a que me darán algo de comer!

El demonio sopesó sus opciones. ¿La dejaría ir sola, cuando tanto temía lo que pudiese ocurrirle…? Aunque dejarla morir de hambre tampoco estaba entre sus opciones…

Ella, sin embargo, no había esperado por su respuesta: había corrido hacia el árbol, sin haber siquiera ingresado al único cuarto de la que antaño fuese la morada de Ulquiorra.

Agitando la mano, volteó un instante:

— ¡Volveré pronto, Ulquiorra, espera por m…!

No pudo terminar la frase porque cayó de bruces al suelo. Ulquiorra sintió al instante aquel miedo resurgir dentro de sí, y estuvo a su lado apenas un segundo luego.

La mujer se enderezó lentamente, y le sonrió algo avergonzada.

—Una… piedra. No la había notado…

Sin darse cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aliento, Ulquiorra exhaló de forma algo ruidosa mientras que dejaba caer los párpados durante un fugaz instante.

—No te preocupes, ¡no te preocupes! —tranquilizándolo, ella colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro; un segundo después, estuvo de pie—. ¡Estoy bien, solo me tropecé! ¡Nos vemos!

Y se marchó.

Ulquiorra permaneció en cuclillas en aquel mismo sitio.

Los ojos verdes se resistieron a despedir a la mujer y la acompañaron hasta que su espalda se perdió de vista.

* * *

— ¿_Qué… eres_?

La interrogación surgió de su sorpresa, no midió sus palabras. No previó que el rostro femenino se mostraría herido.

—Ah… No sabía que fuese tan notorio…

A Ichigo le parecía demasiado notorio. Excesivamente notorio.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella, de su cuerpo… La mujer era hermosa, e iba semidesnuda, a excepción de una prenda hecha de un material parecido al lino que cubría sus redondeados senos. Su cabello era de un color más que extraño, uno que no lograba distinguir con tan poca luz.

Así como tampoco lograba distinguir el color de sus iris.

Mas todo, incluso la belleza de la mujer, quedaba opacado por su cuerpo.

En donde terminase la cintura y debiesen seguir las piernas, había… _un cuerpo distinto._

El cuerpo de un caballo, para ser exactos.

Toda su envergadura era de un color marrón oscuro —¿o tal vez esa impresión daba ya acaecida la noche?—, a excepción de la cola, cuya tonalidad era similar a la de su cabello.

_No sé cómo podría dejar de ser notorio._

—Sí, después de todo su lanza me golpeó con mucha fuerza… —la recién llegada hablaba sola, y acariciaba con suavidad un punto en su frente, cubierto por largos flecos—. Y yo que pensé que podría ocultarla… Ah, ¡bueno, supongo que es el precio a pagar por hacer lo correcto! —declaró, aunque a Ichigo le parecía que intentaba convencerse más a sí misma que a él con aquella forzada risa.

Iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando el repentino giro de su rostro permitió que un rayo de luna iluminase el largo trazo blancuzco que iba desde su frente hasta el costado de la nariz.

¿Estaba hablando de aquella _cicatriz_?

—N-no —tartamudeó el heredero Kurosaki, quien hallaba la situación más que ridícula—. No me refiero a tu… eh… cicatriz, sino a… bueno… —sus ojos lo delataron mediante que apuntaban al cuerpo ajeno.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta por unos instantes y finalmente sonrió.

— ¡Ah, mi cuerpo! —dio una rápida vuelta en el lugar donde se encontraba, como exhibiéndose—. Claro, claro, los humanos no suelen ver a muchos centauros en su vida… —asintió—. ¿Fue eso lo que te sorprendió? Ah, ¡pero mira nada más! —añadió mientras observaba su mano manchada con algo indescifrable—. Me toqué la cara y arruiné mi camuflaje de caza, buh…

El pelirrojo no encontraba las palabras. ¿No estaba en peligro, acaso…? No podía negar que la mujer parecía amigable, mas tampoco se hallaba a sí mismo capaz de ignorar lo hábil que era con el arco que traía en sus manos, ni su aljaba llena de flechas a la espalda.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? —cuestionó la mujer a la par que ladeaba la cabeza de una manera bastante cómica, al parecer ya sin preocuparle el asunto de las manchas disueltas en sus dedos—. ¿Dije algo que te molestó, o te ofendió?

Ichigo no tardó en negar con la cabeza.

—Uh, no, para nada… Y no, nunca he visto a una centauro…

—_Centáuride —_le corrigió ella con paciencia y su sonrisa de vuelta—. Las hembras somos centáurides, humano —y entonces, reparó en que no sabía su nombre—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El aludido dudó. ¿Estaba bien que le respondiese? Empero, tras advertir su indecisión, la mujer avanzó hacia él —Ichigo tuvo que esforzarse para permanecer en su lugar—, y, tras extenderle la mano, se presentó:

—Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Pero me dicen «Nel».

Ichigo no estaba seguro de las formalidades con criaturas _míticas_, ¡ni hablar de criaturas míticas _amigables_!

—A-ah, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki —se presentó entonces, acercándole la mano.

El apretón fue firme, mas no rudo. Eso tranquilizó al Futuro: su padre solía decirle que en los saludos de aquel tipo uno veía las verdaderas intenciones de la persona; en el caso de Nel, su mano denotaba sincera alegría de hacerse con un nuevo conocido, y cordialidad.

—Un placer… Uh… Nel.

Ella ensanchó la sonrisa, y dejó libre la mano de Ichigo.

—El placer es todo mío…

Y sin preámbulo, le dio la espalda.

—Bueno, nos veremos algún día si Orión así lo quiere; tengo un conejo que cazar.

—Oh. Ah, ¡sí, el conejo…! —su mente vagó a Rukia, a quien sabía amante de aquellas criaturas—. No sé por dónde fue…

No mentía. En la oscuridad, no sabía ni dónde se encontraba.

Nel reparó en ello.

—Disculpa, Ichigo… —mirándolo por encima del hombro, le preguntó—: ¿estás perdido?

El color subió a las mejillas del muchacho. Era _humillante_, horrible tener que admitirlo…

—Yo… Bueno, eh…

No pudo decirlo.

Y sin embargo, la centáuride no necesitó de sus palabras.

Se acercó a él nuevamente, y, tras pegarle un fuerte pisotón al suelo con una de sus patas delanteras, exclamó con entusiasmo:

— ¡Yo te guiaré! Te diriges al pueblo humano más cercano, ¿verdad? Sé por dónde es.

—No es necesario, en serio…

Pero ella meneó la cabeza y empezó a trotar frente a él. El joven la siguió maquinalmente, aunque debía esforzarse bastante para mantener el paso ligero de la mujer.

— ¡Vamos, Ichigo, una carrera…!

_Está loca_, pensó.

Y no obstante, aceleró sus pasos.

* * *

_Comida._

Orihime no sabía cómo se las arreglaría… No llevaba nada de valor consigo como para obtener algo comestible a cambio.

De todas formas, se esmeró en lograr su objetivo.

—Disculpe, señor —se dirigía a un mercader—. No tengo dinero, y no como desde esta mañana… ¿Podría darme alguna de sus naranjas? Prometo que le pagaré en cuanto pueda…

Pero el hombre había negado con la cabeza desde que ella se declarase insolvente.

— ¿Pagarme cuando pueda? ¡Ja! No podrá usted, señorita; todos estamos mal; después de todo, la reina no es más que una sanguijuela que vive de la sangre de plebeyos como nosotros.

Aquel hombre había dicho algo más que hiriente. ¿Vivir de ellos? ¡Falacias! ¡Orihime había reinado justamente, había prestado atención a cada pequeña queja de los pueblos gobernados por los nobles!

Y no solo él pensaba aquello, para colmo.

El panadero local, el repostero, ¡hasta el sastre al que había acudido desesperada…!

Y cada vez se hacía más tarde: ¡los negocios cerrarían, y ella no habría obtenido nada para llevarse a la boca!

¿Acaso alguien se apiadaría de su situación…? Al parecer, nadie se había apiadado nunca de la de aquellos pobladores, así que era de esperarse que no ocurriera lo contrario ahora.

Empero, el solo pensamiento de Ulquiorra esperando por ella parecía infundirle nuevos ánimos; no lamentaba ni por un instante el haber abandonado todo para emprender aquel viaje con él.

Así que siguió caminando, con lo que más y más puertas se cerraron ante sus narices.

De improviso, un hombre apareció frente a ella. Era la primera vez que lo veía, estaba segura, mas su apariencia le hacía pensar en Urahara.

Algo raro considerando el nulo parecido físico e incluso respecto a la vestimenta. Yendo más allá, Orihime comprendió que no era imposible que se tratase del misterioso aire que el pianista y este hombre parecían tener en común.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿está perdida, señorita?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo… estoy hambrienta.

El hombre cabeceó una vez en señal de comprensión, y luego preguntó:

— ¿No es extraño para una reina sufrir el hambre de su pueblo?

Orihime sintió que el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo… _cómo _sabía?

— ¿Cómo…?

Él levantó la mano en un ademán que buscaba indicarle que no la lastimaría.

—Es importante, Su Majestad, que usted me oiga… ¿Ha considerado lo que le estoy diciendo?

—Pues… esta es la jurisdicción de la séptima familia.

Con aquella simple afirmación, Orihime buscó explicarse. No había necesidad, estaba al tanto de ello, mas no podía evitarlo: su corazón piadoso le impedía permanecer impávida ante el sufrimiento de su pueblo, por lo que la culpa roía las paredes del mismo.

Aun cuando esto se debiese a la mala administración de una de las familias reales.

—Sí, sí, ya veo —la sonrisa del hombre parecía una burla—. La séptima familia de seguro siempre envió buenos reportes, después de todo… ¿Quién querría causar más problemas luego de aquel demonio?

La soberana sintió su sangre arder, y sus mejillas tomar color en represalia.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué será que ocurre con esta familia, Su Alteza? —persistió el extraño—. Nunca se presentan a las reuniones reales, y ahora esto… ¿qué ocurre, Su Alteza, con ellos? ¿Podría usted respondernos?

La pelirroja comprendía que ella había permitido todo esto. Ella, y el círculo de nobles del que formaba parte; nunca nadie había cuestionado a la séptima familia. No escaba a sus consideraciones el temor que debían sentir hacia el río demoníaco que fluía en las venas de aquella casta, mas para todo había un límite; un límite incluso para ellos.

—Yo buscaría la causa de todo, si usted permite a su servidor hacer una recomendación, señora mía —el hombre llevó a cabo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Orihime escuchó en silencio. Aquel intrigante hombre señaló con la cabeza en dirección al castillo que se apreciaba a lo lejos, apartado del pueblo.

—Yo, mi señora, le pediría explicaciones…

Los ojos plateados examinaron los cabellos ajenos; la tonalidad la misma en ambos.

—… explicaciones a los _Cifer_.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y siseó. O tal vez siseó y abrió los ojos. Ciertamente, siseó.

Imposible no hacerlo cuando la nieve quemaba su piel.

— ¿Eres un niño humano?

Demasiadas cosas raras. Aquel hombre de antaño, y su caída… Y… ¿no estaba muerto, acaso? _Debió _haber muerto.

Toushiro luchó por enderezarse y enfocar la vista; la niebla era espesa, y apenas podía ver a quien tenía enfrente. Para colmo, el ruido del agua rompiendo contra las piedras del río contiguo disfrazaba los pasos o cualquier otro sonido que le diese la posibilidad de fijarse en algún detalle que revelase a su acompañante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La voz se escuchaba más cerca, pero de un lugar por completo diferente del que había provenido en un principio.

Toushiro empezaba a alterarse.

—Tu nombre, ¡tu nombre, apresúrate!

Se mordió la lengua para no responder por instinto.

— ¡Pequeño desconsiderado, ¿no ves que no tengo todo el día?! ¡Tu nombre! ¿Quieres bañarte en las aguas de _mi _río? ¡Dime tu nombre!

El chico tragó saliva, y asintió.

—Toushiro… y… sí, me dijeron que… —sus ojos escrutaban la neblina en todas direcciones, sin distinguir nada—… que podría hallar una solución aquí.

—Interesante. ¡Oh, interesante!

Toushiro dudó. ¿Qué era interesante?

—Un niño, ¡un niño aquí! ¡Aquí, en el Tiempo! Pero ¡hay algo incluso más interesante que eso!

Él no entendía de qué hablaba. Entornó los ojos, e hizo la pregunta:

— ¿Qué… sería lo más interesante?

De pronto, un rostro se halló a centímetros del suyo. Toushiro inspiró hondamente, y dejó escapar un gruñido ante el repentino dolor que sintió en el brazo derecho.

— ¡Que esperas una respuesta, sin hacer la pregunta, por supuesto!

Toushiro sintió muchas cosas. Miedo, entre ellas.

Pero más que nada, repugnancia respecto a aquel ser, y a su mirada ocre y su rostro que parecía pintado de negro y blanco.

Y todo quedó atrás cuando la boca se movió, aquellos dientes dorados alineándose en una mueca que pretendía asimilarse a una sonrisa.

—Mira, chico, estás un paso más cerca de tu respuesta.

Oh, él sabía de qué respuesta hablaba… Estaba seguro de que lo hacía.

Recorrió con la vista el afilado acero que se tornaba carmesí en tanto llegaba a la altura de su brazo.

Volteando levemente el rostro, observó el resto de la espada…

… y al hilo de sangre que la recorría para ir a caer a las aguas rabiosas.

* * *

La muchacha caminaba lentamente. Su cuerpo temblaba, y sabía que era debido al encuentro anterior con aquel incomprensible hombre.

¿Ir al castillo de los Cifer? No lo había pensado antes… ¿A quiénes encontraría allí? ¿A… _demonios_, como Ulquiorra? No, no podía ser… El libro había sido suficientemente claro respecto a que solo una persona habría de sufrir la maldición a la vez.

Apretó los puños.

¿Encontraría, entonces, a un montón de ricachones disfrutando de banquetes robados al pueblo? ¿Aquellos familiares de Ulquiorra que no sabían sobre él, o bien, lo consideraban una aberración?

Orihime tenía muy en claro la fuerza implacable del amor familiar. Sora la había amado, y ella a él; incluso aquel monstruo en el que se había convertido la había adorado.

Bajó la cabeza. No sabía aún qué le había ocurrido a Sora, mas estaba segura de que había alguna relación entre el horrible destino de su hermano y la maldición de los Cifer.

_Debía _haberla.

Solo que a su parecer, Ulquiorra era inocente. Inocente de todo aquello. Él había actuado por instinto anteriormente, y había segado la vida de muchas personas; no obstante, la joven tenía la certeza de que se trataba de algo distinto a la intrincada pero tangible telaraña que se tejía detrás de todo esto.

Orihime no sabía qué ocurría, mas percibía algo _malévolo_ cercándolos a sus amigos y a ella.

E iba a averiguar qué…

Sin previo aviso, un sonoro gruñido rompió el silencio. La pelirroja bufó; finalmente, no había obtenido nada para comer.

Y ya llevaba más de un día sin alimentarse, ¿cuánto podría resistir así…? A lo mejor si buscaba algunas frutas silvestres, o algo por el estilo…

Miró en derredor, y no vio nada. Era de esperarse, pues la noche había expulsado a la luz hacía un buen tiempo.

Resignada, la soberana siguió hasta que llegó a las ruinas en las que sabía que Ulquiorra se había refugiado. Ingresó sin temor alguno —¿cómo _temerle_, en serio?— y habló antes de siquiera verlo:

—Ah, no tuve éxito, no encontré nada para co… mer.

Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba atestiguando. Ulquiorra la miró igual de frío que siempre, sin moverse del montón de paja sobre el que estaba aovillado.

Frente a ella, depositadas sobre un improvisado colchoncito de hojas verdes, se encontraban las peras más amarillas que había visto jamás.

—_Oh_.

Se arrodilló frente al montón, y tomó una de las frutas entre sus manos; efectivamente, eran silvestres y de una textura impecable.

Su mirada se posó sobre Ulquiorra, quien la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Una sonrisa.

—_Gracias._

Y le dio un mordisco a la jugosa fruta.

* * *

Byakuya nunca había pensado que algo así ocurriría.

Rukia encarándolo con un conejo entre sus brazos.

Rukia suplicándole que regresasen ya a su hogar.

Rukia echando por la borda todo intento de reprimenda de su parte apenas llegaron.

«_Luego podrás reprenderme, hermano_».

Rukia escapando del palacio de los Kuchiki con aquella pequeña criatura blanca.

Y él, ¡él tras ella!

Correr tras Rukia.

Seguirla, sin que ella lo notase.

Ir al pueblo, falto de aliento, disfrazado.

Preguntar por direcciones como un vulgar plebeyo, y llegar a una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo.

Espiar por la ventana, como un insulso ladrón.

Y encontrarse a Rukia llorando en brazos de un hombre de larga cabellera blanca sentado sobre un colchón de paja con nada más que una manta cubriendo sus piernas.

—Rukia… —su voz la arrullaba, sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo—. Lamento tanto esto…

Byakuya sintió deseos de matar a aquel hombre: dejando de lado que se atreviese a tocar a su hermana —nada más y nada menos que una Kuchiki—, ¿la había hecho _llorar_?

Pero entonces, la chica levantó la cabeza, y miró al hombre largamente.

—Fue… cumpliendo su deber, ¿verdad? —sus manitos se aferraban a la haraposa camisa blanca—. Por favor, señor Ukitake, dígame que fue cumpliendo su deber…

El hombre acarició su cabeza, una expresión de tranquila tristeza en sus facciones.

—Así es, Rukia…

Su voz era apenas audible, mas Byakuya había sido entrenado para oír piezas de caza en la lejanía por su abuelo; además, el silencio circundante ayudaba bastante.

El hombre habló una vez más.

—_Kaien _murió cumpliendo su deber…

* * *

—Es aquí.

Ichigo se curvó, sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas: no podía hablar debido a que estaba muy ocupado recuperando el aire.

Al notarlo, Nel se echó a reír.

— ¡Ichigo, eres un debilucho! ¿Cómo una carrera tan breve te tiene así? —y se recostó en el suelo para ponerse a una altura similar a la del Futuro—. ¿Son todos los humanos así de lentos, además?

El pelirrojo empezaba a irritarse. Miró a la mujer de reojo, y masculló:

—Cá… llate… Me tomaste… desprevenido, eso es… ah… todo.

Nel solo sonrió, y dirigió la mirada hacia adelante: allí se apreciaba la ciudad más cercana al palacio de los Inoue.

—El pueblo que buscabas está allí —anunció ella con un tono calmado; después, se levantó—. Creo que aquí nos despedimos.

Ichigo miró sus ojos en la oscuridad; aún ni siquiera sabía de qué color eran… Quería responderle algo, algo para indicarle que le había gustado conocerla, y que desearía mantener el contacto con ella al menos hasta que pudiese distinguir la tonalidad de sus iris.

Empero, alguien se le adelantó.

— ¿Despidiéndose ya?

Nel se tensó al instante. El muchacho miró por encima del hombro.

No podía creer lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

La centáuride se apresuró a posicionarse enfrente de él, su expresión gentil —según atisbó Ichigo— completamente cambiada a una seria.

—Déjanos en paz —la seriedad era evidente; la amenaza, latente.

El recién llegado, un centauro de cabellos color ónice y retorcida sonrisa, ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso, Nelliel? ¿Para que salves a otro humano? O quizás… ¿debería dejarte una cicatriz similar a la que ya tienes, para hacer más simétrico tu horrible rostro?

Ichigo no podía creer lo que oía. ¿En verdad era capaz de tratarla así, con tanta agresividad pese a ser de la misma especie?

— ¡EY, no trates a Nel así, tú, caballo desbocado!

El centauro lo miró con un flamígero desdén.

—Por otro lado, debería empalar a este humano para que te sirva de recordatorio de lo que ocurre cuando traicionas a los tuyos, Nelliel…

Apenas intentó hacer un movimiento, una flecha estuvo a los pies de la criatura.

—_Sobre mi cadáver, Nnoitra._

* * *

Aquello era una locura. Lo sabía, y sin embargo, no podía librarse así como así de sus caprichos propios de la realeza.

Y más que un capricho, este era una necesidad; _necesitaba_ un baño.

Así que había fingido haberse quedado dormida hasta que Ulquiorra lo hiciese, y ahora aprovechaba esto para acudir al lago y asearse.

Era una noche verdaderamente hermosa… La luna se reflejaba sobre la ondulante agua, y la cálida noche veraniega estaba perfecta para nadar.

Orihime sonrió. Pudo haberle pedido a Ulquiorra que simplemente la dejase sola, y estaba segura de que él lo habría hecho… No obstante, era _ella _quien deseaba darse un chapuzón en aquella completa paz, a sabiendas de que nadie la esperaba, de que no debía apresurarse a causa de nadie.

Dejó caer la capa, y se retiró el camisón con agilidad; las prendas apenas si causaron un suave murmullo al encontrarse con la hierba. Lo siguiente fue deshacerse de los vendajes: con cuidado, las gasas dieron paso a la piel desnuda.

Y tras removerse con cuidado la ropa interior, se encontró descubierta en el silencio de la noche.

La soberana volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba al agua; miles de veces le habían prohibido tomar baños en lagunas así, ¡ni hablar de hacerlo al encontrarse con heridas propensas a infectarse!

A pesar de todo esto, la pelirroja estaba segura de que nada le ocurriría. Después de todo, la naturaleza tenía su propia manera de arreglar las cosas.

Su cuerpo hallaría la manera de mantenerla a salvo.

Al fin avanzó, y sus pies se hundieron en el agua tibia. Sus tobillos. Pantorrillas. Rodillas. Muslos. Cintura…

Se detuvo. No podía dejar de mirar la luna, ¡era demasiado bella…! Bajó la mirada al agua y tras hacer de sus manos un improvisado cuenco, tomó una moderada cantidad y la dejó caer sobre su pecho. Las gotas formaron hilillos que fueron recorriendo su piel hasta caer de sus pezones.

Un resoplido escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese evitarlo. Qué reconfortante noche tras un día más que «emocionante» por denominarlo de alguna manera…

Sí, ¡hasta podría saltar de lo feliz que se encontraba! Giró emocionada, dispuesta a dar más y más vueltas en el agua, y al instante se detuvo.

Cubrió sus pechos desnudos instintivamente, y se sumergió hasta la nariz en el agua, no sin antes dejar escapar un chillido que murió en el transparente líquido.

Su mirada plateada se encontró con la de su silencioso observador; acostado boca abajo sobre el muelle cercano, agazapado como un depredador asechando a su presa, sus alas plegadas, se encontraba Ulquiorra.

Ante el repentino despliegue de nerviosismo por parte de ella, él se enderezó, sin dejar nunca de estar sentado sobre la madera.

—Mujer —su voz era inexpresiva, como siempre—, ¿por qué huiste de mí?

La muchacha sacó la boca del agua para hablar:

—N-no huí… Solo vine a darme un baño; c-creí que estabas… dormido.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo inalterable, tras todas aquellas barreras de puro hielo que la obligaban a permanecer fuera de su mundo.

Las barreras que tanto entristecían a Orihime.

—Si no huiste de mí, ¿por qué te escondes de mi vista?

_¡¿«POR QUÉ»?!_, Orihime no pudo menos que gritar en su fuero interno.

¿En _serio_? Estaba convencida de que Ulquiorra había sido humano alguna vez, ¡¿qué acaso escapaba a su _comprensión _el peso de sus acciones?!

Al no obtener respuesta, Ulquiorra ladeó la cabeza. Posteriormente, frunció el ceño.

—No te gustaron las peras.

— ¡¿Qué…?! N-no, ¡l-las peras me encantaron, en serio…!

_Solo que aún estoy demasiado preocupada por si viste o no algo que no debías…_

El aludido consideró sus palabras un instante. Terminó por asentir tras suavizarse su expresión —o mejor dicho, volver a su _usual _expresión glacial—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— ¡Ulquiorra, ¿qué no _comprendes_?!

Orihime sentía que podría ponerse a chillar de la frustración. Él solo la miraba como si sus conceptos realmente le fuesen indescifrables.

— ¿Comprender qué, mujer?

—U-un hombre… no debe ver a una mujer desnuda a menos que esta sea su esposa, ¡y aun así, hay casos y casos y…! ¡No sé, _situaciones_!

Se sentía humillada. Y estaba segura de que su rostro habría adoptado un color adecuado para reflejar sus emociones, lo que solo empeoraba su sentir general al estar al tanto de que Ulquiorra era capaz de verla en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, él finalmente dio una respuesta:

—Me parece una estupidez humana más.

Ella mandó la cabeza hacia atrás en su frustración; él claramente no había comprendido el significado de…

—Te desnudaste de tantas formas ante mí, ¿y mostrarme esta _carcasa_ te avergüenza?

Aquello fue inesperado. Ella volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos esmeraldas se veían majestuosos gracias a la iluminación del blanco satélite.

—Solo a los humanos se les ocurre pensar que su desnudez deba ser ocultada de la vista… ¿No cuentas, acaso, con los mismos atributos que otras mil mujeres?

—S-sí, pero…

—Si desnudase a otras mujeres, te vería _a ti_ de todas maneras —ante esto, Orihime no tenía palabras—. Vería en el contorno de sus pechos el de los tuyos; en su delicada esbeltez, la tuya; en su tersa piel, sentiría la tuya, mujer.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja al pensarlo.

«_En su tersa piel, sentiría la tuya, mujer»._

—_Y_ —prosiguió él, sin saber las reacciones que provocaba en ella— ¿no me has enseñado acaso tus pensamientos y sentimientos, mujer? ¿Es, acaso, de mayor importancia el mero cuerpo que la mente para ustedes, humanos? ¿De mayor importancia, repito, que el _corazón_ del que tanto hablas?

La joven se sintió débil. Vulnerable. Y a la vez, tan, tan _cálida_…

—El… _corazón_.

Nuevamente, estuvo segura de que nada le ocurriría.

No mientras se acercaba a _él_.

No mientras su mano se extendía en respuesta a un gesto que _él_ mismo no parecía haber advertido.

—Ulquiorra…, _ven conmigo._

Después de todo, la naturaleza tenía su propia manera de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

No disimularía.

No, no lo haría cuando deseaba conocer cada rincón de su ser.

No cuando deseaba que ella pudiese leerle la mente, romper esa barrera que los separaba.

Recorrió cada parte de su desnudez con sus ojos, y recordó cada detalle con precisión; quizás, incluso, recordó hasta las gotas que se deslizaban por aquella blancura inmaculada.

Únicamente podía hablarse de imperfección en el cuerpo ajeno cuando sus ojos encontraron las heridas que su hermano le había infligido.

Y Ulquiorra no estaba seguro de que siquiera aquellos rasguños pudiesen provocar algo imperfecto en la mujer.

Sus rodillas, sus muslos.

Sus caderas y su cintura, los marcos para el sexo que se escondía tras una suave manta de vellos rojos.

Su estómago plano y su ombligo.

Sus torneados pechos que culminaban en dos pezones algo erectos por el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo.

Su clavícula.

Su cara y su mirada compasiva enmarcadas por las facciones que se sabía ya de memoria y que, sin embargo, no era capaz de dejar de mirar.

Que no era capaz de dejar de mirar desde el día en que la había conocido.

Y no obstante, era tan bella, tan hermosa…

Sabía que ella esperaba que actuase, su mano aún frente a él.

Pero no estaba a la altura de aquella manito, así que su vista terminó por encaminarse al agua.

En el reflejo de aquella laguna olvidada por todos, él vio las cosas como eran.

Era _su_ mano la que se había extendido primero.

Desde el primer instante, había sido _su _mano la que se había extendido primero…

Habían hablado de la mente humana, del corazón humano y su valor por encima del cuerpo también humano.

Empero, aquella aberración de garras negras, de miembros tan masacrados por el tiempo y las maldiciones que era imposible que fuesen considerados propios de un simple hombre…

Ulquiorra se sumió en una desesperación mayor que nunca: la certeza de que él jamás sería lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella quería.

Lo que era bueno para ella.

—Mujer —se dirigió a ella antes incluso de mirarla—, ¿me tienes miedo?

La mirada de ella varió por un segundo, o eso alcanzó a ver él. Ah, ahora se lo diría, ¿verdad? Ahora la perdería.

Así era su vida: el perder al ser amado en el momento crucial y de la forma más dolorosa…

Nunca se había imaginado que perdería a Orihime por sus propias palabras: palabras de rechazo, de lástima —pues no la creía capaz de ofrendarle palabras de odio—.

Y aquí venían.

Los labios se movieron, a la par que los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron en desmedido asombro. Esmeraldas que buscaron la plata líquida únicamente porque las palabras no calzaban, no podía haber oído bien…

—_No te tengo miedo._

Y sintió como cada uno de los finos deditos encontraba su lugar entre sus garras.

—Ya veo…

_Así que es esto…_

Ella tiró de él con suavidad. Ulquiorra supo que no sería capaz de moverlo si él no avanzaba por cuenta propia, por lo que se aproximó a ella en respuesta tras dejar la seguridad del muelle.

Sus pies se sumergieron en el lago.

Ella siguió tirando de él, y en un instante, sus frentes estuvieron apoyadas la una contra la otra, ambas cinturas bajo el agua.

_Esto, aquí en mi mano…_

Los dedos de Ulquiorra hicieron más fuerte aquel enlace.

Tan simple, y al mismo tiempo tan… _significativo_.

Tan significativo como su nariz rozando la de la mujer.

Tan significativo como la mano libre de ella en su hombro, y la de él, sobre su espalda desnuda.

Tan significativo como el suspiro que la mujer dio por él.

Como los delicados labios que acariciaban los suyos y lo obligaban a cerrar los ojos.

A entregarse a la oscuridad, porque esta vez, ella transitaba por el mismo sendero que el suyo.

_… ¿es el corazón?_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? c: ¿Les compensé el sufrimiento de capítulos pasados? (?) Bueno, esperen al siguiente :D Y déjenme reviews porque estoy triste por no haber viajado (?) ANÍMENME :c**_  
_

**Saludos, queridos c:**

**-Pequeña.**

**PD: Algunos ya lo saben, pero yo AÚN NO VI EN EL ANIME LA PARTE EN LA QUE MUERE ULQUIORRA. Así que aún no tengo toda la historia de esta pareja detalle tras detalle en mi cabecita, por lo que pido comprensión.**


	10. Canis habet oculos, cor cervi

**¡Hola! :D Vuelvo, y les traigo un capítulo con 10.421 palabras sin editar (sean felices).**

**En este capítulo pasa algo muy especial, y cuando lleguen a esa parte -ustedes sabrán, confíen en mí- necesito /NECESITO/ que pongan esta música www. youtube watch ? v= z1Ej z JT1 OOM (sin los espacios, obviamente).**

**Es una parte necesaria para la historia c:**

**Música para el capítulo: _Sally's Song_, la interpretada por Amy Lee (pobre Hime :c). Pero, ¿es Hime la única a la que se aplica tan bella canción, eh? c:**

**Y ahora, mi respuesta a hermosos lectores :D**

**YlieN (a quien pido disculpas porque no le dije nada antes): Gracias, esa es mi intención: busco que sea una práctica para cuando escriba novelas ;A; Imposible desanimarme con lectoras como vos 3**

**zero: Alvaro, STAHP. Y mamotreto es: Libro o legajo muy abultado, principalmente cuando es irregular y deforme, según la RAE. Sé que te queda un camino larguísimo para llegar hasta acá, pero no puedo decírtelo en ningún otro lugar (?) Y FB no cuenta, TODOS TIENEN QUE ENTERARSE DE TU IGNORANCIA, FUTURO MÉDICO (?) Y DALE, MÁS REVIEWS DAME, ALVAROU.**

**Vanessa Aensland: GRACIAS, un efecto que quería lograr c: AMO y ODIO a la vez cuando leo fanfics así (?) ¡Me alegro de que te gustase tanto como para leerte ocho capítulos en un día! ;n; Lo del contexto y la forma de narrar es un reto: sé que cometo errores, pero trato de minimizarlos para el placer de ustedes -y mi aprendizaje, claro-. DE NADA, amo escribir, ¡y espero que asimismo vos ames leer mi historia! :D**

**Karito: no fue tan pronto, pero EY, acá tenés la actualización c: ¿Final Feliz? ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡Ya hasta tengo una secuela en mente! :D**

**Titacchi: Aquí tiene usté', disfrute c: Hum, sobre eso: no es secreto que muchas lectoras esperan lemon, es algo interesante de leer cuando bien escrito y ayuda a varias tramas en diversas historias. No lo "admitas" como si fuese algo malo, ¡no tiene nada de malo! En mi historia, el lemon tiene un papel importante. Ahora, digamos que te doy lo que querés pero te dejo con las ganas (?) -prontoentenderás-. Y... eh... tenés un castillo nuevo por acá, pero eeeeeeeeh... Está lindo el clima, espero que eso cuente (?)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X: CANIS HABET OCULOS, COR CERVI**

Las manos recorrieron las pieles, y las pieles recorrieron las manos.

El ardor era juvenil, porque ambos no eran más que jóvenes a destiempo.

Ulquiorra no podía resistirse; no podía resistirse a mirar a la mujer en el lago, la pálida desnudez contra sí.

Sentía los senos presionando contra su pecho, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no perder la compostura.

Y Orihime parecía empeñada en hacerle perder la compostura…

Si él intentaba controlarse y no investigar cada rincón del cuerpo femenino, ella desempeñaba —como siempre— el papel opuesto al suyo: las manos suaves y ligeras, sin miedo, sin vergüenza.

Él mismo lo había dicho antes, y esto, esto _no_ era deseo carnal…

_No._

Era el deseo de ser algo para alguien, de conocer a profundidad al otro.

Él le pidió permiso con los ojos, y recorrió con los labios sedientos su cuello húmedo; nunca el agua le pareció tan refrescante como la que bebió de aquellos parajes por encima de su clavícula.

Ella se había dado el lujo de reír mientras aquellas manos asesinas la palpaban con el grácil roce de una pluma y le provocaban cosquillas.

_ «Ulquiorra»._

El nombre sonaba con facilidad en sus labios, con desenvoltura.

No era el grito de terror frente a un monstruo.

Era el cálido saludo a un amigo; el apasionado susurro a un _amante_.

De pronto, Ulquiorra sintió que la muchacha lo tomaba de las mejillas, y lo hacía retroceder.

Buscaba sus ojos, y él no sabía por qué.

Lo comprendió cuando ella llevó sus pulgares sobre las líneas debajo de sus ojos, y, tras separar una mano, le mostró el resultado.

—Ya has llorado por demasiado tiempo, Ulquiorra…

Él cerró los ojos, y la afianzó por la espalda; así le mostraba lo agradable de su tacto.

Ella llevó las manos al agua, y limpió su semblante.

Lo despojó de rastros de lágrimas de añares atrás.

Porque ella estaba allí para él esta vez.

Cuando ya no sintió caricia alguna, abrió los ojos; lo esperaba la vista de su expresión afable.

—Listo.

La mujer soltó una risita cuando advirtió el trayecto de su mirada.

—Ulquiorra…

Esta vez, él la sujetó para que no se apartase mientras ambas bocas se encontraban.

¿Era, tal vez, un encuentro predestinado…? ¿No era acaso un milagro, si se tenían en cuenta los años entre ambos?

Oh, ahora eran sus lenguas las que se propinaban caricias… ¿Cómo era posible que todo en ella despertase su lado falto de cariño, aquella necesidad dormida de tener a alguien para sí y pertenecer a alguien…?

Sus manos fueron a sus pechos, así como su mirada. Cada tanto necesitaba separarse y observarla, captar y guardar en lo profundo de su memoria cada estremecimiento y cada respiración agitada de la joven. En especial cuando se veía tan… _adorable_, estremeciéndose bajo su tacto.

Incluso colocó las manos sobre las que palpaban sus senos, y así, le señalaba lo que le gustaba.

Esto no duraba mucho, sin embargo; segundos después de cada gemido ajeno, Ulquiorra _debía_ besarla.

Y al tiempo que él la besaba, era el turno de ella de tocar: sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho… La mujer no tenía reserva alguna en embarcarse en una aventura en su cuerpo.

Luego de un beso bastante apasionado, fue él quien rompió el contacto; la muchacha lo observó con la sorpresa cincelada en el rostro, mas las manos de él ya necesitaban sentir otra parte de aquella bella escultura.

Había tanto que explorar, tanto que conocer de ella… Pero ¿querría _ella _conocerlo a él?

¿Saber de él?

¿_Todo_ de él?

¿Incluso a la parte que deseaba hacerla suya de manera bestial, sin romance, sin caricias…?

Realmente no importaba ahora.

De todas formas, aquella parte de su personalidad se encontraba al fondo de una larga fila de sentimientos que ella despertaba en él. Si podía salirse con la suya al menos durante la procesión de los primeros, sería…

… sería _feliz_.

Y aunque aquella lógica que había estructurado en su cabeza tenía sentido, no pudo frenar las dos siguientes palabras:

— ¿_Por qué_?

* * *

Dudó ante la pregunta durante un largo rato. Y no le molestaba, de hecho, el demorarse tanto en responder; absorto como estaba él en su posible respuesta, ella era capaz de recorrer durante más tiempo las marcadas líneas de su cuerpo.

Era delgado, muy delgado, y sin embargo, para ella era el más viril de los hombres…

También le gustaba aquello, era como un juego: él sujetaba su cara y la hacía mantener la vista fija en el verde esmeralda omnipresente para ella desde que lo conociese mientras que sus dedos desempeñaban el papel del sentido de la vista, para luego reproducir cada trazo, cada pincelada, en la mente de Orihime.

Finalmente encontró su respuesta.

No era complicada, ni rebuscada.

No era un cuento de Wilde ni una poesía de Whitman: era sencilla, tan sencilla como la respiración de Ulquiorra y como las preguntas de Ulquiorra y como el verde de los ojos de Ulquiorra.

Y no dejaba de ser posible que hubiese sabido que sería Ulquiorra quien le sonsacaría aquellas palabras desde tiempo atrás.

* * *

_—Porque yo…_

_«Te amo, Ulquiorra», había dicho ella. Había sonreído, y lo había besado bajo el enorme sauce de su mansión. «Te amo, y nunca voy a dejarte solo»._

_ En aquel momento, él solo había atinado a darle un beso a modo de contestación._

_ Ah, ¡qué hermoso, qué regalo celeste era ser el hombre a quien Hikari amaba…!_

Por instinto, su mano pasó de la mejilla izquierda de Orihime a su boca.

—No necesito más mentiras —gruñó.

Dio un empujón a la mujer; ella retrocedió, sin comprender.

—Ulquiorra…

La odiaba. Odiaba aquel gesto inocente, sus manos frente a su desnudez, sin hacer el menor amago de cubrirse.

Como si no debiese temerle…

¿Por qué no le temía?

Había aprendido que era mil veces mejor que le temiesen a cualquier otra reacción.

Prefería el miedo, el temor, sentimientos ya naturales para él que el «amor». Hikari lo había amado, y lo había dejado solo. Hikari había jurado que lo amaba, y no obstante…

_ «¿En verdad creíste que te amaba? Solo deseaba ponerle fin a todo esto; es mi deber como Guardiana de la Luz»._

—Yo no miento…

_ Tonterías._

Ulquiorra sentía deseos de arrancarse la cara de a trocitos, de borrar todo tacto ajeno.

¿De qué servía que la mujer se llevase el rastro de su llanto si ella misma iba a causarle tanto sufrimiento? No aún, ciertamente, pero…

¡Pero si no lo _traicionaba_, ella habría de _morir _algún día!

— ¡Hikari tampoco _mentía_!

Y él no podría soportarlo.

Extendió las alas, y no desperdició un segundo más en darle la espalda.

— ¡Y ella también prometió que no me dejaría solo! ¡Pero luego, luego me lo dijo: «Nunca, _nunca_ te amé»!

No tuvo fuerzas para mirarla.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, y la odiaba a ella.

Y todo porque ella era la única que podía obligarlo a sentir a flor de piel todo lo que había olvidado en un pueril intento de protegerse a sí mismo.

* * *

La retorcida sonrisa del centauro era perturbadora como mínimo. Sin embargo, Ichigo no le temía; había conocido a muchos idiotas que hablaban mucho, mas a la hora de la verdad, no eran más que una panda de inútiles.

Aunque el bidente en forma de luna semicompleta que el centauro en cuestión portaba consigo contradecía bastante aquella teoría…

Pero él no era ningún cobarde, no.

Lástima que hubiese dejado su espada en el palacio; no pensaba que se enfrentaría a un duelo con una criatura mitológica el día en que finalmente le haría la petición de matrimonio a Inoue.

Miró de soslayo a Nel.

_«Pero bueno, tampoco pensé que andaría corriendo detrás de una centáuride, claro»._

—Ichigo.

Era increíble cómo la voz de Nel se suavizaba cuando hablaba con él, aunque su mirada desafiante seguía clavada en Nnoitra.

— ¿Nel?

—Fue un placer conocerte. Pero ahora quiero que corras, y no mires atrás.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí, eso es una locu…!

—Ichigo, _haz lo que te digo_.

— ¡No! —y señalando a Nnoitra con un brazo, insistió—. ¡El tipo tiene un maldito tenedor del tamaño de una pala apuntándote, ¿Y QUIERES QUE TE DEJE SOLA?!

— ¡EY, MI ARMA NO ES UN TENEDOR, MALDITO BASTARDO!

Ahora el Futuro se dirigió al centauro, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES UN TENEDOR?! ¡HE TENIDO SUFICIENTES CLASES DE ETIQUETA Y DEMÁS ESTUPIDECES COMO PARA RECONOCER UN MALDITO TENEDOR CUANDO LO VEO, Y ESA COSA ES DEFINITIVAMENTE UN TENEDOR, ESTÚPIDA MULA!

— ¡QUE NO LO ES, ESPANTAPÁJAROS! —relinchó Nnoitra.

— ¡QUE SÍ LO ES, IMBÉ…! ¡EY, NEL, ESPERA, ¿QUÉ HAC…?!

Lo había tomado por sorpresa el repentino pisotón que la centáuride dio casi sobre sus pies, lo que causó que cayese al suelo, sentado sobre la hierba.

—Salvarte la vida.

Y fue lo último que Ichigo escuchó mientras rodaba colina abajo luego de la patada que le propinó Nel en el pecho.

* * *

Orihime se mantuvo estática en el mismo lugar donde Ulquiorra la había dejado.

Terminó por sumergirse nuevamente en el agua, y suspirar.

No una vez.

No dos veces.

Suspiró por cada beso, cada roce…

_ ¿Qué pensaría Yoruichi, por ejemplo?_

Y volvió a suspirar al caer en la cuenta de que no le importaba.

Se dejó flotar lánguidamente en el agua, y permitió que la luz lunar le diese un tono blanquecino a su piel desnuda…

Cerró los ojos, y se imaginó que Ulquiorra volvía a tocarla…

No, no era la luna quien la tocaba ahora, no; era Ulquiorra, con sus manos ajadas de batallas y penurias.

Ulquiorra, con su frío cuerpo que, pese a todo, podía ser ardiente.

Así debía ser, porque él la quemaba.

Todo él la quemaba.

E iba a dejarse devorar por esta flama antes que apartarse de él.

Imprevistamente, su mente le mostró a Ichigo durante un instante; ¡qué fácil habría sido enamorarse de él, casarse con él…!

_Pero ¿qué chiste tendría? _

Exacto. Su libertad sería reducida a un cuarto de la actual, con la excusa de su «debilidad».

Y sabía que era débil.

Estaba segura de que era débil, más que débil; patética.

Pero aun en toda su debilidad no podía evitar el anhelar por el tacto de una sola persona.

La persona que se había marchado ahora.

—Lo siento, Ulquiorra… —llevó el antebrazo a sus sienes para cubrir su mirada de la luna—. Yo… realmente quería estar allí para ti de forma incondicional. Sin pedir nada.

Y aquello era imposible.

¿Cómo iba a dejar de pedirle su tiempo, de suplicar por su compañía, de rogar por palabras sin importar que fuesen hirientes, de implorar por aquella sensación tan delicada, tan _correcta _de piel contra piel?

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si…?

_No pienses en eso._

Estaría perdida si pensase en eso.

En su lugar, una memoria acudió a su mente…

_Tenía quince años, y había pasado la tarde con Ichigo; habían compartido una merienda en el balcón principal._

_ Ella simplemente no podía ocultar su sonrojo cuando él la miraba, y debía inspirar profundamente para no tartamudear al hablar._

_ Pero él… Él parecía ajeno a ella. _

_ Él no la miraba como ella a él._

_ — ¡Ah, es tarde! —le había sonreído tras recordar su presencia luego de permanecer con la mirada perdida en el horizonte un largo rato—. Adiós, Inoue. ¡Nos vemos!_

_ —Hasta luego, Kurosaki…_

_ Orihime lo observó alejarse con tristeza. Luego, apartó la mirada para enfocarla en las enormes nubes grises encima de su cabeza._

_ Poco después, la primera gota se fragmentó contra su nariz; ella cerró los ojos._

_ Advirtió el repiqueteo cada vez más fuerte y la frescura sobre su piel._

Si fuese la lluvia, _se dijo_, ¿podría conectarme con el corazón de alguien, tal y como la lluvia es capaz de unir a la Tierra y al cielo, eternamente separados?

_ Orihime abrió los ojos, y los llevó a posarse sobre el libro de poemas encima de la mesa._

_ Sonrió._

_ Iría a leer para Ulquiorra, y no pensaría más en cosas sin sentido._

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de la reina.

No estaba triste, ¡no, para nada!

Pero no podía detener las gotas cayendo de sus mejillas al lago.

¿Así que así se sentía? ¿La conexión que tanto había deseado…?

Sentía como si el corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho, y ganas de llorar y reír y saltar y hacerse un ovillo y nunca más ver el sol.

Así Hikari le hubiese mentido…

Así Hikari lo hubiese lastimado hasta un punto sin retorno…

Así Ulquiorra la despreciase por su linaje…

Ella _no_ le mentiría.

Ella _no_ lo lastimaría.

Ella _no _lo despreciaría.

Lo _único_ que haría Orihime Inoue era…

… _amarlo_.

* * *

Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio bajo el frondoso árbol.

Estaba amaneciendo ya…

¿Estaría bien la mujer? ¿Tendría aún comida…?

_Es perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí misma_, reflexionó finalmente.

Sí, ella podía valerse por sí misma…

Cerró los ojos.

Recordó su piel, sus suspiros, las hebras de seda pegándose a su pecho mientras sus labios le cedían el paso…

Había tenido miedo.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

_¡Como si necesitase una razón más para despreciarme a mí mismo!_

Sin embargo, ¿no era de esperarse su reacción? Ella la había despojado de su preciada creencia acerca de la supremacía del nihilismo y la había pisoteado como si se tratase de lo más simple del mundo.

Lo había humillado en más formas de las que considerase posible.

Lo había humillado porque él la deseaba, y ella podía avivar en él regiones ya muertas hacía mucho.

Ulquiorra deseaba morirse. Allí mismo, y sin que nadie lo encontrase nunca.

Hacerse polvo, cenizas, nada de rastros, nada _incriminatorio_…

Porque no entendía cómo funcionaban los cuerpos humanos —o semihumanos, en su caso—.

Si él muriese, y ella encontrase su cadáver, ¿sabría…?

¿Lo _vería_…?

¿Vería lo que le había causado, una reacción instintiva tan asquerosa?

El demonio apretó las piernas y se abrazó a las mismas en un gesto más humano de lo pensado.

Esto era horrible.

Era horrible que ella lo hiciese reaccionar como a un humano y moviese todo en él.

Maldición, ¡desde el comienzo había sido horrible que no saliese de su cabeza!

Y era horrible que, si ya antes se encontraba atrapada en sus pensamientos — incluso desde pequeña—, ahora permaneciese desnuda y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo.

Ulquiorra sabía que volvería a ella.

Sí.

Solo esperaba que cuando lo hiciese, pudiese frenarse.

Porque, aun cuando ella mintiese como Hikari lo había hecho, él no podía apartarse de ella.

No podía…

* * *

Orihime no salió a buscarlo.

Solo se encargó de recolectar más peras, y frutas varias: manzanas y naranjas.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, y ella se encontraba tendiendo la capa verde que había lavado al sol —pensar que aquellas viejas redes de pesca aún resistían lo suficiente como para ser usadas a modo de sogas—, una sombra se proyectó sobre su espalda y frente a ella, contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que hacía las veces de soporte para su improvisado tendal.

Sin prisa por voltear, murmuró:

—Sé que no comes, pero esta vez recolecté frutas _yo_; las naranjas están especialmente deliciosas, si quieres mi opinión.

Como él no respondiese, la joven se giró y le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

Porque aunque se había alejado, había vuelto.

Examinó su semblante con la luz remanente del crepúsculo.

—Ah, realmente te ves tan apuesto ahora que ya no tienes aquellas marcas de lágrimas, Ulquiorra…

Él la observó en silencio, con su expresión impávida. Ella tragó saliva; debía recordar que había leído para él, que había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia con él…

… e intentar apartar de su mente la noche anterior, en la que esos labios se deslizasen por su cuello.

—Volví.

Contrariamente a soltar una respuesta sarcástica, la pelirroja no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa. Tenía sentido que Ulquiorra pronunciase una sola palabra, y todavía una obvia, puesto que la misma encerraba todo el dilema actual entre ellos.

Sí, había vuelto…

… mas, ¿_y si no lo hubiese hecho_?

Así que Orihime asintió, feliz de que no tuviese que pensar en semejante posibilidad.

—Esta noche quiero encontrarme contigo en el muelle nuevamente. ¿Podría ser…?

Ulquiorra no dijo nada. La soberana no se rindió:

—Me has hecho una pregunta que no puedo dejar de responder.

Ante esto, él cabeceó imperceptiblemente, y apartó la vista.

Empero, Orihime lo había advertido.

* * *

El día había proseguido sin grandes acontecimientos: Ulquiorra se había dispuesto a comer una naranja puesto que la mujer se había pasado toda la tarde contemplándolo cuando él creía que no lo notaba. Era obvio que esperaba que engullese la fruta, así que él no tuvo más remedio que llevársela a boca y causar todo el ruido posible al hacerlo.

Sus esfuerzos dieron fruto: la expresión de la joven era radiante.

A él, el jugo rebosante en su boca se le hacía extraño, aunque no desagradable. El sabor, no obstante, era algo ácido para su gusto…

Pasó el tiempo, y las estrellas ocuparon su lugar. Ulquiorra vio aparecer una tras otra, costumbre que había adquirido desde que había salido de aquella celda en la que se hallaba prisionero.

No imaginaba la idea de dejar pasar una sola noche sin poner en práctica las enseñanzas de la mujer en cuanto a astronomía.

En su opinión, no había nada asegurado.

Ni siquiera las estrellas podrían estar mañana, así que era preciso disfrutarlas hoy.

—Ulquiorra.

* * *

No dio la más leve señal de haber oído su nombre, pero Orihime sabía que lo había hecho.

Acudió junto a él, ambos de pie frente al muelle.

Sin embargo, el clima había cambiado, y un viento bastante potente se hacía sentir. De nadar así, probablemente acabaría resfriada.

—Sé que dije «el muelle», pero ¿podríamos ir a otro lugar, en vez de estar aquí?

Ulquiorra la miró largamente. Orihime sabía que estaba examinando su capa, la cual no le dejaba ver el resto de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, él alargó la mano en su dirección.

* * *

La espada dejó la piel con extrema facilidad. Toushiro se arrodilló frente a su enemigo, su respiración entrecortada. Aferró la herida con la mano, y luchó por no perder el conocimiento debido a la pérdida de sangre.

—Ah, chico, sí que eres dramático… —la extraña criatura habló—. ¿Es que acaso estás herido?

El aludido, aún postrado de rodillas, no comprendió sus palabras. Levantó la cabeza, y lo miró desafiante: ahora lo veía mejor, vestido con una túnica negra y un cinturón blanco.

—Veo que no me has comprendido, así que lo preguntaré nuevamente: ¿acaso estás _herido_?

¡Obviamente que lo estaba! ¿Qué demonios preguntaba aquel monstruo? Y a pesar de su certeza al respecto, cuando su mirada fue a su brazo, notó que ya no había rastro alguno de su herida.

— ¿Qué…?

Se puso de pie, examinando la zona: su piel estaba igual de tersa que siempre en aquella área.

— ¿Lo ves? —el hombre envainó su espada, y una macabra sonrisa afloró a sus labios—. Los chicos de hoy en día sobreactúan tanto…

Y al tiempo que él meneaba la cabeza de forma reprobatoria, se escucharon nuevas pisadas. Toushiro se puso en guardia al instante.

—Ah, Kurotsuchi, ¿es que no te cansas de torturar a los nuevos? —cuestionó una voz desde otro sector de la neblina.

Toushiro no sabía qué pensar. Y esto empeoró cuando el hombre se mostró: vestía una túnica idéntica a la del otro ser, mas la llevaba algo floja, con lo que era posible divisar su pecho…

… y los vellos del mismo, lo que sinceramente asqueó bastante al joven.

Aparte, encima de la toga en cuestión, llevaba una especie de bata de color rosa, la cual no le favorecía para nada. Y para complementar su extraña apariencia, el ondulado y largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta y un sombrero de paja.

Mas pese a su apariencia general, no podía dejar de tomarlo en serio: a un costado colgaba, enfundada, una espada.

Lo único que le agradó fue el efecto que provocó en el tal Kurotsuchi; el rostro de este se había desfigurado en una mueca de molestia ante su llegada.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si eres solo un niño!

Toushiro fijó sus grandes ojos en el hombre frente a él.

—Es un placer conocerte, chico —su sonrisa lucía sincera—. Mi nombre es Shunsui, aunque se suelen dirigir a mí por mi apellido, Kyouraku —ladeó la cabeza como con curiosidad—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ninguna respuesta. Las facciones del hombre dieron paso a un mohín.

—Callado, ¿eh? Bueno, veo que ya te has encontrado con Kurotsuchi, y él ya ha hecho su parte. Lo único que te falta por hacer es buscar tu espada.

El interpelado frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mi espada…?

El hombre sonrió, y señaló con la cabeza el río.

Parecía más interesado en mantener sus manos cubiertas por las mangas de su túnica que en mostrarle apropiadamente el camino.

—Bueno, puesto que la diversión se ha arruinado, yo me retiro —anunció el extraño ser, quien ya sin el manto del pánico, se le presentaba a Toushiro como un ser humano (aunque bastante raro) y no un monstruo.

—Gracias por todo, Kurotsuchi —hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza; seguidamente, volvió a fijar la vista en el chico—. ¿Qué esperas? Ve, chico; te lo has ganado.

Toushiro lo miró por unos instantes más.

Finalmente, echó a correr río abajo.

* * *

De locos.

Completamente de locos.

Sentía toda la sangre acudir a sus pies, y probablemente hasta su corazón lo hiciese.

Debajo de sí, todo un pueblo se dibujaba.

Mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo, mas sabía controlarse; confiaba en Ulquiorra.

Este, al parecer percibiendo sus dudas, sencillamente afianzó sus manos en la cintura femenina.

—No te dejaré caer.

Eso la calmaba enormemente. Se relajó más, y al hacerlo, su naturaleza traviesa retornó a ella como por arte de magia: extendió los brazos, y con una sonrisa en los labios, fingió volar. Bueno, fingió que volaba por _sí misma_.

No sabía si Ulquiorra la veía, pero en su imaginación, ella planeaba, rompía el viento con su cuerpo y hasta hacía piruetas en el aire.

Nunca se había sentido tan libre y llena de vida como en aquel momento.

Y comprendió que no se debía únicamente al paseo a tales alturas cuando Ulquiorra la dejó en el suelo, sobre los arruinados mosaicos de un balcón aparentemente abandonado.

Sintió el corazón caer a sus pies cuando comprendió dónde se hallaba. A su lado, Ulquiorra aterrizaba y plegaba sus alas.

Ella no dudó en hablar.

—Me… trajiste a la casa de la séptima familia.

Él la miró largamente.

—Tu hogar.

El ceño de él se frunció.

—Conociste mi hogar, mujer. Y mi prisión también. Este no es mi hogar.

Orihime se preguntó si él estaba al tanto de su identidad.

_ Debería saber._

Apretó los puños. ¿Acaso sabría, asimismo, sobre su parentesco con Hikari…?

—Ulquiorra —masculló ella; él le prestó atención—. Hikari, ella… ella es antepasada mía.

Él permaneció tan inconmovible como siempre.

Por un momento, la joven temió haberle provocado algún shock o algo con el exceso de información: después de todo, no había reaccionado tan bien aquella mañana.

Tras unos segundos, él terminó por dirigir la vista hacia los empañados ventanales que no dejaban ver el interior del castillo.

—Entremos.

Se acercó a los cristales y levantó el puño. Orihime comprendió al instante sus intenciones, y saltó hacia él, colgándose de su brazo.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! —no se distinguía si era una orden o una súplica lo que intentaba llevar a cabo en frenéticos susurros—. ¡Espera!

Dos brillantes esmeraldas cuestionaron sus acciones, aunque su dueño permaneció estático.

— ¡No puedes irrumpir así a tu casa…!

—Te dije que…

— ¡Ni a una ajena, menos a una ajena, Ulquiorra!

Él guardó silencio. La reina comprobó que él le permitía detener su brazo y bajarlo.

—Además, no me dijiste nada sobre lo de Hikari…

Bajó la mirada. ¿La apartaría de sí, acaso?

—Ya lo sabía.

Levantó la cabeza, boquiabierta.

—Lo supe cuando oí la forma en la que aquel humano te llamaba. El apellido —se explayó.

—… Hum, ya veo, ¿y no te incomoda, te molesta o…?

—No eres Hikari.

—… S-sí, pero aun así, el parecido y otras cosas…

—Son muy diferentes, mujer.

—… Pero… los ojos…

Según le había dicho Sora hacía mucho tiempo, los ojos grises eran una característica bastante extraña que únicamente algunos miembros de las familias Inoue y Kuchiki poseían; el libro le había revelado que Hikari los había tenido igualmente, puesto que hablaba de «la gentil doncella de ojos como la plata».

—Según supe, sus ojos y los míos…

—Hikari está muerta —fue su tajante respuesta—. Murió hace mucho; los gusanos se comieron ya sus ojos, y esto es una certeza —aquella afirmación le robó un estremecimiento a Orihime—. Tú estás viva, mujer, aunque escape a mi conocimiento el horror que pueda o no existir en tu vida. Y tus ojos… Tus ojos están llenos de… _algo distinto_.

La reina dejó en libertad su brazo, pasmada por su contestación. No obstante, él parecía querer decir algo más.

—Entremos, mujer —repitió entonces, y ella supo que no era eso lo que había deseado decirle.

Esta vez, Orihime no lo detuvo, y los cristales tintinearon contra las duras baldosas del balcón.

* * *

El balcón daba a una de las habitaciones principales. Ostentosa, con los más finos muebles, detalles en rojo y dorado y a la vez… cubierta de polvo y telarañas.

Parecía un antiguo cuadro, y aparentemente nadie había entrado al sitio en años.

La reina comprendió ahora el porqué del mal estado de los azulejos en el palco. Lamentó profundamente el abandono del lugar al fijarse en un piano destartalado a algunos metros de ella.

—Este lugar… parece abandonado…

Ulquiorra no le prestó atención, y se dirigió a un estante cercano.

Detrás de él, Orihime sonrió; al parecer, le había inculcado la curiosidad por la lectura. Se acercó a él, y, aunque mantuvo la distancia, preguntó:

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante para leer?

Él se tomó su tiempo en responder. Cuando lo hizo, no la miraba, sino que sus ojos seguían escrutando los distintos lomos cubiertos de polvo. Ella no alcanzaba siquiera a distinguir las letras por la falta de luz.

—No me gusta leer.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa.

— ¿No… te gusta? Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Ulquiorra tomó uno de los libros, y se lo pasó de forma algo brusca, pero medida. La reina lo sujetó, y vio que se trataba de un amarillento ejemplar de _La Divina Comedia _tras aguzar levemente su visión.

—No me gusta porque apenas sé leer —admitió él, y tuvo que bajar levemente la mirada—. Me atoro en las palabras, las letras se me mezclan.

Orihime supo que estaba avergonzado, aunque él pretendía examinar los libros de abajo. Empero, una pregunta prioritaria ante las ganas de sonreír por aquel gesto hizo mella en ella: si Ulquiorra era parte de los Cifer, ¿no había contado con una educación digna de la nobleza? ¿Por qué su dificultad para con las letras?

—Entonces prefieres que yo lo haga por ti —aventuró ella.

Él no contestó.

Ella decidió que era mejor darle su espacio, por lo que fue a examinar el resto del cuarto.

Al instante su atención se vio capturada por un escritorio cercano.

O mejor dicho, sobre lo que había _encima_ del mismo.

Orihime escudriñó aquel extraño objeto con la vista. El polvo no la dejaba verlo bien, mas parecía una especie de caja…

Dejando el libro sobre la mesa, lo tomó con cuidado, y, una vez que sopló sobre él, distinguió que se trataba de algo parecido a un joyero. Al abrirlo, sin embargo, se encontró con un papel doblado hasta verse reducido a un minúsculo cuadradito amarillento en la esquina.

Lo desdobló, y lo leyó utilizando la tenue luz de la luna como iluminación:

_14 de octubre de 1520 _

_Augustus:_

_ Oh, amado, ¿cuántas noches más he de atravesar sin ti, sin tu calor? ¡Extraño, querido mío, tus besos, tus cálidos brazos! ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme…?_

_ Ya son ocho noches sin tu compañía, ¡no pretendas que no las cuente! ¿Cómo he de vivir, amado Augustus, sin ti? ¡Apiádate de tu sierva, la única que te espera, y ven a posarte a mi lecho, tu lecho, mi valiente caballero!_

_ Me siento tan sola, querido, ¡tan sola! Y mi vientre crece, y él no siente tu compañía. ¿No vendrás, amado mío, a ver a tu hijo en mi seno?_

_ Y sin embargo, ¡tu ausencia es sencillamente inspiradora! Prueba de esto es esta caja que ves aquí. «¿Qué es esto?», te preguntarás._

_ Es un invento mío perfeccionado con ayuda de cierto hábil pianista que ya conoces, y consiste en un cilindro metálico con clavijas remachadas que producen sonido cuando sueltan unas láminas también metálicas ubicadas en una especie de teclado._

_ ¿No te parece bello…? La explicación puede sonar algo complicada, mas ¡dale cuerda, y te aseguro que no te decepcionará!_

_ He estado pensando que la cajita musical —así he bautizado a mi creación— podría ayudar a nuestro hijo a dormir. ¿No te entusiasma la idea? Tú y yo, en la cama, y él al lado, en su cunita, esta suave melodía de fondo…_

_ ¡Oh, ¿qué habría sido de mí si no te hubiese conocido?! ¡No espero nada más que pasar la vida junto a ti, mi amado Augustus…! _

_ Junto a ti, y nuestro bebé…_

_ Con amor,_

_ Juliette_

Orihime sintió su corazón enternecerse ante la carta. ¿Quizás esta era la habitación de aquel hombre…? Y aun así, había algo que no le cuadraba en todo aquel asunto… ¿_Qué era_?

Resignada, dejó el papel fuera de la caja y le dio cuerda a la misma.

La melodía brotó al instante, para su sorpresa; no se había esperado que funcionase luego de tanto tiempo.

Y sin embargo, fue entonces que todo tuvo sentido, y sintió que podría desmayarse.

La música. La conocía a la perfección. Había oído a Urahara practicarla muchas veces en el piano, y se había convertido en una de sus músicas favoritas.

Y todo estaba tan _mal_.

Las cajitas musicales habían sido inventadas recién a comienzos del siglo XIX; no había forma de que aquella carta fuese verdadera.

Y además… La música, ¡oh, la _música_!

_Canon en re mayor_.

Todo estaba _mal_. Absolutamente errado. Aquella música era antigua, sí, pero no tanto… Era perteneciente al periodo entre los años 1600 y 1700, mas definitivamente _no_ 1500.

Orihime sintió las manos temblarle, y se percató de la respiración de Ulquiorra sobre su hombro. Curioso, ¿así que necesitaba respirar…? No, probablemente lo hacía por costumbre; dudaba que hubiese sobrevivido en su encierro de necesitar oxígeno.

—Mujer, ¿por qué te sobresaltas?

Volteó para mirarlo, y situó la caja sobre la mesa, temerosa de dejarla caer. No encontraba las palabras para explicarlo.

—Es… cronológicamente imposible que esta caja haya sido fabricada en el año que una carta que encontré dice que ha sido hecha. Y también la música…

_ A todo eso, la música no se detiene._

Ulquiorra esperó pacientemente a que terminase de explayarse, y posteriormente explicó:

—La familia Cifer… es conocida por ser oriunda del Tiempo. He escuchado historias… de que sus miembros pueden viajar a través de él a voluntad.

Orihime sintió su mandíbula caer.

—Es decir… ¿son _Guardianes_ del Tiempo?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No te confundas, mujer. Hay una diferencia abismal entre las sucias criaturas conocidas como Guardianes del Tiempo, y los Oriundos del Tiempo.

Ella deseaba saber la diferencia, mas cambió la pregunta por una que se constituía en una prioridad:

—Tú… ¿tú puedes hacer eso? ¿Viajar en el tiempo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si puedo… no sé cómo. Probablemente no —fijó la vista en una de sus manos; sus dedos se movían como si tocase las teclas de un invisible piano—. Creo que es parte de mi castigo la ausencia de dicho poder.

La pelirroja comprendió que él no deseaba hablar más al respecto por su tono de voz. Increíblemente, aunque cualquiera podría opinar que el demonio permanecía igual de glacial las veinticuatro horas del día, para ella no era así; había aprendido a percibir cada pequeño cambio en su voz o en sus maneras.

Esto la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Ulquiorra notó su fascinación para con él, y la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mujer?

—Pensaba en cómo cada vez te comprendo más.

Ella se percató de que él se sentía perdido ante sus palabras.

—No es propio de los humanos comprender.

—Tal vez no sea humana…

—Tonterías; eres humana, mujer.

—Para ti no parezco serlo.

Mirándola, esperó a que se aclarase.

—Tengo esta ligera sensación de que desprecias a los humanos, Ulquiorra. Y sin embargo, me das la aún más ligera impresión de que me excluyes a mí del género humano al no despreciarme —una risita escapó de sus labios—. Al menos de forma tan abierta.

Por supuesto, ella sabía que no obtendría respuesta una vez más.

* * *

Finalmente salieron de la habitación principal, debido a la insistencia de la mujer.

_ «Deseo tener una plática con el representante de la familia Cifer»._

Ulquiorra no le veía la importancia. Después de todo, desde su punto de vista, él era como el hilo rasgado en aquel tejido familiar; su existencia no debió haber tomado lugar, y de haberlo hecho, hacía tiempo que debería haber cesado.

Actualmente, se identificaba tanto con los Cifer como con la humanidad en general. ¡Qué mucho habían cambiado las cosas desde su condena!

_La mujer, por otro lado…_

La veía avanzar con desenvoltura frente a él. No temía, ni siquiera cuando estaba tan oscuro y el tenebroso castillo se presentase como nada más que un conjunto de largos y fríos pasillos abandonados y repletos de polvo.

_Tal y como el primer día._

Pero esta vez, él no la esperaba, no.

Él iba detrás de ella.

Sintió ganas de sonreír, cada pisada suya siendo un reflejo de una de las de ella.

¿No temía, acaso, a la muerte? ¿A la soledad, al dolor…?

¿A la _desesperación_?

Él era sinónimo de absolutamente todo ello.

No obstante, ella no le temía.

_¿Puedo confiar en ti cuando se trata de esto, mujer?_

No estaba seguro de que así fuese. Pero ella, ella y su luz, ella y su voz, ella y sus pisadas le hacían desear creer.

Ella y su tacto.

Ella y su boca moviéndose al leer.

Ella y sus letras, sus palabras convertidas en canciones de cuna para un hombre que no podía dormir desde hacía una eternidad.

O por el contrario, la luz del sol para alguien con los ojos cerrados.

La luz del sol que lo obligaba a abrirlos…

Iba a decírselo. Iba a decirle: «No quiero que te alejes de mí nunca, mujer».

Pero ella misma lo desconcentró, deteniéndose de pronto.

No alcanzó a preguntar qué sucedía, pues ella se le adelantó:

—Hay… alguien aquí.

* * *

Ulquiorra estaba seguro de que esto no era normal. De manera tácita, ambos habían dado por hecho la ausencia de cualquier habitante en el castillo; lucía abandonado desde afuera, e igualmente desde adentro. Cuando la mujer había hablado de querer platicar con uno de los Cifer, había sido una esperanza más que vacía.

Por eso compartió la sorpresa de la muchacha cuando esta señaló la oscura silueta sentada sobre el trono del salón principal, al cual finalmente habían arribado: el hombre estaba encorvado, y la luz lunar que se colaba por los extensos vitrales apenas si servía para dar un color azulado a la habitación, y leve forma al ser frente a ella.

— ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de haberlo encontrado, señor Cifer! —exclamó la joven a la par que se acercaba al trono, como si fuese perfectamente normal irrumpir en un castillo ajeno con un demonio pisándole los talones—. ¡Y he aquí que creía que no había nadie en esta venerable morada! —a Ulquiorra no le gustaban sus palabras pretenciosas; no era para nada como ella—. ¿Podría tener unas palabras con usted…? Verá, he estado en el pueblo… ¡_Oh_, _Dios mío_!

Su acompañante no comprendió el porqué de su repentina reacción: la mujer se había cubierto la boca con una mano, y aunque no podía ver su rostro desde su posición, no lucía feliz. Terminó por retroceder paso por paso, y buscar su mirada, desesperada.

—Ulquiorra —no sabía si susurraba adrede, o si la voz se le había escapado—, está _muerto_.

* * *

Orihime se sorprendió de que al instante Ulquiorra se encontrase frente a ella. Supuso que se debía a una cuestión de instinto: alguien muerto significaba peligro, y entre Ulquiorra y ella, era él quien podría defenderse de cualquier trampa o emboscada que pudiese yacer frente a ellos en aquel instante.

Tragando saliva, esperó al veredicto de su acompañante.

Él lucía tenso, como antes de realizar alguna de sus habitualmente inesperadas acciones.

La reina se mantuvo calmada, y examinó una vez más el cadáver desde su posición…

Había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, eso era obvio. No eran más que huesos amarillentos, envueltos en una túnica oscura complementada con un cinturón blanco. El material lucía ajado por el paso de los años, mas si ella estaba en lo cierto, se trataba de alguna tela similar a la gamuza.

La razón por la que no había logrando distinguir al instante la calavera se debía a la oscuridad, y a la capucha que cubría el cráneo, lo que dificultaba su agudeza visual.

Pero para Ulquiorra no parecía existir tal impedimento…

—Lo conozco —su voz era calma mientras se aproximaba al que antaño fuese un hombre—. No olvidaría esta túnica, ni lo que representa. Olvidaría mi propio nombre cinco veces, y aún recordaría a este hombre.

Orihime esperó. Sabía que él le daría la respuesta si era paciente.

Ulquiorra volteó hacia ella, ni un solo músculo en su semblante traicionando sus emociones.

—Este hombre… es el Gran Guardián del tiempo. El hombre que me encerró.

Volviendo su cabeza en aquella dirección, extendió la mano para tomar su bastón. Al instante en que su piel hizo contacto con la madera, una luz blanca refulgió, y le robó un siseo.

— ¡Ulquiorra, ¿estás bien?!

Él eligió responder de una manera distinta.

—Ah, ¿aún damos pelea, Genryuusai Yamamoto?

No obstante, Orihime se había acercado a él, y notó algo raro en su mirada.

—Mujer —murmuró—, necesito que te marches.

Ella sintió su corazón caer al suelo. Al notar que no obtenía una respuesta de su siempre locuaz compañera, él fijó la vista en ella.

—Espérame en el cuarto, mujer. En el cuarto de la caja de música.

La joven tuvo ganas de sonreír de alivio; había malinterpretado sus palabras.

—Pero ¿por qué…?

—Vete.

Estuvo a punto de oponerse. Mas, ¿qué sentido tenía? ¿El querer saberlo todo de él, siempre? No era posible. Además, había prometido que se encontrarían en aquella habitación.

—De acuerdo…

Y volviendo sobre sus pasos, se encaminó a aquella recámara.

* * *

No había consuelo. Sabía que el señor Ukitake estaba desolado por no poseer las palabras que la aliviasen, mas ¿qué podía hacer?

Llorar. Llorar desconsolada por la muerte de Kaien.

No entendía cómo había ocurrido, solo que últimamente había habido demasiados ataques por parte de los Encadenados.

Siempre había existido la posibilidad de que Kaien cayese en combate, y así había ocurrido. Él mismo se lo había advertido…

… mas no era su advertencia lo único que quedaba en su mente.

_ «Escucha bien, Rukia; si algo llegase a pasarme…»_

Así que se apartó del señor Ukitake, y enjugándose las lágrimas, lo miró con determinación. Él no pareció comprender sus intenciones, y tampoco lo hizo el pequeño Albus, quien la escrutó con su naricilla inquieta propia de los de su especie.

_ «… has de ocupar mi lugar»._

_ —_Señor Ukitake, me convertiré en una Guardiana.

* * *

Ulquiorra observó los restos de Yamamoto.

Contrariamente a lo que pudiese esperarse, no sentía satisfacción ni alegría al verlo muerto: esas emociones eran demasiado humanas, y aunque aún tuviese problemas con el «corazón» y el «amor», se consideraba a sí mismo más que por encima de la negatividad de sentimientos como el rencor o el odio.

Lo que lo empujaba a permanecer tiempo extra con aquellos huesos era lo que había acontecido cuando intentase tocar su bastón: la mujer no lo había advertido, pues sus pobres sentidos humanos no se lo permitirían ni en un millón de años, mas él sí.

En aquel grueso, tosco trozo de madera, había unas letras inscritas. Letras que se habían hecho visibles al contacto con sus garras: parecían haber sido a grabadas a fuego recientemente.

Los símbolos eran confusos, en especial para alguien que no tenía experiencia en aquellos temas. ¿No habría sido mejor preguntarle a la mujer…?

_No._

Algo le decía que esto se trataba de él, y de nadie más que él.

Entornó los ojos, y se empeñó en descifrar las confusas palabras…

* * *

Abrió los ventanales —o lo que quedaba de ellos— como debiese haber hecho antes, y así dar paso a toda la iluminación posible.

Ahora se le haría más fácil revisar el librero, el único lugar al que no había tenido acceso con anterioridad al hallarse Ulquiorra revisándolo.

Hurgando entre libros y libros —«¡Dios, qué tesoro, versiones originales de tantas obras!»—, encontró uno en particular que le llamó la atención debido a su falta de título.

Abriéndolo, descubrió que se trataba de un volumen de _Tristes_, de Ovidio.

En la primera página, con letra minúscula y temblorosa, se leía lo siguiente:

_12 de diciembre de 1521 del calendario gregoriano (pues sé que finalmente ha de sustituir al juliano, y deseo dejar esto claro para ti)_

_ Kisuke:_

_ Me estoy muriendo._

_ Ahora, ¿es esto realmente una sorpresa…?_

_ Él no fue lo que yo pensaba. No fue lo que yo pensaba, mi Augustus. No está aquí cuando lo necesito, y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de amarlo. _

_ Este libro es el regalo que me has dado en un inútil intento de aliviar mi dolor, mas yo sé que no es espiritual, sino físico. No puedo hacer más que releer una sola sección del libro una y otra vez:_

_ «Tú, que en mejores días mereciste mi absoluta confianza, que eras mi refugio y mi único puerto, ¿tú abandonas también la defensa que aceptaste del amigo, y te descargas solícito de tan piadosa obligación? Confieso que soy una carga pesada, mas si habías de rechazarla en los momentos difíciles, nunca debiste aceptarla». _

_ Sé lo que ocurre conmigo, y lo acepto. Me siento destrozada, ciertamente, mas sé la causa de mis pesares, y la acepto asimismo._

_ Aceptaré todo de él, aunque no me ame ni me haya amado nunca._

_ Aunque nunca vaya a amar a Patrick y a Augusta. _

_ Son sus hijos, y serán suyos para siempre._

_ Solo espero que puedan perdonarme por dejarlos; no soy más que una pobre mujer enamorada de un verdugo, y así, he de pasar mis últimas horas en el patíbulo de dolores que yo misma me acarreé._

_ Empero, de solo pensar que lees esto, mi soledad se alivia: tales conceptos como el ayer, el hoy y el mañana se confunden para una mujer como yo. _

_ Lo llevo en la sangre, después de todo._

_ Y así sean mis últimas palabras, tú, querido Kisuke, has de saber que estás leyendo el testimonio de una mujer que no hizo más en su vida que amar._

_ Amé. _

_ Y ese fue mi pecado._

_ Dejarme guiar en demasía por el corazón._

_ Y rezo, no obstante, porque mis hijos amen de igual forma. Que conozcan esta felicidad, y este dolor. _

_ Porque no hay tal cosa como sentido en una vida carente de amor._

_ Ahora, la vela se agota. La luz llega a su fin, y con esto, la oscuridad me acecha._

_ He de despedirme. _

_ De ti, Kisuke, mi único amigo._

_ De Augustus, que ha desaparecido de mi vida solo para traerme más desesperación luego._

_ Y por supuesto, también de Patrick y Augusta._

_ Dentro de unos instantes, vendrás a serenarme con tu angelical ejecución del piano. (Y debo hacer una pausa para recordar que una de las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida fue enseñarte a entablar conversación con tan noble instrumento, ¡en especial ahora que sus teclas no responden a mis manos trémulas…!)._

_ Ah, ¡quizás en algún otro instante de mi vida, adorado Kisuke, habría tenido yo la oportunidad…!_

_ Pero inútil pensarlo ahora._

_ Inútil decirlo, insinuarlo siquiera, cuando no hago más que herirte una y otra vez._

_ Inútil._

_ Buenas noches, por lo tanto._

_ Buenas noches y adiós, mi adorado amigo._

_ Solo te pido… que recuerdes tanto a Patrick como a Augusta que yo los amé; déjales saber que su madre los amó de forma desmedida._

_ Los amó tanto que dio su vida por ellos._

_Juliette Cifer_

Las palabras se nublaban. Orihime comprendió que estaba llorando. Y lloraba por la carta, y lloraba por…

Por el retrato.

El retrato, en nada más que un amarillento papel ajado detrás de la página donde había escrito su despedida.

Su nombre y la fecha estaban al pie de la imagen, era imposible que no fuese ella.

_Juliette Cifer, 5 de diciembre de 1521._

Su rostro era delicado, una belleza invernal con aquella pálida piel. Y sin embargo, el largo y lacio cabello negro caía a los costados resaltando su blancura. Desde la pintura, sus ojos de un color verde brillante perseguían a Orihime.

Y no obstante, ya en aquella imagen, el pintor había retratado de forma certera aunque cruel la belleza apagándose de Juliette.

En sus brazos, dos niños de aproximadamente un año vistiendo finas túnicas verdes y rosas. Uno de ellos, el de verde, tenía los ojos y el cabello de su madre, y miraba a Orihime con curiosidad. La otra, una pequeña niña al parecer, también clavaba su vista en ella: sus ojos y cabellos castaños no eran tan impresionantes como el verdor de los del resto de su familia, mas desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja, era igual de bella que Juliette y el pequeño.

Y detrás de ellos, como el eterno protector que era, se hallaba Kisuke Urahara tal y como ella lo había visto hacía dos días.

La joven reina sintió que podría caerse de rodillas y llorar.

Llorar porque ahora comprendía que no había existido una sola historia de amor con final feliz para los Cifer.

_Y… ella se parece tanto a Ulquiorra. Y el niño, ¿no es igual, acaso…?_

Cayó en la cuenta de su error, entonces.

No había tal cosa como una séptima familia…

Ulquiorra los había asesinado.

Y aquel hombre muerto, aquel cadáver… era el que había tomado su lugar.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

¿Cómo había podido haberse perdido tanto en Ulquiorra y su mundo como para olvidar tan crucial información…?

El único parentesco de Ulquiorra con los Cifer se erigía en que ahora era él quien cargaba con la maldición.

Tuvo ganas de morirse. Allí mismo. ¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan sustancial…?

¿Y cómo algo tan sustancial, tan bien explicado, se veía ahora puesto en duda ante sus ojos, al haberse encontrado con los ojos de Juliette…?

Debería preguntar a Urahara. Debería preguntar a Yoruichi. No entendía nada, no entendía cómo podían haber existido en aquel entonces y existir también ahora, mas supuso que estarían liados con todo el asunto de los Guardianes y el Tiempo.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Era demasiado confuso, y demasiado…

… _aterrador_.

¿Y si Ulquiorra era en verdad un Cifer? Según el libro, había insistido en conservar el apellido contra viento y marea… ¿Y si él _sabía_ de sus orígenes?

Pero a su vez, ¿debía fiarse de la memoria de Ulquiorra? No parecía recordar todo su pasado a veces, ni querer recordarlo.

Eso la aterraba.

Se encontraba ante un gran enigma, un enorme laberinto lleno de misterios y peligros.

¿Y si era cierto, y Ulquiorra era un Cifer de pura cepa…?

¿Dónde acababa la mentira y empezaba la verdad?

¿O dónde acababa la verdad, y empezaba la mentira?

Escapaba a su conocimiento siquiera el sitio donde estaba parada: ¿verdad o mentira? ¿Mentira o verdad?

Una vez más, concluía lo mismo: lo único certero era que ella estaba atada a Ulquiorra.

De alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Tal vez en ello no había tales cosas como intrigas ni destino.

No tal cosa, tampoco, como cruzarse con un desconocido y enamorarse de él por su sonrisa —Dios, ¿es que acaso Ulquiorra sabía cómo sonreír, siquiera?—.

Pero era fuerte.

Y era todo lo que tenía.

—Todo lo que tengo…

— ¿De qué hablas mujer?

Orihime levantó la vista y vio a Ulquiorra parado en el marco de la puerta.

No respondió, pero su mente respondió mil veces la pregunta, como una orquesta perfectamente sincronizada en su totalidad.

_Tú._

_ Tú._

_ Tú…_

* * *

Byakuya no podía creer lo que oía.

Sabía de la existencia de los Guardianes; era imposible pertenecer a una de las siete familias y no hacerlo.

Pero ¿el que Rukia se tornase _una_?

Jamás. No era posible.

Y sin embargo, se veía tan resuelta… Aquel hombre a quien ella llamaba «Ukitake» lucía contrariado. Como evitando su mirada, la llevó al conejo que permanecía a uno de sus costados; sus dedos mimaron el albino pelaje.

—Rukia… —murmuró él—. No sé si sea una buena idea. Sé que tienes el potencial, sé perfectamente que lo tienes, pero…

Byakuya sabía lo que ocurría. Y compartía plenamente la opinión de Ukitake: no había más razón para negarle a Rukia aquello que sus propios temores.

—Kaien me lo pidió —musitó ella—. Kaien me dijo que podría, me dijo que tendría el potencial, y que si algo le ocurriese a él…

—Esa no es razón suficiente —replicó el hombre, quien ahora le prestaba la debida atención—. Hay mucho más en esto que el deber de una amistad: hay compromiso, disciplina, voluntad, fortaleza… No te imaginas los riesgos a los que conlleva el ser un Guardián.

Aquel era un buen argumento. Byakuya pensó que si no fuese un sucio plebeyo, podría hasta caerle bien aquel hombre.

—Lo sé, señor Ukitake —fue, no obstante, la respuesta de su hermana, la cual vino acompañada de una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Lo sé porque sueño con ello todas las noches.

Una profusa tos atacó al hombre, y recién entonces Byakuya reparó en lo delicado de su situación.

—Rukia —dijo cuando al fin hubo recuperado el aliento—, ¿estás segura? Una vez que empieces con ello… _no hay vuelta atrás_. Además, se supone que nadie que pertenezca a las siete familias debe…

—Kaien era un noble, también.

El hombre adoptó una expresión lívida. Desde el punto de vista de Byakuya, estaba al tanto de lo que Rukia declaraba, mas había jugado aquella carta a causa de la desesperación que le causaba el verla tan decidida a arriesgar su vida.

—Sé que era parte de los Kurosaki… —murmuró ella—. Pero lo dejó todo luego de perder a su esposa. Decidió que no deseaba más que proteger a su familia, y a todo ser viviente de aquellos monstruos.

— ¿Y es ese el destino que quieres para ti? —cuestionó Ukitake—. ¿Una vida eterna, lejos de tu familia porque debes protegerlos? Ah, no sé ni para qué me molesto en hablar en plural —suspiró—. ¿Soportarías una vida lejos de tu _hermano_?

Byakuya tenía que ver la expresión de Rukia. Se movió apenas, y tuvo éxito en no causar ningún ruido; ahora tenía un panorama perfecto del rostro femenino.

—_Byakuya_… —el Justo no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa; era la primera vez que la oía pronunciar su nombre, puesto que siempre se dirigía a él como «hermano»— nunca me ha mirado. No lo ha hecho una sola vez.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada por un largo instante.

—No haría ninguna diferencia el que yo pudiese protegerlo sin que lo supiese.

El noble disfrazado de mendigo cerró los ojos.

—Ni siquiera entonces me miraría.

* * *

Ulquiorra la había alcanzado hacía unos minutos, mas no había podido aunar fuerzas para dirigirse a la mujer: sus emociones centelleando en su rostro durante la lectura de aquel libro en sus manos eran variadas y atractivas, no había podido apartar la vista ni pensar en nada más.

Pero las lágrimas…

Las lágrimas, cuando se trataba de ella, lo desesperaban. Una parte de él deseaba contemplarla durante días enteros, verla y oírla reír o llorar.

Mas no si eso significaba sufrimiento de su parte…

Por eso había hablado.

—Ul… quiorra —su respuesta era entrecortada, y la notaba temblar.

Por un momento, pareció querer decir algo más. Triste, en verdad, ¿por qué debían ambos contenerse siempre…?

Empero, cambió de opinión cuando ella extendió el brazo que sujetaba el libro.

_Entonces, ¿quieres mostrarme directamente…?_

Cuando lo hubo tomado y lo hubo abierto, lo mínimo que podía decir era que no se esperaba aquello: era más que sentimental, lleno de incoherencias a causa de pensamientos erráticos de la autora, sin contar con el desafío que le suponía entender lo que había escrito allí.

Y a su vez… era lo más bello que había leído jamás.

_Patrick._

Miró la fecha una vez más.

_Por supuesto._

Frente a él, la mujer esperaba pacientemente. Ulquiorra decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era ser sincero con ella.

—Mujer, creo que nunca te dije sobre mi cumpleaños.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Claramente no se había esperado que él supiese la fecha en la que había nacido. Y tenía sentido, puesto que había estado preso tanto tiempo… Y a su vez, cuando era libre, no era más que un joven al cuidado de un pescador.

Pero Bernard festejaba su cumpleaños, siempre.

Y le había dicho la verdad antes de morir.

Por eso había defendido su apellido sin importar qué.

—Nací el primero de diciembre del año 1520, mujer.

Ante sus palabras, ella rompió en sollozos, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin importarle el polvo ni la mugre.

Él se aproximó a ella, sentándose en la cama, a su lado.

— ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

— ¡Oh, Ulquiorra…!

No pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando ella lo envolvió entre sus brazos a la par que gimoteaba contra su pecho. No sabía dónde poner la mano libre —la otra le servía de apoyo en la cama—, por lo que la mantuvo a centímetros de su espalda, para finalmente no hacer nada.

— ¡Lloro porque ahora sé que al menos una persona, una persona más…!

Pero no terminó la frase.

— ¿Una persona más…? —le instó él.

— ¡Una persona más… —se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, desesperada— te amó tanto, _tanto_ como yo te amo, Ulquiorra!

Él sintió la típica calidez que ella le brindaba hacer mella en su interior. Y entonces, recordó lo que había ocurrido en el lago.

Se halló, no obstante, más débil; después de todo, esta vez no pudo reunir el coraje suficiente para huir de ella.

—Palabras vacías, mujer. Palabras vacías de amor humano.

—No es así…

—Así es.

Ella dudó un momento, y finalmente se serenó. La sonrisa que revoloteó en sus labios era simplemente hermosa…

Apartándose levemente, ella estiró la mano hacia el escritorio cercano, tomando la caja de música; le dio cuerda, y luego de un breve instante, esta empezó a sonar.

— ¿Lo escuchas? —inquirió ella—. Este es el amor humano, Ulquiorra. El amor que Juliette te tenía.

Él permaneció en silencio, aunque sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquellos orbes grises.

—Ulquiorra… extiende tu mano. Los cinco dedos, frente a mí. Quiero verla.

No supo por qué le pedía aquello, mas lo hizo; sentía que el no hacerlo rompería el encanto casi onírico que se respiraba en aquella recámara.

Después de dejar la cajita en su lugar, la mujer colocó la propia mano a centímetros de la suya, y apoyó el meñique contra el suyo.

—Nosotros, como uno, no estamos entremezclados…

_ ¿Entremezclados? No. No somos familia, ni somos amigos, ¿qué tenemos que ver el uno con el otro?_

El dedo anular contra el suyo, mucho más pequeño y desnudo.

—Como dos, no compartimos una misma forma…

_Eres humana. Y yo… yo no soy humano. Ya no._

Las miradas fijas en el dedo corazón.

—Como tres, simplemente no tenemos ojos…

_Tú y yo no vemos las cosas de la misma manera…_

Dedo índice contra el dedo índice, el de la mujer apuntando levemente hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Como cuatro, no hay esperanza en esa dirección…

_ ¿En mi corazón? Por supuesto que no. Necesitarías algo más para salvarte, para salvarme._

El último dedo, el pulgar, encontró a su igual.

—Como cinco… _Allí_, allí yace el corazón.

Ulquiorra supo al instante a que se refería.

Lo sabía por el espacio que ella había dejado entre ambas manos.

—Mis palabras pueden ser falsas, puesto que cualquiera puede pronunciarlas —dijo entonces ella—, pero la calidez de la mano que te tiendo es _real_, Ulquiorra.

Calló a la par que lo hizo la cajita de música. No encontraba las palabras. ¿Cómo hablarle a ella, cómo decirle…?

—«Te amo».

Ella se sobresaltó. Él finiquitó la frase:

—«Te amo». Eso dijiste.

La mujer parecía algo desilusionada, mas se limitó a dar una cabeceada para indicar que sí, que había dicho eso. Ah, qué exquisito era el color de sus mejillas cuando se ruborizaba…

—Ella también dijo lo mismo. Y me dejó. Las dos lo hicieron. «Te amo». Pero me dejaron solo.

—Yo no…

Él colocó su mano libre sobre la boca ajena, silenciándola.

—Si amarme tiene esa connotación para ti, mujer, no quiero que me ames. No quiero que me ames si vas a dejarme. No quiero tu amor, ¿quién querría tal cosa como tu _amor_ —el maligno énfasis era imposible de pasar por alto—, algo tan efímero como estúpidos sentimientos humanos? Tu vida en sí es efímera… pero es _eso_ lo que quiero: tu compañía, mujer. Quiero tu compañía. No tienes permiso para marcharte, no tienes permiso para morirte, tienes que resistir, vivir por cuanto tiempo este cuerpo tuyo te conceda.

»Porque _tienes _que estar a mi lado, mujer.

Pero ella, por supuesto, retiró los dedos que le impedían hablar.

—No voy a dejarte.

—Te oyes tan segura… —él dio un resoplido, lo que al parecer fascinó a la mujer; o eso vio en sus ojos—. Pero podrías marcharte ahora. Y nunca me volverías a v…

No pudo terminar su frase. No cuando los labios de ella lo acallaron.

Él no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos; los besos de aquella mujer lo obligaban a tornarse vulnerable.

Venía queriendo eso desde antaño, solo que se había resignado a que no podría tenerla de aquella forma puesto que no quería que se marchase de su lado.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, las manos ahora enlazadas, ella susurró:

—Quiero tocarte.

El comprendió lo que ella quería decir. Igual que en el lago, no era una petición inocente, y a la vez, no era resultado de la simple atracción sexual.

Ella deseaba conocer su cuerpo. Cada rincón. Tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

—Te asustaré…

Una risita escapó de los labios ajenos, y tuvo que levantar los párpados para mirar la expresión ajena. Estuvo a punto de cuestionar su origen, cuando ella se le adelantó:

—Dije que no te tengo miedo, ¿no es así? Y además… fuiste _tú_ quien huyó asustado de mí la última vez, Ulquiorra…

Él no pudo objetar mucho más. Las manos sobre su pecho, sobre sus músculos, eran suaves y habilidosas…

O quizás se trataba sencillamente de una debilidad nacida en él a partir del influjo de ella.

—Te amo.

Qué fácil era para ella decirlo. Qué fácil era mientras sus manos vagaban a rincones lejanos, rincones a los que nadie había tenido acceso desde su muerte.

Porque él había muerto.

Y no obstante, esta mujer parecía traerlo a la vida nuevamente…

Sus manos encontraron el lugar que buscaban. Él la miraba, y ella sabía que él la miraba.

Mas no se detuvo.

Acarició aquella virilidad dormida, y la hizo despertar de a poco.

Ulquiorra no sentía tal cosa como vergüenza. Había anhelado aquello; solo que no se lo había admitido ni a sí mismo.

Empero, cuando sus dedos encontraron el punto justo para despertar a su miembro, tuvo que cerrar los ojos una vez más y reprimir un gemido.

Cuando los abrió de vuelta, vio que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida mientras seguía tocándolo.

—No eres más que un hombre, Ulquiorra —murmuró ella, en apariencia leyendo cada fugaz pensamiento en su cabeza: «¿me querrá como dice quererme aún después de ver esta parte de mí?»—. Y yo no soy nada más que una mujer… que ama al hombre que eres.

No dejaba de sorprenderle cómo podía pronunciar palabras de amor una tras otra, y él no la hallaba melosa ni falsa.

Era la verdad.

¿Qué había malo de la verdad?

Se dio el lujo de creer en sus palabras mientras ella lo arrastraba, lo llevaba como un barco a la deriva en el océano.

Porque no podía seguir negando todo esto.

Notó un movimiento, y reparó en que ella se había acercado aún más, y, habiendo pegado su mejilla a la suya, no dejaba de masturbarlo.

El pensar en sus acciones lo hacían estremecerse. El sentirlas, lo llevaban al borde de la locura. Su aroma inundando sus fosas nasales le causaban temblores simplemente patéticos.

Al fin sus manos ocuparon su lugar en la espalda de ella mientras la apretaban contra sí en su desespero.

Como era de esperarse, ella no tardó en llevarlo al límite; las sábanas fueron testigo de ello, así como del gruñido que se escapó del fondo de su garganta.

Jadeando, Ulquiorra fijó la vista en la blanca evidencia del poder con el que ella contaba sobre él. Enseguida notó las manchas también en sus dedos.

Aunque no era de tener pensamientos así, sintió que no era digno de mancillar de aquella guisa las manos que se habían tendido hacia él ya tantas veces…

Sus ojos, entonces, se hallaron frente a los de ella.

La boca de ella se movió, y él la observó en silencio; lucía a punto de llorar de la emoción.

—Te toqué. _Finalmente_, te toqué.

Sabía a lo que se refería.

Hablaba de que él no la había apartado, y hasta la había acogido entre sus brazos.

Y sin embargo, ella ignoraba de un significado más, oculto en sus palabras.

Uno que solo él comprendía.

Buscó su boca, porque si bien no las diría, tenía las palabras colgando de sus labios.

_Me tocaste, mujer._

Efectivamente.

_Me tocaste…_

* * *

**¿Y qué piensan, mis queridos y queridas? c:**

**Ahora, _GRACIAS ESPECIALES_ a _Princess_ _Kitty1_, quien dio tan bella interpretación al poema de Orihime (aunque algunas cositas yo cambié-agregué, pero muy poco). Aclaro aquí porque no quería spoilear a nadie lo que ocurría (?)**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y por FAVOR DEJENME REVIEW NO ES TONTERÍA ESTO, MÁS DE 10.000 PALABRAS FUERON, NOCHES SIN DORMIR GENTE (?)**

**Y hablando de eso... *tira confeti* ¡LLEGUÉ A LOS 50 -en realidad 51- REVIEWS! ESTOY FELIZ :'D -es un logro para una inconstante como yo-.**

**Saludos.**

**-Pequeña.**


	11. Veritas filia temporis

**Hola c: ¡Tanto tiempo...! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero tengo mucho trabajo en la facultad ;w; Ahora mismo lo estoy ignorando para actualizar esto (?)**

**Y lastimosamente, en esta parte de la historia hay poco, poquísimo Ulquihime :c Pero no dejen de leer, porque si les gusta el UraYoru, este es el momento para ustedes (?) -oklosientoperdón-. Pero en verdad, es importante para la historia lo que les muestro acá c:**

**Música para este cap: tengo dos,_ Little Talks_ y _Dirty Paws_, ambas de Of Monsters and Men.**

**Ahora, a responder a mis lectoras que no tienen cuenta (es el único lugar donde puedo responderles):**

**YlieN: gracias, y trato de que se comprenda bien lo que ocurre sin cansar a los que leen c: Me gustan las descripciones precisas y necesarias, no dar vueltas y vueltas sin motivo. Y si lo hago, por puro gusto estético, lo hago de forma simple y fácil de comprender -una vez más-. Y te recomiendo que les compres tapones para los oídos a tu familia, entonces, porque mucho más vas a gritar más adelante (?) No en este cap, pero en otros c:**

**Vanessa Aensland: que sea natural es importante, que no parezca forzado. Es como un gran rompecabezas: cada pieza debe encajar perfectamente. AJAJA, eso me suele pasar: leo capítulos de fanfics a la mitad, y luego vuelo a la facultad, y vuelvo para seguir leyendo -por eso no adelanto en mis trabajos ;_;**

**Karito: ¿Corto? xD TE DIGO QUE PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBIÓ NO FUE CORTO PARA NADA (?) Pero entiendo el punto, y me alegra de que no se te haya hecho pesado c: Me gustaría no cargarles con capítulos tan largos, pero los prefiero antes que cortos pero frecuentes. Una vez a la semana, un capítulo largo: esa es mi meta. Y sí, escribo por eso, ¡y me relajo y descanso! -a costa de mi facultad, ya lo dije-. Comprendo esa sensación, por lo que trato de actualizar frecuentemente xD Solo me atraso por días, hasta ahora no por semanas, ni hablar de meses c:**

**Y eso es todo por ahora, ¡a leer! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI: VERITAS FILIA TEMPORIS**

Frunció el entrecejo. Seguidamente, separó levemente el labio inferior y sopló hacia arriba; los mechones rubios se apartaron solo para volver a caer sobre su nariz empapada en sudor.

Esto era frustrante.

—Juliette, hoy no estás cooperando…

Normalmente, no le tomaba demasiado afinarla. ¿Por qué era así?

El pianista suspiró para instantes después mirar en forma condescendiente a la gata detrás de sí.

—Lo siento, señorita Yoruichi… Parece que te desperté de una de tus siestas gatunas.

El animal saltó sobre el piano, lo que produjo un sonido desagradable al oído; Urahara entornó los ojos a causa del mismo.

—Señorita Yoruichi, apreciaría si te apartases; estoy tratando de afinar a Juliette y…

La gata soltó un suave maullido, y presionó una tecla con la pata trasera. Lo siguiente que hizo fue avanzar a lo largo del teclado, lo que causó incluso más disonancias.

Cuando llegó al final, la minina dio un brinco y aterrizó perfectamente sobre sus cuatro patas en el suelo. Volteó para mirar con sus enormes ojos ocres al rubio.

Un nuevo maullido fue todo lo que necesitó él para comprender.

— ¿Esas son las teclas en las que debo trabajar?

El animal se giró, y se encaminó hacia la ventana más cercana.

—Gracias —murmuró por lo bajo.

Su mirada fue a Juliette. Ah, qué recuerdos aquel piano le traía… Ahora la tecnología había avanzado, y los pianos eran fabricados excelentemente, no como en otras épocas.

Y sin embargo, él deseaba un piano como el que Juliette había poseído; el único problema era que una persona cuya vida era tan vana como una hoja cayendo al río no contaba para la historia lo suficiente como para jactarse de ser dueño de posesiones costosas.

No era más que un forastero, un extranjero en aquella tierra…

No había pertenecido nunca. Ni a los Cifer, ni a los Inoue, ni a ningún lugar.

* * *

_ Frío._

_ Estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a la noche; sin alimentos, sin abrigo alguno, sería imposible lograrlo._

_ Se cubrió mejor con la harapienta bata que era lo último que le quedaba de sus días de forajido; con catorce años, ¿qué ladrón lo contrataría para entrometerse en casas ajenas por agujeros estrechos?_

_ Había suplicado por piedad cuando el jefe del grupo que lo había rescatado del burdel en donde su madre lo había parido hacía ya tantos años —y alrededor del cual había mendigado durante bastante tiempo, solo ayudado por ocasionales muestras de compasión de las prostitutas— lo había echado a la calle._

_ —Ya no me sirves, mocoso —había replicado el hombre—. No me sirves, y aunque en verdad deseaba conservarte para que fueses uno más de la pandilla cuando crecieses, ahora mismo no hay suficiente comida para una boca más que alimentar. Así que, ¡largo!_

_ Para probar su punto, uno de los bandidos le había asestado una potente patada al estómago que lo había dejado tendido en la calle. ¡A punto había estado de que un caballo lo pisase, si no fuese por sus rápidos reflejos…!_

_ Caminó descalzo. Ahora lo máximo a lo que se enfrentaba era el lodo mezclado con heces de varios animales embadurnando sus pies, mas la noche sería simplemente intolerable; ya se había hecho formal el anuncio de los eruditos respecto al clima._

_ Nevaría durante la noche._

_ De solo pensarlo, sus dientes tiritaban. Aunque… no, tiritaban por el frío que su escuálido cuerpo venía soportando de modo continuado desde hacía días._

_ Lastimosamente, ya tenía una reputación bastante lamentable en el pueblo, y nadie le permitiría acurrucarse en los establos con animales ajenos._

Tengo que sobrevivir.

_ Así era él. Alegre, ¿no? No se dejaría amilanar por esto. Su madre había muerto en el transcurso de traerlo al mundo, y pese a lo que le dijesen las putas del prostíbulo, él tenía la íntima certeza de que ella lo había amado y por eso había dado todo, hasta su propia vida, con tal de dar a luz a su hijo._

_ Así que siguió caminando. Tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien que le permitiese hundirse entre las pieles de sus animales. ¿Quizás un granjero a las afueras del pueblo, en la región en la que no era una personalidad tan infame como en el centro…?_

Vale la pena el intento.

_ Continuó con sus trémulos pasos; el frío lo tenía tan entumecido que, aunque se tambaleaba, no sentía gran dolor cuando las piedras del camino se clavaban en sus talones._

_ Desafortunadamente, el viento helado que bramaba no tenía tal cosa como una anestesia contra el hambre: sin siquiera notarlo, sus piernas lo traicionaron y lo dejaron caer al suelo._

_ Su rostro dio contra un montículo de arena amontonado en una esquina._

_ Y aun así, aunó fuerzas para levantarse; utilizó ambos brazos como apoyo, y levantó la cabeza._

_ Lo que vio le sorprendió enormemente._

_ Frente a él se hallaba una especie de tienda con la puerta semiabierta. Dentro, podía divisar un montón de instrumentos musicales._

_ Incluso…_

Un clavicordio.

_El pensamiento lo animó, y lo hizo levantarse; lo echarían como un perro si intentaba ingresar al comercio, mas nadie le prohibía el contemplar (momentáneamente)._

_ Él conocía el instrumento: lo había visto una vez que había entrado a robar en la casa de un noble. No se había resistido, y había llevado los dedos a presionar unas cuantas teclas de manera inexperta, lo que causó que lo descubriesen y lo persiguiesen con los sabuesos del dueño de casa._

_ Uno le había mordido la pierna, y le había dejado una cicatriz bastante notoria, pero él no se arrepentía; aquel instrumento digno de los reyes había cantado _para él_, aunque solo hubiese sido durante unos instantes._

_La idea lo reconfortaba bastante; ¡incluso él, una escoria cualquiera, era capaz de producir algo _bello_…!_

_Existía la posibilidad de que alguna vez llegase a ser incluso un gran pianista, en tal caso: ¿quién se lo impediría? Solo necesitaba poner sus manos una vez más sobre las teclas, sentirlas vibrar bajo su dirección, y él solo se las arreglaría para descubrir el método, el secreto…_

_ — ¡Rufián, fuera de aquí!_

_ La escoba golpeó el brazo extendido hacia el instrumento instantáneamente, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa._

_ Sin embargo, ni él mismo había reparado la forma tan codiciosa en la que había estado observando el clavicordio, ni cómo su mano, aun estando a tantos metros de distancia, se había dirigido hacia el objeto de su deseo._

_ —A-ah, lo siento…_

_ Retrocedió, y sintió su espalda ser detenida por una superficie suave. Volteó instantáneamente, y allí estaba _ella_._

_ —D… Disculpe, señorita._

_ La muchacha llevaba un vestido verde más que elegante, típico de la nobleza._

_ Y aun así, portaba la expresión menos esperada para mostrársela a un plebeyo como él._

_ —No, discúlpame _tú_, chico —sus ojos verdes eran puros, no como los suyos, que estaban como manchados por una neblina gris—. Y disculpa a este pobre hombre que no reconoce a la realeza —negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente._

_ Él no entendía de qué hablaba. Y a juzgar por la expresión del dueño de la tienda, quien aún sujetaba fuertemente la escoba con la mano, él tampoco._

_ — ¿Qué no es obvio? —inquirió la joven con el entrecejo fruncido. Más tarde, tomó de los hombros al niño rubio y lo obligó a encarar a quien le propinase un escobazo momentos antes—. ¿No ve sus ojos? ¿De qué color son sus ojos?_

_ El dependiente de la tienda, un gordinflón de espesa barba dudó._

_ —Ah… G-gris… No. ¿Gris verdoso? ¿Verde con gris? No lo sé, señorita…_

_ —_Gris_, exacto —asintió la joven, y dejándolo en libertad, apuntó con el índice al vendedor—. ¿No hemos dejado claro, acaso, que el gris es un color propio de las familias nobles? Como castigo (¿o tal vez recompensa? No lo tengo claro), quiero comprar este piano, así que llévalo a mi palacio; lo quiero para dentro de una hora, no más tarde. _

_ Él no comprendía aquel nombre. ¿Piano? ¿No era acaso un clavicordio? ¿Qué era un piano?_

_ —Pero, señorita, usted comprenderá…_

_ Ella negó con la cabeza_

_ —Para dentro de una hora, John. ¿O debo recordarle quién le trajo los planos para cierto instrumento más que adelantado a esta época…?_

_ El hombre cabeceó, derrotado. La muchacha tomó al chico de la mano, y lo instó a caminar con ella; recién entonces él cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos, y si esta chica era en verdad de la nobleza, ¿no debería tener, por lo menos, una escolta?_

_ —D-disculpe —tartamudeó, mitad a causa del nerviosismo, mitad a causa del frío—, pero ¿adónde me lleva?_

_ Ella no pareció alterarse._

_ —A mi castillo, _por supuesto.

_ No sabía qué decir. ¿No lo echarían igual que de todos los demás lugares…? Sabía que su rostro estaba manchado con tierra, y sus pies embarrados… _

_ —No creo que me permitan pasar, señorita…_

_ Ella se detuvo ipso facto, con lo que él debió imitarla. La mirada que le prodigó era indescifrable para él._

_ —Chico, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_ Él parpadeó, confundido._

_ —Kisuke Urahara, señorita._

_ La joven sonrió._

_—Mucho gusto, _Kisuke _—hasta la forma en la que su boca pronunció su nombre se le antojó elegante al rubio—. Yo soy Juliette Cifer, y soy la actual reina de Karakura._

_ Sintió las rodillas temblarle. ¿Él, tomado de la mano de la legítima reina? ¿Él, el vulgar hijo de una prostituta y antiguo miembro de una banda de ladrones?_

¿Él?

* * *

_Él la admiraba en silencio, embelesado, mientras ella ejecutaba sus piezas musicales predilectas; ella se sabía bajo el atento escrutinio ajeno, mas no hacía observación alguna._

_ Excepto por aquella vez._

_ Sus manos se detuvieron, y sus ojos fueron a parar en los del joven sirviente al que había rescatado de las calles hacía unos meses._

_ — ¿Quieres que te enseñe?_

_ Él sintió su cabeza darle vueltas. ¿En verdad se lo estaba ofreciendo? Era un sueño hecho realidad, ¡más que un sueño!_

_ —Me… gustaría, mas no sé si tenga lo necesario… —había contestado, clavando la mirada en la punta de sus zapatos por no mirarla a ella._

_ —Yo estoy segura de que tienes lo necesario; el mismo día en que te conocí lo supe, Kisuke._

_ Era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba un cumplido. No pudo disimular su perplejidad ante las palabras de Juliette, ni el rubor de sus mejillas._

_ Ella no hizo más que sonreír._

_ —Ven, siéntate a mi lado._

* * *

_Caminó por las calles llenas de lodo como había hecho seis años atrás._

_ Irónicamente, ahora ya no tenía los pies embarrados ni tiritaba de frío: su fino traje le evitaba dicha molestia._

_ No, ahora ya no estaba por morirse…_

_ … por fuera._

Por dentro, en cambio…

_ Había dolido demasiado. _

_ Había puesto toda su dedicación, todos sus años de práctica en volverse un pianista capaz de encontrar la combinación de notas musicales que lograrían ganar el corazón de Juliette._

_ Se preguntó si en realidad ella lo había visto haciendo esto en alguno de sus viajes al futuro, y solo mentía al decirle que los Oriundos del Tiempo tenían prohibido atestiguar sus propias líneas vitales y lo relacionado directamente con ellas._

Tal vez deseaba ahorrarme la humillación.

_Siguió avanzando por una callejuela larga. Era extraño andar por aquel camino tan oscuro, y hasta insensato._

_ Mas Urahara solo deseaba perderse y nunca más salir de allí._

_ No tener que ver a Juliette saltando emocionada al recibir una carta del tal Augustus, ni fingir alegría cuando ella le había comunicado que se casaría con él._

_ Que estaba _embarazada_ de él._

_Se detuvo repentinamente. Frente a él, un sombrero de copa superior plana volteado hacia arriba._

_ En su interior, vio un gato._

_ —Ah, pequeñín, ¿quién te ha dejado tirado aquí?_

_ El minino tendría unos pocos meses, y era de un color azabache profundo._

_ Pese a que le habían roto el corazón, el rubio aún tenía pedazos suficientemente asidos unos a otros para tomar el sombrero, y al gatito en su interior._

_ —No sé cómo te llamas, ni siquiera sé tu sexo, pero creo que podríamos ser amigos, ¿no lo crees?_

_ El animal lo miró con impresionantes ojos del color de la miel._

_ Lo siguiente que hizo fue propinarle un rasguño en el labio._

_ Urahara hizo un pequeño mohín, y apartó la diminuta patita con ternura._

_ —Asumiré que eso fue un beso, mi pequeño amigo._

* * *

Yoruichi observó el paisaje oscuro a través de la ventana. Se preguntó dónde estaría Orihime. ¿Estaría bien, acaso…? Kisuke parecía convencido de que Ulquiorra no la lastimaría, mas ella no estaba tan segura…

Sin embargo, le había prometido a su amigo que sería paciente.

Lo observó sin que él lo notase, concentrado en su piano.

_Juliette._

Siempre se trataba de Juliette.

Él era su amigo, y estaba allí para ella cuando lo necesitaba, mas había una parte de él, un pedazo de su alma que Yoruichi se consideraba incapaz de alcanzar.

Había hecho un enorme progreso desde su lejana infancia; hasta había logrado ser humana. Identificarse con los humanos, actuar como una humana más… Kisuke se mostraba feliz con ello, complacido.

Pero ¿no había, acaso, una barrera simplemente infranqueable cuando se trataba de los dos?

Cerró los ojos. Había cosas que simplemente nunca podría olvidar, aunque su mejor amigo no tuviese conciencia de ello.

* * *

_Aquel hombre la había llevado a su hogar. _

_ Era un castillo, un hermoso palacio. _

_ La había mantenido cálida entre sus brazos, y se había colocado el sombrero —«los sombreros son para la cabeza, ¡no para guardar gatos! Por eso, mis brazos te servirán»—, el cual, en su opinión, le quedaba mejor incluso que al hombre que le había dado algunos restos de pescado el otro día._

_ Y antes de notarlo, se vio en una habitación bastante amplia. No obstante, era tan fría… ¿En verdad aquel hombre vivía allí, solo? Se atusó los bigotes para quitarse la idea de la cabeza; ¡debía morirse de frío cada noche!_

_ Después de todo, él no tenía un pelaje suave y mullido como el suyo…_

_ Sin preámbulo, todo giró, y se vio levantada en el aire; debajo de ella, el hombre estaba acostado, y le enseñaba los dientes en una mueca afable._

_ — ¿Cómo te llamaré…?_

_ A ella no le hizo gracia la posición. Forcejeó ligeramente, con lo que procuraba mostrar su desagrado. Él solo río._

_ —Eres tan juguetón…_

_ Pero entonces, algo capturó su atención._

_ —Ah, ¡resulta que no eres «juguetón», sino «juguetona»!_

_ Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_ — ¡Ay, ay, ay, dolió…!_

No solo soy juguetona_, pensó ella, y se lamió las patas, a una segura distancia de tres metros del hombre. _

_ Pero este, más que preocupado por tomar venganza, parecía impresionado._

_ —Wow. Eres una gatita veloz, ¿no es así?_

_ Ella siguió guardando las distancias._

_ —He estado pensando en cómo llamarte… Verás: soy un firme creyente de la igualdad humana y animal, así que, aunque ya tenía decidido tu nombre, no te lo pensaba decir hasta que tuviese también un apellido que te fuese bien._

_ La felina esperó._

_ — ¿Qué te parece… «Yoruichi Shihouin»? _

_ El animal maulló lastimeramente._

_ — ¡No, no, espera, déjame explicarte…! «Yoruichi» significa, en una antigua lengua de un país maravilloso, «una noche». Y «Shihouin» quiere decir, en esta misma lengua, «diosa de la velocidad». ¿No te parece que te quedaría bien?_

_ Ella lo consideró posible. Bastante acertado._

_ El hombre se arrodilló frente a sí, y ella pensó que, por lo veloz que era, bien que podría él mismo llamarse «dios de la velocidad»._

_ —Ven, Yoruichi._

_ Mientras se acercaba a él, grabó aquel momento en su memoria: fue la primera vez que alguien pronunciase su nombre_

_ Porque ahora, _ahora_ tenía un nombre._

* * *

_ Los ojos felinos podían ver lo que el hombre hacía aún con la escasa luz que aquella bujía ofrecía._

_ Sus manos trabajaban incansables, a pesar del frío. Cada lámina debía encajar perfectamente…_

_ Era una obra de arte._

_ Pero para Yoruichi, jamás habría algo que valiese las ojeras que todo el esfuerzo le causaba a Kisuke._

Kisuke.

_El hombre le había dicho que aquel era su nombre. Se lo había dicho mientras sus manos producían aquel potente sonido sobre aquella plataforma llamada «piano»._

_ En su opinión, su amo era maravilloso._

Amo.

_Aquel concepto se quedaba corto para lo que Kisuke significaba para ella._

_ En el corto tiempo que llevaba viva, se había cruzado con gatos que le habían explicado que los seres humanos no eran más que criaturas torpes al servicio de los felinos._

«Eso sí; debes amaestrarlos. Hacerles creer que los quieres, hacerles creer que tienen el poder sobre ti».

_Pero Kisuke era distinto. _

_ Kisuke le hablaba, la trataba como a una igual: le contaba sobre Juliette y el bebé que esperaba, sobre Juliette y sus manos incluso más habilidosas que las suyas —aunque para Yoruichi jamás nadie rascaría su barriga mejor que el joven pianista—, sobre Juliette al reír y Juliette al hablar y Juliette en la mañana y Juliette en sus sueños._

_ Se levantó al fin de la cama del músico, y se acercó a él, su mirada fija en el rostro ajeno aunque partiese desde el suelo._

_ Maulló para hacerle saber que estaba despierta, y a su lado._

_ Él detuvo por un momento su trabajo, y le sonrió._

_ —Oh, señorita Yoruichi, ¿me deleitarás con tu atención esta noche?_

_ La gata respondió con otro maullido. Kisuke rió cansinamente, por lo que Yoruichi decidió saltar a su regazo directamente, en lugar de esperar a que él la cargase._

_ —Aquí estás —susurró mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas, algo que cautivaba a la minina—. ¿Quieres ver lo que tu amigo está creando?_

_ Antes de que ella fuese capaz de contestarle, él la levantó hasta que estuvo a la altura del escritorio, y le indicó una extraña caja rectangular de madera._

_ —Será una cajita de música —le explicó en voz queda—. El otro día, Juliette viajó al futuro y vio una de estas; se enamoró. Me la describió, y finalmente creo que encontré cómo crear una similar… Será para su hijo. Dime, ¿no es hermosa?_

_ Yoruichi pensó que sí, que en verdad era hermosa. _

_ Aunque no hallaba hermoso el sufrimiento de Kisuke._

_ Juliette era la mujer a la que amaba, y ¡estaba ofrendando sangre, sudor y lágrimas para fabricarle un regalo a su _hijo_ con otro hombre!_

_ Sintió inesperados deseos de morder y arañar la caja. Y orinarle encima, ¿por qué no? No era un macho como para marcar su territorio, mas la idea no se le antojaba tan descabellada ahora mismo…_

_ Pero Kisuke se levantó de su lugar, aún con ella en brazos._

_ —Es hora de dormir —le explicó tras bajarla en aquella superficie suave que había aprendido que se llamaba «cama»._

_ Ella volvió a maullar. _

_ Él solo apagó la vela con un suave soplido._

* * *

_ Había pasado el tiempo._

_ ¿Un año y algo, quizás…?_

_ Yoruichi ya era una gata adulta. Sin embargo, no le atraían para nada el perseguir ratones ni el desairar a posibles candidatos que la persiguiesen._

_ Solo le interesaba permanecer al lado de Kisuke._

_ Observarlo componer y trabajar en aquel mundo al que ella no podía acceder._

_ No obstante, aquella noche su tranquila rutina de música se había roto._

_ Kisuke no llegó a la hora que debía._

_ Cuando al fin llegó, azotó la puerta. Yoruichi no podía ver su mirada bajo la sombra de su sombrero, y aquello la desesperaba._

_ Él, sin embargo, la ignoró._

La ignoró.

_Había esperado por horas, hasta la madrugada incluso. _

_ ¿Y él se comportaba así…?_

_ Su prioridad fue, sin embargo, depositar un libro nuevo en el librero; sus manos temblaron al hacerlo._

_ Y ahora se sentaba frente al «piano» —la gata se sentía orgullosa de poder recordar aquel vocablo— y una furiosa melodía surgía bajo la presión de sus dedos._

_ Al principio era potente, rabiosa; luego se hacía triste, melancólica._

_ Pero en ningún momento fue dulce, o alegre._

_ Daba miedo._

_ A pesar de ello, Yoruichi no lo dejó solo; se quedó a su lado, estoicamente._

_ Tras horas de inagotable música, sentía ganas de chillar del dolor de tímpanos a causa de la música. _

_ Mas no lloraría; Kisuke _necesitaba_ aquello._

_ Porque si no lo necesitase, no habría tocado hasta que las manos le sangrasen._

_ Cuando finalmente se levantó de frente al piano y sus ojos se posaron sobre los de la minina, esta pudo ver que los mismos estaban rojos e hinchados. _

_ —_Yoruichi_._

_ Su voz se quebraba. Ella soltó un suave «miau» para indicarle que allí estaba, que lo escuchaba, que él la tenía a _ella_._

_ El pianista se abalanzó sobre ella y la cargó hasta la cama. _

_ Se dejó caer limpiamente sobre el colchón, y la apretó contra su pecho; este subía y bajaba, se expandía y se contraía de forma irregular. _

_ —Ha muerto._

_ Ella no podía hacer más que lamerle las magulladas manos y dejar que las lágrimas le diesen un baño —cosa que, como todo buen felino, ella despreciaba—._

_ Kisuke no dijo otra palabra con sentido; solo sollozos escapaban de su garganta._

_ Yoruichi había escuchado alguna vez de boca de Kisuke la frase «tener el corazón roto»._

_ Su poca experiencia y su misma especie le impedían entender el significado de dicha expresión._

_ Y no obstante, en aquel preciso instante, Yoruichi sintió con toda claridad su corazón fragmentarse en trocitos, hacerse añicos entre los brazos de Kisuke._

* * *

—Miau.

Urahara concluyó con éxito la primera pieza con una nuevamente afinada Juliette.

—Listo —anunció él, complacido consigo mismo—. Ya no suena mal, como antes.

Ella volvió a insistir.

Esta vez, él le prestó atención.

— ¿Qué, quieres dormir en mi regazo, como en los viejos tiempos?

Ella ignoró su chiste —de todas maneras, no se lo había dicho con mala intención, sino con una sonrisa despreocupada— y de un brinco se halló sobre sus piernas.

Allí, se hizo un ovillo.

Él solo le propinó las caricias que sabía que la relajaban.

Y ella le respondió con el ronroneo que sabía que únicamente él había oído antes.

* * *

Urahara fijó los ojos en la gata que descansaba plácidamente sobre su regazo; aparentemente, se había cansado de observar el paisaje por la ventana.

_De seguro pensaba en Hime…_

Así era Yoruichi cuando quería a alguien.

_Así ha sido siempre…_

Ella era, posiblemente, lo único que él _poseía _de alguna manera.

Porque ella lo había salvado.

Lo había salvado cuando él ya había dado todo por perdido…

* * *

_Su salud estaba deteriorándose. Se deterioraba porque Juliette se había marchado, y porque ni siquiera había podido conservar con él a Patrick y a Augusta._

_ No; el maldito Augustus los había llevado consigo, derecho de «paternidad»._

_ Urahara sentía ganas de morirse. Él los amaba, sí, los amaba de por sí al ser hijos de Juliette, y era aún más fuerte su amor por ellos luego de haberlos criado durante los dos años siguientes a la trágica muerte de su madre. Todo ello porque una misteriosa enfermedad se la había llevado apenas tres días luego de que ella le escribiese una dedicatoria en el mismo libro que él le había regalado…_

_ En ese instante, ni siquiera las notas musicales en el piano de Juliette tenían sentido._

_ Había huido a su cuarto a llorar, y aunque las lágrimas se habían secado hacía muchísimo tiempo, la lluvia en lo profundo de su corazón no parecía cesar jamás._

_ Ni parecía que fuese a hacerlo alguna vez._

_ Así que Urahara se resignó; se iría consumiendo, tal y como Juliette lo había hecho, solo que en un proceso mucho más lento y doloroso._

_ Porque aquel calvario que ella había atravesado acompañada por él, él atravesaría solo._

A excepción de…

_Miró a la minina al otro lado del cuarto; ella lo había estado observando durante un largo periodo de tiempo._

_ Como si advirtiese su preocupación._

_ Yoruichi era casi humana desde el punto de vista de Urahara; estaba siempre a su lado, y únicamente carecía de la capacidad de hablar, mas manifestaba sus emociones de formas más que humanas._

_ ¿Iba a dejar sola a Yoruichi, a la deriva…?_

No.

_ Él se estaba muriendo, pero se cercioraría de que ella no compartiese su destino._

* * *

_ —He venido a dedicarle una pieza musical a su joven hija, con motivo de su primer cumpleaños —Urahara hizo una reverencia ante los nobles Inoue, quienes en menos de diez años debían ascender al trono—. Desearía tener el deleite de ejecutar una composición de autoría propia para la Futura Hikari Inoue._

_ Por supuesto, ante palabras tan halagadoras, los reyes asintieron, complacidos._

_ El resto fue fácil: apenas sus dedos entraron en acción contra el marfil, hubo conquistado los corazones de todos los presentes._

_ No le costó nada que le concediesen la petición siguiente._

_ —Me atendré a componer una obra maestra —mintió—, y ya no puedo cuidar de mi gata. ¿Podrían los reyes ser tan amables de conservarla con ustedes hasta que yo me libere de mis ocupaciones…?_

_ Ellos habían aceptado, encantados. Después de todo, ¿qué significaba para ellos ocuparse de un simple animal, con tantos criados y tantas doncellas?_

_ —Gracias…_

_ Y había dejado a Yoruichi en brazos de Hikari, la bonita princesita de los Inoue, no sin cierta culpa: los ojos de la felina al marcharse gritaban lo que Urahara había callado; aquella era una despedida._

_ El adiós definitivo._

* * *

_ Yoruichi se frustraba, y se frustraba cada vez más._

_ Era imposible no amar a Hikari, ¿cómo no hacerlo, cuando se trataba de una niña tan dulce, tan virtuosa…? Y sin embargo, su mente la llevaba a Kisuke de una manera que sus correrías no alcanzaban a imitar._

_ ¿Adónde había ido? ¿Se encontraba bien?_

_ Todas aquellas interrogantes la acosaban día y noche desde hacía cinco años._

¿No me quería, acaso…? ¿No éramos _amigos_?

_Yoruichi sentía que podría explotar a causa de la frustración. A su lado, Hikari sencillamente sonreía._

_ —Estoy segura de que tuvo un buen motivo._

_ La pequeña era perceptiva. La gata se preguntaba constantemente cuánto sería capaz de vislumbrar._

¿Sabrá que le entiendo? ¿Sabrá…?

_—He escuchado una leyenda, Yoruichi —musitó la Futura de pronto—. Una historia que habla de un río mágico, que puede cumplir tus deseos._

_ Ella no entendía de qué hablaba ella tan repentinamente._

_ —Tal vez… si vas hasta allí, consigas lo que quieres, Yoruichi. _

_ La minina se lo pensó unos instantes. Después se atusó los bigotes, y maulló._

_ Hikari sonrió._

* * *

_ —Es aquí —musitó la pequeña, señalándole el abismo detrás de un inmenso castillo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar—. Si pierdes el miedo y saltas, cosas increíbles sucederán. O eso dicen._

_ La gata tenía sus dudas._

_ Y sin embargo, valía la pena… Valía la pena si con ello podía reencontrarse con Kisuke._

_ Miró una última vez a la princesa, y finalmente se dejó caer al vacío._

* * *

_ La cabeza le mataba. Maldición, ¿qué había ocurrido…?_

_ Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con una espesa capa de neblina sencillamente infranqueable. _

_ Desorientada, se enderezó. No obstante, en lugar de hallarse erguida sobre sus cuatro patas, sintió un dolor punzante en una parte de su cuerpo que no reconocía._

¿Qué…?

_Optó por sentarse, y se halló con la sorpresa de que sus piernas eran ahora largas y esbeltas, de un color oscuro. Miró sus manos —porque _sí_, tenía _manos_—, y un temblor nervioso la invadió._

_ —Veo que al fin despertaste._

_ Se puso en guardia al instante; aun así, solo lograba rasparse las rodillas sobre las piedras del suelo. Frente a sí, un hombre la miraba afablemente._

_ —No te asustes, gatita —en su voz no se oía burla, sino… ¿ternura? ¿Era eso ternura?—. No me gustaría que te asustases; no cuando eres tan única, tan especial…_

_ Yoruichi no entendía a qué se refería. Como si el hombre pudiese leerle la mente, enarcó una ceja._

_ — ¿No sabes de lo que hablo?_

_ Una pausa incómoda. Como si él esperase que ella dijese algo. Iluso, ¡era una gata! No podía comunicarse con los seres humanos…_

_ —Has venido al mismísimo Tiempo —expuso entonces él—. Y ese río que tienes a tus espaldas se llama Río Sincrónico. Se llama así porque se cree que tiene una corriente paralela en todo rincón del tiempo, y que puede llevarte al Árbol del Tiempo en específico._

_ Ella no entendía por qué le decía todo aquello, ni a qué venía su explicación._

_ El hombre sonrió condescendientemente._

_ —Te preguntarás por qué te digo esto… Verás: dicen que los que se bañan en el Río Sincrónico nunca vuelven a ser los mismos. Este tiene el poder de dar vida eterna… con una condición._

_ A Yoruichi no le interesaba aquello. Ella quería ver a Kisuke, estar con él… _

_ —La condición es que debes vivir para servir al Tiempo en sí —insistió—. Así es como lo han estipulado los Grandes Seis. Ahora, todo esto puede parecerte ajeno, pero…_

_ Ella solo pensaba en cómo salir de ahí. ¿Trepar el acantilado…? Parecía tan empinado…_

_ —… tú ya has sido transformada de forma irremediable por estas aguas._

_ Ahora sí que le prestó atención._

_ —Solías ser una gata, ¿no? —cuestionó él—. Una gata muy inteligente, ciertamente… Una inteligencia innata, y por encima de muchos humanos. Es natural, por lo tanto, que el río te haya transformado en humana._

«¿Humana?».

_ Todo empezaba a tener sentido de a poco. ¡Así que por eso el cuerpo tan extraño, la falta de agilidad…! E incluso la altura que le provocaba algunas náuseas._

_ —Estarás bien —la serenó el hombre mientras se arreglaba su sombrero de paja—. Deberás aprender a hablar, y a moverte… —se quitó la estúpida bata rosa que llevaba consigo, y se la arrojó; luego, le dio la espalda—, y aprender, claro está, que las mujeres decentes no se muestran desnudas ante desconocidos._

_ Yoruichi no entendía aquellos conceptos. Solo hizo lo que su instinto gatuno le dictaba: _imitar_. Si quería sobrevivir como humana, debería atenerse a las reglas humanas._

_ Empero, la curiosidad era poderosa; se acercó al río, y se vio reflejada sobre sus tranquilas aguas —que increíble, en verdad, que un río no fuese caudaloso—: su mismo color de ojos, al menos, aunque ahora eran evidentemente humanos; su corto cabello poseía una tonalidad extraña, como el de las uvas con las que Hikari solía mimarla cada tanto, y su rostro se le hacía bastante delicado. No era como el de Kisuke, aunque supuso que debería diferir en rasgos generales ya que ella, a diferencia de él, era hembra. _

_ Aun así… aquello era demasiado raro. _

_ Detrás de ella, el hombre solo sonreía. _

_ No la miraba, mas estaba al tanto de que ella se estaba deleitando con los primeros indicios de vanidad femenina._

* * *

_ Hikari no podía evitar sonreír al tiempo que observaba a Yoruichi entrenar._

_ Esto llenaba de orgullo a la otrora gata._

_ —Eres una Guardiana excelente, Yoruichi; dudo que haya alguien que iguale tu velocidad en todo el reino._

_ Ella sabía que era cierto. Y para no pecar de engreída, solo sonrió en respuesta, acomodándose mejor la blanca capa._

_ Su deber era proteger al solar de los Inoue: se le había asignado aquel importarte cargo hacía diez años. Por ello, su capa era blanca: era el distintivo de que, en aquel mismo instante, ella era la guardiana más importante respecto a las siete familias, ya que era ella quien protegía a la familia que ocupaba el trono en la actualidad._

_ Y aunque ya hablaba perfectamente, y ya era capaz de obtener una velocidad asombrosa de un cuerpo que al principio le había sido extraño, aún no había logrado su meta más preciada._

Volver a ver a Kisuke.

_ El solo mirar a la joven princesa, próxima reina, le hacía caer en la cuenta del paso del tiempo._

_ ¿Dónde estaría él? ¿Seguiría vivo?_

_ Debía estar vivo… El solo pensar en lo contrario, la destrozaba…_

_ —Yoruichi —Hikari habló; ella la miró—, puedes marcharte. Ve a buscarlo._

_ —Pero Hikari, tú…_

_ —Ve —replicó ella—. No podrás protegerme si tu cabeza está en otro lado._

_ La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo había tenido la suerte de cruzarse con Kisuke, y luego, con Hikari…? Ciertamente que el pianista había hecho una sabia elección al dejarla con ella._

Bueno, tan sabia elección como la que pudo ser abandonarme.

_Haciendo una reverencia, se esfumó._

_ En busca de su amigo._

_ En busca de Kisuke._

* * *

_ Lo había hallado, por supuesto, en donde sabía que lo hallaría. _

_ En realidad, ella había tenido miedo._

_ Miedo de encontrarse con él._

_ Miedo de que la rechazase por su nueva apariencia._

_ Pero él siempre había estado en el mismo lugar._

_ No sabía si la apartaría, así que aprovechó cada segundo que él tardó en notar su presencia._

_ Cada segundo que los repulsivos dedos que ella adoraba hiciesen cobrar vida a aquel viejo piano._

_ Porque sus dedos eran repulsivos._

_ Todo _él_ era repulsivo._

_ Estaba de espaldas a Yoruichi, con lo que podía apreciar cada cana en sus en otro tiempo rubios cabellos. Cada arruga en sus manos, cada rastro de sangre coagulada._

_ Y sobre la blanca superficie, esto se evidenciaba aún más._

_ No había cesado de tocar. O quizás lo había hecho lo justo y necesario para alimentarse, y continuar con aquel castigo para consigo mismo._

_ Sus ropas eran harapos, y Yoruichi reconocía retazos de ropajes que ella había llegado a conocer cubriendo su cuerpo._

_ Lo único que pertenecía intacto respecto a él era su sombrero: igual de bonito que antes, sobre su cabeza._

_ Ah, pero ¿qué importancia tenía? Un simple sombrero ante la salud de su amigo en ruinas._

_ Aquello era todo lo que quedaba de Kisuke Urahara._

_ —Kisuke._

_ No era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre: había sido una de las primeras palabras que había aprendido a leer, escribir y, asimismo, pronunciar. Le gustó el sonido que había adquirido con la práctica, y se preguntó si él coincidiría con ella._

_ Con lentitud, él dejó de tocar, y se giró. Fue una eternidad, una eternidad durante la cual Yoruichi atajó su respiración._

_ La espesa barba no hacía más que dar una imagen de descuido. _

_ Los ojos, mezcla de gris y verde, la miraron. No sin vida: Kisuke era una llama inapagable, sin importar lo que ocurriese. _

_ Solo…_

_ Solo _dolor_. Profundo, insoportable dolor._

_ Su amigo había dejado de ser humano para volverse dolor. _

_ — ¿Quién eres?_

_ Su voz era rasposa, y apenas le llegaba. Yoruichi tragó saliva. ¿Iba a decírselo? ¿Cómo? _

_ —Yo… soy Yoruichi._

_ Se hizo silencio. Cuando ella pensó que él ya no le respondería, finalmente se escuchó su voz:_

_ — ¿Yoruichi…? Curioso… Tenía… una gata llamada así. Creí… que su nombre lo había inventado yo. _

_ Con mucho trabajo se levantó, y se apartó del piano. Para sorpresa —y dolor— de la mujer, no goteó sangre de sus manos: sus dedos estaban destrozados._

_ La carne siempre expuesta ya no sangraba._

_ —Y ahora resulta… —tosió él, aunque se las arregló para sonreír posteriormente— que hay una señorita llamada igual que mi gata… _

_ Ella pensó en miles de explicaciones para darle. _

«Soy yo, Kisuke».

«Nunca te olvidé».

«Eres mi mejor amigo».

«Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo».

_ Y a la hora de verdad, simplemente se encontró saltándole encima; sus brazos lo rodearon sin tregua alguna, y lo apretaron contra su esbelto cuerpo._

_ Él no tenía fuerzas suficientes para responder siquiera al abrazo. _

_ Era como si le faltase voluntad para otra cosa que no fuese ejecutar el piano._

* * *

_ —Dime, ¿eres el ángel de la muerte? —fue todo lo que pudo susurrar contra el pecho que ahora cobijaba su cabeza, ambos en la sucia cama que parecía no haberse aseado en quince años—. Porque si es así… déjame decirte que eres bienvenida. Tarde o temprano, habías de venir; tantas noches… tantas noches en este frío glacial, con esta rastrera enfermedad mía…_

_ Ella se encontró a sí misma cayendo en la cuenta de la falta de preparación para ser humana; ¿qué hacían los humanos en situaciones así? ¿Qué hacían, qué decían…?_

_ ¿Decir la verdad, acaso?_

_ —No soy ningún ángel —murmuró al final—. Pero he venido a salvarte, Kisuke._

_ — ¿Salvarme…? —él hablaba con los ojos cerrados, y permitía que Yoruichi le acariciase el cabello endurecido debido a la falta de higiene y cuidados—. ¿Has venido a salvarme…? Ah, magníficas noticias… ¿Cuánto me queda, señorita? ¿Me llevarás con ella…? Si no estoy con ella, no encuentro sentido alguno a esta vida mía…_

_ Yoruichi pensó largamente. _

_ Pensó no como humana, sino como una gata._

_ Y guiada por el instinto gatuno, el instinto animal de supervivencia que era similar a la regla humana de «El fin justifica los medios», replicó:_

_ —Acompáñame a dar un paseo. Si lo haces, tal vez… _Tal vez_… consigas lo que quieres, Kisuke._

_ Ella no necesitó que él abriese los ojos para saber su respuesta._

* * *

_ Urahara caminaba con lentitud, sujeto al brazo de aquella extraña mujer de hermosa piel y extravagante cabello lila._

_ —Solía recorrer estos caminos con ella._

_ Su acompañante permanecía en silencio._

_ —Siempre pensaba en ella —agregó; había tomado el silencio ajeno como señal de que estaba bien seguir hablando—. Cuando estaba con ella, cuando estaba solo… Cuando estaba con mi gata, también, aunque la criatura en cuestión era más que inquieta… y me causaba algunas distracciones —se le enternecía el corazón a recordar a la pequeña minina—. Algo estúpido… Juliette amaba a otro hombre, ¿sabes, señorita?_

_ Le parecía curioso que ella no objetase sobre su manera de guardarle respeto pese a su formalidad al hablar._

_ —Y se murió amando a otro hombre. Es probable que por causa de este mismo hombre, aunque nunca haya podido probar nada —bajó la cabeza, y fue consciente de sus propios harapos. De repente, su panorama se le hacía patético—. Ah, pero mejor me callo… Mi voz no… da más._

_ Esperaba que ella lo entendiese._

_ —Calla —su comando fue severo, mas no malintencionado—. Guarda tus energías._

_ Urahara deseó replicar a aquello: ¿necesitarlas? ¿Para su viaje al más allá, quizás? No lo creía posible, más estaba convencido de que esta joven era el ángel de la muerte que venía a llevárselo._

Es tan hermosa que debe ser un ángel_, se dijo._

_ Sin notarlo, se había quedado mirándola. Ella sí lo advirtió, y respondió a su mirada._

_ — ¿Sucede algo?_

_ El pianista no pudo evitar la sonrisa que afloró en sus marchitos labios._

_ —Tus ojos… Me recuerdan a… a los de Yoruichi… Mi Yoruichi, digo —tartamudeó, cosa que se le complicó bastante con el escozor que sentía en la garganta._

_ Algo pareció turbar la expresión comedida de la muchacha durante unos instantes. Urahara supuso que tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando, que pensaba que estaba coqueteándole o algo por el estilo._

«Qué curioso es encontrarse con un ángel de la muerte tan tímido».

_Finalmente, ella se detuvo. Él no halló explicación alguna. Si aquel había sido su paseo, había sido más que corto: se hallaban al borde del abismo detrás del palacio de los Cifer._

_ — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_ La joven dudó. Dudó largamente._

_ Urahara creyó que había llegado el momento, y sonrió. Soltándose del agarre ajeno, le dio una palmadita en el hombro, lo que la tomó por sorpresa._

_ —Creo que esto es algo difícil de hacer para ti, ¿no? Llevarte a alguien al otro lado._

_ —Yo no…_

_ El músico hizo un gran esfuerzo para sobreponerse a la voz ajena; el tiempo se le acababa._

_ —Lo único que te pido, señorita —le rogó— es que me digas qué ha sido de mi gata. Sé que puede ser… una pregunta estúpida, pero… ella es mi gata y… si ya ha muerto, y los gatos van a un lugar distinto…, por favor dile… que ella fue mi mejor amiga, siempre._

_ Él notaba que incomodaba a la mujer con sus palabras. De seguro pensaría que era una estupidez. Pero tenía que tratar, realmente tenía que tratar de que ella obtuviese el perdón de Yoruichi para él…_

_ Y no obstante, tuvo que callar cuando advirtió minúsculas perlitas bajo aquellas largas y elegantes pestañas._

_ — ¿Señorita…?  
Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y llevó las manos maquinalmente a cubrírsela. Frente a él, la morena mujer rechinaba los dientes._

_ — ¡Te he dicho… que yo soy Yoruichi, idiota!_

_ Él no comprendía. Se negaba a comprender. Sin embargo, era prioritario ahora encontrar su sombrero: el golpe se lo había arrebatado._

_ Volteó el rostro, y notó que yacía al borde del abismo._

_ —Oh, no… _

_ El viento sopló, y allí fue su sombrero con él._

Era lo último que tenía de ella, de su mejor amiga.

_ —Kisuke._

_ Miró a su acompañante. La notaba seria, hasta solemne. Sin saber cómo, una de sus manos había ido a descansar sobre su pecho._

_ —Confía en tus habilidades, Kisuke._

_ Y lo empujó al vacío._

_ Pero él no gritó, ni luchó mientras caía._

_ Solo repitió una y otra vez, en su mente, las palabras que le parecía haber escuchado de la boca ajena._

«Y confía en _mí_, que confío en ellas…».

* * *

Urahara sonrió. Luego de aquella aventura, había conocido a Kurotsuchi, quien lo había atacado, y lo había forzado a defenderse.

Increíblemente, su cuerpo demacrado había reaccionado de forma bastante favorable. Cuando se vio obligado a detenerse debido al cansancio, apareció Kyoraku.

Con sus pasos calmos y sus maneras despreocupadas, le indicó los siguientes pasos.

_ «Tienes una gata fiel, Urahara»._

El que supiese su apellido, por alguna razón, no lo había impresionado.

Empero, debía contestarle:

_ «Yoruichi es fantástica»._

El resto había sido una simple cadena de eventos inevitables: obtuvo su espada, y con ella, su rango de guardián.

Como no había puestos disponibles, el viejo Yamamoto le había asignado ser compañero de Yoruichi en su tarea de proteger a los Inoue.

Y si aún lo dudaba, el anciano le había dejado todo en claro:

_ «Ella es la mejor Guardiana de todas. Su velocidad y su astucia son inigualables. Pero bueno, decían que solía ser un gato… ¿Qué más rápido y más astuto que un gato?»._

No solo su cabello recobró su color dorado ni sus dedos despellejados sanaron aquella tarde.

_ No. _

Él había recuperado algo más.

Había recuperado su deseo de vivir.

Y había obtenido una razón para hacerlo.

_Incluso me regaló cientos de sombreros nuevos_, se dijo con alegría mientras palpaba la prenda sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Estaba acorralada.

Había transcurrido un día, pero sabía que él le seguía los pasos.

Sus flechas se habían agotado, así como su energía.

La sangre de sus heridas no era demasiada, mas su cansancio le jugaba en contra.

Escuchó el ruido de los cascos sobre la tierra en el exterior de la caverna donde se había refugiado.

_Así que finalmente me encontraste._

— ¡Sal a jugar, Nel!

Apretó los ojos.

Probablemente todos en el clan tenían razón, y su amor por los humanos la llevaría a su perdición.

Enderezándose, caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva, los ojos abiertos e iluminados por la mañana.

* * *

La observó salir de su refugio estoica, tal y como la recordaba.

Le gustaba aquello en demasía.

Y estaba feliz de haberla encontrado.

_Tienes ojos verdes, Nel._

Ahora lo sabía.

Apuntó la flecha con cuidado, y disparó.

* * *

Nnoitra escuchó el zumbido de la flecha.

Se volteó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aun así, fue tarde: el filo encontró su lugar en el hombro izquierdo del centauro en lugar de su pecho.

— ¡Maldito…!

Observó al mismo humano del día anterior bajar con bastante agilidad del árbol en el cual se encontraba. Llevaba un carcaj con flechas y un arco, mas las dejó caer al costado en un santiamén.

En su lugar, desenfundó su espada.

—No me gusta atacar así; me hace sentir como un cobarde. Solo te cobré las heridas que le hiciste a Nel. Porque le tienes _miedo_.

Nnoitra frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué sabía aquel humano sobre él? ¿Y sobre Nel?

—La conoces por un día… —masculló al tiempo que se arrancaba la flecha del hombro y la arrojaba lejos—, ¡¿y ya piensas que lo sabes todo, que puedes ser el héroe rescatando a la damisela en apuros?!

Ignoró a la sorprendida centáuride detrás de él, y embistió contra el pelirrojo.

No saldría de esta con vida.

* * *

Ichigo se había esperado esa reacción.

Ahora, lo que seguía era llevarlo lejos de Nel.

Lejos de la mujer que lo observaba sobresaltada.

— ¡ICHIGO! —había exclamado.

Supuso lo que le diría. «No te sacrifiques por mí», algo así.

Pero él no se sacrificaría. No actuaría de forma tan precipitada.

_ «Lo único que me pregunto es… ¿por qué estás de acuerdo ahora?»._

Una media sonrisa.

_Lo siento, Inoue._

Había obrado mal al intentar imponerle cosas.

_No volverá a pasar…_

Ni con ella, ni con Nel.

_Pero aún puedo preocuparla un poco, ¿o no?_

Detrás de él, el centauro seguía sus pasos con rapidez.

No tardaría en alcanzarlo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Ichigo se giró justo a tiempo, y repelió con su espada el golpe que intentase asestarle Nnoitra. Tuvo la suficiente presteza para apartarse de su camino de igual forma, puesto que su solo cuerpo habría bastado para aplastarlo.

Pero no solo que lo esquivó, sino que logró llevar a cabo un tajo en el costado al centauro. Este rugió, y miró con odio a Ichigo, listo para atacarlo.

Empero, él no temía; estaba más que listo.

* * *

La lucha fue reñida. La sangre se derramó de ambos lados.

Solo que Ichigo tenía a favor su sangre fría; increíblemente, el temperamental Futuro sabía medirse a la hora de batallar.

Únicamente le faltaba el golpe de gracia para ganar, y lo sabía.

Aprovechando la distracción de Nnoitra luego de haberle hecho una herida considerable en el brazo izquierdo, se escondió tras unos arbustos.

Esto solo hizo enfadar al hombre en cuestión.

— ¡Sal, sal, espantapájaros…! ¿No me dirás que tienes miedo ahora?

No hubo respuesta. Ichigo contó sus respiraciones para no escuchar sus palabras.

—Iré a matar a Nelliel, entonces. Le diré que has huido, porque no te importa, y no me estaría equivocando, ¿no es así? ¡A ti no te importa, solo la ves como una yegua! ¡Los humanos son todos lo mismo!

Sintió el color subiéndole a la cara.

_No caigas en su trampa._

Lo oía acercarse. El momento llegaría pronto…

—Cobarde, ¡cobarde espantapájaros!

Una vez más. Necesitaba que dijese algo más…

— ¡Bien, a por Nelliel, entonces…!

Esta vez, su voz no iba dirigida en su dirección.

Nnoitra no lo estaba mirando.

_Perfecto._

Propulsándose con los pies contra el suelo, dio un enorme salto y aterrizó sobre el lomo del centauro a la par que lo asía por el cabello.

— ¡No soy ningún cobarde, caballito!

Y bajó su espada.

El sonido del hierro abriéndose paso a través de la carne era inconfundible; tanto como la espada al caer sobre la hierba.

Ichigo siseó, y miró a quien le había asestado aquella flecha en el antebrazo.

Era otro centauro.

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a distinguir antes de que Nnoitra se sacudiese y con un hábil codazo lo enviase a tierra.

— ¡Ugh!

Intentó enderezarse, mas un pisotón lo aplastó contra el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a _montarme_, humano?

A metros de ellos, una risotada se escuchó.

El joven comprendió que se trataba del recién llegado.

Aunó fuerzas para voltear la cabeza y mirarlo; el recién llegado tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, un celeste intenso. No distinguía el color de sus ojos, pero la parte animal de su cuerpo era blanca, a diferencia de Nnoitra, quien poseía un pelaje negro.

Esta vez, Ichigo no sabía cómo se libraría de la muerte.

Solo esperaba que Nel hubiese tenido el acierto de alejarse de allí.

Así, su muerte no sería en vano.

* * *

Hielo.

El hielo era su amigo, eso quedaba claro.

El hielo que subía como un remolino, que lo llevaba consigo a las alturas.

El hielo que lo dejó caer con suavidad sobre el pasto, que lo dejó adaptar los ojos a la oscuridad en completo silencio.

Cuando avanzó, lo hizo despacio. Y no tenía tiempo.

Tenía una misión.

Su primera misión como Guardián.

Como Guardián de los Kurosaki.

Blandió su espada; ella, al comprender su comando, lo bañó en aquella borrasca helada.

Le dio alas, y le dio velocidad.

La velocidad para alcanzar a sus presas, y defender a su protegido.

* * *

— ¡Un humano montando a Nnoitra! —el aludido sintió que podría matarlo allí mismo y no arrepentirse—. ¡Esto es más divertido que aquella vez en la que Starrk se quedó dormido bajo un panal y este le cayó encima! ¡MALDICIÓN, VOY A LLORAR DE LA RISA!

— ¡CÁLLATE, GRIMMJOW! —bramó entonces; ¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él?—. ¡CÁLLATE, O TE CORTARÉ LA LENGUA!

Grimmjow dejó de reír, y una sonrisa sardónica se abrió paso.

—Me gustaría verte _intentarlo_, bastardo. Esto es, claro está… si tu _jinete_ te lo permite.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Nnoitra miró al pelirrojo bajo uno de sus cascos, y bufó.

—Me encargaré de ti luego, espantapájaros.

Y tras darle otro fuerte pisotón, arremetió contra Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo se enderezó con excesivo trabajo. A unos metros, los dos centauros se insultaban y peleaban. No sabía si era un juego, si eran en serio, o si era una simple riña llevada algo lejos.

Tampoco le importaba, en realidad; solo deseaba encontrar un método para vencerlos. Pero ¿cómo? Dos contra uno, ¿y él tan malherido? ¿Es que había alguna salida…?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de forma inesperada cuando un copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz.

_¿Qué?_

Era verano, ¿cómo podía ser aquel un copo de nieve? Intentó tomarlo, pero por supuesto, este se derritió en segundos.

_No entiendo qué sucede…_

De pronto, advirtió que los dos centauros dejaron de pelear entre sí, y adoptaron una posición defensiva. Ambos miraban al cielo.

—Otro visitante inesperado —masculló Nnoitra.

—Hmpf, uno más para la fiesta —replicó Grimmjow.

Silencio.

Ichigo no sabía si esto era bueno o malo. ¿Quién venía?

Sin previo aviso, los centauros echaron a correr, afiladas estacas de hielo insertadas en la tierra donde habían estado momentos antes.

Poco después, observó a una figura descender del cielo con dos alas de hielo. Ichigo no podía creerlo. No obstante, al tocar sus pies el suelo, las alas se desintegraron con un fuerte crujido.

—Os pido —habló el recién llegado, un muchacho de ojos color verde acuoso y un cabello blanco como la nieve que se le hacía raramente familiar; el mismo vestía una túnica negra con una cinta que combinaba con las hebras de su cabello— que dejéis de causar tantos tumultos —se dirigía a Nnoitra y a Grimmjow—. No disturbéis mi jurisdicción.

Los centauros lo miraron con odio.

—Un Guardián —escupió Grimmjow, aunque ahora volvía a sonreír—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No hemos causado problemas, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, acaso? El siguiente juego se llama «Desmembrar al humano», ¿no estás interesado?

El otro centauro rió.

— ¿Jugar? ¿Qué no ves su cara de amargado? Aunque el juego es tentador, ¿o no…?

Sin decir palabra alguna, el joven se posicionó frente a Ichigo, y apuntó con su espada hacia los dos centauros.

—Si lo intentáis, me veré obligado a atacaros.

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Que así sea!

Ichigo notó que no traía espadas consigo. Solo sus flechas. Pero no las utilizó, sino que galopó con extrema velocidad en dirección a ellos.

Frente a él, el muchacho no dudó.

No obstante, apartó su espada; esta colgó lánguida a una de sus costados.

El centauro blanco emitió una risa que erizó los vellos de la nuca de Ichigo.

— ¡¿TE HAS DADO POR VENCIDO?! ¡NO LES PERDONARÉ LA VIDA AUNQUE ME LO RUEGEN…!

Su puño impactó contra la frente del joven. Este no se movió, fue como si no le hubiese afectado en lo absoluto.

La sonrisa de Grimmjow se convirtió en una perturbadora mueca de espanto.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMO…?!

Retrocedió como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiese lastimado.

Sin embargo, apenas fue capaz de dar un paso atrás, cuando el joven le infligió una cortada en el lado derecho del abdomen; Grimmjow bramó de dolor y emprendió la retirada hasta un lugar a salvo.

Ichigo lo advirtió entonces: su mano… se había _congelado_. Y a juzgar por sus estremecimientos y sus aullidos de dolor, lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con la cortada, la cual iba llenándose de algo parecido a la escarcha.

Nnoitra, quien había observado todo aquello, fue quien habló:

—Retirémonos, Grimmjow.

Y apartando sus ojos del guardián, los fijó en Ichigo.

—Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, espantapájaros. Entonces, lo _lamentarás_.

Y con esto, se marcharon.

* * *

Ya solos, el Futuro luchó por enderezarse, y al notar sus esfuerzos, de forma casi mecánica, el joven le ofreció su ayuda luego de haber envainado su espada.

—Gracias —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—. Aunque no sé tu nombre…

Él lo miró de forma fría.

_De forma «fría», Dios mío, qué ironía._

—Trate de no ponerse en peligro, Futuro Kurosaki.

—Yo no me pongo en peligro, lo juro, él viene a mí —replicó él, y entonces, agregó—: _Aún_ no sé tu nombre…

—Toushiro Hitsugaya. Usted dígame «Hitsu…»...

— ¡Ah, Toushiro, un gusto! —exclamó, y notó que el otro fruncía el ceño—. ¡Gracias por salvarme!

—Es «Hitsugaya»…

—Como sea, tenemos que ir a buscar a Nel, una centáuride que me salvó la vida; le debo el favor, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Toushiro abrió sus ojos enormemente.

—No creo que eso sea pruden…

— ¡Vamos!

Ichigo echó a correr antes de que el otro pudiese presentarle alguna excusa. Si tenía suerte, vendría con él y lo ayudaría; aparentemente el peligro había pasado, mas no deseaba arriesgarse.

Estaba preocupado por Nel.

Y se aseguraría de que estuviese a salvo.

* * *

Toushiro suspiró. ¿Así que esto se sentía ser Guardián…? Creyó que el cambio físico al menos le ayudaría a ser más respetado, más su protegido únicamente lo ignoraba.

Resignado, lo siguió.

Después de todo, su misión era proteger a los Kurosaki…

* * *

Orihime abrió los ojos con lentitud.

La fuerte luz del sol no había sido lo suficientemente considerada como para golpear la ventana y preguntar si el acceso le era permitido, sino que sencillamente decidió iluminar el rostro aún dormido de la joven.

Lo que había conllevado a que despertase.

—Hmm…

Se movió apenas sobre el gastado colchón, y se detuvo al instante.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso hasta sus labios.

A su lado, un dormido Ulquiorra descansaba. Estaba de costado, y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

La joven permitió a sus ojos deslizarse por su cuerpo con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas: los eventos de la noche anterior estaban más que claros en su mente, y se repetían una y otra vez.

El estoico Ulquiorra gimiendo por _su_ causa.

No había nada mejor que aquello.

Incluso aquel instante, observarlo descansar tranquilamente a su lado se llevaba el segundo puesto.

_Lo que no significa que no valore esto._

Dejó escapar una risita… y ese fue su error.

Los ojos verdes revolotearon, abiertos.

—Mujer —murmuró, su mirada tan fría como siempre.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —susurró ella sin perder la sonrisa—. El sol me despertó a mí…

Ulquiorra dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, detrás de ella.

—Aún es temprano.

Ella lo sabía. El sol no estaba demasiado alto, clara evidencia a favor de la afirmación ajena.

—Trataré de volverme a dormir, entonces —prometió ella.

Con esa excusa, se acercó un poco más a él. No intentó tocarlo, puesto que él era impredecible y podía apartarse de ella.

_Con estar así me basta_, pensó alegremente.

De pronto, todo se oscureció.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, y se vio en la más completa oscuridad junto a Ulquiorra. Levantó la mirada, y vio una enorme manta negra cubriéndolos a ambos. Únicamente hacia los pies de ambos —según advirtió— algo de luz se colaba.

Él los había envuelto a ambos con sus alas.

— ¿Ulquiorra…?

—Duerme, mujer.

Sus ojos ya se habían cerrado.

La reina lo imitó en silencio, preguntándose cuál sería el significado que aquella acción entrañaba para él.

_De todas maneras, no importa_, pensó de igual manera. _Sé lo que significa para mí._

* * *

— ¡Un manzanar! No, espera… ¡¿son esas naranjas?! ¡¿Y _peras_?! ¡Si tan solo hubiese cebollas, la ensalada deliciosa que haría…!

Ulquiorra observaba en silencio a la mujer que daba brincos en el interior del extenso jardín del castillo.

Aunque no compartía su entusiasmo, sí se hallaba sorprendido de que aquel lugar estuviese tan bien cuidado.

Frunció el ceño. Era idiota pensar que alguien se encontrase allí; habían recorrido todo el castillo apenas despertaron, y ahora, al mediodía, habían decidido salir al patio.

No había indicios de que alguien habitase el castillo, lo que era de esperarse. Además, si alguien utilizase aquellas ruinas a modo de residencia, ¿no se habría deshecho del cadáver del viejo Yamamoto?

— ¡Ulquiorra!

La voz provenía de un lugar algo alejado. Cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer se había adelantado bastante.

Caminó hacia donde la oía llamarlo.

* * *

Orihime había recogido un montón de frutas, las cuales sujetaba con su capa verde.

Recogiendo más y más frutas, se había apartado del sector principal donde se hallaban los árboles más frondosos, y había terminado en otra parte del jardín.

Específicamente, en el _cementerio._

Las tumbas, simples lápidas como estilaban los Inoue —y a diferencia de las demás familias, quienes preferían suntuosos panteones—, continuaban en una alargada procesión colina abajo, hasta que llegaban a un pequeño árbol en el centro del lugar.

Aquella zona, al igual que había notado antes en el sector repleto de árboles frutales, estaba más que cuidada.

Había llamado a Ulquiorra, quien había reaparecido a su lado en un santiamén. Sin decir nada, le indicó con su cabeza —pues aún tenía las manos ocupadas en sujetar la capa con las frutas— la larga procesión de tumbas.

Él avanzó, curioso. Ella lo siguió de cerca.

Según Orihime alcanzaba a distinguir, ninguna de las losas poseía nombre.

Aquello le entristeció, y su mirada fue a Ulquiorra.

_Ni él ni su familia tienen derecho a ser felices o siquiera recordados, ¿eh?_

Al final, alcanzaron el centro.

Debajo del árbol, una solitaria lápida yacía con su nombre grabado con temblorosas letras.

_Juliette Cifer_

_ 1498-1521_

Una lágrima cayó del ojo derecho de la muchacha.

Se encontró con la tierra en cuestión de segundos.

Luchando por mantener el equilibrio con las frutas, llevó una mano a secarse el camino dejado por la gota sobre su piel.

—No es necesario que te enjugues las lágrimas.

Ella se tensó, y notó que lo mismo sucedía con Ulquiorra.

No pudo creer que _él _se encontrase allí, de todas las personas.

Había salido como por arte de magia detrás del árbol, y su sonrisa serena, aunque melancólica, parecía darles la bienvenida a ambos.

—En verdad, Hime —suspiró Urahara mientras se arreglaba el sombrero—, no te enjugues las lágrimas cuando eres apenas la segunda persona que las derrama por Juliette.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? c: Bueno, ahora aclaro:**

**El ****clavicordio** es un instrumento musical europeo de teclado, de cuerda percutida y sonido muy débil. Es antecesor del piano (gracias wikipedia). Lo aclaro porque en esa época los pianos no existían aún, y en mi historia, es Juliette quien trae del futuro los planos para fabricarlos :D  


**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que esta es una historia Ulquihime, y aquí casi no hubo, peeeeeeeeeeeeeero es necesario, en serio u_u Y además, hay mucha acción y aventuras, así que quiero que todos los personajes tengan su parte.**

**Bueno, déjenme review, y les spoileo algunas cosillas (?)**

**Saludos c:**

**-Pequeña Saltamontes.**


	12. Requiescat in pace

**Wow. _Wow. _Perdón, ahora sí que tardé. PERO EN SERIO, no SABEN TODA LA TAREA Y LOS EXÁMENES QUE TENGO ;_; Se aproxima el examen de latín, por ejemplo, y estamos todos temblando por eso (?)**

**Pero saldré airosa, le diré al profe: "PROFE, PAR FAVAR, YO ESCRIBO UN FANFIC CON FRASES LATINAS SHHH" *la aplazan* (?)**

**En otras noticias, escribí un cuento, y a mis profesores de Teoría Literaria y Expresión Oral y Escrita les fascinó: eso es algo GENIAL e INCREÍBLE para mí; ¡se imaginan, una queriendo ser escritora, y licenciados en LETRAS le dicen a una que va por buen camino...! :'D**

**Bueno, ya no los demoro con mi vida personal: Música para el cap: _Hurt, _de Christina Aguilera. Es la primera vez que una canción se aplica a tantos personajes en un capítulo ;_; LLOREN (?)**

**Espero que este cap. les haga suspirar -en serio espero, porque no quiero haberlas tenido esperando tanto en vano-, y acá revelo con quién planeo emparejar a Rukia para quienes no sabían -nomematenporfavorlasamo-. Y bueno, poco Ulquihime una vez más, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas con ellos :C Así que sean pacientes.**

**Ahora, respuesta a mis lectoras:**

**Karito: Gracias c: Y bueno, un picnic feliz, por supuesto, eso sucederá en este cap (?)**

**Vanessa Aensland: Sí, quiero dar capítulos largos porque de lo contrario me parece que queda todo muy cortado, y me desespera :I Y ahora cobrarán aún más sentido, jejep (?) Gracias por las gracias (?) Es lindo saber que aprecies no solo la historia, sino el esfuerzo en sí de escribirla c: Ciertamente que lo hago con amor, pero el tema de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo es importante, también, y cuesta :c Pero bueno, la verdad es que escribo esta historia para mí misma, y decidí compartirla con todos porque me parecía que sería muy buena, y además, tener un incentivo para continuar y críticas constructivas. Así que estoy feliz de tener reviews como los tuyos :D ¡Seguí leyéndome, por favor!**

**AHORA SÍ, al capítulo *se saca el sombrero mientras se abre el telón***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII: REQUIESCAT IN PACE**

—Buenos días.

El silencio fue su respuesta. Él sonrió, y se sacó el sombrero.

—En breve estarán aquí.

Las hojas susurraron debido al viento.

—No obstante, yo tengo algo más para decirte.

Piel contra piedra. Flores mirándolo atentamente desde aquella cama eterna.

—Perdóname.

A su alrededor, el viento rugía y se arremolinaba.

—Perdóname, _Juliette_… porque voy a traicionarte.

* * *

_Hoy es el día._

Y pese a que era _el_ _día_, no vistió sus galas más elegantes, ni nada lujoso: optó por ropas sencillas que solía utilizar para escaparse a la aldea cercana.

No se arriesgaría a ser descubierta.

Levantándose más temprano que de costumbre, emprendió la marcha: sabía que le esperaban parajes altos, espesos, recónditos…

Pero nada de ello importaba.

Porque ella hubiese ofrendado hasta su propia vida por Kaien.

* * *

Se sentía inútil por tener que esperar. Odiaba esperar.

Ella era un soldado, un gran soldado: batallaba y defendía. Batallaba implacablemente.

Y ahora, se veía reducida a la «damisela en peligro».

Nel había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de ir tras Nnoitra luego de que este fuese a por Ichigo; sin embargo, sus rodillas se habían doblado y le habían impedido el avance apenas lo intentase.

Así que no tenía otra opción más que yacer allí, manteniendo la esperanza de que el centauro no volviese.

Era su máxima esperanza. No deseaba que Ichigo fuese adonde ella, puesto que significaría exponerse a situaciones más que peligrosas, ya que Nnoitra no era la única amenaza existente.

Fue entonces cuando oyó pasos. No pudo siquiera levantarse ya, así que únicamente mantuvo una expresión serena y hasta algo desafiante dentro de dicha serenidad.

Los arbustos a metros de ella se agitaron. Inspiró hondamente.

Pero para su sorpresa, no vio a Ichigo ni a Nnoitra, sino a un muchacho desconocido. Parpadeó, confundida.

Él notó su sorpresa, mas únicamente la observó sin grandes aspavientos.

Era como si a él no le importase estar allí.

Nel estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién era, cuando detrás de él vio una característica mata naranja.

No pudo frenar su sonrisa ni su exclamación:

— ¡Ichigo!

El recién llegado sonrió. Lo notaba herido y exhausto, su cara con rastros de tierra, mas estaba _vivo_.

—Ey —saludó él, a la par que su sonrisa desaparecía al examinar las heridas de la centáuride—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Bien —era verdad, dado que su especie sanaba con suma facilidad—. Hasta mejor que tú.

—No luces bien para mí…

—Sanaré pronto —replicó ella—. Es una característica de mi especie.

Ichigo asintió, y dirigió su mirada al joven de cabello blanco.

—Él me ayudó bastante. Su nombre es…

—Hitsugaya.

—… Toushiro.

Nel notó que el muchacho cerraba los ojos como si intentase contener su irritación.

—Hitsugaya —repitió.

— ¡Y bien, gracias a la ayuda de Toushiro, salimos bien de esta! —agregó Ichigo nuevamente, dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven, que lo miró con la clara intención de despellejarlo si volvía a llamarlo así.

—Muchas gracias, Hitsugaya e Ichigo —dijo entonces ella, intentando calmar los ánimos. Toushiro pareció tranquilizarse, y dio un asentimiento como muestra de que aceptaba su agradecimiento—. Les debo la vida.

—No es nada —Ichigo le restó importancia, un movimiento de su mano ilustrando su punto—. Y ahora te ayudaré a levantarte… —añadió mientras se acercaba a ella.

Nel negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien…

—Tonterías, vendrás conmigo.

Ella lo miró como si estuviese loco.

—Ichigo, _no_.

— ¿Por qué no? —él ladeó la cabeza, aparentemente sin comprender el problema que entrañaba una centáuride exponiéndose a ojos humanos.

—No iré contigo.

—Pero estás _herida_, y en mi hogar pueden darte la atención que necesi…

—No la quiero.

—Pero la _necesitas._

Al parecer, discutir con aquel humano era inútil. A su lado, Toushiro los observaba de forma neutral: el desenlace de la discusión no parecía preocuparlo ni afectarlo en particular.

—Ichigo, te lo pondré así: van a _matarme. _

El pelirrojo bufó.

—Sobre mi cadáver permitiré semejante monstruosidad. Centáuride o no, serás mi huésped. Estarás bajo _mi _protección.

La centáuride no alcanzaba a comprender cómo aquel simple humano pretendía protegerla.

—Eres solo un simple chico… —murmuró finalmente—. Tan joven e inexperto…

Eso pareció tocar una fibra sensible en Ichigo, quien se cruzó de brazos.

—Seré joven e inexperto, como dices —replicó de forma vehemente—, pero este joven e inexperto «chico» es el príncipe de una de las siete familias reales.

Nel sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo ante aquella afirmación.

¿Así que él era…?

¿Era uno de los príncipes?

Sintió que podría desmayarse en aquel mismo instante.

_Nnoitra y Grimmjow no estaban nada lejos de su misión cuando lo atacaron…_

Y fue eso lo que le dio la certeza de que debía acompañar al joven.

—Está bien —suspiró cansinamente—. Iré contigo.

* * *

Una de las manzanas rodó de forma irregular, casi tocando los pies de Urahara en su trayectoria. Este sonrió, y se agachó para recoger la fruta.

—Veo que han encontrado mi huerto —dijo con un tono más que alegre—. Yo solía vivir aquí, hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

—Lo sabemos —la voz de Orihime era suave—. Vimos… el libro de Juliette.

Perdiendo por un instante la sonrisa, el pianista asintió.

—Ya veo… —musitó—. Bien, probablemente fuese justo, en tal caso, que les narrase la historia de mi vida… Así comprenderían mi relación con este castillo.

La reina dirigió su mirada a Ulquiorra. Este mantenía los ojos fijos en el rubio, como si pretendiese adelantarse a cualquier ataque que este pudiese llevar a cabo. Percatándose de esto, el mismo Urahara le regaló una sonrisa afable:

—No pretendo dañarte, ni a ti ni a Orihime, Patrick.

—Ese no es mi nombre —su voz daba a entender que no confiaba ni un ápice en él.

—Solía serlo… —insistió suavemente el músico.

—Yo no lo recuerdo así.

Desde el punto de vista de la joven, Urahara comprendió que no podría ganar aquel argumento, por lo que solo cabeceó en señal de rendición.

—De acuerdo. _Ulquiorra_, entonces. ¿Podrían, por favor, tomar asiento…? Sé que no es el lugar más atractivo del mundo —una ligera risa se le escapó—, mas no hay tiempo que perder. Yoruichi (seguro la recuerdas, ¿o no, Ulquiorra?) no tardará en darse cuenta de mi ausencia, y es posible que venga a buscarme…

»… Y no deseo que ella los vea.

—Yoruichi… ¿no sabe que estás aquí?

El rubio sonrió, y le dio un mordisco a la manzana, más que despreocupado.

—Hime, no es necesario que me trates con tanto resquemor… Recuerda que eres mi amiga. Y hablando de amistad, no, Yoruichi no lo sabe: no somos dos entidades inseparables, y creía que a estas alturas eso ya lo tendrías más que claro…

—No sé qué creer —masculló ella en respuesta—. Repentinamente, toda mi vida se ve alterada por un montón de acontecimientos sucedidos mucho tiempo atrás. Y… ya no sé ni en quién creer.

Finalmente, Urahara perdió su sonrisa.

—Ah… —dejando la manzana de lado, miró sus zapatos, y se sacó el sombrero, con lo que procedió a estrujarlo nerviosamente—. Comprendo tus dudas, Hime… —levantó la vista—. Y es por ello que quiero aclarártelo. ¿Me lo permitirías?

Por instinto, su naturaleza benevolente era responder «¡pero por supuesto!». Sin embargo, optó por un «adelante» más que comedido.

El músico asintió, y se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de aquel solitario árbol.

—Por favor —dijo entonces, señalando la hierba frente a él—, tomen asiento.

* * *

Frente a ella, el abismo.

Sabía que muchas personas antes de ella habían caído sin miedo.

Habían entregado su cuerpo al Tiempo, ya que él era el único que podía salvarlas.

Y ella no sería la excepción.

Su vida no tenía sentido, era un cascarón vacío.

Había perdido a su razón de ser, ¿qué más quedaba?

_Aún tengo algo._

—Y no permitiré que nadie me arrebate lo último de valor que me queda.

Su mente vagó por pensamientos varios. Vagó hasta su hermano, y hasta sus reglas.

Mientras su cuerpo se dejaba arrullar por las violentas ráfagas de aire al caer, ella recordaba cada prohibición que se le había impuesto desde pequeña.

Pero en realidad, cuando hablaba de lo último de valor que le quedaba, no se refería a su libertad

_ No. _

Rukia no se refería a su tan preciada libertad…

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron enorme y expresivamente al contemplar la forma en la que aquella frágil figura se entregaba al viento.

Tuvo ganas de gritar, mas el peso de su nombre aplastaba su lengua dentro de su boca.

Así que corrió hacia ella.

Tal y como había corrido aquella mañana detrás de sí, tal y como había corrido siempre detrás de aquella flor de cerezo que amenazaba con florecer dulce y fragante frente a sí.

Lejos de su alcance, siempre teniéndolo a su sombra.

A la sombra de su alegría y su pureza.

Unos metros más para alcanzarla.

Un metro más para poder sentirla.

Solo un poco…

Pero una repentina aparición frente a sí lo detuvo; no le dejó otra opción.

—Y he aquí que nunca pensé que vería a un príncipe disfrazado de mendigo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Apártate, gata.

—Lo dices como si fuera un insulto —Yoruichi esbozó una media sonrisa—. Y deberías estar agradecido de que eres uno de los pocos que sabe sobre mi verdadera forma.

—No tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

Trató de franquearla, mas al segundo siguiente ella se encontraba, con la misma postura, enfrente de él.

—«Tiempo». Curiosa elección de palabras dada la situación actual, ¿no coincides conmigo, señorito Byakuya?

Desenvainó su espada, la antigua reliquia familiar en un santiamén: el acero buscó la tersa piel del abdomen femenino, mas solo halló el vacío.

—No deberías olvidar que no me has derrotado ni una sola vez —por inverosímil que pareciese, eso lo había pronunciado en el segundo que le tomó pararse sobre el brazo extendido del Justo.

Un milisegundo después, se hallaba de nuevo con los pies sobre la tierra. Byakuya se frotó el brazo, y la observó desdeñosamente. Decidiendo no responder a sus provocaciones, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, su espada señalando al suelo.

—Yoruichi Shihouin, _apártate._

— ¿Por qué debería? Estoy en mi derecho de detenerte. _Sabes _que nadie que pertenezca a las familias reales puede traspasar los límites del Tiempo. Ya ves cómo les fue a los Cifer.

Los ojos volvieron a abrirse. El filo del acero logró rozar un pelo de la cabellera femenina. Ella sonrió.

—Puedo ver que has mejorado, no negaré eso.

—_Apártate._

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? —ella ladeó la cabeza, ambas manos detrás de la espalda y una actitud despreocupada—. Debe ser porque _sabes _que estoy en lo correcto: ciertas reglas no pueden romperse.

»Y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

—No veo que las reglas de las que hablas apliquen a Rukia —habló al fin—. La dejaste pasar. La dejaste _caer._

— ¿Que la _dejé_? Más como que _ella quiso ir._

—Ella es una Kuchiki.

Yoruichi sonrió.

—Dime qué es lo más importante para ti, señorito Byakuya.

El noble calló. Ella se echó a reír.

—Así es, así es. En dos cosas sustentas tu vanidad (o en otras palabras, tu _vida_): tu nombre, y tu sangre. El uno no es nada sin la otra. Y ¿qué dirías tú… si te dijese que tu abuelo fue mucho más benevolente con su pueblo que contigo?

El muchacho no comprendía el razonamiento de la mujer.

—Explícate.

—Tu nombre y tu sangre, señorito Byakuya. Tu nombre y tu sangre. Es eso lo que sustenta tu orgullo. Y tu orgullo te sustenta a ti. Pero yo _podría desbaratar ambos_ con la información que poseo.

—No puedes quitarme mi sangre. No puedes quitarme mi nombre.

— ¿En verdad necesito hacer eso? —le interrogó ella—. ¿Qué tal si te digo que puedo tomar tu orgullo directamente? ¿Pisotearlo, hacerlo trizas? Oh, ¡si tan solo supieses sobre la mancha que hay en _tu_ familia, señorito…! Y si no retornas por el sendero que te ha traído hasta aquí, he de despojarte de _todo._

El viento era fuerte, y hablaba de tensión y silencios.

—No puedes hacerlo.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que puedo! —ella rompió en carcajadas—. ¡Puedo tomar tu nombre, puedo ensuciarlo, y marcar a fuego la atrocidad que corre en las venas de tu casa…!

—_No puedes —_Byakuya se mantuvo inamovible.

— ¿Es que acaso dudas del hecho de que puedo acabar con tu orgullo? ¡Oh, eres tan ingenuo…!

—No lo dudo.

Aquello acalló a la mujer. Confusa, lo interrogó:

— ¿No lo dudas?

—No.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no retornas? Si sabes de lo que soy capaz, si sabes del mal que puedo causarte, ¿por qué no das media vuelta? —desenfundó su propia espada, la cual había colgado ignorada de su cintura hasta hacía unos instantes, y la mantuvo firme en el aire—. Estoy apuntando mi espada hacia todo lo que es sagrado para ti, ¿no es eso suficiente amenaza? ¿No reconoces, acaso, el punto en el que la valentía se convierte en imprudencia?

Él supo que no lograría nada callando. Ni lograría nada intentando vencer a Yoruichi. El metal más noble no podía contra la experiencia. Y ella tenía a esta última como aliada.

—Porque…

Sus pasos eran serenos, elegantes pese a los harapos de su disfraz.

Su espada nuevamente en su funda, la última petición.

—… tú _ya_ apuntaste tu espada hacia mi orgullo.

Yoruichi se devanaba los sesos. Byakuya pudo notarlo por la forma en la que bajó su espada. Pensaba cada palabra, y buscaba el _otro_ significado: el significado que solo una criatura tan astuta como ella podría encontrar.

Y él le dio la última pista en un susurro al oído:

—Tal y como alguna vez Juliette Cifer _apuntó_ hacia el tuyo.

* * *

La bufanda ondeando al viento.

_Y pensar que el señorito aún la llevaba bajo aquella capucha suya, ¿eh? No puede separarse del todo de la realeza._

La mirada gris la buscó durante unos instantes. Yoruichi lo miró fijamente y con respeto, como se mira a un camarada.

Dio un leve asentimiento, aunque Byakuya no lo vio antes de lanzarse tras Rukia.

—Y pensar que es tu _orgullo_ la mancha… —suspiró, a sabiendas de que él ya no podía oírla—. La mancha más grande de los Kuchiki. Una mancha de sangre, y de nombre.

»Una mancha por la cual estás arriesgando tu vida…

Y volvió a pensarlo.

_Ahora, esto sería mucho más grave si la mancha en cuestión no estuviese allí. Si la mancha en cuestión no existiese, y el nombre de los Kuchiki permaneciese intacto._

Al final, ¿era algo bueno la existencia de la mancha?

_Tú lo dirás, señorito Byakuya…_, aceptó Yoruichi. _Tú lo dirás._

* * *

—Ahora sí que tenemos un problema.

Ukitake solo sonrió, sin despegar los ojos de la joven que dormía tendida sobre las rocas.

—Ella es valiente, Kyouraku. No dudó.

El aludido se arregló el sombrero, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Él tampoco es precisamente un cobarde.

El hombre de cabello blanco asintió, orientando la mirada hacia la dirección en la que —sabía él— yacía el cuerpo del hermano de la joven.

—Me pregunto qué dirá ella —musitó— cuando despierte y se percate de que la única persona cuya mirada deseó ardientemente se ha arrojado detrás de sí para compartir su destino.

—Y yo me pregunto —agregó Kyouraku— qué dirá el viejo Yamamoto cuando sepa de todo esto. ¿Qué haremos, si él ha llegado hasta aquí? El mundo puede arreglárselas sin ella, aceptarla, pero él…

Ukitake asintió, arrodillado al lado de la joven aún dormida. Su diestra apartó algunos mechones de su rostro aletargado.

—La cuestión de la sangre es un problema… Un problema en verdad.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso después.

Los dos se giraron para ver al recién llegado.

—Por ahora, sólo déjenlos descansar —dijo él con una sonrisa fiera, su espada al hombro—. Cuando despierten, deberán enfrentarse _a mí._

* * *

Orihime no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había olvidado por completo las frutas, y todas habían terminado desperdigadas en derredor a su persona.

A su lado, Ulquiorra permanecía estático; analizaba cada palabra con cuidado.

—Entonces… ¿tú… fuiste rescatado por Juliette?

Urahara asintió pacientemente. Parecía esperar todas estas preguntas.

—Y… ¿te… e… enamoraste de ella?

Él volvió a asentir.

—Y… ¿cuidaste de Ulquiorra —no se atrevió a mirar al susodicho al hablar— cuando él era pequeño?

—Así es. De él, y de su hermana.

— ¿Y qué… sucedió con ella? ¿Con Augusta?

Los ojos del rubio perdieron su brillo. Bajó la cabeza.

—No lo sé… Nunca volví a saber de ella, ni de Augustus. Debe estar muerta a estas alturas. Solo esperemos… que haya tenido una vida feliz.

El silencio era abrumador.

Finalmente, Ulquiorra lo rompió:

—Yo no recuerdo nada de esto.

Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en él.

—Era un niño —agregó—. Solo recuerdo mi vida con… Bernard.

— ¿Quién es Bernard? —le interrogó Urahara.

—Un pescador. Era un pescador que me crió desde que tengo memoria. Era… como mi padre —Orihime sintió un estremecimiento subirle por la espalda ante la pizca casi indistinguible de emoción que había en la voz de Ulquiorra—. Eso es todo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con él? No sabía nada de él… —el pianista lucía contrariado—. ¿Qué pasó con Bernard luego de…?

Ulquiorra lo miró como desafiándolo a completar la oración. El músico no se atrevió, y solo bajó la mirada.

—Luego de mi sentencia.

El demonio buscó los ojos de Orihime. Sus grandes, profundos ojos grises. Recién cuando los tuvo a la vista, se atrevió a hablar:

—Bernard fue muerto ese mismo día.

* * *

_ — ¡Aléjate de Hikari, monstruo!_

_ Ulquiorra dudó._

_ —No soy ningún monstruo._

_ Su mirada se había clavado en Yoruichi. No se había esperado su presencia. _

_ — ¡MONSTRUO! —volvió a gritarle ella, sin embargo, a la par que se lanzaba a por él._

_ Su instinto entró en acción: debía _matarla, _acabar con ella._

_No medía sus acciones: no sabía si iba ganando, si iba perdiendo. Destruía todo, y no obstante, esto no bastaba para destruirla a _ella.

_ Fuera del establo, nada cambió._

_ Fuego. Destrucción. Muerte._

_ Todo era su culpa._

_ Empero, él solo podía pensar en Hikari._

_ Él era su última esperanza._

_ Con esta convicción, logró encajar un hábil zarpazo en una de las piernas de la mujer. La había dejado a su merced._

_ Cuando iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia, alguien se interpuso: el hombre era rápido y sus golpes eran certeros. Aunque carecían de la convicción suficiente como para lastimarlo en verdad._

_Sin embargo, el hombre tenía la cabeza fría: lo había golpeado en puntos que lo habían dejado sin aire, y supo por instinto que sería vencido._

Hikari.

_Debía salvarla. Alguien debía prestarle ayuda. Aquellos dos la matarían, ¿o no? Por eso se enfrentaban a él… ¡Deseaban acabar con ella!_

_ Desesperado, se internó en el establo y tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos. Detrás de él, el hombre de cabellos dorados lo seguía, mas Ulquiorra era más rápido: se elevó en el aire y se marchó._

_ A su hogar._

_ Al único lugar donde sería bien recibido._

_ Sus alas estaban maltrechas, habían sido golpeadas por la mujer durante el combate, y no le granjearon estabilidad suficiente. Aun así, logró alcanzar la casucha al lado de la laguna, e internarse allí con la chica en brazos._

_ — ¡Bernard! —la voz quemaba su garganta—. ¡Bernard, ayuda…!_

_ Tuvo que guardar silencio entonces. Sintió algo viscoso en su rostro, y tras depositar a Hikari en un montón de paja que solía ser su cama, se acercó a Bernard._

_ A Bernard, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad._

_ — ¿Bernard…?_

_ El hombre lo miró. Sus ojos lucían empañados por una extraña película de polvo, como si no pudiese verlo._

_ — ¿Ul… quiorra…?_

_ Su voz era rasposa, y algo de sangre escapó de sus labios al hablar. _

_ Ulquiorra no comprendió el porqué, hasta que vio lo que sucedía: su estómago._

_ No tenía nada en su estómago. Era como si le hubiesen vaciado de todos sus órganos._

_ Sintió náuseas, y trató de limpiarse la cara: una sustancia negra hacía las veces de lágrimas._

_ —Bernard —lo llamó, su mano sobre el rostro anciano—. No hables. No te muevas. No…_

_ Pero ya era tarde. Ulquiorra lo sabía. No tenía la más mínima esperanza, ¿cómo sobreviviría en aquellas condiciones…? Incluso debía llevar así menos de medio minuto, de lo contrario, no había forma de que sobreviviese._

_ —Ulquiorra… Cifer —aspiró hondamente, y cerró los ojos._

_ Ulquiorra sintió deseos de morirse allí mismo. ¿Quién cometería semejante atrocidad? ¿Quién le haría aquello? _

_ Detrás de él, escuchó algo semejante a un siseo. _

_ Volteó, y vio a una especie de serpiente con una calavera a modo de cabeza. Sus dientes humanos masticaban un trozo de carne, y a juzgar por el rastro de sangre del suelo, se trataba del…_

_ … estómago de Bernard._

_ Él sintió la rabia inundarle._

_ —Tú…_

_ Y no solo eso. La criatura había reparado en Hikari, y ahora se dirigía hacia ella._

_ Al instante, Ulquiorra estuvo a su lado, y masacró a la criatura. Fue cuestión de segundos, y la sangre se desparramó por su rostro y sus manos._

_ El olor a óxido de la habitación era insoportable. No le haría bien a Hikari._

_ Así que trató de llevarla afuera, trató de salvarla…_

_ Pero ya era tarde._

_ —No…_

_ El hombre rubio observaba la escena desde afuera. Sus ojos mostraban un profundo pesar ante la vista que todo aquello le propinaba._

_ — ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_ Él deseó explicarle. _

No, yo no hice nada…

_Empero, no fue suficientemente rápido. Entre sus brazos, un gato maullaba furiosamente._

_ Al segundo siguiente, el gato estuvo en el suelo._

_ Y el hombre estuvo detrás de sí._

* * *

—Así que ese era… Bernard.

Nuevamente silencio.

Urahara no pasó por alto la mano sobre el hombro de Ulquiorra, ni la mirada apacible de Orihime.

—Fue… asesinado por un Encadenado.

Esto llamó la atención de la pareja.

—Un Encadenado —explicó entonces el pianista— es una criatura cuya alma ha sido consumida por la maldad. Suele manifestarse como un ser grotesco con algún tipo de calavera en el rostro. Puede tener forma humana, animal, lo que fuese… Es incluso posible… que alguien desarrolle una máscara de Encadenado en vida. Finalmente, esa persona es arrastrada a la locura. Al descontrol. Y solo desea carne humana.

No pasó por alto la mirada que la reina le lanzó al demonio. Aparentemente, aquel había sido el caso.

_Pero ella lo trajo de vuelta._

Él no se entrometería más. Solo deseaba decir lo necesario. Sin embargo, fue la muchacha quien habló entonces:

— ¿Sora… era un Encadenado, entonces?

El pianista la miró, ávido de saber a qué se refería.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hime?

—Mi hermano… —su voz se agitaba como una llama en medio de una corriente de aire—. Mi hermano, él… él me atacó. Llevaba una máscara. Luego de que Ulquiorra la rompió, supe que era él…

El rubio comprendió la pregunta en sus ojos: «¿Qué sucedió con él?». Ambas manos se mantenían firmemente asidas sobre su regazo.

—Los Guardianes estamos para encargarnos de ellos, Hime —le tranquilizó él, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Pero si alguien más lo hace, no es problema alguno. Sus almas hallan descanso únicamente cuando son liberadas.

Ella asintió, su cabeza gacha. Urahara sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero algo en la mirada de Ulquiorra le aseveró que no era una buena idea. Así que tras estrujar suavemente el hombro ajeno, la dejó libre.

—Pero eso me responde una gran duda —suspiró mientras miraba hacia arriba, hacia la copa del árbol—. Esto quiere decir que Ulquiorra no te atacó. Ya me temía que eso hubiese ocurrido…

—Yo diría que esperabas que eso ocurriese.

Ambos miraron al demonio.

—Ulquiorra, no es as…

—No te preocupes, Hime —retrucó Urahara con rapidez—. Él está en lo cierto. Te debo una disculpa, ¿no es así? —el demonio permaneció estático—. Tantos años como Guardián, tantos años de experiencia, que uno termina por volverse obstinado. Y todo aquello que desafíe la regla se presenta como una falacia.

—Y es una regla que yo debí haberla asesinado.

—Considerando tus antecedentes —repuso el Guardián con sinceridad—, sí, así es.

El silencio se hacía tenso una vez más. Pero a él no le afectaba, porque él era un mero espectador de aquella obra de teatro.

O eso se suponía.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme sobre los Guardianes, Hime? —se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa—. Pregunta todo lo que quieras, adelante.

Ella dudó. Por un segundo, Urahara pensó que había desarrollado cierta cautela respecto a su trato con él, mas luego cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del simple deliberar acerca de cuál sería la mejor pregunta a realizar.

— ¿Qué… son los Guardianes? —al final, hizo la pregunta más obvia pero necesaria—. ¿Quiénes son, cuántos son?

El aludido se rascó la barbilla.

—Somos los encargados de proteger la paz reinante en el espacio-tiempo y… humm… Bueno, calculo que somos… más o menos diez. Hay uno por cada familia, y otros tantos desperdigados por ahí. Pero yo soy algo así como un caso especial, como ya te conté en mi historia de vida —él sonrió—. No puedo revelarte los demás nombres, y no tendría sentido, puesto que no los conoces (a excepción de uno bastante nuevo, quien no viene al caso), pero te diré esto: van a ocurrir algunos cambios. Después de todo, como ya sabes, el viejo Yamamoto ha muerto. Y les rogaré que mantengan esto en secreto —agregó al tiempo que hacía un gesto referente a su petición con los dedos sobre sus labios—. Es primordial para nuestro plan.

— ¿Plan…?

—Tengo un aliado —explicó Urahara—. Un aliado para la guerra que se avecina.

Advirtió la expresión consternada de Orihime.

— ¿Una _guerra_?

—Así es.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Creí haber reinado bien… ¿Es por mi huída, acaso? Si es así… —el Guardián supo que dudaba de sus palabras, o cuán lejos aceptaría ir para salvar a su pueblo.

Al menos cuando se trataba de Ulquiorra.

_No deseo hacerla elegir._

—Tranquila —se adelantó él—. No tiene que ver contigo. He… descubierto evidencia de que todo lo que le ocurrió a Ulquiorra fue planeado por _alguien._

Ambos parecieron petrificarse. El músico se rascó la nuca.

—Este hombre en cuestión… sigue libre. Y es un peligro para todos. Pero he encontrado a alguien que puede ayudarme a… hacerlo _pagar._

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —cuestionó Orihime—. Ulquiorra, vamos a ayudar a Urahara, ¿no es así? No podemos dejar que…

Pero él se levantó. Su mirada era igual de fría que siempre. Hasta despectiva.

—No me interesa.

—Pero… Pero _Ulquiorra…_

—Me han arrebatado todo —replicó él—. No me arrebatarán mi tiempo persiguiendo un imposible. Un sinsentido.

— ¡Ulquiorra! —la soberana estaba de pie ahora, de igual manera.

—Haz lo que quieras, mujer —replicó él—. Yo, sin embargo, no me inmiscuiré en este asunto.

Ella se mostró contrariada. Dando un suspiro, fijó la vista en Urahara. Este, una vez más, se adelantó a cualquier objeción por parte de la pelirroja:

—No te preocupes, Hime. Ya llegará el momento para todo.

La joven asintió. Recordando algo, el pianista agregó:

—Hay algo que dudo, nada más… ¿Cómo fue que justamente Sora, en su forma de Encadenado, te encontró?

—No lo sé… —murmuró ella en respuesta—. Simplemente… estaba ahí. Antes de que pudiese notarlo. Yo iba a ver a Ulquiorra, y de pronto… él me atacó.

Ulquiorra permanecía silente mientras ambos conversaban.

—Y él te salvó.

—Sí… Llegó un poco tarde, pero me salvó —sonrió al mirarlo, aunque el demonio no le prestó atención.

— ¿Tarde?

—Así es… Probablemente diez minutos luego de que el monstruo me atacara.

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro del Guardián.

— ¿Resististe _sola_ diez minutos?

Ella cabeceó.

—Fue… raro. Pero logré, ¿cómo decirlo?, hacer una especie de escudo de luz dorada. Fue lo más extraño que me haya ocurrido jamás.

— ¿Un _escudo_ de luz _dorada_? —las rubias cejas se juntaron en desconcierto.

—Así es.

— ¿Y has podido volver a _invocar_, por así decirlo, este escudo tuyo…?

—No he tratado… —admitió ella.

—Interesante… —volvió a rascarse la barbilla—. _Más_ que interesante, diría yo… Hasta podría ser que… —mas optó por no revelar nada más—. Pero no, ya lo dije: llegará el momento para todo.

Y antes de que Orihime pudiese inquirir en demasía al respecto, concluyó:

—Ulquiorra. Sé que desprecias profundamente a todos los seres humanos. Pero insisto; soy… un mensajero. Un mensajero más que atrasado que está aquí para decirte que tu madre, que Juliette… te amó. Y que no desearía que arruinases tu vida en pos de lamentarte por todo lo ocurrido.

Por un segundo, el rubio pudo jurar que algo relampagueó en los ojos verdes.

Al instante siguiente, no obstante, las palabras fueron heladas y contundentes:

—No me importa nada de eso, Guardián. Y esa mujer está muerta; no guarda significado alguno para mí.

Derrotado, Urahara terminó por asentir.

—Comprendo… —y prestando atención a la soberana, quien contemplaba a Ulquiorra con una expresión consternada, le dijo—: Hime, debo irme ahora; Yoruichi me espera, y no tiene idea de mi paradero.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias por todo.

—De nada —haciendo una reverencia y sacándose y colocándose el sombrero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le dio la espalda—. Nos volveremos a ver cuando el tiempo sea propicio.

La pelirroja sonrió. Urahara no podía verlo, pero lo supo por su voz al decir:

—Cuida de Yoruichi.

—Así será.

_Así será._

* * *

Gris.

Todo lo que veía era gris.

Pero no el gris amenazante, tormentoso: no, era el gris calmo, el gris de la nada.

El gris como un manto.

El gris sobre ella.

Con cuidado, se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y codos; algo frío le quemó la piel. Se enderezó, y parpadeó repetidamente, intentando aclarar la visión: logró su cometido lo bastante como para advertir que lo que la había quemado era nada más y nada menos que un espeso colchón de nieve sobre el que había caído. Además de eso, su sentido auditivo le permitió distinguir el sonido de las aguas de un río corriendo.

_Debo haber llegado._

Sabía que había un río. Sabía que debía alcanzar el agua del río. Hasta allí Kaien había podido informarla; más de eso, iba contra las reglas.

Finalmente se irguió.

_Ahora, ¿dónde está el río…?_

Siguió el sonido: no se escuchaba distante. Hubo caminado apenas cinco minutos cuando su visión se aclaró lo suficiente, y le fue posible divisar su objetivo: el agua era cristalina, mas pese a ello, no reflejaba su rostro. Era como si fuese una ilusión, un espejo falso.

Un espejo inservible.

Rukia tragó saliva. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, mas no por ello la idea se le hacía menos atemorizante.

Con cuidado, retiró sus zapatos y bajó los pies cansados: el agua estaba helada, pero a ella le reconfortaba. Empero, como un espejo falso, la joven no podía ver la piel bajo el líquido.

Y había algo más…

Algo en el fondo de su cabeza, algo que merodeaba en sus más profundos pensamientos como un agitado colibrí.

—Sangre.

La voz la sorprendió, mas no intentó moverse. Esperó.

—Es lo que te pide. Dale de tu sangre, y estarás más cerca de lo que buscas.

No dijo nada. Pero mirando en derredor, notó una piedra bastante afilada sobre la nieve.

Lo que debía hacer con ella era obvio: la tomó, y, aspirando hondamente, se indujo un corte largo pero no profundo en la mano izquierda.

Las gotas escarlatas hallaron la nieve, y la mancharon; Rukia sabía que eso no bastaba, así que, sin temblar y sin dudar —aunque con cautelosa lentitud—, posicionó la mano sobre el río; las gotas hallaron su camino solas.

Una sonrisa tranquila se extendió a lo largo de su rostro: por alguna extraña razón, se sentía más cerca de su objetivo.

Al instante siguiente, sin embargo, una espada se descargó a su lado, con lo que algunos trozos de hielo tocaron su piel.

Rukia levantó la mirada.

Frente a ella, un hombre sonreía ampliamente.

—Ey —aquel era su saludo, el saludo de la voz de hacía instantes—. ¿Lista para probarme lo que vales?

* * *

No tenía conciencia del lugar en el que se hallaba.

Solo sabía que un aroma dulce, más que dulce, inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—Mi señor.

La voz era suave, y acompañada por un sonido como de agua corriendo, se volvía el más suave de los arrullos.

—Mi señor, despierte.

La voz se lo pedía. ¿Iba a dejarla esperando? Abrió los ojos con lentitud.

El aliento huyó de su pecho cuando fue capaz de contemplar a la joven sobre cuyo regazo su cabeza descansaba.

—Rukia —el nombre escapó de sus labios sin pensarlo, por lo que pronto apretó los mismos con el afán de medirse.

Ella, sin embargo, solo rió, con una mano contra su delicada boca.

— ¿Rukia? —la mujer cuestionó—. ¿Es ese el nombre de mi pequeña Lucía? Ah, pero sigue significando «luz»… Y sigue siendo una luz, también, por lo que veo.

Byakuya no comprendió sus palabras. La muchacha pareció entender esto, y dirigió con suavidad su mirada en una dirección que él, por su posición, no distinguía.

Con cuidado se enderezó, y siguió la mirada de la joven: ¡cuán grande fue su asombro al advertir a una joven de corto cabello azabache peleando con un hombre que casi le doblaba la estatura al otro lado de un río!

Y ella no parecía temerle.

El noble dudó. Y la mujer a su lado, se adelantó en responderle:

—Ahí está su Rukia, joven señor. Es a ella a quien usted buscaba.

Pese a su propia renuencia, logró apartar los ojos de su hermana y mirar a la muchacha. A la muchacha, y seguidamente a su entorno: si bien del otro lado del río se veía como el más crudo invierno, de este lado contaban con un verde pastizal y un árbol de cerezo en flor.

El aroma que había advertido antes provenía del mismo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella volvió a reír, y recién entonces Byakuya reparó en lo delicado de sus maneras: sus gestos, la forma de sentarse, incluso la blanca túnica que vestía. Además, su risa era fina, no como las carcajadas que su hermana acostumbraba soltar cuando pensaba que él no la escuchaba.

—El rostro puede ser engañoso, ¿no es así?

Byakuya esperó. En su mundo, él no debía repetir las preguntas. Nunca.

Al final, como él esperaba, ella cedió:

—Mi nombre es Hisana, mi señor.

— ¿Y tu apellido? —era la costumbre de los nobles conocer a quienes se dirigían por el nombre y el apellido.

—No poseo uno.

Aquello desconcertó al Justo.

— ¿No posees… un apellido?

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—No todos somos tan afortunados como Rukia, mi señor.

Aquello era cierto. Rukia era una noble. Nacida en una casa ilustre, merecedora de todos los lujos y atenciones posibles.

—Y aun así, usted no dejó que ella supiese que la miraba.

Él se envaró, y con el entrecejo arrugado, replicó:

— ¿Cómo sabes de asuntos que no te incumben, plebeya?

—La muerte brinda cierta sabiduría, mi señor. Y cierta habilidad para escuchar aquello que los labios no quieren pronunciar.

Su respuesta era tan sencilla, tan directa, que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su veracidad. Aun así, Byakuya apeló al sentido común:

—No puedes estar muerta. Los fantasmas no existen.

—Eso es cierto —aceptó ella—. Los fantasmas no existen… en el mundo físico. Solo existen las memorias de los que quedan atrás —y tras una larga pausa, suspiró y murmuró con melancolía—: ¡Cómo desearía que alguien me recordase…! Pero yo no dejé a nadie atrás. No con mi muerte, al menos.

Él pensaba seguir interrogándola.

Pensaba en seguir haciéndolo, cuando reparó en su hermana: una vez más, la espada se dirigía a ella.

* * *

Con la velocidad de una liebre salvaje —porque Rukia había aprendido de ellas— se apartó del hombre pelirrojo con una negra capucha. Su aspecto era verdaderamente amenazante: el cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, y una enorme espada que medía casi tanto como ella en su mano.

—Buenos reflejos. Ahora veamos qué sabes hacer.

La espada volvió a buscarla, y ella la evitó justo a tiempo. No obstante, su rostro dio contra la nieve debido a la pérdida de equilibrio que le provocó su propia rapidez. Pero no tuvo tiempo qué perder: se enderezó al instante siguiente, e hizo frente al hombre que la atacaba.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me atacas?

—Quién soy no importa en este momento —respondió este—. Y ¿por qué no te defiendes?

— ¡Idiota, no tengo ningún arma, o te haría frente! —exclamó ella—. ¡No te atreverías a enfrentarte a mí si estuviese armada!

El extraño sonrió.

—Valiente, ¿eh? Pues bien, chica, busca tu arma… Pero búscala rápido, ¡no sea que mueras en el intento!

El siguiente ataque estuvo más cerca que el resto de tocarla. No obstante, volvió a esquivarlo, y echó a correr. El hombre le pisaba los talones, detrás de sí.

Rukia corrió. Voló sobre la fría superficie, y siguió río abajo.

_Una espada, ¡debo hallar una espada!_

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Era un pedestal sencillo, y en el centro del mismo, clavada sobre una piedra, yacía la espada más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás: era de un color plateado, y de su empuñadura se desprendía un listón tan blanco como la nieve que la rodeaba.

Su mano no tardó en hallarse sobre el mango, y pronto tuvo la espada para sí.

_¡Al fin!_

Giró ipso facto sobre sus propios talones, ignorando la quemazón del frío hielo, y esperó a su adversario.

Este no tardó en aparecer, y Rukia observó cómo su sonrisa se ensanchaba al comprobar que ya tenía el arma consigo.

—Veo que ahora puedes defenderte. ¡Eso solo lo hace mil veces mejor!

La Futura entornó los ojos.

—Lo hará mil veces mejor —masculló— cuando la hoja de esta espada esté bañada en tu sangre.

* * *

—Lo veo preocupado, mi señor.

Byakuya la ignoró. Se puso de pie, y se encaminó hacia la ribera, espada en mano. Detrás de sí, escuchó a la mujer pararse al igual que él.

—Por favor, no se apresure, mi señor.

Él no contestó: no le debía explicaciones a aquella mujer.

—Mi señor, si es usted poseedor de la misma sabiduría de su antecesor, el señor Ginrei, cuento con la certeza de que no interferirá en la batalla de su hermana.

Ante aquello, él no tuvo otra opción que detenerse. Sin siquiera voltear —porque no quería mirar a aquel rostro nuevamente—, inquirió:

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre mi abuelo?

—Porque él salvó a mi familia.

—No sé de ninguna historia sobre mi abuelo salvando a plebeyas.

—Disculpe usted el atrevimiento, mi señor, pero… ¿quizás _él_ no se las narró?

Esta vez, el Justo la miró por encima del hombro, de forma altiva.

— ¿Insinúas… que sabes más que yo sobre mi propia familia, sangre de mi sangre?

—Sé lo que sé, señor —su respuesta era afable—, así como sé que no sé lo que no sé.

—No sabes nada.

—Sé, por ejemplo, que usted debería dejar a Rukia pelear en _esta_ batalla.

Byakuya volvió a mirar al frente.

—Terminará muerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al ver todo lo contrario a su pronóstico: Rukia parecía llevar la ventaja, con sus hábiles saltos y sus ataques constantes al pelirrojo.

Aunque…

Aunque este en cuestión no parecía estar tomándose en serio la lucha.

—No es aún el tiempo, mi señor.

—No tengo tal cosa como tiempo.

—Oh, en este lugar, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, mi señor… Créame usted.

Él dudó. ¿Era en verdad favorable que protegiese a Rukia en todo momento…? ¿Era, en verdad, _necesario_? Ella podía cuidarse sola. Sí, ya se lo había probado con creces.

—Es solo una niña…

— ¿Es así como usted la ve?

_No._

La palabra surcó su mente al instante. Se maldijo internamente por ello: Rukia _era_ una niña. Era una chiquilla impulsiva, la cual gustaba de escabullirse en aventuras varias por el pueblo y los bosques. La cual gustaba de pelear con aquel idiota del Futuro Kurosaki.

Era una niña.

Lo sabía.

En su lado racional, tenía claro que su edad cronológica la definía como tal.

Y no obstante, la verdad era que no podía verla como una niña.

Conocía tan poco de ella, de su propia hermana, y aun así…

_Aun así…_

—Es como… que hay algo de ella que usted nunca alcanzará a comprender, ¿me equivoco?

Byakuya supo que la mirada que le lanzó tras voltearse de improviso hacia la mujer era una fría. Y supo que, traspasando aquella barrera de hielo, podía notarse cuán herido aquel hecho lo dejaba.

—Entonces sea paciente —la mujer hizo una leve reverencia—. Así como este árbol —deslizó la palma de la mano sobre la corteza del mismo—. ¿Sabía usted que el río que ve se llama Río Sincrónico por una razón?

Byakuya esperó.

—Este río es incapaz de reflejar nada. Ni siquiera puede reflejar a este vanidoso árbol, como cualquier otro río lo haría. Podríamos decir que se trata de un riachuelo bastante particular, ¿no lo cree así?

»¿Y sabía usted, mi señor, que este cerezo depende de dicho río? ¿Y el río del cerezo? Todo esto aunque el primero recorra cientos de parajes distintos, aunque sus heladas aguas fuesen capaces de dar muerte al árbol si alguna vez tocasen directamente sus raíces —una vez más, aquella sonrisa melancólica—. El uno no puede estar sin el otro, o todo acabaría en la destrucción más absoluta; y asimismo, no pueden estar juntos, porque el resultado se traduciría en la muerte de uno de los dos.

»Y no obstante, el cerezo esperará todo lo necesario, florecerá una y otra vez hasta que llegue el momento en que el río lo encuentre, y pueda dejar que los pétalos del cerezo se deslicen sobre el agua.

»Porque así lo destruya, el cerezo no podrá dejar de amar al río que, como su nombre lo indica, alguna vez, cuando el tiempo llegue, lo bañará en sus aguas.

* * *

Orihime lamentó la partida de Urahara, mas no abandonaría a Ulquiorra.

Estaba a punto, de hecho, de ir adonde este, cuando percibió algo detrás del árbol en medio del cementerio. Acercándose, comprobó que se trataba de una bolsa con ropa limpia y algunas provisiones.

_Este hombre…_

Sonrió.

_Él sí que es mi amigo._

Y aun así, ¡tanto había ocurrido entre él y Ulquiorra, que una amistad entre ambos se veía imposible…!

_¿A quién engaño? Una amistad conmigo misma se ve tan imposible, tan distante…_

Levantando la vista hacia su acompañante, se preguntó si en verdad eran de mundos tan distintos como aparentaban ser. ¿Era verdad, acaso, que a él no le importaba hacer justicia, ni le interesaba la muerte de su madre…? Aquello la entristecía: esos eran sentimientos _necesarios, humanos._

Fue cuando volteó y lo dejó fuera de su vista que ocurrió.

—Mujer.

Concentrada como estaba en examinar el contenido del bolso, no se giró.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué es la «paz»?

Ella dudó ante aquella pregunta, aunque no le supuso suficiente distracción para detenerse. ¡Dios, qué genial, Urahara le había traído incluso _jabón_…!

—Hum… Bueno, es un estado de no-agresión, ausencia de guerra entre reinos…

—Pero para los humanos, ¿qué es?

—Pues… algo así como sosiego, reconciliación… Sí, es calma, sentirse tranquilo…

— ¿Y piensas tú, mujer…, que _ella_ se haya ido en _paz _consigo misma?

Orihime dejó de hurgar para prestarle verdadera atención.

Alzó los ojos hasta el demonio.

Él observaba fijamente la tumba frente a él, a pesar de que sus ojos no delataban emoción alguna.

—Sí, estoy segura de que sí —murmuró finalmente—. Se fue convencida de su amor por ti. De su amor por ti, y de que estarías bien.

_No puedo decir lo mismo por Augusta, pero es la verdad…_

—Ya veo. En paz, entonces.

Ulquiorra le dio la espalda.

Y Orihime tuvo la certeza de que había llegado un poco más allá, un poquito más hondo respecto a aquel hueco sin fondo que era el corazón de Ulquiorra.

_Un hueco sin fondo._

La idea de que un corazón se asemejase a semejante objeto debería ser aterradora.

Pero al igual que siempre, Orihime solo se veía cayendo más y más profundo en aquella vorágine de sentimientos que él le provocaba.

En aquella vorágine de sentimientos que residía en lo profundo de él.

En algún lugar al lado de la tumba de su madre, y la de Bernard —donde sea que esta estuviese—, e incluso la de Hikari.

En algún lugar… _dentro del corazón de Ulquiorra._

* * *

Llegó al palacio a la tarde. Se escabulló donde Juliette con la esperanza de que pudiese tener algo de tiempo para ambos.

No se sorprendió de que no fuese así.

En el taburete frente al piano, una gata le esperaba. Sus grandes ojos fijos en él, como si desease que él dijese algo.

—Señorita Yoruichi —sonrió—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

La minina entornó los ojos como ranuras. El pianista dudó.

— ¿Ocurre algo, señorita…? ¡_Oh_!

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando un repentino resplandor abrazó al animal. Volteándose, se sacó el sombrero y lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus dedos.

—Señorita Yoruichi, te pediría que no hagas esto… Es bastante…

— ¿Bastante _qué_? —Urahara cerró los ojos; tal y como se lo había esperado, ella había vuelto a su forma humana—. ¿Bastante _indecoroso_? ¿_Impúdico_? ¿Qué es, Kisuke?

Sabía que si volteaba, la vería como era. En su esplendor. Como la diosa de la velocidad, y como nada más y nada menos: porque eso era Yoruichi, y desnuda o vestida, como gato o humana, ella era ella.

Y sin embargo, ¡no hallaba la fuerza para girarse y _mirarla_…!

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, ella exigió:

—Date la vuelta.

Silencio. El pobre Guardián no tenía respuesta a eso.

—Kisuke, _date la vuelta._

Indefenso, derrotado por segunda vez aquel día, él meneó la cabeza.

—No.

Escuchó sus pasos. Furiosos mas ligeros, como ella. Un tornado silencioso.

— ¡_Nunca_ te atrevas a no girarte cuando te llamo!

El tirón en uno de sus brazos lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Volteó, sí, y el eterno enigma de sus ojos no bastó para ocultar su sorpresa.

Frente a él, Yoruichi se mostraba desnuda. Y él sabía que era tan simple como un cuadro de una mujer desnuda, un cuerpo para admirar y deleitarse, y nada más para ella.

Era tan simple como aquella pintura de Draper, _Las Puertas del Ocaso_: una sencilla mujer abriendo la puerta a tantas cosas…

Y Urahara ya había cometido el error de ver más allá de dicha mujer en una ocasión: ver lo que no existía, cuando el verdadero milagro se trataba de su presencia ante él.

Y así mismo se le presentaba, por segunda vez en su vida, la misma mujer.

La desnudez como muestra de su simpleza.

Su desenvoltura como muestra de su valor.

—Yoruichi, _no…_

_ —_Lo que yo no entiendo —masculló ella— es por qué me ocultas cosas. Tú, Kisuke._ Tú._

Él parpadeó, confuso, y sintió ganas de buscar con la vista su sombrero que había quedado tendido en el suelo.

—Yo no te oculto cosas…

— ¡Mentira! —sus uñas se clavaron en el brazo del músico, pero este no mostró el más leve indicio de dolor—. ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡¿Crees que soy _idiota_?!

—No, yo solo…

— ¡No puedes siquiera mirarme a los ojos, Kisuke!

La situación se le hacía a él más que ridícula. Aparentemente, ella no era lo suficientemente humana si fallaba en percibir el problema de la situación…

_Y de todas formas, humana o no, ella es…_

—Es que…

— ¡Mira! —tiró de su cabello, y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza; lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, y él aceptó.

Porque desde el primer día que la había visto, Yoruichi lo había hecho postrarse ante ella.

—Mira —repitió, su voz como un cuchillo que rasgaba el corazón del rubio—, mira la herida que me hizo. Mira el dolor. Mira lo que sufrí, y mira cómo me tienes. ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas? ¿O acaso… planeas _traicionarme_?

Ante esto, él levantó la cabeza, y la observó. Desde su posición, sus senos se presentaba como dos montículos majestuosos, y aun así él no podía luchar contra el campo gravitacional de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Yoruichi? —Urahara estaba roto. Roto como años, siglos atrás.

Y en el proceso, había roto a su mejor amiga de igual manera.

— ¿Cómo puedes _tú_ hacerme sentir así, Kisuke? ¿Tan desolada, tan _desesperada_ como para temer que me _traiciones_?

Él entendió en aquel instante que ella no buscaba herirlo: únicamente decía las cosas como las pensaba.

Como las sentía.

—Yo jamás te traicionaría.

—Entonces muéstrate ante mí como eres. Así como yo lo hago. No te oculto nada, ¡lo sabes todo de mí!

Él sonrió.

—Señorita Yoruichi, no pienso desnudarme.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y le propinó una patada en el estómago.

— ¿Parece que estoy para bromas?

El Guardián negó con la cabeza a la par que aspiraba hondamente para resistir mejor el dolor.

—No era una broma.

—En tal caso, yo también me dejaré de bromear —se arrodilló frente a él, y lo tomó del cuello del traje—: tantos años juntos, Kisuke, y tú _aún_ no sabes cómo son los gatos.

Él esperó a que ella terminase su idea.

—Los gatos son impredecibles. Van y vienen a conveniencia: y siempre, _siempre_ se los debe recibir con los brazos abiertos si no se los quiere perder. Así que cuando tienes un gato, debes ser paciente: esperar, tener fe en que volverá a ti. No meterte en sus asuntos, pues puedes salir rasguñado.

»Porque así son los gatos. Y así se los debe querer.

Ella calló.

—Yoruichi…

—Aún no termino.

—Ah, de acuerdo, lo siento, lo sien…

—_Kisuke._

Él deseó ver sus ojos en aquel instante. Empero, ella no se lo permitió.

— ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Desde cuándo… te has convertido _tú_ en un gato?

Kisuke Urahara supo entonces que había intentado con tanto ahínco proteger a su mejor amiga que le había roto el corazón.

—Lo siento, Yoruichi…

Acarició sus mejillas, y optó por no limpiar sus lágrimas —años de conocerla le habían dado la certeza de que ella odiaba mostrarse débil—. Con delicadeza, besó su frente.

—Fui un mal amigo, ¿no es así?

—Pésimo —farfulló ella.

Ouch: aquello había dolido un poco, mas le restó importancia.

—Ya no será así.

—Entonces… —lo miró con resolución— dime _todo._

Él sonrió cansinamente.

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

—El gato en cuestión te rasguñará la cara si no le dices la verdad.

El músico rió.

— ¿Es que siempre tienes una salida para todo…?

Ella sonrió muy a su pesar.

—Siempre caemos de pie.

— ¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

— ¿_Indefectiblemente_? —insistió él.

—Indefectiblemente.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡_Kisuke_!

—Espero que me des un premio si te muestro que este humilde pianista puede hacer flaquear a un gato. En específico, a cierta gata de hermosos ojos miel.

Notó que su halago la tomó por sorpresa, mas no tardó en responder:

—Eso no es posi…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Él no la dejó.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de improviso.

— ¡Urahara, Shihouin…!

De todas las cosas que Hitsugaya había visto, las miles de cosas que había aprendido en el corto tiempo desde que dejase de ser quien era, nunca se habría imaginado ver _aquello._

Yoruichi Shihouin desnuda y de rodillas, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y Kisuke Urahara arrodillado frente a ella.

Sus bocas unidas.

Sintió un calor bastante incómodo subirle a la cara. ¿Tal vez el vivir con el hielo como medio, el hielo como razón de vida tenía sus consecuencias…?

No dijo una sola palabra y azotó la puerta; así la cerró.

Luego, cruzó los brazos y apoyó la espalda contra ella.

_Esto de ser Guardián es más complicado de lo que parece…_, reflexionó.

* * *

_—Perdóname, _Juliette_… porque voy a traicionarte._

_ Soltó una carcajada, y volvió a colocarse el sombrero._

_ —Irónico. ¿Se trata en verdad de una traición si me disculpo frente a tu tumba…? No veo cómo un traidor habría de tenerle tanta consideración a la traicionada en cuestión._

_ Suspiró. Suspiró porque lo siguiente que iba a decir requería coraje._

_ —Hasta aquí han llegado mis promesas —anunció solemnemente—. Daré el último testimonio de que alguna vez existió una mujer llamada Juliette, a la que amé profundamente, y luego, no volveré a recordarte sino a través de los ojos de un Guardián: a través de los ojos de alguien que analiza el pasado por el futuro. _

_ »De alguien que no te amó, ni te amará ya nunca._

_ Guardó silencio una vez más._

_ —Lamento decírtelo —admitió—, pero me lastimaste mucho, adorada Juliette._

_ Un pajarillo trinó en la cercanía._

_ Un pajarillo que a Urahara le hablaba de ojos ocres._

_ —Y yo no cometeré el mismo error que tú._

* * *

**¿Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y? ;n; ¿Me siguen queriendo? Reviews, por favor. Opiniones, por favor. Espero que les haya gustado... Y es obvio contra quién peleó Rukia, ¿verdad? c: Saludossaludossaludoslosquiero. ¡Spoilercillos para quienes me dejen revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
-Pequeña.**


	13. Volo ut Sis

**Ok, lo siento mucho :c Lamento mi tardanza. Pero he de justificarme con que surgieron muchas cosas -aún no termino con todo- -llora-, se murió mi tío, se casó mi prima -y la boda se pospuso por la muerte de tío- y me deprimí porque no pasé una materia POR CULPA DE LA PROFESORA :'D -y nunca reprobé NADA EN MI VIDA-.**

**Pero bueno, bueno, dejando afuera mis problemas personales (?) -tengo miles, si fuese a contarles (?) Pero los que les creo a Ulqui y Hime son mejores B)-, acá tienen el capítulo nuevo.**

**Música: _Hallelujah_, de Rufus Wainwright (sí, sí, la de Shrek).**

**Ahora, a mis lectoras sin cuenta:**

**Vanessa Aensland: SÍ, los exámenes me hicieron puré D': Y lastimosamente, este cap no es largo... Tampoco es corto, ojo: tiene más de 6000 palabras. Pero es corto para mis estándares. Igual, acá pasan cosas lindas c: Espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Karito: No le dio el abrazo porque no quería que Ulqui se enoje -es celoso ejem ejem (?)**

**Ruth Rub NG: *explota bombas en su honor* EEEEEEH, NUEVA LECTORA :'D WOW, ¿tanto así? ¡Me hacés feliz! Gracias, me han dicho muchas personas ya eso, tanto que hasta empiezo a creérmelo (?) Espero más reviews tuyos, ACORDATE QUE SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS SE LLEVAN SPOILERCILLOS. Sin embargo, no hay spoilercillos si no tienen cuenta, porque todos verían :'c Por eso, créense cuentas y ahí les digo (?) Hablamos c:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII: VOLO UT SIS**

—Vámonos.

La palabra sorprendió a la mujer, quien estaba terminando de aferrarse la capa roja que Urahara le había dejado en la bolsa.

— ¿Adónde?

Ulquiorra la miró sin decir nada por un largo instante. Seguidamente, caminó hasta situarse detrás de ella, sus manos fuertemente aferradas a su cintura.

—A nuestro lugar, mujer.

Ella sonrió, sin poder ver el desconcierto en el rostro ajeno; se limitó a sujetar con más fuerza la bolsa en la cual él la había visto guardar diversas frutas además de las provisiones que —según le había dicho él mismo— Kisuke Urahara, cuyo nombre ahora conocía —y el cual se aseguraría de no olvidar en los próximos trescientos cincuenta años—, le había traído.  
Él abrió las alas.

Y se elevó en el aire junto a ella.

* * *

De todas las cosas que le habían sorprendido en su vida, Toushiro no estaba seguro de que hubiese contemplado alguna vez aquel espectáculo.

El espectáculo de un establo improvisado en el cuarto de un señorito.

Advirtiendo su mirada de completo desconcierto, el joven príncipe se sacudió las manos para limpiarlas de paja, y le sonrió:

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece, Toushiro?

—Es «Hitsugaya». Y no entiendo cómo se supone que vas a esconder a una centáuride aquí…

— ¿Esconder? ¿Quién habló de esconder?

A su lado, Nel, quien había estado examinando con un gesto de bastante asombro su nueva cama, lo miró estupefacta.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí!

Toushiro frunció el entrecejo. Si nadie debía saber que estaba allí, ¿por qué se había mantenido callada al respecto? Debió haber sospechado de toda la paja y la madera que habían llevado al enorme cuarto principal… Ya era un milagro, de por sí, que hubiesen logrado meterla al palacio sin ser descubiertos.

—Oh, vamos, Nel, solo lo sabrá mi padre; le decimos que eres una chica obsesionada con los caballos, y creerá que es un magnífico disfraz y te dejará en paz. Lo conozco.

La joven no parecía muy convencida.

Toushiro entendía su punto.

* * *

— ¡Wow! ¡Mira, Ulquiorra, _mira_!

Era sorprendente cómo ella se maravillaba por las cosas más triviales.

Su fascinación, en este caso, se debía a una bandada aledaña de murciélagos.

Debían ser los mismos que él había encontrado días atrás, cuando se dirigiese completamente solo a la casa que había compartido con Bernard.

— ¡Acerquémonos!

La mujer, debajo de él, no parecía comprender lo que decía.

Así que la ignoró.

— ¡Ulquiorra, vamos, acerquémonos! ¡Son tan _lindos_…!

El demonio frunció el entrecejo. ¿En verdad podía hallar lindas a criaturas tan horribles?

—Nos atacarán.

—Tú eres fuerte, ¡vamos, acerquémonos!

Reprimió un suspiro, y dejó de aletear, dirigiendo todo el peso de ambos hacia la derecha, con lo que lograron acercarse más al grupo.

La mujer lucía extasiada: sus mejillas rozagantes aun en la oscuridad, sus blancos dientes luciendo más que nunca en su sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, algo extraño sucedió: un murciélago se separó del grupo, y se acercó más de la cuenta a ellos.

Tanto se acercó, que Ulquiorra no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, y el animalillo colisionó contra la bolsa de la joven. Ella se sorprendió, y por sus desesperados movimientos, pareciera que el murciélago se hubiese colado adentro.

—Mujer, no te muevas tanto —Ulquiorra le advirtió.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que no sale de mi bols…! ¡Ey, no, _espera_!

Los chillidos del animal, a tan corta distancia, eran una tortura. No que su bandada fuese exactamente silenciosa, mas la desesperación jugaba a favor de los pequeños pulmones.

Ulquiorra empezaba a irritarse. Empero, no estaban demasiado lejos de su escondite, por lo que aterrizaron un poco antes: la mujer debió sacar al pequeño murciélago de su bolso.

Para su sorpresa, este no podía volar —de haber sido capaz de hacerlo, ya habría huido—.

—Ah, creo que tiene el ala rota…

—Déjalo, mujer.

Ya era suficientemente molesto el que hubiese tenido que descender antes de lo previsto: que lo dejase, así ya no causaría más problemas.

—Pero es… tan chiquito y… está lastimado… —la voz suave de la mujer buscaba convencerlo.

—Haz lo que quieras.

No lo había convencido: después de todo, él no decidiría por ella. ¿Deseaba cargarse a sí misma con un animal inútil? Adelante. No era su problema.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

Ah, pero ¿con quién creía que trataba? Decidió no responder a eso.

Ella no se dio por vencida:

— ¡Es tan tierno…! ¡Sus alas se parecen a las tuyas! Y estaba pensando que podríamos llamarlo «Frijol»…

Ulquiorra se detuvo, y la miró por encima del hombro. Ella sencillamente sostuvo a la criaturilla entre sus manos, incapaz de ocultar su desconcierto.

— ¿«_Frijol_»?

— ¿No te gusta…? —la mujer parecía desilusionada.

Él contempló al pequeño murciélago.

—… Llámalo «Murciélago» y ya.

— ¿Oh? ¿Crees que ese nombre le quedaría bien…? —más que preguntárselo a él, parecía como si se lo estuviese preguntando al animal.

—Sí.

— ¡Entonces, «Murciélago»! —su emoción era evidente—. Ah, chiquitín, ya tienes un nombre…

Ahora sí la ignoraría.

Y por ello, no notó que la mujer se detenía un instante, presos sus ojos por un brillante reloj dorado abandonado en el césped.

* * *

Las palabras de aquella misteriosa joven resonaron en la cabeza de Byakuya una y otra vez.

Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión sencillamente horrible.

—Insinúas cosas repugnantes, mujer.

La joven sonrió, como si se esperase su respuesta diez minutos atrás.

— ¿Es repugnante la relación entre el cerezo y el río, mi señor?

—Ni yo soy un río, ni ella un cerezo.

La risa que surgió de los lozanos labios molestó enormemente al Justo.

—Yo diría que es lo contrario, mi señor.

— ¿Lo contrario? —rememoró sus palabras—. ¿Acaso insinúas… que Rukia puede destruirme? ¿Que es _ella_ quien me destruirá a mí?

Ella sopesó sus palabras, y finalmente replicó:

—Debería dilucidarse quién es el más fuerte, si…

—Yo soy el más fuerte —el noble no entendía el porqué de su impaciencia; era como si hubiese retornado a sus impulsivos años mozos.

Hisana sonrió.

—Debería dilucidarse —insistió— si tan solo eso tuviese importancia alguna. Pero ciertamente que no la tiene. ¿Dónde se ha visto que en una relación simbiótica una parte sea más que la otra?

—Otra razón para probar que te equivocas —gruñó él—. Es obvio que supero ampliamente en fuerza y experiencia a Rukia.

La joven no perdió la sonrisa, y señaló con la cabeza al otro lado del río.

—Yo diría… que ese río tiene todo el poder de echar abajo incluso este cerezo, tan macizo como usted lo ve.

Byakuya supo que no hablaba del tal Río Sincrónico, ni del cerezo a cuya sombra ella se hallaba.

Y tomó una decisión.

* * *

Rukia sentía la adrenalina fluir en la sangre. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, precisos; no perdía un solo segundo.

Su oponente era de cuidado, y aun así…

Aun así ella se las había arreglado para propinarle algunos cortes.

Si algo, el hombre no se desanimaba; se veía excitado, emocionado por contar con una rival tan formidable.

Levantó la espada, y esta se encontró con el filo del acero contrario: ambas fuerzas empujaban con gran ímpetu.

Habría de verse quién saldría victorioso.

— ¡Nada mal, enana!

Rukia sabía que ella era mucho más que un «nada mal».

— ¡Bastardo, voy a cortarte!

— ¡¿Ah, sí?!

El hombre pareció sacar nuevos bríos de algún lugar al que la Futura no tenía acceso. Su fuerza la desconcertó, y hasta la hizo retroceder: la hoja de la espada a centímetros de ella.

A centímetros de apartar su espada, de…

¡CLANG!

El estrépito la tomó por sorpresa, mas al sentirse libre de la opresión ajena, retrocedió unos pasos.

Para su completo desconcierto, entre ella y su oponente se interpuso alguien inesperado.

Su capucha no la dejaba distinguir su rostro, mas de pronto, un imprevisto viento la deslizó lejos de los largos cabellos ónice.

Rukia soltó su espada de la impresión, como si hubiese recordado que ella era una dama, y no una guerrera, a la sola visión de aquel hombre.

— ¿_Hermano…_?

* * *

No tardaron en llegar a su refugio.

En silencio se escabulleron bajo techo, y en silencio permanecieron ambos.

—Debemos alimentarlo —la mujer hablaba en plural aun cuando ella era la única que se tomaba la molestia de partir una manzana en trocitos y dársela al animal; este, asombrosamente, aceptaba agradecido los pedazos de fruta.

Ulquiorra la observaba en silencio desde un rincón, sobre uno de los almohadones que ella había traído mucho tiempo atrás.

La contempló mientras mimaba al pequeño murciélago, y no despegó los ojos de ella durante el tiempo en que su suave voz entonó una melodía que permitió a la criaturilla sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Por un instante, el demonio se sintió… extraño. Algo así como un calor en el pecho, y deseó ser del tamaño de aquella criatura.

Ser el que descansase en brazos de la mujer.

Esto era un pensamiento idiota, sin embargo, así que lo apartó de su mente con rapidez.

—Shh, shh… —ella lo acalló, y recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había estado refunfuñando en voz baja—. Necesita descansar… —articuló las palabras con los labios más que decirlas.

Seguidamente, depositó al quiróptero en la tabla más baja de uno de los estantes. Ulquiorra se percató entonces de que la pelirroja lo había envuelto con un trozo de tela que parecía provenir de su capa verde, la cual había dejado a un lado tras cercenarle dicho pedazo.

Finalmente, tras mucho tiempo sin prestarle gran atención, ella lo miró.

—Ey —susurró con una sonrisa, y se arrastró hasta quedar más cerca de él, sentada sobre un almohadón contiguo al suyo, sus zapatos descartados a un lado—, ¿en qué piensas?

Ulquiorra consideró la pregunta. Y decidió no comentarle que había deseado —aunque fuese durante el más mínimo instante— ser aquel murciélago.

—En nada, mujer.

Ella hizo un puchero al tiempo que se abrazaba las rodillas.

— ¡Es imposible no pensar en nada! Debiste haber pensado algo, aunque solo fuese «qué mucho polvo tiene ese libro del estante de la derecha» o «qué tonta se ve la mujer alimentando a un murciélago».

El demonio parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Se supone que tratas de imitar mi voz?

Ella suspiró, y su cálido aliento chocó contra su rostro.

—No eres divertido, Ulquiorra…

No. Él no era divertido. De repente, se preguntó si hallaba divertido a aquel humano que la había zarandeado hasta el punto de lastimarla. La sola posibilidad de que ella respondiese afirmativamente a su hipotética pregunta lo hizo rabiar.

— ¿Preferirías estar con tus amigos humanos, entonces?

Ella lo miró con una expresión similar a la de alguien que acabase de quemarse una mano, y la retirase apresuradamente de la fuente de calor.

—Yo no dije eso…

—Dijiste que no soy divertido. Asumo que tus amigos humanos lo son.

— ¿Por qué debes hablar de ellos como si fuesen diferentes a ti? —le interrogó ella—. Como si fuesen… _repugnantes_.

Él decidió que no le convendría confirmar aquella teoría.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Te dije que yo no dije eso.

—Pero lo pensaste.

—No pensaría algo así —contestó ella—. No lo pensaría, y al momento en que lo pensase, me dispondría a marcharme. Pero sigo aquí.

La idea desoló a Ulquiorra. Lástima. Ella estaba allí por lástima. Seguía allí porque él era patético, y ella se regocijaba en la idea de que alguien dependiese de sí. Después de todo, lo había dejado claro: podría marcharse cuando quisiese.

Él no deseaba aceptar esto.

—No podrías marcharte.

Un incómodo silencio inundó el cuarto. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

— ¿Disculpa?

Ulquiorra no se echaría atrás.

—Dije que no podrías marcharte.

—Creo… creo que no comprendo…

—No te lo permitiría, mujer.

—Debes comprender que tengo obligaciones —¿acaso estaba tratando de apaciguarlo?—. Que tengo deberes reales que cumplir…

Excusas. Como siempre. Todos tenían excusas para él. Para todo. Y cuando él intentaba excusarse, nadie lo escuchaba…

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

Al segundo, sus alargados dedos aprisionaron una de las muñecas de la mujer.

—Dijiste: «No voy a dejarte»…

—Ulquiorra…

—Dijiste:… «te amo»

—Ulqu…

Pero él no la dejó hablar. Deseaba que callase, que silenciase su voz de hada y que no pronunciase una palabra más para convencerlo de que poseía su libertad.

¿Cómo podía amarlo como decía que lo amaba, y poseer tal libertad? Era estúpido. Ella se había metido en esto, ella se había encadenado a él, y debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Por su falta de reacción, él notó que la había sorprendido al besarla. La sintió temblar, y se preguntó la causa: ¿emoción? ¿sorpresa? ¿o quizás…

… _miedo_?

¿Y si le temía?

Ah, ¡qué horrible era el haber abandonado el nihilismo, en el cual nada de eso importaría!

Incluso su presencia o ausencia dejaría de importar.

Sin embargo, esto era imposible: no había vuelta atrás.

Como no había vuelta atrás mientras la obligaba a ceder, a yacer debajo de sí.

Cuando su boca la dejó libre —no había respondido, solo se había dejado arrastrar— la contempló largamente. Sus manos estaban apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, y así evitaba cualquier tentativa de escape.

—No puedes escapar —murmuró él, y volvió a besarla.

Ella siguió sin responder. Como una muñeca sin vida, como…

Por un instante, la fugaz imagen de un cuerpo femenino inerte, depositado en un ataúd surcó su mente. Se estremeció de forma súbita, y nuevamente interrumpió el contacto entre ambas bocas, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

¿Qué demonios hacía? Era un idiota. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, forzarla a estar consigo? Qué idea tan nefasta, tan horrible, incluso para un monstruo como él.

Se sintió humillado e indefenso. Y ella no hacía nada por ayudarlo a apartar esa idea, con sus profundos ojos plateados escrutándolo minuciosamente.

Además, ¿por qué callaba? Ella no solía callar. Hablaba hasta cuando dormía —no que él la hubiese escuchado adrede—, ¡por todos los demonios!

Entonces, advirtió algo moviéndose en dirección a su rostro.

Al instante, se halló lejos de ella, en otro rincón del cuarto.

Desde su posición, la mujer giró el rostro hacia él, su mano aún en el aire.

Él había pensado que lo golpearía, y como un animal asustado, se había retirado. Cabía analizar el porqué: ¿temía el golpe… o el daño en general que ella pudiese hacerle?

Eso era desesperante. Ella podía lastimarlo, y aun si él conscientemente no lo admitía, el instinto en su nivel más primitivo así se lo aseguraba.

— ¿Ulquiorra?

Su voz era suave, como aquellas ocasiones en las que intentaba penetrar en su mundo, en su mente. Y hasta ahora, le había ido más que bien, aunque él intentase ocultárselo.

Su mano bajó, no sin antes hacerse un puño flojo; los dedos acariciaron el aire para esto.

Y el demonio no pudo menos que preguntarse si la caricia iría dirigida a él segundos antes, en lugar del golpe que había visto venir.

* * *

—Ulquiorra, acércate.

Él no se movió. Orihime lo contempló largamente, y terminó por sonreírle.

—Siempre actúas igual —suspiró—. Como si… me tuvieses miedo.

Aquello pareció molestarlo, o eso le pareció a ella por la sombra que asomó a sus ojos.

—En la nada no hay lugar para miedo, mujer.

—Pero lo sientes hacia mí —le contradijo ella tan suave y ágil como una pluma—. Lo sientes hacia mí, lo sé por cómo me miras, por cómo actúas cada vez que intento acercarme a ti.

—Tal vez eres tú quien debería temerme.

Eso era cierto. Empero, la soberana sonrió, sabedora de la intención escondida detrás de sus palabras.

—Eres más rápido y más fuerte que yo, y fuiste acusado de crímenes muy graves. Es más: eres culpable de crímenes tan horribles como tomar la vida de otras personas. Obviamente, tengo todas las razones en el mundo para temerte.

»No obstante, Ulquiorra… ¿por qué razón querrías _tú_ que yo te tema?

Por su expresión sorprendida, la muchacha supo que no se había esperado su pregunta.

—Ven aquí —insistió entonces; le dio una palmada al cojín adyacente para dar mayor fuerza a su petición—. No me temas, Ulquiorra. No hay espacio para el miedo entre nosotros dos.

Ella supuso que él estaba cavilando acerca de aquella afirmación.

—Hay espacio para un abismo entre ambos, mujer.

—Para mí eso no es aceptable —ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el sonrojo que alcanzó sus mejillas—. Yo te quiero tan cerca de mí, que el miedo no tendría espacio para germinar.

— ¿Por qué?

Nuevamente aquella pregunta. Aquella molesta pregunta que parecía incapaz de aceptar la respuesta más obvia, más simple de todas.

—Porque te amo.

* * *

Una vez más, esa afirmación. Sentía cómo el pecho se encogía hasta apretar, casi asfixiando, el vacío en su pecho.

¿O tal vez el vacío crecía?

¿O… ya no se trataba de un vacío?

Lo cierto es que la mujer frente a él brillaba. Brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles, como cada una de las promesas que le habían sido hechas, y nunca cumplidas.

Pero ella, solo ella no lo había defraudado aún.

Y se vio arrastrado hacia sí como un insecto a la luz.

A su voz, a su rostro, a su cuerpo.

A su corazón.

* * *

Esta vez, Orihime abrió la boca cuando los labios de Ulquiorra la buscaron: no sería como antes, un beso a causa del miedo, de la incertidumbre.

No.

Eso era inadmisible.

Solo lo besaría por amor, y solo sería besada por amor.

Y así él no la amase, ella estaba segura de que era amor lo que sentía en aquellos implacables labios que reclamaban los suyos.

Sintió su cuerpo deslizarse naturalmente hacia el suyo, como dos arroyos convergiendo en un lago.

Su desnudez la quemaba aun a pesar de sus ropajes. Y él parecía atravesar por lo mismo, o eso decía la forma en la que se detuvo. Ella sonrió, y, tras tomar su mano, la guió a su vestido.

A decir verdad, era una prenda complicada: un corsé, y muchas otras tiras de tela debajo. Y si era sincera consigo misma, no tenía paciencia para lidiar con todo ello.

—Puedes romperlo por esta vez.

Él la observó con curiosidad, mas hizo caso: no fue brusco, sino que con sus garras fue rasgando la tela hasta liberarla de aquella prisión.

Ahora solo quedaban aquellos vendajes que aún guardaban celosamente la piel herida de la soberana. Ella suspiró, y empezó a deshacerlos…

… hasta que las manos de Ulquiorra la detuvieron.

Su sorpresa fue evidente, pero él lucía resuelto a encargarse de ello: con sumo cuidado retiró las vendas de su hombro derecho y su espalda.

A modo de una rosa en flor, la tira blanca dio paso a los senos de la joven, a su vientre, a su desnudez.

Orihime se percató de que la respiración de Ulquiorra se agitaba, así como la suya. Depositó sus manos sobre su pecho, pensando en que el Ulquiorra de todos los días era el mismo que se hallaba frente a ella en aquel instante.

Y no obstante, ahora que lo veía se preguntaba cómo podía mantenerse calma a su lado en cualquier otro momento de cualquier otro día.

—Ulquiorra.

Él alzó la vista de sus pechos a ella cuando la oyó hablar; un gesto hasta obsceno, si la pelirroja no hubiese estado al tanto de que él estaba fascinado con toda ella.

—Realmente, te amo.

Y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla blanquecina de aquel hombre atormentado por un pasado que no había sido su culpa.

* * *

Él sintió sus párpados caer. Como una caricia de una madre a un hijo, con un amor tal vez incluso más intenso, ella lo tocaba.

Eso era el amor, incluso él podía distinguirlo de otras emociones.

Aquella mirada vulnerable mientras su cuerpo la obligaba a reposar la espalda aún herida contra el almohadón, aquel rostro bañado en carmesí…

Eso era amor. Más que el que se hallase desnuda y estuviese dispuesta a entregársele.

Las yemas de sus dedos sobre su rostro.

Eso, _eso_ era amor.

Las palabras no acudían a él. Solo un temblor infantil, similar al del niño que regresa a su hogar tras mucho tiempo perdido.

Así que presionó su boca contra la de la mujer; se hallaba ávido de calor, ávido de transmitirle todo aquello que su ignorancia y sus complejas emociones redescubiertas le impedían decir.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue rozar con sus labios su mejilla, su clavícula, los arañazos en su hombro —no sin sentir una breve chispa de odio hacia su causante—, todo el camino hasta el espacio de sus pechos…

Y siguió bajando, sus manos aprisionando los brazos que probablemente buscarían apartarlo por instinto tarde o temprano; después de todo, ella no parecía tener experiencia en estas cuestiones…

Y eso era secundario.

Todo era secundario cuando su tórax se hinchaba de aire al sentir ella los suaves besos de él en su vientre, sus dedos dejando uno de sus brazos para recorrer su costado de principio a fin.

Esa sola imagen de la mujer que deseaba para sí estremeciéndose a causa de sus caricias bastaba para hacerlo renegar de su nihilismo abrazado anteriormente.

Deshizo la presa restante en su otro brazo, y ella no perdió tiempo en tocarlo igual que él había hecho consigo: Ulquiorra necesitó cerrar los ojos ante cada roce, cada contacto suave de esa mujer más ligera, más inalcanzable que el aire.

Y a pesar de su naturaleza inasequible, ella había aceptado yacer bajo él en la más completa sumisión: descartaba su pasado, descartaba su falta de compasión y sus vicios más bajos.

No, no lo descartaba —pues eso sería negarlo—, sino que lo aceptaba.

¿Cuándo y dónde hallaría una mujer igual que esta, que soltaba suspiros de un placer tan puro a pesar de su naturaleza cuando él rodeaba sus senos con sus manos, sus pezones presos de su boca, torturados por su lengua ansiosa?

Si algo no importaba de aquel momento, era este mismo «cuándo», este mismo «dónde»: ¿en aras de qué se ponía trabas a sí mismo, cuando podía…?

¿Cuando podía hacer suya a esta simple, hermosa mujer?

Con los ojos cerrados, recorrió su cuello con su nariz, inhalando su esencia como si intentase memorizarla para plasmarla en papel —algo inaudito—.

Se percató de las manos sobre su espalda, y de los erguidos pezones que ahora clavaban su pecho, como puntas de dagas que en lugar de lastimarlo lo aliviaban.

Era un alivio tenerla así.

Y se aseguraría de que nadie más, nunca, la tuviese así.

* * *

Orihime siseó: la mordida que Ulquiorra le propinó un poco por encima de la clavícula fue calculada con una precisión extraordinaria, un gesto surgido del instinto.

Cualquier otra muchacha oriunda de una cuna de oro como ella lo habría considerado un comportamiento animal: mas la reina de Karakura no era soberbia, y parte de su humildad consistía en aceptar las partes más salvajes de la humanidad.

La parte animal, la parte del simple hombre que deseaba a su mujer, a su _compañera_ de una forma implacable y hasta despiadada.

De la misma manera en la que ella deseaba al hombre que había elegido como compañero.

A Ulquiorra Cifer.

Así que enredó sus manos en los mechones negros mientras sus ojos entrecerrados se empañaban por haces de luz provenientes del fuego azul que seguía iluminando como si nada la habitación donde había trascurrido buena parte de su vida desde pequeña.

Desde que había decidido entrar a la vida de Ulquiorra, costase lo que costase.

El solo pensamiento de que él finalmente la estaba dejando entrar, de que era él quien se abriría paso en su interior en instantes, de que nadie más que él, a quien ella había elegido, tendría acceso al rincón más apartado de ella, el único sobre el cual reclamaba derecho luego de una vida vivida por otros, no era reconfortante, sino _glorioso_.

Y no era su anatomía, ni cualquier lugar que él pudiese besar o penetrar, sino su corazón.

Eso lo supo cuando él se ubicó entre sus piernas con lentitud y sintió su hombría contra ella, contra aquella flor que había estado a punto de ceder en pos de su reino.

Él se había robado su corazón.

El pensamiento era hasta desesperante.

_¿En verdad soy tan ingenua como para pensar que él me dejaría entrar como yo a él…?_

Dejó de tocarlo —él había dejado en claro lo mucho que lo incomodaba su tacto, y no deseaba que, impredecible como siempre, se apartase ahora—, y descansó los brazos a los costados del cojín, rendida a todo el influjo de este hombre.

De este hombre que se había robado su corazón, y que fácilmente podría llevarse todo lo demás de así quererlo, puesto que ella se transformaba en aire cuando estaba con él.

* * *

Ulquiorra la observó largamente. Su cuerpo trémulo, la marca roja que había dejado en su piel, los ojos empañados por el gozo y la expectación.

Y él la hacía sentir así.

Se restregó contra ella, su miembro erecto y habiendo dejado su escondite bajo aquella apariencia monstruosa desde rato atrás: era una parte dormida de él, cierto, mas esta mujer —y solo esta mujer— podía resucitarlo.

Y no algo tan prosaico como su mera virilidad, sino sus sentimientos, sus ansias de unirse a alguien.

Eso era lo que ella despertaba en él.

Se preguntó por un instante si tendría miedo, pues su expresión, pese a que él deseaba creer que se trataba de delectación en su mayor parte, podía bien hablar asimismo de temor, incertidumbre y nerviosismo.

Emociones comprensibles en una primeriza, como ella parecía serlo.

Por lo tanto, despegó un momento la mirada de su rostro, y con sus ojos fue hasta los brazos, las manos que se habían dado por vencidas nuevamente y yacían lánguidas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Completamente rendida.

Pero él no la quería rendida, como lo sería una mujer forzada.

Él no la quería con miedo, como cualquier chica de algún pueblo que pudiese tomar por la fuerza.

Ni con incertidumbre, como una niña seducida por un desconocido.

Ni con nerviosismo, porque era él con quien ella debía estar.

Él quería a la niña que leía, a la joven que gritaba de frustración, a la mujer que había limpiado sus lágrimas solo para llorar por él.

Sin mirarla aún, posicionó ambas manos sobre las ajenas, y entrelazó sus dedos: como un rompecabezas perfecto, él se amoldó a ella.

— ¿Ul… quiorra?

Por su boca entreabierta, supo que le había tomado por sorpresa. Mas no parecía disgustada, a pesar de que sus manos distaban mucho de las aceptables de acuerdo a los cánones humanos. Curioso, ¿aun tan cerca de tenerlo dentro se distraía por el simple hecho de que tomase sus manos?

Y supuso que esperaba una explicación. ¿No comprendía que no deseaba —ni podía— hablar ahora…?

¿Que ella causaba ese efecto en él?

Pero seguramente podía hallar una palabra, al menos.

Una palabra.

Incluso un hombre maldito que en principio había sido un mísero aprendiz de pescador podía pensar en una, ¿no?

Acercó la frente a la ajena, sus ojos fijos por un instante en aquellas horquillas tan curiosas que ella siempre utilizaba, piel contra piel…

Y dijo la única palabra que se hallaba siempre en su mente, la palabra que nunca había aceptado pronunciar porque era más de lo que podía pedir, más que la realidad que se merecía.

La palabra que era más que él mismo.

* * *

La palabra alcanzó sus oídos en un instante.

Era apenas un susurro contra su boca, un exhalar de aire convertido en sonido.

Y esa mísera palabrita causó que Orihime sintiese que podría romper en llanto solo por la cercanía de Ulquiorra.

Su corazón pareció crecer diez veces y elevarla hasta las nubes.

Aferró con más fuerzas los dedos níveos del demonio, y buscó sus labios temblorosamente al tiempo que sus piernas se enredaban en torno a su cintura, lo que provocó que él inhalase bruscamente al hundirse levemente la cabeza de su erección dentro de ella.

—Entra —susurró entonces ella—. Entra, Ulquiorra… Entra.

* * *

No necesitó que la mujer se lo repitiese.

Con cuidado, con lentitud, se adentró en su humedad.

Sus paredes internas se estrechaban en torno a él, y no tardó en sentir la leve oposición que confirmó sus sospechas respecto a su nerviosismo.

Ah, pero ¡era delicioso! Delicioso sentirla entregarse progresivamente, delicioso sentirla ceder ante sus avances, como un juego de confianza y promesas.

Ella confiaba en él, y él prometía llevarla lejos.

Finalmente llegó al tope, y se detuvo. En parte, para dejarla ajustarse; en parte, para prestar atención a cada detalle de su rostro contraído por el gozo del momento.

Una vez que ella le dirigió aquella silenciosa pero expresiva mirada que le indicaba que podía seguir, se irguió por encima de su cuerpo con las manos aún unidas a las suyas, aunque ahora ejercía una presión mayor sobre ella.

Una presión sensual, dominante; la del hombre que ha estado demasiado tiempo en las sombras, deseando a una sola mujer.

Así que empezó a moverse con lentitud.

Como un barco a la deriva.

Como su relación había sido al inicio.

* * *

Orihime lo sintió ingresar, lo sintió alcanzar lo más hondo de su ser, y deseó gritar. No obstante, se limitó a soltar un suspiro; cuando por fin le indicó con una mirada que podía seguir, Ulquiorra la acorraló de forma inesperada.

O quizás no tanto: sabía de su lado seductor por naturaleza. Él parecía no advertirlo, mas ella era consciente de que él exudaba sensualidad por cada poro de su ser —o al menos así lo percibía ella—.

Así que solo lo apretó más contra sí con sus piernas cuando lo sintió retroceder, rogándole que regresase a ella.

Y así lo hizo.

No una, ni dos, ni tres veces.

Decenas.

Centenas de veces.

Centenas de veces —o así lo creyó ella— la penetró él.

Penetraciones lentas, penetraciones más rápidas, más profundas…

Sus testículos chocaban contra sus labios vaginales y le propinaban golpeteos que la hacían desearlo más…

… pero bueno, el simple hecho de existir por su parte despertaba en ella el deseo más inexorable hacia su persona.

De pronto —no advirtió cuándo ni cómo— su mano izquierda se halló libre.

Comprendió la razón poco después, cuando Ulquiorra le mostró un rincón de su propio cuerpo que ella desconocía con los dedos: un botón que desencadenó oleadas de éxtasis al ser manipulado de forma hábil por él.

La joven no pudo reprimir un solo gemido, y ni intentó disimular los jadeos; llevó su mano al cuello de su amante y lo obligó a besarla, a robarle el aliento con el objetivo de acabar con estos últimos.

Y sin embargo, ¡lo sentía _todo_…!

Las embestidas que tras buscar a tientas habían hallado un tesoro exquisito en su interior, el jugueteo de los dedos masculinos sobre su clítoris, su diestra apresando su mano izquierda, su hálito caliente sobre el rostro, gotas de sudor que no se explicaba empapando sus cuerpos, sus propias piernas atrapándolo y sintiendo como un recordatorio de la naturaleza demoníaca de Ulquiorra la vellosidad reinante cintura para abajo de su cuerpo…

Arqueó la espalda, y a la par advirtió que el cuerpo de Ulquiorra se curvaba de igual manera sobre el suyo, amoldándose, su respiración desigual ahora contra su mejilla.

No tardó en llegar a la cumbre de una montaña que nunca había explorado: una tan, tan alta que estaba segura de que solo Ulquiorra podría llevarla hasta allí.

Y mientras sentía su cuerpo entero arder y su corazón martillar contra su pecho, su visión se volvió blanca.

* * *

No pasó por alto, aún en su frenesí, las reacciones de la mujer.

Las violentas reacciones de una mujer que gozaba, de un cuerpo que ya no podía soportar el placer.

Y esto lo hizo feliz: feliz, como solo podía serlo el hombre que había llevado al límite a una mujer. Feliz porque sabía que aquella joven había tenido lo más bello del mundo ante sus ojos gracias a él.

Y estaba feliz… porque él, también, había sido arrastrado en aquella espiral de dulces tormentos, de sentirse querido y de pensarse único para alguien.

Esto lo hizo continuar, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho más.

La mujer bajo él parecía a punto de desmayarse, y él, desesperado, solo quería estar en las mismas que ella: anhelaba que ella aguardase por él, por que él agotase sus fuerzas y la acompañase en su descanso.

Así que dejó su clítoris y, tras apoyar el codo contra el cojín y retroceder para ser capaz de acceder a su rostro, le besó la frente aun cubierta de gotas que pegoteaban finas hebras naranjas.

Ella abrió los ojos, y él pudo verla más cerca que nunca, más hermosa que nunca segundos antes de cerrar los ojos e irse dentro de ella, como la naturaleza más simple, la que no sabía de maldiciones ni clases sociales, estipulaba.

Así la vio él, y así permaneció por largo rato luego de haber eyaculado en su interior, con los temblores propios del orgasmo aún agitando a ambos.

Ninguna de las dos partes se preguntó si hubiese sido propicia la retirada anticipada: se podría atribuir el hecho al egoísmo de él, o bien a la inexperiencia de ella…

… mas lo cierto es que, en simultáneo con el simple reconocer la existencia del otro mirándose a los ojos, ambos supieron la razón por la que habían consumado el acto más obsceno según tantos reglamentos distorsionados por el tiempo y el absurdo.

La razón era sencilla.

La misma razón de guerras y dolor; de vida y esperanza.

Aquella razón dicha por completo en los ojos de ambos en aquel preciso pedazo de eternidad.

Y aun cuando era ella quien había sonreído y secado las lágrimas, se mordió el labio apenas un segundo antes de que las pequeñas perlas delatoras se le escapasen.

Y aun cuando él era quien había permitido las lágrimas secarse en su rostro, al apoyar su mejilla contra la ajena sus labios se curvaron en el gesto olvidado añares atrás antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Su mirada no se apartaba del techo.

Y no obstante, sus dedos propinaban una caricia lenta y dulce a los cabellos del ser amado.

¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado qué se sentiría esto? El amar a alguien lo suficiente para permitirle estar dentro de su propio cuerpo…

_No._

Aquello era una mentira.

Había conocido tal tipo de amor tiempo atrás; solo había faltado la consumación del acto.

Ella sabía que él, y solo él, podría adentrarse donde fuese, como fuese, que ella se lo permitiría y lo acogería entre sus brazos tal y como él la había acogido en los suyos.

El hombre suspiró, aún perdido en algún lugar entre las pesadillas y los sueños más bellos.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él, y contempló sus finas facciones.

Yendo más abajo, un torso al descubierto que señalaba la continuación de una desnudez sencilla mediante una fina línea de vellos rubios.

Tan sencilla como él.

Como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido expresados en voz alta, él levantó los párpados.

—No es de buena educación observar a la gente mientras duerme.

Su sonrisa era la misma de siempre, como si no la hubiese poseído con la lujuria oriunda de siglos pasados la noche anterior.

Fue necesario esbozar una sonrisa gatuna en respuesta.

—Desde el primer día te observé dormir, Kisuke. Desde el primer día.

* * *

La madrugada.

El té se enfriaba en la taza al otro lado de la mesa.

Se enfriaba como recuerdos inútiles, recuerdos que no hacían más que satisfacer por un momento las exigencias de su ego.

_—La amo._

_ Las palabras dejaron sus labios naturalmente. No porque las sintiese, sino porque le convenían; así de simple._

_ Ella le respondió con una mirada altiva, como si el ser dueña de aquellos hermosos ojos grises la elevase por encima de todos._

_ La actitud le divertía. Hasta le gustaba, quizás. _

Si no fuese la actitud de una niña arrogante.

_Ah, aquella arrogancia… Sería la perdición de esa bella jovencita._

_ — ¿Dices amarme? —la respuesta llegó cargada de soberbia—. Pruébalo._

_ Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo, y convertirla en una de afabilidad enfermiza, casi un ruego._

_ —Ah, puedo probárselo… porque le he traído la verdad._

_ Por el elevarse de su ceja izquierda comprendió que había captado su interés. Empero, la princesa llevó la mirada hacia la ventana; aquella hábil Guardiana que había ido a vivir con ella entrenando en el patio con el hombre que había amado a Juliette._

_ — ¿La verdad?_

_ —La verdad sobre por qué la amo, la verdad sobre usted, gentil dama. Sobre usted y su linaje, sobre usted y su perfección, sobre usted… nuestro ángel de salvación._

_ Las palabras la halagaron. No era más que una moza ávida de lisonjas sin propósito; ¿qué importancia le daría a sus supuestas razones para amarla? Nulas razones. Pero si las razones eran del todo desconocidas, y no eran las causas comunes expuestas por otros pretendientes —belleza, riqueza, garbo—, podían despertar un interés mucho más peligroso y favorable a sus propósitos que una vanidad adolescente._

_ El rostro femenino volvió a buscar su mirada. _

_ —Te escucho._

_ Su egocentrismo la había puesto a su merced._

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Pasa.

El hombre, silencioso y tan astuto como un zorro, se abrió paso en la penumbra.

—Te esperaba. Aunque el té ya está algo frío, Gin.

—Los centauros están listos para el ataque.

El aludido asintió.

—Solo espera un poco más… pues ya casi completo mi esquema de juego.

La sonrisa zorruna no se hizo esperar.

Aizen no le prestó atención, sino que fijó su mirada en el té.

El té que se enfrió en la taza al otro lado de la mesa.

El té que se enfrió como el cuerpo inerte de Hikari Inoue se había enfriado luego de que él la asesinase.

* * *

**JEJEP, y eso es todo por ahora, amigos (?) **

**Trivia (?): ¿Cuál es la palabra que pronunció Ulquiorra? c:**

**Déjeme review, y les doy spoilercillos ;A;**

**Saludos c:**

**-Pequeña.**


End file.
